


Itt a király, hol a király

by Lily_Vianne



Series: A titkok hálója [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shin Makoku királya elveszett. Százhetven centiméter magas, fekete hajú és fekete szemű. Különleges ismertetőjele még a kék démonköves nyaklánca, melyet már nem visel. Félénk, erős igazságérzetű, kéretik óvatosan megközelíteni, és nem felidegesíteni. A becsületes megtaláló markát nem két pofon üti. Kalózok kíméljenek. Stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Végzetes tévhitek

**Author's Note:**

> A történet a „Mától fogva… totyogó?!” című írásom folytatása. Szeretném azt mondani, hogy anélkül is érthető, de kétlem. A cselekmény négy nappal később, de ott folytatódik, ahol a másik végződött. Ezúttal kalandozni fogunk egy kicsit, hogy Yuuri ne az íróasztala fölött lelje a halálát!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svelera növekvő problémát jelent, de Yuuri nem hajlandó elfogadni a beosztottjai javaslatát. Kitart az álláspontja mellett, és felveszi a kesztyűt a tévhitekkel szemben.

A reggeli illata betöltötte a levegőt, miközben Yuuri és Conrad a Maou hálószobája felé tartottak. A futás után még volt idejük játszani egy kis baseballt, de legalábbis gyakorolni a dobást és az elkapást, így Yuuri jókedvűen nyitott be a szobájába. Ahol Günter még mindig Wolframot oktatta ki.  
\- Günter, haladj a korral, és ne legyél prűd – hangoztatta az érveit Wolfram, aki fekete pizsamájában ült az ágyon, és tüntetőleg összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait.  
\- Hogy mondhatod ezt, miután megrontottad Őfelségét? – törölgette a könnyeit Günter, mire Yuuri pirospozsgás arcszíne több árnyalatot sötétedett.  
\- Tényleg nem csináltunk semmit… - hebegte a király. - Ártatlanok vagyunk.  
\- Mindketten? – érdeklődött Lord Weller kedélyesen.  
\- Conrad! – méltatlankodott Yuuri. – Neked nem az én oldalamon kellene állnod?  
\- Én a hátadat védem – jelentette be pókerarccal, és keresztfia kínjában felnevetett.  
 _Ez még mindig jobb volt, mint a tegnapi „nekem a hátsószolgálat jutott”_  – állapította meg magában Yuuri. Conrad kreativitása szárnyalt, amióta felfedezte „Wolfram pecsétjét” a keresztfia nyakán. Természetesen Günternél is akkor telt be a pohár, és azóta nem volt hajlandó békén hagyni a jegyeseket. Yuuri negyedik napja kényszerült arra, hogy végighallgasson egy olyan részletekben gazdag hegyi beszédet, amire még bőven nem állt készen lelkileg. Hiába bizonygatta, hogyha történne is egyszer valami, az a távoli jövőben lenne, Lord von Christ hajthatatlan volt.   
\- Felség, egy percig se féljen, rendeltem önnek egy erényövet!   
\- Egy mit?  
\- Egy erényövet! – ismételte el a férfi csillogó szemekkel.  
\- Az egy olyan öv… - kezdte magyarázni Conrad szenvtelenül, de a király kétségbeesetten leállította.  
\- Tudom, mi az! Csak azt hittem, hogy egy tévhit volt a létezése – pislogott tanácstalanul.  
\- Az is volt. Eddig – felelt Conrad mosolyogva, és Yuurinak kezdett az az érzése támadni, mintha a férfi túlzottan jól szórakozott volna az ő kárára.  
  
\- Rendben – sóhajtott fel Yuuri a homlokát fogva. – Biztos, hogy nem fogok erényövet hordani.  
\- De Felség!  
\- Ez parancs, Günter – használta ki az uralkodói hatalmát, ami be is vált, mert a férfi nem erőltette tovább a témát. – És komolyan nem értem! Két évig próbáltam kipaterolni Wolframot a szobámból, de csak most akarsz ténylegesen cselekedni?  
\- Mit mondtál?! – ragadta meg Yuurit a felsője nyakánál fogva a szőke.  
\- N-nem így értettem, Wolf – nevetgélt Yuuri.  
\- Bíztunk benne, hogy nem tart sokáig a jegyesség – simította hátra a haját Günter. – Igaz, Conrad?  
\- MI?! – vetett egy gyilkos pillantást a bátyjára Wolfram, mire a barna hajú férfi zavart mosolyra húzta a száját, megrázta a fejét, és védekezően maga elé tartotta a kezét.  
\- Tényleg, Conrad? – vigyorodott el Yuuri, mintha nem lett volna épp olyan vétkes a dologban.  
\- De persze Őfelsége túl toleráns és végtelenül kedves, így inkább képes volt szerelemre kényszeríteni magát…  
\- Ha így mondod, elég tragikusnak hangzik.  
\- Yuuri! – rázott egyet a király felsőjén Wolfram, de az érintett nem reagált érdemben.  
\- Akárhogy is, Günter. Nem fejezhetnénk be ezeket a reggeli incidenseket? Gwendal lassan egy órával hamarabb kezd el dolgozni, mint én. Minden reggel horror vár az asztalomon.  
  
\- Mert az előző napit sem vagy képes befejezni – csóválta a fejét Wolfram.  
\- Inkább úgy mondanám, hogy sosincs vége – sóhajtott Yuuri letargikusan.  
\- Ez egy szánalmas kifogás egy nyápic szájából.  
\- Ha Felséged nem hajlandó külön szobában aludni Lord Va… Wolframtól, akkor élhetnék azzal a javaslattal, hogy tartsuk meg az eljegyzési ünnepséget, ahol bejelentjük az esküvő időpontját? – próbálkozott újra Günter.  
\- Remek ötlet! – derült fel Wolfram arca, és végre elengedte Yuurit, aki viszont tátott szájjal, dermedten állt.  
\- Mi?!  
\- Miért vágsz ilyen idióta képet? – húzta el a száját a szőke nemes.  
\- Még csak tizenhét vagyok, ez illegális lenne! – védekezett Yuuri rémülten. – Szülői beleegyezés nélkül mindenképpen, és különben is túl fiatal vagyok hozzá, csak négy nappal ezelőtt jutottunk el egyáltalán idáig, és miért kell ennyire sietni?! Ebbe nem egyezem bele!  
\- Úgy hiszem, Yuurinak igaza van – szólt közbe Lord Weller nyugodt hangon. – A királyi pecsét is csak pár hónapja készült el. Miért nem tartjuk külön az eljegyzés és az időpont bejelentését?  
\- Legyen – egyezett bele Günter, őszintén reménykedve benne, hogy ez csak egy múló hóbort Yuuri részéről, és végül nem Lord Vakarcsot választja majd.   
Miközben Wolfram és Günter elmélyülten kezdték tervezgetni az ünnepséget, Yuuri közelebb hajolt a testőréhez.  
\- Conrad, a napjaim meg vannak számlálva.  
  


*

  
  
\- Nem egyezem bele a kivégzésükbe – szögezte le Yuuri harmadszorra, és a tanácskozás résztvevői frusztráltan felsóhajtottak.  
\- Shibuya, megértelek – igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata. – Barbár szokásnak tartanád, de példát kell statuálnod, különben csak felbátorítod a jövőbeli merénylőket.  
\- Nem elég nagy büntetés, ha egy mazoku börtönben kell tölteniük az életük hátralevő részét? Szerintem épp elég szörnyen érzik magukat – vélekedett Yuuri.  
\- Mostanra már biztosan bűntudatuk is lett – horkantott fel Gwendal.  
\- Gwendal, az egyikük szabályosan pánikrohamot kapott, amikor tegnap meglátott engem – bizonygatta tovább a Maou, miközben Murata és Josak igyekezett elrejteni a vigyorát. Az a jelenet felejthetetlen volt; kiváltképp onnantól kezdve, mikor a fiú megpróbálta megnyugtatni a rabot. Elszabadult a pokol… a másik három fogoly is halálra rémült, és egymást kezdték el ütlegelni, hátha így elkerülhetik, hogy a Maou büntesse meg őket.  
\- Ez a végső döntése? – nézett egyenesen a király szemébe, mire Yuuri határozottan bólintott.  
\- Senkit sem fogunk kivégezni, és ez végleges. Példát fogunk statuálni, de egy új, békés úton.  
\- A kérdés viszont még mindig nyitott, hogy miért törtek Őfelsége életére? – vetette fel Günter komoly arckifejezéssel.  
\- Nos, csak annyit sikerült kihúznunk belőlük, hogy Svelerából jöttek – tájékoztatta őket Josak.  
\- Nem meglepő, ha minket hibáztatnak – hunyta le a szemét Gwendal. – A Mateki visszaszerzése után, az egész gazdaságuk összeomlott.  
\- Az eső már nem oldotta meg a problémáikat, mert nem volt mit elültetniük – bólintott Yuuri, mert erre még túl jól emlékezett. – De Anissina elindított egy programot, az nem volt sikeres? Nem tudták hazaküldeni a pénzt?  
\- Nem sokkal az utazásunk előtt ért véget a polgárháború. A kormányzat nem volt elég stabil, viszont sok adót szedett be – magyarázta Conrad.  
\- Szóval, amit hazaküldtek, azt is beszedték tőlük – vonta le a következtetést Yuuri, és több biccentést kapott válaszul. – Nem tudnánk valahogy segíteni rajtuk?  
\- Teljességgel kizárt – csóválta a fejét Günter. – Azzal beavatkoznánk egy másik állam belpolitikájába. Ráadásul, ezzel egy újonnan függetlenedett állam szuverenitását sértenénk meg.  
  
\- A svelerai lakosok szenvednek, és annyira elkeseredettek, hogy bosszúra vetemedtek. Azt akarjátok mondani, hogy ez az optimális megoldás? Ha nem teszünk semmit?! – A király kifakadását mély hallgatás követte. – És ha ételt vagy vetőmagot küldenénk nekik? Mint valami humanitárius segélyt?  
\- Shibuya, félnek a démonoktól – mosolygott barátjára Murata szomorúan. – Valószínűleg azt hinnék, hogy meg akarjuk mérgezni őket.  
\- Vagy azt, hogyha elfogadják, átkozottak lesznek – tette hozzá Josak.   
\- Értem – felelt Yuuri, de a gondolatai már máshol jártak. Biztos volt benne, hogy létezett megoldás a problémára, csak meg kellett találniuk.  
\- Miért nem halasztjuk el a kérdést néhány napra? – javasolta Gwendal, és ebbe mindenki beleegyezni látszott. Ezt követően ki-ki ment a saját dolgára, illetőleg Gwendal és Yuuri folytatták a papírmunkát.   
Pár óra elteltével, Gwendal a királyra nézett, aki épp az asztalán tornyosuló könyv- és irathalmot méregette. A kupac lassan magasabb volt nála, és Yuuri nem zárta volna ki azt az eshetőséget sem, hogyha a torony rádőlne, ő szörnyet halna. Vajon az nemes halálnak számított volna? Végül is, mindennap egyfajta csatatéren küzdött… ráadásul a hivatása közben lelte volna a halálát.   
Yuuri láthatóan megborzongott. Nem. Ma ő fog győzni, az iratoknak veszniük kell!  
\- Felség – köszörülte meg a torkát Gwendal, mire a fekete hajú meglepetten nézett fel rá.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Ugye tisztában van azzal, hogy most, hogy tudjuk, honnan jöttek a bérgyilkosok, hadat kellene üzennünk Svelerának?  
\- Gwendal – pirított bátyjára Conrad, aki Yuuri mögött, és egyúttal az ablak előtt állt.  
\- Nem fogunk háborúba menni – jelentette ki a Maou határozottan. - Azonban a diplomáciai kapcsolatot fel kellene vennünk Svelerával. Azt mondtátok, hogy van kormányzatuk, még ha gyenge is.  
\- Valószínűleg elfognák a követeinket – sóhajtott Gwendal. – Ha jól sejtem, még emlékszik az igazságszolgáltatási rendszerükre.  
Yuuri lecsüggesztette a fejét. Hogy is felejthette volna el?  
  
Mivel mindketten kifogytak az érvekből, ebédig nem esett szó köztük, és a délutánjuk is hasonló némaságban telt. Bár ez egyiküket sem zavarta különösebben, hiszen akadt tennivalójuk bőven. S minthogy Günter belevetette magát az ünnepség szervezésébe, Yuuri az órái helyett is dolgozott.   
\- Yuuri, próbálj meg csak a szemeddel olvasni – figyelmeztette Conrad másodszorra is a királyt, aki kezdett igencsak elfáradni.  
\- Á, tényleg – dörzsölte meg a tarkóját mosolyogva. Pedig mennyivel egyszerűbbnek tűnt az olvasási művelet, ha csak végighúzta az ujjait a betűkön. Tudta, hogy ez Julia emlékei miatt lehetett, és hogy pont ebből kifolyólag kellett volna megerőltetnie magát a gyakorlással. Ám a nap végére belefáradt a küszködésbe. – És kész – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten, miközben becsukta az utolsó aktát, majd nyúlt is a következőért. Ami nem volt. – Hm? Conrad, tudtad, hogy van egy égésnyom az íróasztalomon?  
\- Úgy hiszem, az már tíz éve ott van.  
\- Ó. És én még azt hittem, hogy Wolf csinálta – nevetett fel.  
\- Valóban ő volt, csak nem miattad – mosolygott a férfi, mire Yuuri rezignáltan felsóhajtott.  
\- Nem ártana neki egy indulatkezelő tréning. Gwendal, mi a következő feladatom? – nézett Lord von Voltaire íróasztala irányába. – Eh? Hova tűnt? – pislogott meglepetten.  
\- Yuuri, Gwendal egy órával ezelőtt végzett. Még köszönt is neked.  
\- Igazán? Akkor tényleg végeztem? – derült fel, miközben felpattant a székéről. – Játszunk egy kicsit?  
  
\- Ha szeretnéd – biccentett Conrad mosolyogva. – De előbb el kell intéznem valamit. Nem bánod, ha visszakísérlek a szobádba?  
\- Értem, persze – egyezett bele Yuuri, csak hogy nem sokkal később egyedül ücsörögjön a szobájában. Greta tanult, Günter világraszóló rendezvényt szervezett, Wolfram a holnap induló őrjáratára készülődött… Yuuri pedig magányos volt és unatkozott. Most bánta igazán, hogy Murata visszament Shinou templomába.  
\- Mi a baj, Yuuri? – csendült fel egy ismerős hang, és a fiú meghökkenve nézett az ágyra, melynek közepén ott ült egy miniatűr alak.  
\- Shinou? De ha te itt vagy, akkor Murata…  
 _Nem lesz elragadtatva, amikor rájön_  – fejezte be a mondatot magában.  
\- Elkerültem volna? – mosolygott a volt király ártatlanul, majd hirtelen megkomolyodtak a vonásai. – Yuuri, jobb lenne, ha Morgifot mindig magad mellett tartanád. Nem tudhatod, mikor lesz szükséged rá.  
\- Hallottál valamit Sveleráról? – kérdezte gondterhelten. Fogalma sem volt róla, mit kellene tennie ezen a ponton. Nem akart háborút, de az is tarthatatlan állapot volt, hogy folyton rettegésben kelljen élnie. Nem csak a saját, de az emberei élete miatt is aggódott, mert afelől szemernyi kétsége sem volt, hogy zokszó nélkül az életüket adták volna érte. Hát az volt a minimum, hogy igyekezett megelőzni bárminemű vérontást.  
\- Csupán annyit, hogy káosz uralkodik abban az államban, és pánik.  
\- Ha ez így megy tovább, nem fogják megint elveszíteni a függetlenségüket? – nézett ki az ablakon Yuuri, de Shinou nem válaszolt. – Figyelmeztetni jöttél?  
\- Illetve az áldásomat adni – mosolyodott el, kiváltképp, amikor meglátta a fiú értetlen tekintetét. – A házasság előtt a nemesek hozzám szoktak fordulni, hogy jóváhagyjam a szándékukat.  
\- D-de mi még nem is… – pirult el Yuuri.  
  
\- Meglehet, de nem szoktam tévedni – mosolygott sejtelmesen. – És úgy hiszem, felmerült egy kérdés, amivel Gisela von Christhoz szándékoztál fordulni. Én is válaszolhatok rá.  
\- Ah… haha… nem, az ráér még – simította hátra a haját Yuuri. Lassan kezdett a szemébe lógni, talán el kellett volna mennie egy fodrászhoz. Akárhogy is, esze ágában sem volt pont Shinou-val beszélgetni arról a témáról. Bár neki legalább már nem kellett volna magyarázkodnia… és biztosan nem terjedne el egy újabb pletyka… maximum a templomban, de onnan sokkal nehezebben jutott ki az ilyesmi.  
\- Egészen biztos vagy benne? – szuggerálta a szőke, és Yuuri bármibe lefogadta volna, hogy Shinou-t jobban érdekelte a téma, mint őt.  
\- Öhm… - Azért mégiscsak jó lett volna tudni, hogy melyikük tévedett… de nem így került bajba a legutóbb is? Nem, ahhoz Anissinának is volt némi köze. – Legyen – nyögte ki elpirulva.  
\- Lehet – felelt Shinou tömören.  
\- Mi? – pislogott értetlenül.  
\- A Mazoku férfiaknak lehet gyerekük – ismételte el nyugodtan, mire Yuuri annyira ledöbbent, hogy le kellett ülnie. Jobb híján a földre, bár így is azt érezte, akárha valaki kihúzta volna alóla a szőnyeget.  
\- D-de hogy?! Ez biológiailag lehetetlen!  
  
\- Egy embernél. A maryoku azonban képes pótolni a hiányosságokat.  
\- És a DNS? Meg a petesejt? És…   
\- Ezekre a kérdésekre tényleg csak egy gyógyító tud választ adni. A legjobb tudomásom szerint, több feltételnek kell teljesülnie. Például szükséges egy tisztítókúra, megfelelő testhőmérséklet, teljes kontroll a maryoku felett és sok más.   
\- Szóval nem történik meg… csak úgy? – kérdezte Yuuri reménykedve, és mikor a megboldogult uralkodó a fejét csóválta, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.  
\- Mivel maryoku szükséges hozzá, természetesen a féldémonokra ez nem igaz. Te kivételt képezel – válaszolta meg a Maou kimondatlan kérdését. – Viszont tudnod kell, hogy nagyon ritka, hogy bárki is vállalja.   
\- Miért? – kérdezett rá félve.  
\- Mert a magzat minden esetben olyan mértékben leszívta a szülő maryokuját, hogy az belehalt, így végül egy gyermek sem született meg.  
\- Akkor… annak ellenére, hogy lehetséges a „teherbeesés”… a kihordás nem? – foglalta össze kiszáradt szájjal, és egy bólintást kapott válaszul. – Wolf… Wolfram tud róla?  
\- Valószínűleg. Ezt mindenhol feltüntetik, ezért sem próbálta meg senki az elmúlt száz évben.  
\- Akkor miért erősködik, hogy majd ő vállalja? – csapott a földre mérgesen. Kizárt dolog, hogy hajlandó lenne a másik vesztét okozni. Akkor inkább cölibátust fogad; és egyébként is leszögezte már az álláspontját a dologról. – És miért állítaná bárki is, hogy lehetséges, ha egyértelműen  _nem_  az?!  
\- Talán az orvosi könyvek cenzúrára szorulnak – vetette fel Shinou.  
\- Sok hasonlóan értelmetlen dolgot írnak még? – kezdte megérteni, mire ment ki valójában a felvilágosítás.  
\- Van olyan, amelyik kísérleteket tartalmaz arról, hogyan válhat teljesen mazokuvá valaki, és hogyan juthat maryokuhoz.  
\- Beszélek Giselával – bólintott Yuuri, és felállt a földről. Semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy újabb életek vesszenek kárba a teljesíthetetlen álmok és tévhitek miatt. – Öhm, Shinou… a következő Maou-t még mindig te fogod kiválasztani, ugye?  
  
  


*

  
  
  
\- Yuuri!   
\- Conrad – mosolygott a folyosón felé siető férfira. – Giselánál voltam – előzte meg a kérdést, hogy miért nem a szobájában várt rá.  
\- Jól érzed magad? – mérte végig a királyt aggódva.  
\- Persze – bólintott határozottan.  
\- És miért van nálad Morgif? – pillantott a fiú oldalára kötött kardra.  
\- Ah… Shinou ötlete volt, hogy tartsam magamnál – simította hátra a haját. – Conrad, szerinted nem kellene vágatnom a hajamból? – tette fel az egymilliót érő kérdést Yuuri, aminek hallatára még a keresztapja is zavarba jött. Igazság szerint, mindenki örült neki, hogy a démonkirály elkezdte megnöveszteni a haját. Sőt, bíztak benne, hogy addig meg sem áll vele, amíg el nem éri a Maou alakjánál látott hosszt. Az egyfajta nemes aurát kölcsönzött neki, de Lord Weller ezt mégsem közölhette Yuurival. Teljesen összetörte volna vele a tinédzser önérzetét. – A szemembe lóg – fújt ki egy tincset az arcából. – Néhány nappal ezelőtt még nem zavart ennyire.  
\- És ha egy kicsit hátra simítod? – igyekezett kezdeni valamit a király rakoncátlan hajtincseivel, egyúttal bravúrosan megkerülve a kérdést. – Akár el is tűzhetnéd. Amikor egy kicsit hosszabb lesz, máshogy fog állni…  
\- Nem egyszerűbb levágatni? – pufogott Yuuri kedvtelenül. Nevetségesnek találta, hogy a mostani körülmények között, a saját haja okozta számára a legnagyobb fejtörést. Conrad viszont felcsapott fodrásznak, és elszántan próbált segíteni keresztfia nyomorán. Jól láthatóan tudomást sem vett róla, hogy a könyvtár előtt álló őrök őket figyelték.  
\- Várj, már tudom – húzott elő egy zsinórt a zsebéből, és gyorsan kötött egy kis copfot Yuuri feje tetejére.  
  
\- Mit csinálsz? – elégedetlenkedett a király. – Most biztos úgy nézek ki, mint egy Yorkshire terrier – húzta el a száját, és Conrad nem bírta ki kuncogás nélkül. Végtére is, viccnek szánta. Yuuri viszont megkísérelte kiszedni a hajából a zsinórt, melyet Anissina katonai, és nem fodrász célokra tervezett. Pár másodperc alatt sikerült annyira belegabalyodnia, hogy a testőrének közbe kellett lépnie. – Tudod, ha megkopasztasz, megspórolsz nekem egy kört a fodrászhoz – szívta a fogát Yuuri, miközben félrehúzódtak a másik folyosóra, ahol nem akadt szemtanúja a szerencsétlenkedésüknek. – Conrad, ez fáj!  
\- Sajnálom, próbálom finoman csinálni, Felség – szabadkozott Conrad, és rettentő bűntudata támadt, amiért nem gondolt bele, hogy a király megpróbálja majd magától kiszedni. Annak eleve nem lehetett jó vége.  
\- Yuuri – helyesbített reflexből.  
\- Yuuri! – zendült fel egy sértett hang a folyosó végén.  
\- Ez nem visszhang volt – hunyta le a szemét a szólított reményvesztetten. – Tényleg tett rám egy nyomkövetőt, vagy mi?  
\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen szégyentelen?! – érkezett meg melléjük Wolfram az oldalán Günterrel, mivel épp az ünnepségről egyeztettek, amikor meghallották, hogy a cselédek arról sutyorogtak, hogyan flörtölt egymással Lord Weller és a Maou. És nem mellesleg azt is, hogy mennyire összeillettek. – Itt meg mégis mi folyik?  
\- Öh… rossz haj nap? – ajánlotta Yuuri, akinek mostanra egy furcsa kis gubanc keletkezett a feje tetején. Annyira szörnyű volt, hogy Günter majdnem elájult, Wolfram pedig nevetésben tört ki. Yuuri hirtelen hiányolni kezdte az ordítozást. Lehetséges volt, hogy olyan nevetségesen nézett ki, hogy Wolfram már féltékeny se lett miatta? Vetett egy lapos pillantást a jegyesére, majd megtapogatta a frizuráját. – Csúcs, elértem a troll baba szintet.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, el kell vágnunk a zsinórt – mosolygott Conrad bűnbánóan, végképp feladva a küzdelmet. Aztán előhúzta a kardját, és óvatosan a zsinór alá csúsztatta. Yuurinak a szeme sem rebbent a kard láttán; megbízott a férfiban, és egy percig sem kételkedett benne, hogy pontosabban vágná el a probléma forrását, mint egy mesterfodrász. És valóban, a zsinór egy kisebb csattanás kíséretében elpattant, és attól kezdve gyerekjáték volt eltávolítani a király hajából.   
\- Köszönöm, Conrad – mosolyodott el Yuuri megkönnyebbülten, miközben a kezével megpróbálta eltüntetni a feje tetején kialakult madárfészket.  
\- Felség, jól érzi magát? – érdeklődött Günter a biztonság kedvéért.  
\- Remekül, köszönöm, Günter – mosolygott a tanárára.  
\- Mi volt ez a frizura? – kérdezte Wolfram, mikor nagyjából lenyugodott.  
\- Nos… elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy vágatnom kellene a hajamból – vont vállat Yuuri.  
\- Wolfram, nincs ok a hajcihőre – nyugtatta meg a fiatalabbik fivérét Conrad.  
\- Meg se próbálj nevetni – figyelmeztette a jegyesét Wolfram, még mindig attól tartva, hogy amíg Yuuri totyogó alakban volt, túl sok ragadt rá Lord Weller humorából.   
\- Ah… haha… nem hajlok rá – nyögte ki a fekete hajú, csak hogy elkerekedett szemekkel Conrad mögé meneküljön.   
\- Yuuri – masszírozta a halántékát Wolfram, és előre látta a sanyarú sorsát. – Nincs szükséged fodrászra, amikor itt van a tehetséges jegyesed – mosolyodott el magabiztosan.  
  
\- Hogy? – lesett ki Lord Weller mögül Yuuri.  
\- Nem csak a festéshez van érzékem – tette csípőre a kezét. – Olyan magas szintű művészi frizurát készítek neked, amilyenek a képeim is!  
\- Öh… Én is ettől tartok – nyögte ki Yuuri rángatózó szemöldökkel, de ezúttal Günter és Conrad is zavarba jött. Gondolni se mertek a végeredményre.  
\- Mit mondtál? – szűkítette össze a szemeit Wolfram.  
\- Tudod… lehet, hogy mégis megnövesztem. Az olyan magasztos lenne meg minden… - vakargatta a tarkóját.  
\- Ne legyél pipogya! – ragadta meg Yuuri csuklóját, és már húzta is volna magával, de a király a másik kezével Conrad egyenruhájába kapaszkodott.  
\- Pipogya?  
\- Ez új – állapította meg Conrad a jelzőről, majd a királya legnagyobb örömére, szétválasztotta a jegyeseket.  
\- De továbbra sem kedves… - motyogott Yuuri leverten. Nem mintha döntésképtelen lett volna. Igenis le akarta vágatni a haját, de ha Wolfram remekműve és a hosszú haj között kellett választania, akkor inkább az utóbbira voksolt. Ki tudja, mit tett volna vele a szőke? A Maou még sem jelenhetett meg punk séróval.  
\- Remekül fog állni Őfelségének a hosszabb haj! – révedezett Günter. – És milyen szerencse, hogy összefutottunk, így kiválaszthatja az ünneplő öltözéke anyagát, stílusát és mintáját – kezdte maga előtt tolni Yuurit, aki egy sóhajjal bedobta a törölközőt.  
\- Günter, úgyis fekete lesz, nem?  
\- Látszik, hogy nincs érzéked a divathoz – csóválta a fejét Wolfram lemondóan.  
\- Sosem állítottam az ellenkezőjét – vont vállat Yuuri. Valahogy hidegen hagyta a téma.  
\- Természetesen készíttetnünk kell egy brosst is Shin Makoku jelképével, illetve egy másikat is, amely megfelel Őfelsége pecsétjének – áradozott Günter.  
Yuuri rájöhetett volna már, hogy attól még, hogy végzett a papírmunkával, a feladatai sosem értek véget. Szomorú szívvel mondott búcsút a nemzeti stadionnak, ahova ma szándékában állt ellátogatni; és helyette felkészítette magát egy több órás divatoktatásra. Az egyetlen reménye az volt, hogy egy idő után Conrad majd megmenti.


	2. Amikor fordul a kocka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most, hogy Yuuri végre hajlandó volt hivatalosan is elismerni a jegyességüket, Wolfram fellélegezhetett. Nyugodtan hátradőlhetett és lazíthatott... legalábbis szerinte.

\- Rossz ómen! Rossz ómen! – rikoltották a nyugovóra térő madarak, miközben Yuuri és Wolfram visszatértek a hálókörletükbe.  
\- Soha többet nem akarok szabót látni – zárta be az ajtót Yuuri.  
\- Mert nincs állóképességed – csóválta a fejét Wolfram. – Vacsoránál már majdnem lefejelted a leveses tányért.  
\- Az Lady Celi új parfümje miatt volt – védekezett. – Te nem érezted bódítónak?  
\- Szoknyapecér – vetette oda Wolfram. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy fejjel előre bedőlt az ágyba.  
\- Élsz még? – nézegette a másikat kétkedő tekintettel.  
\- Greta ma igazán nem akart lefeküdni – nyögött fel erőtlenül a szőke nemes.  
\- Nem hibáztatom érte – huppant le az ágyra Yuuri is. – Anissina nagyon kitett magáért ezzel a könyvvel. Kifolyna a szemem, ha egy újabb sort kellene olvasnom, de még így is nehéz megállni. Muszáj megtudnom, Shinou mihez kezd most, hogy a Nagy Bölcs meghalt. Anissinával ellopják az időgépet, aztán visszamennek az időben, hogy megakadályozzák a gyilkosságot? De ha megteszik, nem lesz elég energia a gépben, hogy visszaérjenek a végső csatára, és Soushu elpusztítja a világot. Viszont, ha nem teszik meg, és Shinou inkább csak legyőzi Soushut, akkor Murata sosem születik meg, és én sosem végezhetnék Soushuval… - kalandozott el a gondolatmenete. – Bár lehet, hogy én se élnék?! Mert, ha nincs a Nagy Bölcs, akkor Shinou-t egyszerűen…  
\- Én tudom, mi fog történni – közölte a párnájával.  
\- Mert három nap alatt elolvastad – pufogott Yuuri. Ahelyett, hogy vele foglalkozott volna, a szőke nemes megszállottan olvasott. Még egy normális randevújuk sem volt, csókot is csak lefekvés előtt kapott, ráadásul Wolfram holnap reggel egy heti őrjáratra indul majd a déli határhoz. Fel nem foghatta, miért aggódott Günter. Szinte semmi sem változott közöttük, hacsak az nem, hogy most szabadabb lett, mint valaha. És ironikus módon, ez kimondottan bosszantotta. – Gretával mi is haladunk vele, ha egy hónapunkba telik is kiolvasni, úgyhogy ne spoilerezz – figyelmeztette jegyesét.  
\- Mi? Beszélj értelmesen.  
  
\- Spoi… mindegy. Ne áruld el, különben nem lesz érdekes – nyújtózott egy nagyot, aztán feltűnt neki, hogy Wolfram kissé vonogatta a jobb vállát. – Meghúztad a válladat?  
\- Miféle kérdés ez? – háborgott Wolfram. Már maga a feltevés is sértette a büszkeségét. – Csak beállt, holnapra rendbe jön.  
\- Ez azért van, mert nem nyújtottál le rendesen gyakorlás után – állapította meg Yuuri. – Óvatosabbnak kell lenned, különben komolyan lesérülhetsz – okította ki jegyesét egy gyakorlott sportoló stílusában. – Majd mutatok néhány nyújtó mozdulatot. Szerencséd van, hogy Murata is mindig így jár, ha sikerül rávennem a játékra. Őszintén, azt hinnéd, hogy annyi tapasztalattal a háta mögött, nem vét ilyen hibákat. Legalább tudom, mit kell csinálni.  
\- Hm? – emelte fel a fejét kissé, de Yuuri visszanyomta a párnába.  
\- Ez rosszat tesz a nyakadnak – indokolta meg, ám mielőtt Wolfram tiltakozhatott volna, a fekete hajú masszírozni kezdte a vállát. Épp jó helyen, és pont a kellő erővel.  
A jelek szerint a Maou rendelkezett egy jól titkolt tehetséggel. Lord von Bielefeld pedig életében először kényszerült arra, hogy visszafojtson egy nyögést. S hogy miért? Mert Yuuri naivitása már-már büntetendő volt; és Wolfram kizártnak tartotta, hogy bármilyen kezdeményező szándék lapult volna az akció mögött. Sőt, ajánlotta, hogy ne legyen az, ha már a Nagy Bölcset is hasonlóan szokta masszírozni.  
\- Na, jobb? – kérdezte Yuuri mosolyogva, mikor abbahagyta.  
\- Még nem az igazi – felelt Wolfram ártatlanul. Ezt az esélyt vétek lett volna kihagyni.  
\- Igazán túlerőltethetted – tért vissza a masszázshoz, melyet még jó néhány percig folytatott. – Most már rendben lesz – fejezte be. Ekkor Wolfram felült, hogy a Maou felé fordulhasson.  
\- Köszönöm – nyomott egy csókot a jegyese ajkaira, mire az elpirult.  
  
Ezt követően a szőke nemes elfordult, és az egyenruhájával kezdett matatni. Yuuri figyelte néhány másodpercig, és azon töprengett, hogyan kellene felhoznia a témát anélkül, hogy elhamvasztanák érte. A masszázs előtt kellett volna, de már késő bánat volt. Hát gyűjtött némi bátorságot, vett egy mély levegőt, majd hátulról átölelte a szőkét, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
\- Yuuri? – lepődött meg Wolfram. – Történt valami?  
\- Wolf – kezdte csendesen -, nem lesz gyerekünk. Legalábbis vér szerinti nem.  
\- Mondtam, hogy beszélj Giselával – sóhajtott fel.  
\- De én nem vállalom – felelt komolyan.  
\- Neked nem is kell. Egyébként is, mire eljutnánk odáig, az még évek kérdése, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy már lesz elég önbizalmad hozzá.  
\- Nem tudsz olyat mondani, ami változtatna a válaszomon – csóválta a fejét. – Shinou elárulta, hogy még senki sem járt sikerrel.  
\- Azért, mert erős maryokuval kell bírni hozzá, ennyi – forgatta a szemeit, és kibontakozott a másik öleléséből, hogy szembe fordulhasson vele. Yuuri viszont szokatlanul komoly volt, a tekintete már-már a Maou-t idézte.  
\- Wolfram von Bielefeld. Azért nem sikerült senkinek, mert nem lehetséges. Ez olyan, mint a bölcsek köve. Mindent beleölnek, hogy létrehozzák, de a végeredmény csak egy szomorú kísérlet és egy elvesztegetett élet marad. – Wolfram már szóra nyitotta volna a száját, de Yuuri csendre intette. – Sohasem fogok beleegyezni. Szeretném, ha ezt az őrjárat alatt végiggondolnád. Bűntudatom lenne, ha az eljegyzés bejelentését követően bánnád meg.  
\- Yuuri, ez nem a te hibád – kezdte más irányból szemlélni a kérdést Wolfram.  
\- Nem azzal indult az egész, hogy pofon vágtalak? – mosolyodott el keserűen. – És mindezt azért, mert túl szépnek tartottalak ahhoz, hogy behúzzak egyet.  
\- Nem tettél volna ilyet – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
\- Azt hiszem, az amatőr baseball edzőmnek perdöntő bizonyítéka van az ellenkezőjére – húzta el a száját Yuuri. – Akárhogy is, szeretném, ha átgondolnád – nézett egyenesen a zöld szempárba a tőle telhető legnagyobb komolysággal, és Wolfram csak pár perc után szólalt meg.  
\- Ne nézz így rám – mosolygott jegyesére épp úgy, mint amikor kihúzta Yuurit a szakadékból. – Te még nálam is szomorúbb vagy miatta.  
  
Yuuri elkapta a tekintetét, a hajába túrt, aztán erőtlenül lökött egyet Wolfram vállán.  
\- Ne merj még egyszer ilyesmit elhallgatni előlem. Vagy a Maou haragjával kell szembenézned – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára.  
\- Az fájni fog, tapasztalatból mondom – rázta ki a hideg Wolframot. – Kíváncsi lennék, hogy kiengesztelhetem-e valamivel a Maou-t? – fordította maga felé Yuuri arcát az állánál fogva. Ahogy közelebb hajolt, Yuuri lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Ahuuuuu-ahuuuuu… - sipította egy hang, ami mindkét fiatalt kizökkentette.  
\- Morgif! – morgott Yuuri, miközben lecsatolta az oldaláról a kardot, hogy szemrehányóan méregesse a markolatot. – Nem, téged nem fog megcsókolni!  
\- Huu-huu? – vágott bánatos arcot Morgif.  
\- Mert rémisztően ronda vagy. És megennéd a lelkét.  
\- Kahu!  
\- Na persze – horkantott Yuuri szkeptikusan, míg Wolfram letaglózva szemlélte a királyt, aki a kardjával vitatkozott. Valahogy elszállt a varázs.  
  
_Mi történt Morgiffal? Nem arról volt szó, hogy a fiatal lányokra hajt? Elég szomorú, de Wolf egyértelműen nem az_ \- ismerte el gondolatban Yuuri. Nem mintha még mindig zavarta volna ez az aprócska tény… Á, dehogy. Persze ez nem jelentette azt, hogy más férfit vonzónak talált volna. Vagy akár nőt.  
_Komolyan két szék közé estem_ \- vetett egy lapos pillantást Wolframra, akinek fogalma sem volt róla, mivel érdemelte ki ezt a tekintetet.  
_Két szék között Wolf alá_ \- sóhajtott fel mentálisan, ám amint jobban belegondolt a mondata jelentésébe, elkapta a tekintetét a másikról, és mélyen elpirult.  
\- Egyáltalán, miért van nálad? – pislogott párat Lord von Bielefeld. Nem esküdött volna meg rá, hogy tudni akarta, mi járt Yuuri fejében, így megpróbálta elterelni a másik gondolatait.  
\- Shinou jó ötletnek találta.  
\- Mióta hallgatsz te Shinou-ra? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram, akárha nem hallgattak volna mindig mindannyian a megboldogult uralkodóra.  
\- Ugye nem leszel rá féltékeny? – kérdezte Yuuri gyanakodva, egyúttal meg is kerülve a kérdést. Semmi kedve sem volt tűzgolyók elől menekülni a folyosón. – Wolf, évezredek óta halott.  
\- Nem leszek rá féltékeny, az ősöm! – pirult el a szőke. – Ráadásul ő volt az első Maou!  
\- Helyes – bólintott elégedetten, majd a takaróba nyomta Morgif susogó arcát. – Én pedig a huszonhetedik, mivel is akartál kiengesztelni?  
\- Már elfelejtettem – szegezte a tekintetét a kardra balsejtelemmel. Ha Morgif a királynál volt, ráadásul Shinou tanácsára, akkor az csak veszélyt jelezhetett.  
Mivel Yuuriban még erősen élt a könyvvel szembeni veresége – ami nagyobbat ütött annál, mint amikor a második szerelmét elvesztette egy anime karakter miatt -, Wolfram megjegyzésének hallatára először összeszűkítette a szemeit. Aztán úgy döntött, hogy kölcsönkenyér visszajár, és vállat vont.  
\- Majd szólj, ha eszedbe jutott. Gyere, Morgif – vette magához a démonkardot. – Megyünk fürdeni, úgyis régen volt már rá esélyed. Bár lehet, hogy a sok ázástól lettél ennyire ráncos.  
Akárhogy is, Morgif boldog füttyel jelezte, hogy díjazta az ötletet. Csak Wolfram maradt hoppon, aki későn kapcsolt, hogyha a kard a vízben volt, ő jobban tette, ha távolról elkerülte a medencét.  
  
Egy kellemes, háromnegyed órás lazítás és tisztálkodás után Yuuri és Morgif megkönnyebbült sóhajjal tért vissza a hálóba, ahol Wolfram már igencsak paprikás hangulatban volt.  
\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – kérte számon a királyon, aki pislogva nézett rá.  
\- Te még mindig az egyenruhádban vagy?  
\- Mi másban lennék?  
\- Hát, ha nem akartál csatlakozni hozzánk a medencében, még mindig ott volt a kád – ajánlotta ártatlanul. – Azt azért nem _felejtetted el_ , hogy van egy oroszlánfejes csapú, méretes kádam is, ugye?  
\- Yuuri! – mordult fel Wolfram, amikor rájött, hogy a jegyese mindezt szándékosan csinálta.  
\- Igen, Wolfram? – billentette félre a fejét mosolyogva. A szőke nemes viszont váratlanul elpirult, a szája elé tette a kezét, és bemenekült a fürdőbe. Yuuri ma már sokadszorra is meglepődött, és sokatmondóan nézett Morgifra. – Nem te voltál, igaz? Talán a tengeri utazásra emlékezteted – vont vállat jobb ötlet híján, aztán kiment az erkélyre levegőzni. Hosszasan figyelte, ahogy Sangria és Lasagna megöntözték a virágokat, mígnem megpillantotta Dacascost, aki egy az udvarra szabadult, kedélyesen ügető lovat igyekezett visszaterelni az istállóhoz.  
\- Az Ao lenne? – támaszkodott a korlátra a karjaival. – Szegényt elhanyagoltam mostanában, ha? – Alighogy kimondta, Morgif felnyögött. – Téged is, tudom – túrt a hajába, miközben rámosolygott a megbántott kardra. – De Morgif, megnyugtató a tudat, hogy mindenki biztonságban van.  
\- Kivéve téged – tűnt fel az ajtóban Wolfram. - Yuuri, miért nem engedsz most az egyszer? Többször nem lesz szükség rá, azért hívják példastatuálásnak.  
\- Az erőszak nem lehet megoldás – közölte hátra sem fordulva. – Ki fogok találni valamit. Hajrá, Ao! – szurkolt hangosan a lovának, hiszen ki fogja a pártját, ha nem ő?  
\- Felség… - sóhajtott Dacascos kifulladva, jóllehet Yuuri ezt nem hallhatta ekkora távolságból. A két cselédlány viszont nem bírta megállni kuncogás nélkül.  
\- Menjünk be – húzta magával a szobába a királyt Wolfram.

 

*

Másnap reggel Conrad arra ért oda a démonkirály hálószobájához, hogy Günter letaglózva állt az ajtó előtt.  
\- Wolf, elég! Nem bírom tovább… - szűrődött ki a király hangja, mire Conrad meglepetten nézett a zárt ajtóra. Kezdte érteni, hogy miért pirult el Lord von Christ.  
\- Erre létezik egy nagyon egyszerű megoldás.  
\- Ennek nem… örül a hátam... – nyögte Yuuri fájdalmasan.  
\- Még egy kicsit, és…  
Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a két férfi benyitott. Alapvetően nem avatkoztak volna közbe, de a Maou hangja tiszta szenvedésről árulkodott, amit nem hagyhattak figyelmen kívül.  
Ám korántsem erre a látványra számítottak. Yuuri a hátán feküdt, félig lelógott az ágyról, és a jobb kezében tartott valamit, amire az őt lefogó Lord von Bielefeld vadászott. A belépők láttán először mindketten ledermedtek, de Yuuri volt az első, aki felocsúdott.  
\- Conrad, kapd el! – dobta oda a testőrének a fémdobozos italt, és a sok gyakorlásnak hála, Lord Weller hibátlanul el is kapta.  
\- Yuuri! – mordult fel Wolfram. – Miért nem ihatom meg?  
\- Mert megint átmennél Duracell nyusziba! – vágott vissza a kérdezett. – Add fel, Wolfram, nem bírod az energiaitalt.  
\- Semmi hatással sem volt rám! – ellenkezett a szőke nemes. Eközben az ajtónál álló két férfi összenézett, és most, hogy átlátták a szituációt, boldogan felsóhajtottak.  
  
\- Ezért futottál két órán át a park körül? – érdeklődött Yuuri.  
\- Az csak edzés volt – fújta fel magát.  
\- Hogyne – mosolygott a király szkeptikusan. – Egész idő alatt egyszer edzettél, és véletlenül pont azután, hogy energiaitalt ittál. És még utána se tudtál aludni.  
\- De tényleg álmos vagyok! – zsörtölődött Wolfram.  
\- Akkor szokj hozzá a koránkeléshez – vont vállat Yuuri, bár lassan nem érezte a derekát. - Katona vagy, vagy mi.  
\- Hogy érted azt, hogy „vagy mi”?! – rántotta fel ülő pozícióba a fekete hajút összeszűkített szemekkel, amit legalább Yuuri háta díjazott, ha maga a fiú nem is.  
Günter ezt az alkalmat választotta arra, hogy szétválassza a jegyeseket. Aztán megbotránkozva mérte végig az uralkodót.  
\- Felség, miért viseli Wolfram régi hálóingét?  
\- Erre létezik egy _teljesen logikus_ magyarázat, Günter – sandított oldalra Yuuri. Eddig nem volt alkalma megszabadulni a ruhadarabtól, de ezek után, amint Wolfram elhagyja a kastélyt, gondoskodni fog róla, hogy többé senki se lássa viszont a rózsaszín rémálmot. – De esküszöm, hogy nem az én stílusom.  
Lord von Christ kétkedve nézett Yuurira, majd elkezdte leszidni a szőke nemest. Conrad remekül szórakozott, miközben kimentette a keresztfiát a másik két mazoku formálódó vitája közepéből, hogy át tudjon öltözni. Egyikük sem hitt benne, hogy mire visszaérnek a reggeli futásukról, bármi megoldódna, de legalább addig sem kellett hallgatniuk a földről elrugaszkodott érveket.  
  
Jóval később, mikor a sportoló páros újfent a folyosókat rótta, Conrad megállította egy percre a királyt, és feltette azt a kérdést, ami jó ideje foglalkoztatta.  
\- Yuuri… boldog vagy?  
\- Hm? – pislogott párat a kérdezett. – Hogy érted?  
\- Tudod, hogy nem kell belemenned semmibe, amit nem szeretnél, ugye?  
\- Mármint az eljegyzésre gondolsz? – billentette félre a fejét Yuuri.  
\- Mondjuk – maradt a biztonságos övezetben a férfi.  
\- Érdekes, hogy pont ezt kérdezed. Azt hiszem, minden kezd a helyére kerülni – mosolyodott el szélesen, és ez bőven elég volt Conradnak ahhoz, hogy ennyiben hagyja a témát. – De azért zavar, hogy veszítettem egy könyvvel szemben – jegyezte meg elkedvtelenedve, noha a másik nem érthette, miről beszélt. – Gondolod, hogy Anissina nagyon hamar megírja majd a következőt?  
\- Egy-egy találmánya bukása után általában meg szokott írni párat. Úgy vélem, most is folyamatban van egy.  
\- Értem… Conrad, ma segítened kell nekem egy fontos akcióban.  
\- Miben? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Kivonjuk a forgalomból a rózsaszín hálóinget – mondta Yuuri sötéten. – És senki sem tudhatja meg, mi történt vele.  
Lord Weller minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne nevesse el magát, de még így is mosolyogva bólintott.  
\- Reggelinél találkozunk – intett búcsút Yuuri, majd bement a hálószobájába, hogy átöltözzön és rendbe szedje magát.  
  
Alighogy a király betette a lábát a helyiségbe, egy szőke ciklon elkapta a csuklóját, és közvetlenül az ajtó melletti falhoz szorította. Azon túlmenően, hogy Yuuri halálra rémült a hirtelen támadástól, a póz okozta zavara miatt csak egy nyikkanásra futotta tőle. Wolfram a lábával csukta be az ajtót – könnyeden rúgott bele egyet –, kezeivel pedig jegyese csuklóját szorította a falhoz. Perceken keresztül néztek egymással farkasszemet, míg végül a Maou törte meg a csendet.  
\- Wolf, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte kipirult arccal. Kicsit még mindig új volt neki ez a szituáció, és a letámadást egyelőre nem tudta hova tenni.  
\- A szemedbe nézek.  
\- Na, ne mondd – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri, de Wolfram nem reagált rá, csak összeérintette a homlokukat. – Nincs lázam – pirult el még jobban.  
\- Pedig az arcod tüzel – magyarázta a király ajkainak fájdalmasan lassan, és olyan halkan, hogy Yuuri hallani vélte a saját szívdobbanását. De ez nem történhetett meg, igaz? Akkor már az intenzíven lenne… - Yuuri.  
\- Hm?  
\- Megint olyan képet vágsz – erőltetett magára nyugalmat Wolfram.  
\- Milyen képet? – pislogott értetlenül.  
\- Idiótát. Mint mindig, amikor valami abszolút nem odaillőre gondolsz.  
\- Tudod, Wolf – kezdte sértődötten -, lehet, hogy épp nem az egyik legértelmesebb gondolatom volt, de legalább nem én szúrtam el a pillanatot _megint_.  
\- Milyen pillanatot? – vigyorodott el Wolfram, de Yuuri nem ment bele a játékba. Inkább ellökte magától a szőkét, majd a ruhásszekrényéhez sétált, hogy előszedje a szokásos egyenruháját.  
  
\- Mi a baj? – tette csípőre a kezét Wolfram, felkészülve lelkiekben, hogy valahogy fel kell vidítania Yuurit.  
\- Semmi – felelt szűkszavúan. – Veled esetleg nincs valami? Nem is tudom, mondjuk elraboltak az ufók, átmosták az agyadat vagy ilyesmi?  
\- Miről beszélsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke. Különös érzése támadt… a jegyese még sosem viselkedett így.  
\- Amióta megbeszéltük, hogy megpróbáljuk együtt, már nem vagyok érdekes – dobta a nappali öltözékét mérgesen az ágyra. – Elmúlt a vadászat öröme, vagy mi?! – csattant fel.  
\- Yuuri! – próbálta leállítani a másikat. A baj csak az volt, hogyha Yuuri egyszer felhergelte magát, akkor ott kő kövön nem maradt. – Mitől lettél ilyen frusztrált? Talán meg…  
\- Ha a következő kérdésed az lesz, hogy havi bajom van-e, én tényleg behúzok egyet – fordult felé Yuuri erélyesen. – És akkor mehetsz a király pecsétjével az arcodon az őrjáratra. – Wolfram meglepetten és tanácstalanul nézett rá. – Én csak azt hittem, hogy… - vakarta a tarkóját gyötrődve. Kínos volt, hogy nem tudta szavakba önteni, mit érzett.  
\- Több időt töltünk majd együtt? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Wolfram. – Rajtam nem múlik. Egyébként is, ha nem állok feletted, hogy noszogassalak, semmivel sem haladsz. Rémes a munkamorálod.  
\- Ezt nem akarom pont tőled hallani. Csak akkor teszel bármit is, ha parancsba adják – csóválta a fejét Yuuri, ahogy visszagondolt, hogy a caloriai katasztrófa után mennyire kelletlenül segített a szőke az embereknek. Pár másodpercnyi szünet után elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat, és visszatért az eredeti témájukhoz. – Téged nem is érdekel, hogy egy hétig távol leszel a központtól! A legnagyobb bánatod, hogy nem adtam oda az energiaitalt. Mellesleg, az a vésztartalékom Günter történelemóráihoz. Olyan ijesztő tud lenni, ha véletlenül elalszom…  
\- Máskor is mentem már el egy hétre – hitetlenkedett Wolfram.  
\- Jó, de akkor én sem voltam itt! – csattant fel morcosan. – Szerintem Gwendal ezt direkt csinálta.  
\- Szóval az zavar, hogy ezúttal nem én várok rád? – kérdezte önelégülten.  
\- Szó sincs róla – pirult el Yuuri halványan. – Rengeteg dolgom van, és már az idejét sem tudom, mikor volt utoljára olyan éjszakám, amikor valaki nem rúgott bordán.  
\- Öt nappal ezelőtt – felelt Wolfram sötéten. – Amikor én nem tudtam aludni egy bizonyos Yuu-chan miatt. Dereng valami?  
  
\- Ah… akkor is te viszed a pálmát – szeppent meg egy kicsit.  
\- Én nem viszek semmilyen pálmát – fújta fel magát Wolfram, mivel nem értette a kifejezést. Yuuri nem vette a fáradságot, hogy elmagyarázza, inkább levette a szabadidőruhája felső részét. Hamarosan olyan jó idő lesz, hogy reggel is épp elég lesz pólóban és nadrágban futni, de ma még hasznosnak bizonyult a hosszú ujjú felső.  
Lord von Bielefeld figyelte a jelenetet, és azon töprengett, hogyan hozhatná helyre az elrontott pillanatot. Tudta, hogy vesztésre állt. Főként, ha Yuurinak még szándékában állt fürdeni, hogy a reggeliről már ne is beszéljen. Végül gondolt egyet, kockáztatott, és egy ugrással rávetette magát a Maou-ra, akár tigris a prédájára.  
\- Váá! – törte ki a frász Yuurit. Mikor mindketten az ágyon landoltak, a fiú félig felült, és fekete szemeivel azonnal a veszélyforrást kereste. – Jól vagy, Wolf? – kérdezte aggódva, de nem sikerült rájönnie, mit láthatott a szőke.  
\- Miért ne lennék jól? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram. Nem erre a reakcióra számított.  
\- Azt hittem, megtámadtak minket – próbált volna teljesen felülni, de a másik visszanyomta az ágyra. – Mit csinálsz? Teljesen leizzadtam, piszkos lesz az ágy.  
\- Majd a cselédek kimossák az ágyneműt, az a dolguk – fogta le Yuuri csuklóját, bár a fiú nem mutatott különösebb ellenállást.  
\- Wolf – nézett a zöld szempárba halálosan komolyan. – A térded nagyon rossz helyen van.  
\- Nyápic – mosolyodott el Wolfram, és egy tapodtat sem mozdult, inkább lehajolt, hogy birtokba vegye a király ajkait. Fullasztóan hosszú játékuk egészen addig tartott, míg Yuuri fel nem nyögött. Akkor a szőke megszakította a csókot, és pislogva nézett a ködös tekintetű fiatalra. Az elmúlt napokban többször is eljutottak idáig, de a másik eddig egyszer sem adott ki hangot.  
Yuuri lassan kezdett visszatérni a való világba, és már épp rákérdezett volna, hogy mi volt ez a hang, amikor észrevette Wolfram meglepett arckifejezését. És szép lassan leesett neki, hogy… ez ő volt. A szemei tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől, és az arca vészesen kipirosodott a szégyentől. Te jó ég, ez ő volt!  
\- Szerintem hiányolni fogsz – húzódott Wolfram szája egy elégedett mosolyra.  
\- De főleg Gisela – tért ki a válasz elől Yuuri, aki egy kicsit még mindig zavarban volt. – Nem lesz rá okom, hogy a gyengélkedőre menjek.  
\- Majd csak kitalálsz valamit az ügy érdekében – hajolt le ismét, hogy ott folytathassák, ahol abbahagyták.  
  
Néhány perccel később Gwendal és Günter belépett a helyiségbe, hogy egyeztesse Wolframmal a csapata útvonalát és pontos feladatait, nehogy valamiféle ballépést kövessenek el az amúgy is problémás déli határon. A látvány azonban magáért beszélt.  
Gwendal teljesen megrökönyödött, és dermedten meredt az ágyon fekvő párosra. Ennél már tényleg csak egy lehetséges rosszabb jelenetet tudott elképzelni, amit ehhez hasonlóan, soha nem akart volna látni. Soha. Meg is fogadta, hogy mától kezdve mindig kopogni fog.  
Lord von Christ kivételesen csendesnek tűnt, ami nem volt meglepő, mivel leesett állal és elkerekedett szemekkel állt. Becses szókincse hűtlenül magára hagyta eme letaglózó pillanatban. Lord von Voltaire arra tippelt, hogy a férfi sosem fogja túltenni magát ezen a sokkon.  
Eközben Wolfram, aki tökéletesen jól hallotta, hogy két szemtanújuk is akadt, újfent hagyta levegőhöz jutni a királyt. Yuuri még pihegett, amikor feltűnt neki legfőbb tanácsadói jelenléte.  
Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna… Egészen a Föld középpontjáig, az se érdekelte volna, ha megégeti a magma; már így is roston sült. Ám Wolfram kezei szilárdan tartották, és ha el is süllyedt volna, a szőke nemes valószínűleg inkább vele tartott volna, minthogy elengedje.  
\- Gwendal, Günter – köhintett egyet Yuuri. – Erre nincs értelmes magyarázat.  
Soha többet nem lesz képes Gwendal szemébe nézni. Kár, hogy egy irodában dolgoztak.  
  
  



	3. Béke veletek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram útra kel, és ezúttal Yuuri lesz az, akinek várnia kell. Legalábbis megpróbálja, de tényleg. Azonban a sorsnak más ötlete támad, és Yuurinak rá kell döbbennie, még hosszú út áll előtte, mielőtt bárkire is várhatna…

Szokatlan reggeli vette kezdetét a Vérszerződés Várban. Ahhoz képest, hogy jelen volt mindhárom testvér, Lady Cäcilie, Anissina, Günter, Greta és a Maou, senki sem szólalt meg. Nos, a kislány szívesen beszélgetett volna, de Anissina figyelmeztette, hogy viccesebb lesz, ha nem teszi. Persze Greta még nem érthette, miért, de a két nő remekül szórakozott a jelenlévők tutyimutyi viselkedésén.   
Jóllehet Wolfram volt az ékes kivétel, mert ő büszkén és olyan elégedetten reggelizett, mint egy tejszínt lefetyelő macska. Vele ellentétben, Yuuri egyértelműen kerülte mindenki tekintetét, de legalábbis úgy méregette a bögre tejét, mint aki legszívesebben belefojtotta volna magát.  
Eközben Günter és Gwendal azon gondolkodott, hogy a biztonság kedvéért nem kellene-e elkezdeni az esküvőszervezést. Illetőleg akadt egy kényesebb kérdés is, nevezetesen a felvilágosításé. Wolframot nem kellett félteni, ő már elmúlt nyolcvan éves, ráadásul épp eleget hallhatott a katonáktól és Lady Celitől. Az uralkodójuk viszont öngyilkosságra készült egy pohár tejjel… ez nem tűnt jó jelnek. Günter visszafojtott egy sóhajt, Gwendal az asztal alá rejtette kötő mozdulatokat szimuláló bal kezét, Conrad pedig igyekezett gondolatban összerakni egy rögtönzött kiselőadást a megfelelő szavak használatával. Egyértelmű volt, hogy rá hárul majd a beszélgetés Yuurival; de nem bánta, mert a többiek módszerében valamiért nem bízott eléggé.  
\- Őfelsége, tölthetek még egy kis tejet? – kérdezte Sangria mosolyogva.   
\- Öh… Köszönöm, de inkább egy kis gyümölcslevet innék – próbált visszatérni vidám önmagához. Amióta az a kisebb incidens történt Anissina gépével, érthetetlenül sok tejet ivott. Talán mégiscsak volt mellékhatása, de remélte, hogy azért genetikailag nem fog módosulni, mint mondjuk Pókember. Ő lenne Macsman, vagy mi? A szuper ereje pedig a fölöslegesen sok tejivás. Az még a vécén történő lehúzásnál is bénább lenne. Bár, ha egy oroszlánnal kereszteznék…   
  
\- Yuuri – szólalt meg Greta mégis.  
\- Tessék? – rázta meg a fejét a kérdezett, és a mellette ülő lányára nézett.  
\- Min gondolkozol?  
A kérdés hallatán Gwendal szeme alatt jól láthatóan rángatózni kezdett egy ideg. Günter ledermedt, Conrad próbált bátorítóan a keresztfiára mosolyogni, Lady Celi és Anissina pedig kíváncsian várták a választ.  
\- A szuperhősökön – felelt őszintén, mire Wolfram félrenyelt. Nem ő volt az egyetlen.  
\- Mégis hogy jutott eszedbe? – kérdezett rá a jegyese. Azt hitte, Yuuri még a ma reggeli lebukás miatt gyötörte magát. Ami természetesen rossz lett volna, de legalább Yuuri rá gondolt volna. Épp elég baljós volt, hogy itt kellett hagynia őrizetlenül egy hétre. Ennyi erővel akár egy táblát is akaszthatott volna a király nyakába „Naiv vagyok, csapjatok le” felirattal.  
\- A tejről, miért? – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- A tejről – sóhajtott fel Günter megkönnyebbülten. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért következett az italból a téma, de megnyugtatóbb volt, mint egy másik. Még Gwendal asztal alatti keze is abbahagyta a légkötést. Kezdte megérteni, miért meredt a bögréjére olyan sokáig Yuuri.  
Conrad volt az egyetlen, aki lenyűgözőnek találta, hogy az önmarcangolás valamiért a szuperhősökhöz vezetett Yuurinál.  
\- És milyen szuperhősökön? – lelkesült fel Greta.  
\- Elsősorban Pókemberen – mosolyodott el, ahogy szokott.  
\- Ki az a Pókember? – mordult fel Wolfram.  
\- E-egy nem létező karakter – húzódott kissé Greta felé Yuuri, mire a kislány kuncogni kezdett.  
\- És természetesen férfi – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Anissina, aki szintén megunta a hallgatást. – Kíváncsi lennék, hogy Őfelsége világában vannak-e szuperhősnők is.  
\- Öhm… Elég sok, és egyre több – gondolta végig Yuuri, és ezzel kezdetét vette a szuper erők és a nemek harca az asztal felett.   
  
Reggeli után Wolfram és az egysége útra készen állt, így Yuuri Conraddal és Gretával az oldalán búcsúzott el tőle.   
\- Legyetek óvatosak! – ölelte át a szőke nemest Greta.  
\- Jó utat! – búcsúzott el Yuuri is mosolyogva.  
\- Az imádott jegyesed elutazik egy hétre, és te csak ennyit tudsz mondani?! – csattant fel Wolfram sértetten.   
A király ekkor zavartan pislogott párat, és vészesen próbált rájönni, mit rontott el. Végül bevillant neki egy ötlet, és komoly hangszínre váltott – mostanában kezdett belejönni.  
\- Wolfram… Az erő legyen veled!  
Wolfram lehunyta a szemeit, és a szemöldöke rángatózni kezdett. Az sem javított sokat a helyzeten, hogy Conrad a király mögött kuncogott. Ő értette az utalást, és meg kellett hagyni, Yuuri megpróbált kreatívabb lenni. Más kérdés, hogy mire célzott Wolfram, és mi lett az eredmény.  
\- Mindig olyasmiről beszélsz, amiről fogalmam sincs.  
\- Ez a Csillagok háborújából van – tájékoztatta önjelölt apukáját Greta.  
\- Látod? Még Gretának is meséltem róla, pedig nem is szeretem azt a filmet – vont vállat Yuuri. – Talán csak nem figyeltél… - lépett egyet hátra, mire Wolfram összeszűkítette a szemeit.  
\- Akkor meg fogjuk nézni, amikor visszajöttem.  
\- Én is! – jelentkezett Greta boldogan.  
\- Engem is érdekelne – tette hozzá Conrad mosolyogva.  
\- Ah… haha… az összes részt? – kérdezte Yuuri félénken, és hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak sohase használta volna azt a kifejezést.   
\- Természetesen – bólintott Wolfram határozottan. – Attól még, hogy te nyápic vagy, mi, többiek nem fogunk félmunkát végezni.  
  
A király túl elkeseredett volt ahhoz, hogy reagáljon a nyápicra, így Lord von Bielefeld győzedelmesen ült fel a lovára. A kastélyban maradó hármas pedig mosolyogva integetett a távozó katonáknak, míg látóhatáron kívülre nem értek.  
\- Felség, mehetünk? – érdeklődött Conrad, mire Yuuri felcsattant.  
\- Ne hívj így! Öh… - vakargatta a tarkóját zavarában, mikor meglátta a férfi meghökkent tekintetét. – Bocs, Conrad. Ez nem neked szólt – magyarázkodott, aztán rájött, hogy mi váltotta ki a reakcióját. – Tulajdonképpen, de. Van nevem, ráadásul tőled kaptam. Tizenhét éven át hallgattam a „Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Furi” viccet, és véletlenül még az aláírásom is ez lett. Az a minimum, hogy a nevemen szólítasz. Igazam van, Greta? – fordult segítségért a lányához, aki bőszen helyeselt.  
\- Így lesz, Yuuri – biccentett a férfi.  
\- Ah, Morgifot a hálóban felejtettem – csapott a homlokára Yuuri. – Tudtam, hogy túl nagy a nyugalom.  
\- Akkor talán menjünk vissza érte – ajánlotta Conrad mosolyogva.  
\- Rendben, amúgy is oda kellett volna mennünk először – bólintott a fiú.  
\- Yuuri, mit fogunk csinálni? – nézett fel rá nagy szemekkel Greta, mire a király leguggolt, hogy a lánya szemébe nézhessen. Meg akarta kérni, hogy most menjen játszani egyedül, és később majd bepótolják, de ahogy meglátta Greta kíváncsi és izgatott tekintetét, rögtön feladta.  
\- Greta, ez egy szuper titkos akció, és egyben maga a tökéletes bűntény – magyarázta csendesen, mire a kislány bólintott, és Conrad a szája elé tette a kezét, hogy eltakarja a mosolyát. – Senki sem tudhat róla.  
\- Még Wolfram sem?  
\- Ő különösen nem.   
  
Így hát a Maou, a hercegnő és a testőr nyugodtan felsétáltak a királyi hálóhoz, ahol Yuuri magához vette a démonkardot, majd kisebb nehézségek árán előkerítették a hálóinget.  
\- Mintha Wolfram tudta volna, mire készülök – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten a fiú, mikor végre egy zsákban tudhatta a ruhadarabot. – A kérdés csak az, hová vigyük?  
\- A kertbe? – tűnődött Greta.  
\- Javasolhatom, hogy hagyjuk el a kastélyt?  
\- Ez egy kitűnő ötlet, Conrad! – derült fel Yuuri, ám a biztonság megkívánta, hogy az azonnali indulás helyett először álcázzák magukat, de főként Yuurit. Tíz perccel később, illetőleg egy hétköznapi barna öltözékkel, egy sapkával és egy napszemüveggel gazdagabban, a kis csoport megpróbált észrevétlenül kijutni a kastélyból. Conrad a kevésbé használt folyosókon vezette ki őket az udvarra, ahonnan már csak az istállóhoz kellett eljutniuk.  
\- Felség! Felség! – zendült fel a közelből Günter hangja, aminek hallatára Yuuri beugrott a legközelebbi bokorba. Greta kuncogva követte, Conrad pedig megpróbált a lehető legtermészetesebben megtorpanni és bokor előtt állni. – Conrad! – ért oda Günter. – Nem láttad Őfelségét?  
\- Az irodában nézted már? Gwendallal hagytam – füllentett Lord Weller, akárha mi sem lett volna természetesebb.  
\- Akkor megint megszökött – tördelte a kezét a tanácsadó, miközben a bokorban bujdosó uralkodó érezni vélte, hogy egy nagy piros nyíl agyoncsapja. És kezdett az a furcsa érzése támadni, mintha mostanában élénkebb lett volna a fantáziája. – Veszélyezteti a saját biztonságát. Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de felelőtlenül viselkedik.  
\- Talán csak Gretával játszik – vetette fel Conrad.  
\- Meg kell találnunk – jelentette ki szigorúan, mire a fiatalabb férfi bólintott.  
\- Én erre megyek – mutatott az istálló felé.  
\- Rendben – biccentett Günter, aztán az ellenkező irányba távozott.   
\- Minden rendben, Yuuri? – lesett be a bokor mögé Conrad.  
\- I-igen – mászott elő négykézláb, és mögötte csakhamar feltűnt a vigyorgó Greta is. Legalább az egyikük élvezte az akciót.  
  
Nem sokkal később két ló hagyta el az istállót, és az utasaik megkönnyebbülten vették tudomásul, hogy lebukás nélkül sikerült elhagyniuk a kastély területét.   
\- Ott van a templom és a domb… - nézett körbe Yuuri.  
\- Miért nem visszük az egyik barlangba? – javasolta Conrad, aki Gretával együtt lovagolt.  
\- Onnan túl könnyen előkerülhet…  
\- És ha elásnánk? – nézett Yuurira a kislány.  
\- Remek ötlet! – derült fel a király. – És odaguríthatunk egy követ, így nem fog látszódni, hogy mi van ott.   
Ennek megfelelően jártak is el. A rózsaszín hálóing temetésén jelen volt három személy, két mókus és egy pók, aztán a trió visszaindult a kastély felé.  
Az igazság az volt, hogy Yuuri kicsit rosszul érezte magát, amiért megszabadult a ruhadarabtól. Sok emlék fűzte hozzá, de kizárt dolog volt, hogy hajlandó lett volna még egyszer felvenni. Nem, ha rajta múlott!   
Azért elégetni mégsem volt szíve.  
\- Jó reggelt, Dacascos! – szállt le a lováról Yuuri, majd átadta a kantárt a férfinak.  
\- Felség! Nem tudtam, hogy kilovagolt – tisztelgett Dacascos.  
\- Csak egy gyors kör volt – segítette le a lóról Gretát Conrad. – Így Őfelsége jobban tud koncentrálni a munkájára.  
Lehet, hogy csak képzelte, de Yuuri nem zárta volna ki teljesen, hogy Conrad mosolya még Dacascost is levette a lábáról. Nos, vagy az, vagy hihetetlen meggyőző ereje volt, mert a katona nem kérdezett többet, csak a lovak ellátásával foglalkozott tovább.  
Ahogy sétáltak az udvaron, a közelből meghallották Günter és a nem kicsit irritált Gwendal hangját, ezért Yuuri és Greta újfent köszöntötte a bokrokat. Ám ezúttal nem maradtak egy helyben, hanem alattuk kúszva haladtak előre. A sarkon azonban váratlanul eltűntek a bokrok, és a fiú szembetalálta magát egy pár barna cipővel.  
\- Gwendal – nézett fel a tanácsadójára a földön kúszó Maou.  
\- Úgy vélem, megtaláltuk Őfelségét – masszírozta a halántékát Lord von Voltaire.  
\- Felség! Mit csinál? – szörnyedt el Günter az álcázott Yuuri láttán.  
\- Kommandózunk – jelentette ki Greta vidáman, minthogy az apja korábban ennek hívta azt, amit csináltak.  
\- Ez egy fejlett kémkedési gyakorlat – nevetgélt Yuuri. – És nyilvánvalóan van még mit gyakorolnunk.  
\- Conrart – vetett egy fáradt pillantást az öccsére Gwendal, de az csak mosolyogva vállat vont. Ez csak egy ártatlan játék volt, nem volt miért aggódniuk.  
  
A következő néhány órára azonban mindenféle játéknak vége szakadt. Amint Yuuri átöltözött, mehetett dolgozni, Greta pedig tanulni. Felüdülésnek csak az ebéd számított, azt azonban követte a következő adag munka, s zárásképpen Günter órái.   
Szerencsére, vacsora után Yuuri és Greta már nyugalomban olvashatta tovább együtt azt a bizonyos könyvet. Sőt, a király még meg is kapta Anissina következő művének első pár fejezetét, hogyha úgy gondolja, cenzúrázza. Mivel erre még nem volt példa, a Maou meglepetten fogadta el a kézzel írt munkát, és lefekvés előtt szándékában is állt beleolvasni.  
\- Minden rendben lesz? – kísérte vissza a hálóhoz az uralkodót Conrad. Ma nem volt alkalma négyszemközt beszélgetni a fiúval, de úgy tűnt, Yuuri kifejezetten jó hangulatba került a nap végére, így nem szerette volna lefekvés előtt ezzel a zavarba ejtő témával bombázni. Legalább egy hete volt rá, hogy megtalálja a legalkalmasabb pillanatot, és az nem most volt.  
\- Persze – mosolygott a kérdezett. – Csak megfürdök, és bedőlök az ágyba. Jó éjt, Conrad!  
\- Jó éjt, Yuuri! – biccentett neki a férfi mosolyogva, aztán távozott.   
A király ásított egyet, miközben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A szobájában már égtek a gyertyák a kinti sötétség miatt, ezért nehezére esett kivenni az írást a papíron, de nem bírta megállni, hogy legalább egy pillantást ne vessen rá.   
  
_A Nagy Démonkirályság trónja várva várta a pillanatot, amikor jogos tulajdonosa végre elfoglalhatta. Miután a legutóbbi Maou lemondott az uralkodási jogáról, az ország lakosai kétségbeestek, és egyre nehezebb volt kordában tartani az ellentéteket. Az állam átmeneti kormányzójának nem maradt más választása, mint a tervezettnél hamarabb hazahívni a trónörököst. Ám akadt egy aprócska probléma._  
\- Ulrike, hogy érted, hogy nem tudni, hol van a leendő démonkirály? – masszírozta a halántékát Gwendal von Voltaire, az átmeneti kormányzó. Két testvérével és az udvari tanácsadóval az oldalán érkezett Shinou templomába, csakhogy nem azt a személyt találták ott, akire vártak.  
\- Sajnálatos módon, Őfelsége Shinou segítségével sem sikerült rálelnem – csóválta a fejét Ulrike.  
\- Talán meghalt – vetette fel Wolfram von Bielefeld reménykedve, mivel így a bátyja lépett volna trónra.  
\- Ne feltételezzük a legrosszabbat – komorodott el Conrart Weller.   
\- Attól tartok, nem zárhatjuk ki – jegyezte meg a fekete hajú fiatal, miközben megigazította a szemüvegét.  
\- Eminenciád, ha megbocsát, mégis mire alapozza ezt a feltevést?  
\- Néhány évvel ezelőtt a Shibuya család balesetet szenvedett. Ő és a bátyja túlélték, de a szüleik nem, és azóta nem láttam. Úgy hírlik, hogy a gyámjuk miatt más országba költöztek.  
  
\- EH?! – borzadt el Yuuri. – Mi ez?! – lapozta végig a fejezeteket, ami az ő elferdített története lett volna? Hogy írhatott ilyet Anissina, és… Ekkor észrevette a függöny mozgását. Valóban, kicsit feltámadt a szél estére, de nem csukta volna be az ablakot a reggeli szellőztetés után? – Ezért Wolf biztos leszidna – sóhajtott fel, majd az ablakhoz sétált, hogy bezárja.  
\- Ahuuu!  
\- Morgif? – nézett le a sipító kardra, aztán hátra fordult, de a szemébe lógott a haja, s mire a füle mögé tűrte a tincset, már késő volt. Egy tompa ütést kapott a fejére, aztán elsötétült előtte a világ.  
  


*

  
  
Másnap reggel Lord Weller könnyű léptekkel ért a király hálószobájához.  
\- Minden rendben volt az éjszaka? – kérdezte az őrt, aki határozottan bólintott egyet. Most, hogy Lord von Bielefeld távol volt, a szoba szokatlanul csendesnek hatott. Még a kard rémisztő nyögései is elmaradtak.  
Conrad halkan benyitott a helyiségbe, csak hogy azonnal felfogja, semmi sem volt rendben. Yuuri ágya érintetlen volt, az ablak és az erkélyajtó tárva nyitva állt, a szél fújta a függönyöket, és Anissina legújabb könyvének oldalai szanaszét hevertek a padlón. Feltehetőleg a szél tehetett róla, de kétségtelenül növelték a drámai hatást.   
A férfi átkutatta a hálót, hátha talál nyomokat, de az egyetlen megállapítás, amire jutott az volt, hogy annyira lehűlt a levegő a helyiségben, hogy valószínűleg egész éjjel nyitva volt az erkélyajtó.  
Aztán Conrad olyan gyorsan rohant Gwendal hálókörlete felé, amennyire csak a lába bírta. Vészhelyzet volt, és nem is akármilyen, ezt mindenki megértette, aki arra kényszerült, hogy félreugorjon az útjából.  
Tíz perc múlva már az egész kastély tudta, hogy eltűnt a király, és akinek mondanivalója akadt, mind a Maou irodájában gyülekezett. Gwendal von Voltaire gondterhelt tekintettel mérte végig a díszes társaságot. Günter és Conrad a két oldalán állt, s noha látszólag nyugodtnak tűntek, legszívesebben már mindketten útra keltek volna. Csak hát nem tudták, pontosan hova is.  
\- Az őrségváltásra éjjel tizenegykor került sor az udvaron – jelentette az egyik őr. – Sem előtte, sem utána nem észleltünk gyanús jelenséget.  
\- A Maou hálója előtt éjfélkor került sor az őrségváltásra – folytatta a sort az a katona, akivel Conrad reggel beszélgetett.  
\- A váltás előtt egy órán át hallottam Morgif hangját, utána elcsendesedett – magyarázta az őr, akit éjfélkor váltottak.  
\- Úgy sajnálom – sírt fel ekkor Doria, és Sangria a hátát simogatta, hogy megnyugtassa.  
\- Doria nyitva felejtette az ablakot – adta meg a választ a várakozó nemeseknek Sangria. – Mivel Őfelsége szereti, ha friss a levegő a szobában, gyakran szoktunk szellőztetni napközben.  
\- Tehát valaki már a szobában várt rá – vonta le a következtetést Günter.  
\- Nem ellenőriztem a hálószobát – tette hozzá Conrad üres tekintettel, mire Gwendal arca rándult egyet.  
  
\- Egyikünk sem tette – mondta végül. – Hozzászoktunk, hogy Wolfram mindig ott volt a király mellett.   
\- És lefoglalt minket a svelerai rabok kihallgatása – tette hozzá Günter, hiszen mindhárman megvárták, hogy Yuuri lefeküdjön, majd újfent megpróbálták kivallatni a négy bérgyilkost.   
\- Esélye sem volt – foglalta össze Gwendal, és ezúttal nem hibáztathatta Yuurit. Az ő feladatuk lett volna, hogy megvédjék, de elbuktak.  
\- Minden bizonnyal újabb bérgyilkosok lehettek – folytatta a gondolatmenetet Günter.   
\- De miért rabolták volna el? – töprengett Gwendal hangosan, aztán az asztala előtt állókra nézett. – Elmehettek – küldte ki őket a helyiségből.  
\- Nem tétlenkedhetünk – jelentette ki Günter, mikor bezárult az ajtó, és már csak hárman maradtak az irodában. – Talán cserét szeretnének a négy fogolyért?  
\- Kétlem, eddig túl nagy csendben voltak – csóválta a fejét Gwendal, és ezt követően néhány másodpercre mindannyian elhallgattak. - Tehát mindhárman egyetértünk abban, hogy az elkövetők Svelerából jöhettek? – törte meg a csendet. Mikor Lord Weller és Lord von Christ egyetértően bólintottak, Gwendal is biccentett. – Conrart, a csapatoddal indulj el a déli határ felé, mi értesítjük Wolframot, hogy legyenek résen. Így bekeríthetitek őket még a határ elérése előtt.  
Nem kellett kétszer mondania, Conrad már el is hagyta a helyiséget.  
  
Fél órával később befutott Josak és a Nagy Bölcs is, akit a kém Shinou templomából hozott magával.  
\- Excellenciás uram! – rontott be a helyiségbe Josak. – Ulrike szerint Őfelsége már a Voltaire földeken halad át!  
\- Hogy? – állt fel Gwendal. Ez csak valami vicc lehetett…  
\- A kikötő! – találta meg a választ Günter, mire Murata bólintott.  
\- Günter, üzenj a kikötőbe, hogy zárják le. Egy hajó sem hagyhatja el! – indult meg az ajtó felé Gwendal. – Aztán értesítsd Conrartot és Wolframot is a hírről. Josak, mi indulunk a kikötőhöz – adta ki a parancsot, amire két határozott bólintás volt a válasz.  
\- Én is megyek – jelentette ki Murata ellentmondást nem tűrően, így végül hárman távoztak, Günter pedig hozzálátott az üzenetek megírásához. A legnagyobb probléma, amire mindannyian rájöttek már, az időhiány volt. Az emberrablók több mint egy éjszakányi előnnyel bírtak, és kétséges volt, hogy a postagalambok időben elérték volna a címzetteket.  
  


*

  
  
Mire az emberek befejezték az ebédjüket és délután egyet ütött az óra, a Voltaire kikötőből induló hajók útra készen álltak.   
\- Ez az utolsó láda – adta fel a rakodó társának az egyik matróz.   
\- Csak óvatosan, törékeny holmi van benne – figyelmeztette a munkást a kereskedő, majd felmutatott neki egy aranyérmét. A matróz elvigyorodott, és immár sokkal készségesebben fordult a korosodó férfi felé.  
\- Hova tehetem?  
\- A kabinomba, mutatom az utat – felelte elégedett mosollyal.   
Kisvártatva a későn érkező utasok is felszálltak a fedélzetre, s az eddig engedélyre váró hajók egyenként elhagyták a kikötőt. Mire az utolsó hajó is kifutott, megérkezett a postagalamb a lezárásról szóló üzenettel. A parancs láttán azonban a kikötőőrök tanácstalanul vakargatták a fejüket, hiszen nem tartóztathatták fel azokat a hajókat, amelyek már rég kifutottak.  
Mindeközben Yuuri arra tért magához, hogy valaki vizet fröcskölt az arcába. Méghozzá tengervizet, ami kegyetlenül sós volt, és nagyon csípte a szemét. Könnybe lábadt szemekkel igyekezett kipislogni a vizet, míg rá nem jött, hogy eleve nem is lehetett volna tengervíz a szobája környékén.  
Émelygett, a torka égett és kapart, a feje hasogatott, és összességében elég gyengének érezte magát. Mikor lassacskán kitisztult a látása, rájött, hogy egy széken ült, amelyhez a kezét és a lábát is odakötözték.  
\- Üdvözlöm, Felség – szólalt meg az előtte álló férfi gunyoros hangon. – Jól aludt?  
Yuuri tudta, hogy látta már valahol az alakot, csak arra nem emlékezett, pontosan hol. Egészen addig, amíg meg nem pillantott egy homárt a férfi kezében.  
\- Louis Biron?!  
  



	4. A kondér és a Maou esete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri hűséges alattvalói útra kelnek, azonban sejtelmük sincs róla, hogy pontosan mennyi idő is áll a rendelkezésükre. Eközben a Maou kisebb technikai és etikai problémákkal szembesül… Azonban kénytelen lesz cselekedni, hiszen minden nyápic a kondérban végzi.

  
A hitvány kereskedő elégedetten méregette a fogságba esett uralkodót. Édes volt a bosszú.   
\- Időbe telt megtalálnom a kellő információkat a hihetetlen erejű fiúról, de képzelje, a börtönben meglepően sokat lehet hallani a démonokról. És az ő drágalátos, békepárti királyukról.  
\- És akkor mi van?! – csattant fel Yuuri. Bár, hogy az idegességtől vagy a félelemtől, azt egyelőre maga sem tudta. – A tisztességtelen üzelmei és az ártatlanok bajba keverése miatt került börtönbe! Ráadásul felgyújtotta a…  
\- Ó, nem vagyok én olyan haragtartó – vigyorodott el a férfi. – De be kell látnia, hogy mindenemet elvesztettem azért cserébe, hogy kijuthassak. Földönfutó lettem, akárcsak azok a lányok, akiket meg akart menteni. Rajtam nem segít?  
Yuuri gyomra szinte fordult egyet, és rossz előérzete támadt.  
\- Elvitte a cica a nyelvét?  
\- Mégis miben segíthetnék? – vonta össze a szemöldökét. – Nincs pénzem. Jó, talán csak egy kis apróm, amit Conradtól kaptam, de mindegy. Teljesen megérdemelte a büntetését. Miért nem kezd tisztességes kereskedelembe?!  
\- Valamiből azt is el kell indítani – felelt nyájas hangon Biron, akárha tényleg arra készült volna.  
\- Szóval mi a nagy ötlet? – fújta fel magát Yuuri. – Váltságdíjat kér értem?  
\- Ó, többet fizetnek érted, hogyha eladunk egy nemesnek – hagyott fel az udvariassági formával. - Vagy mi magunk készítünk belőled főzetet.  
\- Mi…? – pislogott a fiú.  
\- Közismert tény, hogy ha egy fekete hajú és szemű személyt megfőznek, az esszenciájából készült főzet örök életet ad – magyarázta el Biron teljes meggyőződéssel.  
\- Mi? V-várjunk! – esett kétségbe a démonkirály. – Ez nem igaz! És nem balszerencsét kellene hoznom?!  
\- Az csak tévhit – legyintett a férfi.  
\- Nem, ez a tévhit! Mármint, balszerencsét sem hozok, de mi baja van itt mindenkinek?! – fakadt ki rémülten. – Ez gyilkosság, kannibalizmus! És nem fog beválni…  
  
\- Nem számít – szakította félbe Yuuri kiborulását újfent. – Sokan elhiszik, de az a biztos, ha egyszerűen eladunk egy nemesnek. Ennivalónak fognak találni!   
Oké, nem most kellett volna ezen gondolkodnia, és szánalmas volt, de ennek az aljas bűnöznek is jobb humora volt, mint Conradnak. Pedig Shinou szerelmére, egy homárral a vállán mászkált! Bár az önmagában is kabaré számba ment.  
\- Ezt nem fogják megúszni! – kiáltott fel dühösen, ám erre betömték a száját egy piszkos zoknival. Legalábbis nem lehetett tiszta, mert bűzlött, és a felismerhetetlen színe mellett, több gyanús folt is díszelgett rajta.  
\- Nos, mi már hajón vagyunk, legalább félnapi előnnyel, az embereid pedig nem. Nem érdekes fordulat, hogy négy svelerai megkísérli megölni a Maou-t, majd néhány nappal később elrabolják? – érdeklődött nyájasan, mire Yuuri szemei tágra nyíltak a felismeréstől. – És, ha még nem is hitték volna azt, hogy Svelera felé tart a tettes, valószínűleg fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy melyik hajón lehet a felmagasztalt, nyeszlett kis királyuk. Azt hiszem, már meg is úsztam. Vigyázzatok rá – adta ki a parancsot két termetes emberének, aztán elhagyta a kabint.  
\- Jobban teszed, ha semmi viccessel sem próbálkozol – fenyegette meg egy kopasz, sebhelyes arcú férfi.  
\- Housekis őrleményt tartalmazó főzetet itattunk vele. Akkor se tudná használni az erejét, ha akarná – jegyezte meg a másik, hasonlóan bizalomgerjesztő őr.  
\- Igaz. Mire visszatérne az erőd, addigra már rég a kondérban végzed – nevetett fel jókedvűen, de hősünk nem osztotta a véleményét. – Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy _ez_ lenne a démonkirály.  
\- Hé, nem tanított meg arra az édesanyád, hogy személyekre nem használjuk az „ez”-t?! – háborodott fel Yuuri őszintén, miután kiköpte a szájába tömött zoknit. Azt viszont kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy soha senki nem nézte királynak. Még a kastélyából is észrevétlenül ki tudott jutni… A hitetlenkedésen tehát igazán nem húzhatta fel magát. – Udvariatlanság! És nem az én ötletem volt, hogy király legyek; ha gondotok van vele, beszéljetek Shinou-val! – közölte dacosan, mire az egyik őr pofon vágta.   
Még szerencse, hogy a férfi nem nemesi származású volt. Akkor most hivatalosan is megkérte volna Yuuri kezét. Jóllehet hősünk nem esküdött volna meg rá, hogy az felülírná az eljegyzését Wolframmal. Persze, már semmin sem lepődött volna meg. Azon sem, ha Wolfram ebben a minutumban betoppant volna, hogy csalónak titulálja őt, majd helyre tegye az emberrablók agyát, s végül lenyápicozza Yuurit, amiért három emberrel szemben sem volt képes fellépni.   
\- Fogd be, vakarcs! – utasította a kevésbé értelmes, kopasz alak, és a társa már vissza is tömte a zoknit a fiú szájába.   
\- Ha még egyszer ki mered köpni, a torkodon fogom lenyomni.  
Ám Wolfram ezúttal nem tűnt fel.  
  
Yuuri éberen és hevesen dobogó szívvel próbált kiutat keresni. Természetesen megkísérelte előhívni a mágiáját, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy az oldalába hasított a fájdalom. Ez tehát kiesett a lehetőségek közül. Nem számíthatott arra, hogy Conradék időben megmentenék, Josak pedig még mindig a központban volt, hát nem tűnhetett fel egy váratlan pillanatban. Feltehetőleg T-zou sem volt a környéken – furcsamód, nem tudta elképzelni a birkát, amint az egyedül utazgat egy hajón. Talán, ha ki tudott volna jutni a kabinból, akadt volna valaki, aki segített volna rajta.  
Leszámítva persze, ha shimaroni hajón volt. Az új megállapodások értelmében beengedték ugyan a shimaroni utasszállító és kereskedő hajókat a démonkirályságba, de ezek a hajók nem szállíthattak shimaroni katonákat, sem pedig démonokat. Gyakorlatilag csak az emberek utazhattak rajtuk, és erősen élt benne a gyanú, hogy épp egy ilyen hajón volt. Bár még mindig jobb lett volna a börtönben raboskodni, mint a kondérban végezni.  
Kicsit mocorgott a székén, mivel a bal oldalát valami nyomta, és ekkor tette meg azt a csodálatos felfedezését, miszerint Morgif még vele volt. Betömhették ugyan a démonkard száját, de még mindig meg tudta rázni az illetékteleneket. És Yuuri elégedetten figyelt fel a kegyetlenebb alak ujjbegyein éktelenkedő hólyagokra. Persze kis vigasz volt ez a jövőbeli Yuuri-felfújt rémképéhez képest.  
Meg kellett szöknie mielőtt Gwendal vagy Günter hadat üzent volna Svelerának. A kérdés csak az volt, hogyan?   
_A Mission Impossible ezennel kezdetét veszi!_ \- határozta el Yuuri, minthogy ezúttal csak magára számíthatott.  
  
Telt-múlt az idő, de Yuuri alig kapott valamit enni és inni, ráadásul naphosszat csak a falat bámulhatta. Azon túl, hogy nem értette, miért nem tűnt fel még senkinek az az egyértelmű repedés a vakolaton, arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy az első adandó alkalommal ki fog lopózni. Ha shimaroni hajón volt is, maximum letartóztatják majd. Időt nyerhet a társainak, hogy a nyomára akadjanak.   
A baj csak az volt, hogy valaki mindig figyelte. Ha jól számolta, leszállt a harmadik éj, és ő még szánalmasabb állapotba került. Nyughatatlan természete miatt bezsebelt jó néhány pofont, kék-zöld foltot és egy sötét monoklit a jobb szeme köré, ami „tripla feketévé” tette. És tripla olyan fájdalmas volt, mint a többi sérülése. Hányni tudott volna ezektől az alakoktól… és durvábban horkoltak, mint Wolfram, mikor megfázott.  
A sötét szoba nyugodtnak tűnt, túlzottan is, így Yuuri megpróbálta legalább annyira elfordítani a fejét, hogy rálátása nyíljon a fogva tartóira. Meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy mind a hárman elaludtak. Végre rámosolygott a szerencse!   
Ideje volt.   
Óvatosan előre dőlt, lábujjhegyre állt, és a hozzá kötözött székkel együtt araszolni kezdett az ajtó felé. Lassan haladt, és óvakodnia kellett attól, hogy a szék lába véletlenül is földet érjen. Fáradt volt, erőtlen, és a vádlija annyira égett, hogy azt hitte, valóban lángra fog kapni. Tulajdonképpen hálás lehetett, amiért bénán kötözték meg, különben már rég nem érezte volna a lábait. Persze a több napi tétlenség nem tett jót az izmainak, de mindent összevetve, büszke volt magára. Ezt csinálja utána egy nyápic! S noha furcsa volt elismernie, de a székkel a hátán, kezdett egyfajta tiszteletet táplálni a teknősök iránt.  
Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire lenyomta a kilincset az állával, és meglátta a gyertyafény borította folyosót. A hangos tánczene azonnal reményt keltett benne, hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy sokan ébren lehettek még. Visszanézett a szobában horpasztó részeg alakokra, és halk belső sóhajjal díjazta, hogy reménytelenül kiütötték magukat. Csigalassúsággal indult el a zajforrás irányába, és kisvártatva szembe is jött vele egy házaspár. Igyekezett segélykérően rájuk mosolyogni, aztán rájött, hogy nem ártana, ha kiköpné a zoknit.  
Sajnos a hölgyemény nem értékelte a gesztust, és éktelen sikítozásba kezdett.   
\- N-ne-nem jelentek veszélyt, tényleg! – bizonygatta Yuuri kétségbeesetten, de a férfi taszított egyet rajta, így a démonkirály hangos csattanással zuhant a székkel együtt a földre. Csakhamar feltűnt mögötte a három dühös emberrabló, illetve pár őr a folyosó végén.  
  
\- Mi történt?! – rohant kivont karddal a két shimaroni katona Yuuri felé, mire Biron és két embere megtorpant.  
\- Elraboltak! – intett fejével a három bűnös felé Yuuri, olyan gyorsan reagálva, amennyire csak bírt. Bár fekvő pozíciója miatt vajmi keveset számított, hogy ki felé intett.  
\- Hazugság! – tagadta Louis Biron. – Ő egy démon!  
A kijelentést egy újabb sikoly követte, majd a hölgy elájult, így a párja elvitte a helyszínről, és magukra hagyta a hat fős társaságot.  
\- Lehet, de nem önszántamból kerültem ide, megkötöztek! – nézett végig magán Yuuri jelentőségteljesen. Elég egyértelműnek tartotta, hogy nem kötözhette a kezét és a lábát is egy székhez.  
\- Mert meglopott minket! – tépte le a medált Yuuri nyakából Biron, és bizonyítékképpen felmutatta a katonáknak, akik közül az egyik megragadta a fiú vállát, míg a másik elvágta a köteleit. A gesztusaik alapján nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem a jó szándék vezérelte őket.  
\- Adja vissza! És miért lenne démonköves nyaklánca egy embernek?! – érvelt Yuuri vehemensen, mialatt talpra állították. A józan ész csak számított valamit, még ha shimaroni hajón volt is.  
\- Mi nem ítélkezünk – felelt az egyik katona dühösen, majd taszított egyet a királyon, hogy elvezesse a helyszínről, feltehetőleg egy börtönbe.  
\- Tényleg?! Akkor engem miért vezetnek el csak azért, mert mazoku vagyok? Hol marad az ártatlanság vélelme?! – forrongott a fiú.  
\- A démoni országodban – röhögött az, aki a vállát szorongatta.  
\- Aú! Megharapott! – kiáltott fel a társa, aki megkísérelte elkobozni Morgifot. – És megrázott!  
\- Nem szereti az idegeneket – magyarázkodott Yuuri minden csepp bűntudat nélkül.  
  
A két őr a vendégekkel teli termen át vezette el a fiút, és közben megállás nélkül szidták őt.  
\- Remélem, tudtad, hogy démonok nem léphetnek a fedélzetre – közölte vele az egyik.  
\- Ha nem is tudtad, a büntetésed garantáltan fájdalmas lesz – vigyorodott el a társa.  
\- Ó, igen? – hördült fel Yuuri. – És mégis mit keresnek a hajón shimaroni katonák? Akkor most ki is szegte meg előbb a szerződést?!  
\- Fogd be! – kólintotta fejbe a királyt a jobb oldalán álló őr, amiért túl nagy feltűnést keltett a becses vendégek körében. Minthogy az utasaik körében nem volt közismert a szerződés tartalma, és nem jött jól számukra a hírverés.  
\- Aú! – vetett egy dühös pillantást az elkövetőre Yuuri, aztán a tekintete a vendégekre tévedt, akik közül felfedezni vélt egy ismerős arcot.  
 _Mr Fényes Fej!_ \- nyíltak tágra a démonkirály szemei, majd elkapta a tekintetét. Nem akarta bajba keverni a férfit, aki kétségtelenül felismerte őt. Ugyanakkor Yuurinak eszébe jutott, hogy miben segíthetne neki mégis Beatrice édesapja anélkül, hogy veszélybe sodorná saját magát.  
Mikor az egyik shimaroni férfi eleresztette a karját, hogy utat csináljon maguknak a tömegben, Yuuri a nála jóval magasabb fogva tartójára sandított. Hálás volt Conradnak, amiért párbajra tanította, de a leghasznosabb mozdulatot mégis az édesanyjától sajátította el.   
Fejelés, aztán jöhet a térd… és bumm, a shimaroni katona máris az ölét fogta, és vöröslő fejjel, fájdalmasan görnyedt előre. Több se kellett Yuurinak, megindult balra, látszólag menekülni próbálva – jóllehet nem bánta volna, ha sikerül is, de azért nem fűzött hozzá sok reményt.  
\- Nem Svelera áll a háttérben! – kiáltotta el magát. Ezen a ponton már igazán mindegy volt, hogy őrültnek is nézték-e vagy csak démonnak. Természetesen nem jutott messzire; a másik katona hamar leterítette, és a következő dolog, amit a földre dobált ételmaradékokon kívül látott, az a sötétség volt.

*

Wolfram von Bielefeld megrázta a fejét, hogy félrehessegesse kómás gondolatait, majd ismét áthajolt a korláton, hogy könnyes búcsút vegyen a reggelijétől, amit Conrad kényszerített belé.  
\- „Csak pirított kenyér, nem fekszi meg a gyomrodat” – gúnyolódott maga elé bátyját utánozva, aztán folytatta cseppet sem nemes cselekedetét. Utálta a hajókat, utálta a tengert, de legfőképpen Conradot, akinek nem létezett gyenge pontja.  
\- Hogy vagy? – tűnt fel mellette az emlegetett férfi Josak társaságában.  
\- Találd ki, Well… - hagyta félbe a mondatát, hogy visszaforduljon a tenger felé.  
\- Talán jobb lett volna, ha nem reggelizik – vont vállat a vörös hajú.  
\- Ne… említs… ételt… - kapkodott levegőért Wolfram. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a szenvedése a végéhez közeledett… legalábbis a gyomra mostanra biztosan kiürült.  
Két napja utaztak a Kis-Shimaronba tartó hajón, mivel amint Wolfram és Conrad értesült arról, hogy az ország keleti felébe vitték az uralkodót, csapataikkal irányt változtattak. Hajnalban érték el a várost, ahol Gwendal kész tények elé állította őket.   
Három hajó hagyta el a kikötőt a lezárás előtt; az egyik a Karbelnikoff birtokra tartott, és az ottani kikötőbe már üzentek, hogy legyenek körültekintőek. A második hajó Hildyard felé haladt, ahol voltak összekötőik, ezért őket szintén értesítették a beérkező jármű átkutatásáról. A harmadik hajó, a leggyanúsabb mind közül, a shimaroni volt.  
Wolfram le is szögezte, hogy azonnal útnak indul; csakhogy mazoku hajó nem térhetett shimaroni fennhatóság alatt álló területre. Akkor végképp nem, ha az egyik volt herceg tartózkodott a fedélzeten. Gwendal érvei azonban nem támasztották alá, hogy Wolfram miért ne lopózhatott volna fel a következő shimaroni hajóra, amely szintén ebéd után indult el.  
Noha a bátyjai megpróbálták visszatartani a szőkét, végül már paranccsal, Lord von Bielefeld kifejtette, hogy Yuuri mennyire nehezményezte, amiért mindig parancsra cselekedett. Ebből következően, az, hogy ne parancsra cselekedjen, immár a király parancsának számított… Ez volt az a pont, amikor Gwendalnál betelt a pohár. Hivatalosan is elege lett az öccséből, és azzal a kitétellel, hogy Conrad és Josak is vele tartott, hajlandó volt engedélyezni a mentő akciót Wolframnak. Egy ilyen vidám utat pedig Murata sem hagyhatott ki, és őt senki sem próbálta feltartóztatni.  
  
Így eredt a kis csapat az elrabolt király nyomába, csakhogy a stressz és az aggodalom ellenére, a tengeribetegség nem könyörült meg a szőke nemesen.  
\- Mondd csak, excellenciás uram – kezdte Josak ártatlanul, mikor Wolfram már kevésbé tűnt zöldnek. – Hogy olvashattad ki ilyen gyorsan azt a vastag könyvet, mikor a fiatalúr végig melletted volt?  
\- Miről beszélsz, Josak?  
\- Lady Anissina könyvéről, és arról, hogy Őfelsége végre színt vallott…  
\- Yuurinak nagyon tetszik az a könyv. Bizonyára együtt olvasták el – vetette közbe Conrad mosolyogva, hogy segítsen Wolframnak. Azonban az érintett elpirult, és ez válasz volt minden további kérdésükre. Josak füttyentett egyet.  
\- Szóval a szerelmi lottó megy tovább – állapította meg végül.  
\- Hogy érted?! – háborodott fel Wolfram. Számára megkérdőjelezhetetlen volt, hogy nem fogja elveszíteni Yuurit. Ki lehetett volna a riválisa?!   
\- Sajnálom, Kapitány, de úgy tűnik, kénytelen vagyok kifejteni – szabadkozott Josak. – Nyers leszek, excellenciás uram. A fogadások nem arról szólnak, hogy kinek vall szerelmet, hanem arról, ki viszi ágyba.   
\- Régóta egy ágyban alszunk – pirult el Wolfram, és zöld szemeivel ismét a tengert méregette.  
\- Lehet, de te könyvet olvastál, mialatt szegény Őfelsége halálra unta magát. Talán még álomba is sírta magát, a párnáját ölelgetve, és a megmentő hercegéről álmodozva – vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást Lord Wellerre.  
\- Josak, Yuuri sosem tenne ilyet – felelt nyugodt hangon Conrad.  
\- Ugyan, Kapitány. Nekünk csak az álmodozás maradt – kacsintott gyerekkori barátjára.  
\- Nem akartam siettetni! – csattant fel Wolfram dühösen.  
\- Valóban nem kapkodtad el.  
\- Josak – figyelmeztette Conrad, hiszen a fivére így is épp elég rosszul érezte magát, fizikailag és lelkileg egyaránt. Szükségtelen volt tovább forgatni benne a tőrt. Eközben Murata is csatlakozott hozzájuk, miután befejezte a flörtölést az egyik kereskedő lányával.  
  
\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Őfelsége máris a kezébe veszi a cenzúrát is – kezdeményezett beszélgetést Josak egy új témával, elsősorban információszerzés céljából, de ezt a többieknek nem kellett tudniuk.  
\- Hogy érted? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Conrad.  
\- Gisela említette, hogy össze kell írnia egy listát arról, milyen veszélyes tévhitek találhatóak az orvoslásról szóló könyvekben – fejtette ki, hogy mire célzott, aztán pislogott párat. – Egyikőtök sem hallott róla?  
\- Yuuri említette, hogy Giselánál volt, amikor valamelyik nap nem találtam – ismerte el Conrad.  
\- Shinou mondott neki egy-két dolgot nemrég – támasztotta meg az állát Wolfram a korláton. – Többek között a mazoku terhességről is.   
\- Shinou felvilágosította Őfelségét?! – borult ki Conrad akaratlanul, mire Josak és Murata elvigyorodott. Wolfram viszont a fejét csóválta.  
\- Csak arról, hogy lehetséges-e a terhesség.  
\- Wolfram, már nem gondolkozol ezen, ugye? – kérdezte Lord Weller nyugodt hangon, miután megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Nos, Yuuri elég egyértelművé tette, hogy sosem fog beleegyezni – kerülte ki a kérdést Wolfram. – Arra kért, hogy az őrjáratom végére adjak neki választ. – Nem nézett a társaira, és eredetileg nem is akarta elmondani nekik, de képtelen volt tovább magában tartani. Egy kicsit talán bízott is benne, hogy az ő pártját fogják majd. Végtére is, kellett egy trónörökös, nem? Persze, amíg Shinou választja a következő Maou-t, nem feltétlenül… de vajon ő fogja?  
\- Úgy érted, nem adtál neki választ azonnal? – kérdezte Conrad összevont szemöldökkel. Reménykedett benne, hogy valamit félreértett, de harapós kedvű fivére mélyen hallgatott.  
\- Büntetni akarod? – vakargatta a fejét Josak, és lassan tényleg kezdte szánni Yuurit. – Biztos, hogy elrabolták?  
Lord Weller érettebb volt annál, hogy kimondja, de neki is kezdett sok lenni a tétlenségből. Nem értette, hogy Wolfram miért csinálta ezt. Amíg Yuuri elutasította minden kezdeményezését, ragaszkodó és kitartó volt. Most viszont hibát hibára halmozott, és számtalan lehetőséget elszalasztott. Már a gondolat sem volt szép, de Conrad biztos volt benne, hogy ő sosem bántotta volna meg Yuurit ennyire.   
Josak gondolatai is hasonló irányt vettek; épp csak azt nem értette, hogy Wolfram miért nem látta át, hogy ő diktálta a tempót.   
  
\- Bár megnyugtatóbb lenne, ha Shibuya világgá szaladt volna elveszíteni a szüzességét, attól tartok, nem ez a helyzet – mosolygott Murata ártatlanul.  
\- Mármint… - pislogott párat Wolfram, aztán halvány pír jelent meg az orcáján. – Yuuri tényleg… teljesen…  
\- Lerí róla – vetett véget a hebegésnek Josak.  
\- Azt kérte, hogy gondoljam át! – mordult fel Wolfram. – Ha rávágtam volna egy választ, nem hitte volna el.  
Lord von Bielefeld csak azt felejtette el, hogy Yuuri mennyire megbízott benne. Feltehetőleg azt is elhitte volna neki, hogy a homoki medve kedvenc csemegéje a cipő. Azonban a szőke nemes életében először, adottnak vette, hogy Yuuri vele lesz, mert elhitte a vallomását. Látta volna rajta, ha hazudott volna neki.  
\- Szóval tényleg emiatt volt frusztrált.  
\- Frusztrált? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Conrad. Elképzelhető lett volna, hogy nem figyelt eléggé Yuurira?  
\- Kizárt a fürdőből, a fejemhez vágta a kérdést, hogy elmúlt-e a vadászat öröme… meg ilyesmik – motyogott Wolfram. – Még Gwendalra is dühös lett a beosztásom miatt.  
\- Fordult a kocka? – vigyorodott el Josak. – Végül is, Őfelsége nem a türelméről híres. Eminenciád mit gondol?  
\- Hogy Shibuya még nem áll készen arra a bizonyos szintre. És sötét világ következik, ha összeállt Shinou-val – igazította meg a szemüvegét. Eddig is akadt épp elég feladata a szőke Maou-val, miközben próbálta terelgetni és megvédeni Yuurit. Más sem hiányzott még, minthogy a két démonkirály bandázni kezdjen, és még több feladatot sózzon a nyakába. Így végképp nem maradna ideje barátnőt keríteni magának. Bár az is igaz, hogy legalább egy helyen lettek volna… az nagyban megkönnyítette volna a gyerekfelvigyázást.  
  
\- De várható volt, nem? – vakargatta a tarkóját Josak. – Eleve Őfelsége Shinou választotta őt, ráadásul Őfelsége Yuuri megmentette…  
\- Nem azt akarod mondani, hogy Shinou beleszeretett volna Yuuriba, ugye? – kérdezte Wolfram fenyegetően, majd újfent áthajolt a korláton.  
Eközben nem messze tőlük, az egyik kereskedő egy matrózzal vitázott.  
\- Így késve érkezik meg az árum, és egy heti bevételt veszíthetek! – zsörtölődött a kereskedő.  
\- Kérem, uram, értse meg – próbálkozott újra a másik -, csak egy napi kitérőt kell tennünk.  
\- Csak?! Az pont elég, és miért?  
\- Kalózok. A járőr hajók értesítették a kapitányt arról, hogy a szokásos útvonalon portyáznak. Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy a másik shimaroni hajó áldozatul esik majd nekik, de nem kockáztathatunk. Ezért megyünk másik útvonalon.  
\- Még több időt veszítünk – nyögte maga elé Wolfram falfehéren.  
\- Engem jobban aggaszt az – kezdte Josak -, hogyha Őfelsége a shimaroni hajón volt…  
\- Még az a hajó sem érhetett célba – fejezte be Conrad gondterhelten.  
\- Úgy értitek, hogy azon utazik, amelyiket valószínűleg meg fogják támadni?! – kapta fel a fejét a szőke nemes.  
\- Minden bizonnyal – biccentett Murata. – És ha nem érjük el még a kalózok támadása előtt…  
\- Akkor Shinou tudja, hol fogunk rátalálni – sóhajtott fel Josak, miközben a hajába túrt. – Még szerencse, hogy erre van egy remek megoldásunk, igaz, Eminenciád? – kacsintott Muratára, aki mosolyogva biccentett egyet.


	5. Aki mer, az...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tettes Shimaron! De melyik? Morgif énekel, Yuuri mélabúsan mereng, a shimaroni katonák morognak… a kalózok pedig támadnak.

  
\- Yuuri! Miért forgolódsz folyton?! – mordult fel Wolfram.  
\- Nem tudok aludni – felelt a kérdezett hasonlóan kedvesen. – Nem tehetek róla!  
\- És még sokáig nem fogsz?  
\- Nem, csak elhatároztam, hogy még nyolc percig álmatlanul vergődök – gúnyolódott Yuuri. Fáradt volt, mégsem jött álom a szemére. Sőt, valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva, kifejezetten nyugtalan volt. – Szerinted?  
\- Reménytelen eset vagy – sóhajtott fel Wolfram frusztráltan, ő ugyanis tudott volna aludni. Feltéve, hogy a másik hagyta volna.  
\- Tudod, ez az _én_ ágyam – ült fel Yuuri, és vetett egy morcos pillantást a szőkére. – Egész nyugodtan kereshetsz magadnak másikat, de ott van a kanapé is az előtérben. Szerintem tökéletesen elférsz rajta.  
\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen szívtelen tökfilkó?! – ült fel Wolfram sértetten. – Különben is, ki védene meg, ha elmennék? Még egy kardot sem tudsz egyenes háttal tartani.  
\- Fufu…  
\- Hallgass, Morgif! – csattant fel Yuuri. – Majd megtanulom, lehetnél türelmesebb is velem! Nekem nem az volt az életcélom, hogy laposra verjem az embereket.  
\- Ha! Nekem sem – emelte fel az állát a szőke nemes dacosan.  
\- Bocs, te kiirtani akartad őket – fortyogott tovább a király, mire a jegyese megbántottan visszafeküdt, és elfordult tőle. Wolfram viselkedése először ugyan bosszantotta Yuurit, hiszen ő igazat szólt, de aztán fokozatosan bűntudata támadt, ahogy a másik hátát nézte. – Wolf… nem úgy értettem.  
\- Aludni próbálok, fogd be.  
  
\- Tudom, hogy megváltoztál – folytatta a tiltakozás ellenére. – Már nem utálod őket annyira, és Conradot sem… bár őt amúgy sem kellett volna, mert a testvéred, de…  
\- Fogd be!   
\- És tudod, félig én is ember vagyok, szóval, ha utálod őket, akkor engem is…  
\- Fogd be! – kiáltotta dühösen Wolfram, és szembe fordult a jegyesével, hogy megragadhassa annak pizsama felsőjét. – Te démon vagy, nem ember! Mikor fogod fel végre?!  
\- Igaz – ismerte el zavartan nevetve, még mielőtt Wolfram erőszakot alkalmazott volna. Túl sokszor jött már elő ez a téma ahhoz, hogy még egyszer bedőljön neki. A válasza pedig helyesnek bizonyulhatott, mert Wolfram elengedte. – De most éberebb vagyok, mint néhány perccel ezelőtt.  
\- Már én is – sóhajtott fel rezignáltan.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – pislogott Yuuri. – Általában olyan gyorsan elalszol, mint egy öregember. Persze ez nem meglepő nyolcvannégy évesen, de…   
\- Yuuri – próbálta nyugodt hangon leállítani a másikat, noha a szemöldöke rángatózott.  
\- Hm, mondjuk, ötször kevesebbnek tűnsz, ez igaz. És néha a viselkedésed még gyerekesebb, mint egy tizenhét évesé, de…   
\- Yuuri!   
\- Azt hiszem, legtöbbször túl idősként viselkedsz a korodhoz képest – vonta le a következtetést a király.  
\- Ez hogy jött ki?!  
\- A mazoku öregedést vettem alapul – pislogott párat a király.  
\- De az előbb… hagyjuk – rázta meg a fejét Wolfram. Yuuri logikája néha nélkülözött minden logikát, de legalább a Maou számára értelmesnek tűnt. – A leggyorsabb módja az elalvásnak, ha olvasunk előtte – csettintett egyet az ujjával, mire a két éjjeliszekrényen álló gyertya kanóca meggyulladt.  
  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy megint olvasni fogsz – suttogta maga elé Yuuri leverten, miközben visszahanyatlott a párnájára, és a szekrényén álló gyertya táncoló lángját figyelte.  
\- Mit mondtál? Nem értettem – fordult felé Wolfram, és már a kezében is volt egy új könyv a legismertebb katonai stratégiákról.  
\- Hogy már így is fáradtak a szemeim – felelt automatikusan, aztán támadt egy ötlete. – Miért nem játszunk inkább valamit?  
\- Mert ez a stratégia az esetedben egyszer sem vált be – dohogott Wolfram.  
\- Hé, most nem vagyok két éves! – méltatlankodott, mialatt a szőke felé fordult.  
\- Téged csak testmozgással lehet kifárasztani – vigyorodott el Lord von Bielefeld, és már el is feledte a könyvet.  
\- Meg ne próbáld – figyelmeztette Yuuri, akinek semmi kedve sem volt a vívást gyakorolni, futni vagy ilyesmi.  
\- Nyápic – sóhajtott fel Wolfram csüggedten, de behódolt jegyese akaratának.   
\- Én a „felelsz vagy mersz” játékra gondoltam, amit egyszer már játszottunk Muratával.  
\- Ó – feküdt hasra a szőke beleegyezően, ha már a jegyese nem volt hajlandó ismét felülni. – Vele nem kéne többet ilyet játszanunk.  
\- Nem neked kellett „megmotoznod” Josakot – rázta ki a hideg Yuurit, de ennek ellenére is elpirult.  
\- De nem mehettem közelebb hozzád négy méternél két órán át! Te pedig arcátlanul flörtöltél a cselédekkel – mordult fel olyan dühösen, hogy a király attól tartott, valami menten lángra kap majd a környezetükben.   
\- Csak megköszöntem a munkájukat – védekezett. – Egyébként, akkor lett volna _számodra_ büntetés, ha Murata a lángjaidat is belevette volna a távolságtartásba – dohogott Yuuri. Ez örök sérelem maradt számára, és mérget vett volna rá, hogy Murata szándékosan fogalmazott így.  
\- Mindegy – pufogott Wolfram, aztán sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott. – Szóval, Yuuri… Felelsz vagy mersz?  
  


*

_Négy nappal később_

*

  
\- Ne hívj így… és gyere ki a szekrényből… - motyogta maga elé Yuuri félálomban, de lassan kezdett magához térni. Még ki se nyitotta a szemét, elég volt egy kicsit megmozdítania a fejét, hogy bele nyilalljon a fájdalom. Ha az ellenfelei továbbra sem hagytak fel az ütlegelésével, jó esélye volt az agyrázkódásra. Feltéve, hogy nem szenvedett már attól. – Remek, megint leütöttek – pislogott maga elé nehézkesen, hogy felmérje a környezetét. Ezúttal nem egy rácsos ablakú szobába került. Nem, a rakodó térben lehetett, egy kényelmetlen ketrecben, amelynek olyan alacsony volt a magassága, hogy a legjobb esetben is csak felülni tudott benne.  
Ahogy körbe kémlelte a helyiséget, felfedezte, hogy még jó néhány katona járt fel-alá a ketrece és a rakományok között. Akik pedig nem sétáltak, azok ki-bemásztak néhány méretes ládából.  
\- Szóval így kerülték ki a kikötői ellenőrzést, ha? – nézett le Morgifra, akit továbbra sem tudtak elvenni tőle. Aztán a tekintete a kezeire tévedt, melyeket ugyan megbilincseltek, de ezúttal legalább nem kényelmetlen székkarfához kötözték. – Tessék – húzta ki Morgif szájából a gusztustalan rongycafatot kisebb nehézségek árán. Az akcióját a kard örömteli huhogással díjazta, de a Maou lepisszegte.  
Aztán Yuuri megérezte, hogy figyelik, és csakhamar észre is vett egy magas, sötét hajú és szemű alakot, akinek hosszú, lófarokba fogott hajából jó néhány tincs kiszabadult, és rendezetlenül keretezte az arcát. A férfi egy sejtelmes, Gwendaléhoz hasonló arckifejezéssel méregette a fiút.  
\- Várjunk csak… - tört rá a felismerés váratlanul. – Te raboltál el a szobámból! – vádolta meg, amivel igencsak meglepte az illetőt. Valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy a démonkirály nem látta az arcát akkor éjszaka. – Hé! Hová mész, még nem végeztem veled! – ragadta meg a ketrece rácsait dühösen, hogy rábírja az alakot arra, hogy visszaforduljon, és legalább bemutatkozzon, bocsánatot kérjen vagy megindokolja, hogy egyáltalán mit ártott neki Yuuri.   
Azonban helyette, az egyik katona lépett a ketrechez, és egy jó erőset rúgott bele. Yuuri épphogy csak el tudta kapni a kezeit a rácsokról, mikor a láb elérte azokat. Korholta magát, amiért nem ismerte fel az egyenruhák alapján, hogy Nagy- vagy Kis-Shimaron volt a felelős, de nem kérdezhette meg. Nem akarta megadni nekik az örömöt, hogy tudják, fogalma sem volt róla, merre tartott a hajó.  
  
Hetente váltogatta egymást a két állam, hogy éppen melyik kapott jogot a behajózásra, de Yuuri nem követte figyelemmel, hogy ezen a héten ki volt a soros. Miért is tette volna?  
És miért volt az elrablója a shimaroni katonák között? Senki sem állította meg, tehát közéjük tartozott. Lehetséges volt, hogy Biron csak egy eszköz volt egy nagyszabású tervhez?  
Ebben az esetben, a katonák valószínűleg jól tudták, hogy nem csak egy egyszerű démont kaptak el. És ha nem is tudták volna, a fekete hajáról és szeméről minimum fel kellett már ismerniük. Ám ki lehetett a valódi felelős?   
Nagy-Shimaron? Belal minden bizonnyal kivégeztetné Yuurit még a kikötőben, hiába jönnének megmenteni őt a barátai.   
Vagy Kis-Shimaron? Őszintén, ellenük még semmit sem vétett. Na jó, magával vitte a tiltott dobozukat, de a név magáért beszélt. Tiltott volt, akkor miért nyitották ki? Megérdemelték, hogy elvette tőlük. Maxine azt mondta, hogy a király, Saralegi parancsára cselekedett. Yuurinak fogalma sem volt róla, milyen király lehetett Saralegi, de biztosan nem volt jó ember. Azok nem kísérleteztek volna foglyokon, mikor jól tudták, mekkora pusztításra lehetett képes az a doboz. Jórészt ők tehettek a katasztrófáról is, ami Caloriát sújtotta.  
Fájt beismerni, de valószínűleg Wolframnak volt igaza. Mindkét királynak volt oka utálni Yuurit, és egyik esetben sem lehetett szó békéről. Kis-Shimaron épp úgy az életére tört, akárcsak korábban Nagy-Shimaron. Bármelyik állam fogságába került is, mindenképp ki fogják végezni.  
Yuuri csüggedten nézett maga elé, és már az sem érdekelte, hogy Morgif éneklésnek álcázott jajgatással próbálta felvidítani. A katonák pedig foghatták a fejüket, amennyit akarták a kísérteties hangok hallatán, úgy kellett nekik. Yuurinak nagyobb gondja is volt annál, minthogy az ő lelki békéjükkel törődjön.

*

A vízibanánra emlékeztető szerkezet sebesen szelte a vizet, és jó ideje maga mögött hagyta a nála jóval lassabban haladó shimaroni hajót. Josak ült legelöl, őt követte Murata, Wolfram és végül Conrad, hogyha a legyengült állapotban lévő öccse nem tudna kapaszkodni, akkor időben el tudja kapni.  
\- Honnan szedtétek a hajót? – kérdezte Conrad, mert ebből a tervből bizony kihagyták. Feltehetőleg Wolfram miatt, ugyanis a férfinak sok idejét foglalta le a szőke démon visszatartása az egész utazásuk alatt.  
\- Őfelsége elrendelte, hogy minden kikötőben legyen egy feltöltött példány – szólt hátra Josak a válla fölött. Talán ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem görcsösen szorongatta a kapaszkodót, míg a többiek mind az életükért küzdöttek. – Életmentési célokból, különösen a zátonyra futott hajók miatt.  
\- De ez rosszabb, mint a zátonyra futás – vélekedett Wolfram, aki a sokktól rohamosan felélénkült, és feledni látszott a tengeribetegségét. Most már egyszerűen csak holtsápadt volt.  
\- Az eredeti tervek szerint mentőcsónakot kellene maga után húznia – magyarázta Murata. – De… ez minket csak… lassított… volna… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen, mikor a hajójuk épp nagyobb hullámokon ugratott át, mivel túl kicsi és könnyű volt hozzá, hogy azokat is átszelje. Az utasai csak abban reménykedtek, hogy nem fognak felborulni.

*

Eközben a Vérszerződés Várra szokatlan csend borult. Lady Cäcilie kihajózott a saját jachtján, hogy „szerelemre vadásszon”, avagy inkább a fia szerelmére. Lord von Christ pedig a Voltaire birtok kikötőjébe utazott, hogy szükség esetén onnan utasítsa a Maou flottájának kapitányát, Sizemore-t.  
Gwendal von Voltaire viszont visszatért a kastélyba, hogy egyrészt ellássa a király feladatait a távollétében, másrészt pedig a központban maradjon, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban kiadja a parancsokat. A nemesek leveleire is válaszolnia kellett, minthogy a király eltűnésének híre futótűzként terjedt el az országban, és kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy hamarosan a szomszédos államok is értesülni fognak róla. Ha ugyan nem történt már meg. Ez azonban veszélyt jelentett – még a végén érdekes ötleteket adott volna egy lehetséges invázióra.  
\- Gwendal! – csapódott ki ekkor a férfi irodájának ajtaja, és betoppant a szobába a vörös ciklon.  
\- Ne most, Anissina – masszírozta a halántékát. – Jól tudod, hogy épp egy krízis kellős közepén állunk.  
\- Ezért jöttem! Büszkén prezentálom „Üzenj-nekem-kunt”! – jelentette be diadalmasan, aztán behúzott a helyiségbe egy kocsit, amin két ősrégi rádióhoz hasonlatos, méretes eszköz állt. Gwendal lemondóan nézett a nőre, de tudta, hogy úgysem állíthatja meg, így hagyta, hogy az egyik eszközt az asztalára helyezze. – Be kell írni az üzenetet – magyarázta Anissina -, és addig kell tekerni az oldalán lévő kart, amíg a kis piros csík végig nem ment minden betűn… Te meg mire vársz? – vetett egy szúrós pillantást gyerekkori barátjára. – Tekerd a másik kart!  
\- Egész álló nap tekerni kellene mindkettőt? – sóhajtott Gwendal, miközben üzembe helyezte az asztalán álló példányt. Az pedig szép lassan, hangos koppantások és fogaskerék zajok kíséretében kiadott egy papír fecnit, melyen ez állt:  
  
 _Shin Makoku királya elveszett. Százhetven centiméter magas, fekete hajú és fekete szemű. Különleges ismertetőjele még a kék démonköves nyaklánca. Félénk, erős igazságérzetű, kéretik óvatosan megközelíteni, és nem felidegesíteni. A becsületes megtaláló markát nem két pofon üti. Kalózok kíméljenek. Stop._  
  
\- A „stop” szó jelzi az üzenet végét – magyarázta lelkesen, csípőre tett kézzel.  
\- Anissina… mi ez? – rángatózott a Gwendal jobb szeme alatti ideg.  
\- Az üzenet, amit gyorsan és egyszerűen szétküldhetünk országszerte. Sokkal gyorsabb a postagalambnál, és már dolgozom „Szólj-hozzám-kunon” is.  
\- És miért kalózok?  
\- Nem evidens? Mert nem akarjuk, hogy ők kapják el Őfelségét – csóválta a fejét a nő. – Közismert, hogy egyre többen portyáznak a tengereken, még a Reggeli Mazoku is megírta.  
\- Ez a masina jelenleg kivitelezhetetlen – szögezte le Gwendal. – Túl sok feladatunk van ahhoz, hogy még ezeknek a felszerelésével is foglalkozzunk.  
\- Csak kifogásokat keresel, hogy elfedd a gyengeségedet! – bosszankodott a nő. – Greta majd segít nekem. És biztos vagyok benne, hogyha itt lenne, Őfelsége is támogatna! – emelte fel az állát lehunyt szemekkel, ám nem érkezett válasz, ezért résnyire nyitotta az egyik szemét. Gwendal az előtte heverő kérvényre meredt, de a gondolatai nem a körül jártak.  
Ezt látva, Anissina egy visszafojtott sóhajjal lépett az ablakhoz, és szótlanul nézett ki rajta. A külvilág olyan békés volt, olyan tudatlan… Vajon mi történne, ha világszerte híre menne a démonkirály eltűnésének? Persze az még hetek kérdése, de onnantól kezdve védtelenné válik a királyság Nagy-Shimaronnal szemben.  
  
Hosszú, nyomasztó percek teltek el, mire Gwendal megszólalt.  
\- Hibát követtünk el, amikor annyira megbíztunk benne, hogy már nem követtük árnyékként?  
Nem nézett fel a nőre, hát nem láthatta, hogy az válaszul a fejét csóválta.  
\- A hibát azzal követtétek el, hogy nem bíztatok meg benne. Már nem az a tizenöt éves naiv és ártatlan gyerek, aki az ideérkezése idején volt. Próbál felnőni, de ti mindannyian, és most Güntert, Conrartot és a Nagy Bölcset is ide értem, megtagadjátok tőle az esélyt.  
\- Miről beszélsz? – ráncolta a homlokát Gwendal. – Én lennék a legboldogabb, ha végre felnőne, és teljesítené a kötelezettségeit.   
\- Ó, valóban? – vetett egy szkeptikus pillantást gyerekkori barátjára. – Akkor elárulnád, hogy miért vallattátok ki a foglyokat a király tudta nélkül újra és újra?  
\- Mert Őfelsége túl makacs volt ahhoz, hogy átlássa a helyzet súlyát! – mérgelődött Lord von Voltaire.  
\- Nem makacsabb nálad – vont vállat Anissina mosolyogva.

*

Mire ismét leszállt az éj, Morgif már Yuurit is az őrületbe kergette. Ám a shimaroni katonák még mindig jobban szenvedtek nála, hát nem szólt rá a démonkardra. Ha ő meghalna, Morgif úgyis ismét egyedül maradna, ennyit igazán megtehetett még érte. Ki tudja, ezúttal hány évre hagyják majd magára szerencsétlent?   
Yuuri már elvesztette minden reményét. Némán, üres tekintettel nézte a holdat a kis ablakon át, melyre a padlón fekve nyílt rálátása. Egy ideje – mióta az egyik katona fenékbe szúrta a kardjával, hogy hallgattassa már el a rémséget – azon töprengett, vajon ki lesz helyette az új Maou?  
A helyes választás Gwendal lenne, ezt közölte is néhány napja Shinou-val, amikor a volt uralkodó az utódlási kérdésére csak ennyit felelt: „Nem hiszem, hogy találnék bárkit is, aki méltóbb lenne nálad a trónra.” Egyáltalán, milyen válasz volt ez? Nem egy lehetséges trónfosztásról kérdezte!  
Nem, Lord von Voltaire kiérdemelte, hogy pihenhessen, nem sózhatták a nyakába az egész országot élete végéig. Persze lemondhatna, ahogy Lady Celi is tette. Meg az a másik uralkodó, akiről Günter mesélt neki, de ki emlékszik még rá, hogy hívták?   
Conrad… Conrad nem lett volna jó uralkodó. Egyébként is, mikor egyszer rákérdezett, hogy megsiratná-e, ha meghalna, valami olyasmit mondott neki, hogy: „Ha ez megtörténne, egy másik helyen újra találkozunk majd.” Yuuri még mindig nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy mire célzott a keresztapja. Abban viszont igen, hogyha Shinou mochival dobálta volna is a férfit, az akkor sem lett volna hajlandó trónra lépni.  
Lady Celi… folyton utazgatott. És már senki sem szerette volna a trónon látni, talán csak a testvére, de őt még a kastélyba se engedték volna be.  
Murata tanácsadó volt, mint Günter. Mindketten a háttérben szerettek maradni.  
Az utolsó lehetséges opció pedig… Wolfram volt.  
  
Ez már mosolyt csalt Yuuri arcára. Elképzelte, ahogy a szőke démon az íróasztalánál ül, és a haját tépi a papírhegyek miatt. Aztán egyszer csak megelégeli, és Gwendal szörnyülködve figyeli, ahogy az öccse, a Maou porrá égeti a bizonyítékot, hogy nem volt kedve tovább dolgozni aznap. Aztán Wolfram Yuurit szidná, amiért ilyen nyápic módon végezte, és még Morgifot is elhagyta valahol.  
Yuuri felnevetett.   
Meglehet, hogy Wolfram jobb uralkodó lenne nála, de még időre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy megbirkózzon a lehetetlen temperamentumával. Ráadásul nem akarta magára hagyni a szőkét. Nem, amikor végre beismerte neki, hogy több számára egy barátnál. Jóval több.   
Ki kellett jutnia innen.  
A démonkirály ismét megkísérelte előhívni az erejét, de csúfos kudarcot vallott, és újfent szúró fájdalmat érzett az oldalában. Akármit is itattak vele Bironék, tartós hatása volt.  
\- Kahu-kahu! – közölte Morgif lelkesen, és felhagyott a kornyikálással. Ez nem csak Yuurit, de a shimaroni katonákat is meglepte. Pár perc erejéig mindannyian értetlenül meredtek a fegyverre, aztán egy ágyú dörrenés hallatán rájöttek, hogy mitől vált izgatottá a démonkard.  
\- Megtámadtak minket! – rikoltotta az egyik katona, aztán a társaival együtt felrohant a fedélzetre.  
  
Hősünk igyekezett kizárni a sikoltozást, ordítozást és fegyverdörrenéseket, melyek a fedélzetről szűrődtek le. A hangok alapján arra tippelt, hogy a katonák álltak vesztésre, de reménykedett benne, hogy mégsem. Hiszen a legutóbbi kalóztámadás alkalmával, emberrablásra és később emberkereskedelemre is sor került volna, ha nem állították volna meg a gazembereket. Ezt figyelembe véve, inkább Shimaron pártját fogta.  
Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire kinyílt a rakodótérre vezető ajtó. Várható volt, hogy sor kerül rá, de ettől még nem vált megnyugtatóbbá. Yuuri igyekezett olyan kicsire összehúzni magát, amennyire csak lehetett a ketrec legtávolabbi, legsötétebb sarkában. Bár nem tudta, miben reménykedett pontosan, mivel fekete ruhában volt, fekete hajjal és fekete szemmel. Ebben a világban mindenki társított valamilyen téveszmét ehhez a megjelenéshez.   
\- Sehol egy ruha – sóhajtott fel egy érdes hangú férfi. – Legalább étel van.  
\- És ékszerek – derült fel a társa, aki a hangja alapján jóval fiatalabb lehetett. – Lesz miből megjavíttatni a vitorlát. Mi az ott?  
\- Hm?  
\- A ketrecben – sétált egyenesen Yuuri felé. – Valami különleges állat?  
\- Az egy ember – értek a ketrec elé. – Hé, élsz még? – húzta végig a fém kardját a rácsokon. Igen, fém volt, veszélyes és nem egy gyakorló kard. Ennyi információ épp elég volt Yuuri számára, hogy ne akarjon válaszolni. Nem ismerte volna el, de megbilincselt keze remegve simult Morgif markolatára. Erős akart lenni és bátor, mint Conrad, és legalább olyan elszánt, mint Wolfram, de jelenleg egyik sem volt igaz rá.   
  
\- Válaszolj! – förmedt rá a fiatalabb kalóz, mire Morgif huhogott egy sort, és a két férfi hallhatóan visszarettent. – Mi a frász volt ez?!  
\- Csak a fény miatt van, vagy tényleg fekete ruhája van? – szűkítette össze a szemét az érdes hangú alak, de társa csak a vállát vonogatta. Erre a férfi megelégelte a küszködést, felemelte a kardját, és lesújtott vele a zárra, amely egy fülsértő csattanással megadta magát. Ezt követően, kisebb nyikorgás közepette kitárult a ketrec ajtaja. – Két lehetőséged van. Kijössz magadtól, vagy én szedlek ki.  
\- Az utóbbit nem ajánlanám – nevetett fel a társa.   
Yuuri vett egy mély lélegzetet, és végül úgy döntött, hogy hajlandó kimászni a rejtekéből. Ironikusnak tartotta, hogy először megszökött Birontól, csak azért, hogy ketrecbe zárják, majd feltehetőleg később megöljék, de ő mégis kelletlenül hagyta el a börtönét. Talán azért, mert a kalózok szintén bájital alapanyagnak fogják eladni. Annál azért kegyesebb halál volt egy lefejezés.  
\- Azt a rohadt! – tátotta el a száját a huszonéves haramia, mikor megpillantotta Yuurit. Nem mintha hősünk nem csodálkozott el volna el azon, hogy a két, nála legalább egy fejjel magasabb kalóz talpig fekete ruhát és egy-egy rózsaszín fejkendőt viselt. Yuuri kelletlenül állapította meg, hogy lehet, hogy neki nem volt érzéke a divathoz, de hogy nem volt egyedül a problémával, az is biztos volt.  
\- Tyűha, micsoda makrélánk van! – vigyorodott el az idősebb férfi. – A kapitány örülni fog neked.  
\- Szóval elvisszük?   
\- Hogy a fenébe ne? – nevetett fel a rangidős kalóz, és Yuuri cseppet sem volt elragadtatva tőle. Viszont emlékezett Wolfram szavaira, hogy ilyen esetben ne ellenkezzen, mert így nem fogják megölni. S bár nagy volt a késztetés Morgiffal az oldalán, megbilincselt kezekkel nehezen tartotta volna a kardot, ráadásul a kalózok túlerőben lehettek, ha még a shimaroni katonák sem tudták megfékezni őket. – Miért fogtak el?  
\- Mazoku vagyok – felelt Yuuri egy kisebb szünet után.  
\- És hogy hívnak? – kérdezett rá a fiatalabb, ami egy pillanatra gondolkodóba ejtette a királyt. Nem használhatta a saját nevét, de milyen álnevet kellett volna használnia?   
\- Megkukultál? – bökte meg az idősebb, mire Yuuri zavarba jött.  
  
\- Mitsu… Mitsuemon – nyögte ki az álnevet, melyet az első utazása során használt.  
\- Mitsu? Furcsa név – vont vállat a fiatalabb. – Nos, Shimaron ellensége a barátunk, úgyhogy menjünk – kapta a vállára a meglepettségtől felkiáltó fiút.  
\- Ne így, te idióta! – korholta társát. – Kell egy zsák, nem láthatják meg – jelentette ki, és már kutakodni is kezdett a rakodótérben.  
\- T-tegyél le! – kapálózott Yuuri kétségbeesetten, elfeledve, hogy ellenségek körében volt. – Tudok menni!  
\- Azt már nem, hapsikám – nevetett fel a fiatal kalóz. – Aki menni tud, az szaladni is.  
\- Állítsd talpra – rendelkezett az érdes hangú férfi, és beosztottja engedelmeskedett. Ám, ha Yuuri abban bízott, hogy mégis a saját lábán távozhat, nagyot tévedett. Ugyanis egy méretes zsákot húztak rá, amely földig ért.  
\- Tegyünk rá masnit – indítványozta. – Mégiscsak ajándék lesz.  
\- MI?! – borult ki Yuuri, de nem szabadulhatott, mert az idősebb férfi lefogta. Jóllehet már úgyis be volt zsákolva.   
\- Használd azt a piros sálat, ott.  
Pár perc múlva a démonkirály már érezte is, hogy a bokája környékén szorosan megkötötték a zsákot. Aztán valaki ismét megemelte, és a cipők kopogásából nyilvánvaló volt, hogy lassan elindultak.   
Yuuri ordítani szeretett volna, tombolni, de nem mert, ahogyan már a reményt is feladta, hogy egy alkalmas pillanatban megléphetne. Az elrablóitól elrabolták, majd visszaszerezték, erre ismét elrabolták. És ő egyszer sem tett semmit azért, hogy megakadályozza az elfogását. Wolframnak igaza volt; ő volt a történelem leggyávább Maou-ja.   
\- Úgy izgulok, hogy mit fog szólni a kapitány – lelkesedett a fiatal kalóz olyan gyermeki hangon, hogy Yuuri már majdnem megbocsátotta neki, hogy őt fogják lepasszolni valakinek.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Ha ez megtörténne, egy másik helyen újra találkozunk majd.” – KKM anime, első évad, ötödik epizód, Conrart Weller


	6. Az elszalasztott esély

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit tehet egy király, ha zsákba dugják? Mit tehet a jegyese, ha a megérzése ellenére megállítják? És miért kellene a kalózoknak a démonkirály?

 

\- Felelek – préselte ki magából Yuuri kiszáradt szájjal.  
\- Mit is vártam…? – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram, de már jól láthatóan a kérdésen törte a fejét. – Most kénytelen leszel őszintén válaszolni – szűkítette össze a szemeit, miközben ravaszul elmosolyodott.  
\- I-igen? – húzódott kissé távolabbra Yuuri.  
\- Mi az a… futon?  
\- Öh… - pislogott párat a király. – Az egy… ágyféleség? Egy matrac ágyneművel… - igyekezett valami leegyszerűsített magyarázatot adni bizonytalanul. A szőke nemes arckifejezése azonban dühöt tükrözött. – Wolf... Mit vétett ellened a futon?  
\- Ne hazudj, nyápic! – mordult fel végül. – Egy ágy nem hagyna neked üzeneteket! Én arról beszélek, amit a Nagy Bölcs említett korábban, és amire soha nem voltál hajlandó válaszolni!  
\- Üzeneteket…? – gondolkodott el Yuuri, aztán hirtelen megvilágosodott. – Ó. – Nem volt jó ötlet ez a játék. – A goukonra célzol. Soha nem adod fel, ugye? – sóhajtott, mikor a röpke hatásszünet alatt sem kapott választ Wolframtól. – Rendben. Ez egy csoportos találkozó volt, ahol ugyanannyi fiú jelent meg, mint ahány lány. Beszélgettünk és ismerkedtünk. És mielőtt hozzám is vágnád azt a tűzgolyót – méregette a rémisztően csendes szőkeség jobb kezén lobogó labdát -, elmondom, hogy nem éreztem jól magam, nem jöttem össze senkivel, és soha többet nem megyek el ilyenre.  
\- Remélem, tudod – hajolt közelebb jegyeséhez fenyegetően -, hogy nem úszod meg ennyivel, ha rájövök, hogy hazudtál nekem.  
\- M-miért hazudnék? – nevetgélt Yuuri bizonytalanul. – Esküszöm, hogy igazat mondok – nyomott egy gyors puszit Wolfram orcájára, aki ettől annyira meghökkent, hogy a tűzgolyója semmivé foszlott, és a Maou fellélegezhetett. – Tehát, Wolf – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten –, felelsz vagy mersz?  
\- Merek – jelentette ki határozottan, de Yuuri vigyora egyértelművé tette, hogy helytelen döntést hozott. A fekete hajú épp ezt várta tőle.  
\- Hozd el Conrad egyik alsónadrágját.  
\- Yuuri!  
\- De ez nem fair! Ő azt mondta, hogy neki normális van, amíg én ezt a falatnyi kis valamit viselem. És megjegyzem, télen tényleg nem megfelelő viselet. Tudni akarom, hogy mi számít normálisnak, és ha az, amire gondolok, akkor én is olyat akarok.   
\- Legyen – szűrte a fogai között Wolfram, majd kikászálódott az ágyból, és magára vette a hálóköntösét. – De ha még egyszer azt mondják nekem, hogy milyen ártatlan vagy, az arcukba nevetek – jelentette ki dölyfösen, aztán távozott a hálóból. Mikor kattant egyet a zár, Yuuriból kibuggyant a nevetés.  
  
Nem sokkal később, Lord von Bielefeld valóban egy alsónadrággal a kezében tért vissza. Yuuri még azt is hallotta, ahogy az őröket arra utasította, hogy nem láttak semmit. Ugyan nem derült ki, tulajdonképpen hogyan és honnan szerezte meg az alsóneműt, de a játék ment tovább.  
Yuuri a biztonságos övezetben maradt, és hogy megelőzze Wolfram lehetséges bosszúját, mindig a kérdést választotta. Ám, mivel a szőke rendszerint egy személyeskedő kérdést tett fel – például arról, hogy ki volt Yuuri első szerelme -, a félelem, hogy bosszúból valamilyen hasonlót kapna ő is, Wolfram inkább mindig mert. Márpedig vakmerőnek kellett lennie, mert megszerezni Gwendal kötőtűjét korántsem volt egyszerű feladat.  
Az éjszaka szinte elsuhant, és ahogy az utolsó feladata során összegyűlt adrenalin fogyni kezdett, Wolfram úgy vált egyre álmosabbá.  
\- Utolsó lehetőség. Felelsz vagy mersz? – ásította.  
\- Merek – adta be a derekát Yuuri, látván, hogy a szőke terror lassacskán álomba merült. Nem volt szüksége még egy kérdésre, amivel az arra adott válasza feltüzelte volna a másikat.  
\- Értem – húzódott ördögi mosolyra Wolfram szája, amitől Yuurinak szörnyű balsejtelme támadt. Végzetes hibát követett volna el? – Nos, Yuuri. Miért ülsz még itt? Vár rád a kedvenc hálóingem.  
\- MI?!  
\- Ugyan, mire föl ez a hőbörgés? Az legalább tiszta, nem úgy, mint Conrart alsója – vigyorodott el Yuuri sápadt arca láttán.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy a szennyesben guberáltál – morgott a király, miközben felkelt az ágyból, és Wolfram szekrényéhez sétált. Időnként ki szokott belőle venni pár dolgot, ha a jegyese megkérte rá, így remekül kiigazodott a színes ruhák rendszerében. Sajnálatos módon, azt is kiválóan tudta, hol keresse a rózsaszín átkot. Mikor megtalálta, szkeptikusan mérte végig.  
\- Siess, Yuuri, mindjárt elalszom.   
\- Nos, csak rajta, én megvárom – mosolygott ártatlanul az idősebb démonra.  
\- Csak szeretnéd – vigyorgott Wolfram. – Ebben fogsz aludni, úgyhogy öltözz.  
Yuuri mosolya lehervadt, és egy sóhaj kíséretében hátat fordított a másiknak, de így is magán érezte a zöld tekintetet. Rászólhatott volna, hogy ne nézzen oda, amíg ő nem mondja azt. Másrészről viszont, akár hagyhatta is…   
  
Őszintén kíváncsi volt Wolfram reakciójára, ezért vett egy mély levegőt, és úgy viselkedett, akárha mi sem lett volna természetesebb. Átmenetileg letette a hálóinget, aztán kigombolta a pizsama felsőjét. Lassan csúsztatta le a válláról a ruhadarabot, majd hagyta, hogy az a padlóra hulljon.  
Semmi korholás; semmi megjegyzés arra, hogy milyen rémes nevelésre vall, ha valaki a földre dobálja a ruháit.  
Yuuri elmosolyodott, és eltöprengett azon, hogy előbb felvegye a hálóinget, és csak utána vegye le a nadrágot, vagy…   
Vagy. A fekete pizsamanadrág összezuhanva csatlakozott az elhagyatott felsőrészhez. A csalárd hálóing pedig pillanatok töredéke alatt a Maou alakjára simult. Végtére is, az ő testalkata se tért el túlzottan a jegyesétől.  
A produkció végeztével, Yuuriban tudatosult, hogyan is viselkedett, és érezte, ahogy a hő elöntötte az arcát. Nos, késő bánat volt. Megalázottan és kissé félénken, de szembe fordult a csendes szőkeséggel.  
 _Ugye most szórakozol?!_ \- kívánkozott ki az ordítás hősünkből, amikor megpillantotta alvó jegyesét. - _Hogy a frászba vagy képes elaludni másodpercek töredéke alatt?!_  
Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy egészen véletlenül belerúgjon az ágyba, de ahogy a békés, alvó arcot nézte, elszállt a haragja. Morcosan sétált vissza az ágyhoz, elfújta a Wolfram éjjeliszekrényén álló gyertyát, majd átment a saját oldalára. Bebújt a takaró alá, és elfújta a másik gyertyát is.   
Álomország azonban továbbra sem szánta meg. Talán volt benne valami, hogy a játék őt csak felélénkítette, de legalább a Hold hűséges társának bizonyult. Csendes megfigyelő volt, de mindig számíthatott rá… Egy rejtélyes égitest, amely utazgatott ugyan, de végül mindig hazatért.  
  
\- Nyápic – suttogta álmában Wolfram, majd átvetette az egyik karját Yuuri oldalán, és egészen közel húzódott hozzá. Kínosan közel; és Yuuri nem sokkal később felfedezhetett valamit, amiről eddig is tudta, hogy ott van, de legalább nem érezte.  
Ám úgy tűnt, hogy Wolfram nem vette észre… vagy ha mégis, az meglehetősen kegyetlen húzás volt a részéről. Persze, mivel a szőke egyenletes lélegzetvételekkel a nyakába szuszogott, Yuuri nem zárhatta ki, hogy valóban az édes tudatlanság állapotában lebegett.  
Nem tehetett róla, de az új alvópózuknak köszönhetően Yuuri mélyen elpirult. Természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy Wolfram fiú volt, és döbbenetes módon, nem ez aggasztotta. Hanem az, hogy most először és őszintén, ez egyáltalán _nem zavarta_.   
Gőze se volt róla, hogy pontosan mióta győzködte magát arról, hogy nem _lehetett_ szerelmes a szőkébe, de veszített. Ez még neki is egyértelmű volt, jóllehet a bűvös szót még ki kellett mondania.   
Nem akarta, hogy Wolfram elmenjen. Igaz, hogy csak egy hétről volt szó, de annyi minden történhetett alatta. És ha Wolfram veszélybe kerül majd? Sohasem bocsátaná meg magának, hogy egyáltalán elengedte. Annyiszor közel állt hozzá napközben, hogy megparancsolja Gwendalnak, hogy azonnal adja át másnak a járőrözés feladatát, de nem tehette. Nem zárhatta be a másikat a kastély biztonságos falai közé… nem láncolhatta magához. Megbízott benne, ahogyan a harcművészeti képességeiben is. Csak szégyent hozott volna Wolframra, és rontotta volna a katonai érdemeit.   
Ennek ellenére rossz előérzete volt a holnappal kapcsolatban, akárha háborúba készültek volna. Miért nem érezte ezt rajta kívül senki más? Mind olyan higgadtnak tűntek, túlontúl is… még a svelerai merénylők ügyét is hajlandóak voltak halogatni. Nos, ő korántsem érezte magát ilyen nyugodtnak. Mi több, határozottan nem akarta elengedni Wolframot, és ha valaki frusztráltnak vagy hisztisnek akarta hívni érte, ám legyen.   
  
Olyan nagy baj volt, hogy meg akarta védeni a jegyesét? Ha pár hete valaki azt mondta volna neki, hogy így fog érezni… Sőt, akár néhány nappal ezelőtt is... nem hitte volna el. Talán az az apró vallomás, a szimbolikus ajándék átadása segített letisztázni benne valamit, amiről azt hitte, hogy már rég sikerült. Minden valóságossá vált tőle; és ő kezdett átlendülni egy olyan érzelmes végletbe, amit nemcsak hogy lehetetlennek tartott, de egyáltalán nem rá vallott.  
Képtelen volt szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy nem lett volna-e romantikus, ha pont Wolfram utazása előtt került volna sor az első együttlétükre?  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy mindössze néhány napja lettek ténylegesen egy pár, de hosszú múltjuk volt. Ráadásul Wolfram már két évvel ezelőtt is rá akarta venni. Az csak jelentett valamit… nem tisztalappal kezdtek. Bár meglehet, hogy ezzel elsiették volna…  
Miközben mélázott, öntudatlanul is belélegezte a másik illatát, amely szinte bódítóan hatott rá.   
Nem, továbbra sem értette saját magát. Miért tűnt az egyik percben olyan természetesnek az együttlét gondolata, ha a következőben úgy érezte, még minimum évekre lett volna szüksége hozzá? Vajon ez normális volt? Fel lehetett erre egyáltalán készülni? Miért volt ennyire gyáva?  
\- Argh… - morgolódott halkan és frusztráltan.  
\- Haaa…   
\- Pszt, Morgif – suttogta az éjjeliszekrénynek támasztott kardnak, ami úgy vélhette, hogy a Maou valami furcsa játékot kívánt játszani. Feltehetőleg a zajnak köszönhetően, Wolfram szorítása erősödött, és ha lehetséges volt, még közelebb húzta magához jegyesét. – Soha nem leszek képes elaludni – vonta le a következtetést Yuuri sóhajtva, mégsem akart kiszabadulni a másik fogásából.

*

_Öt nappal később_

*

A vízibanán feltűnés nélkül ütközött a shimaroni hajónak, egyúttal a vízbe is taszítva utasait. Josak azonban fel tudott mászni egy kötél segítségével a fedélzetre, s ezt követően a többieknek is segített feljutni.  
\- Vajon miért nem figyelt fel senki az ütközésre? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram gyanakodva. Ám ekkor kardok csörrenésére és sikolyokra lettek figyelmesek, majd egy kisebb embercsoport rohant el mellettük. Az egyik ember azonban megtorpant, amikor meglátta őket.  
\- Mr Hyscliff! – köszöntötte Conrad.  
\- Megtámadták a hajót – magyarázta sietve a férfi, aki a kabinjában felejtette a kardját, és azért igyekezett, hogy magához tudja venni.  
\- Látta Yuurit? – tért a lényegre Wolfram, akit jelenleg kicsit sem érdekelt az emberek nyomora. A volt herceg pedig bólintott.  
\- A shimaroni katonák elfogták és bezárták.   
\- Szóval valóban megszegték a szerződést – sóhajtott Murata. – Tartottam tőle, hogy így lesz.  
\- Akkor miért nem szólt nekünk? – vakarta a fejét Josak. Utánanézett volna a dolognak, ha hamarabb is felmerült volna ez a gyanú. Persze nem feltétlenül lett volna rá ideje, ha már egyszer felváltva teljesítette Yuuri és Gwendal utasításait. Különösen Yuuriét, aki továbbra is meglepő és kiszámíthatatlan volt.  
\- Kit érdekel?! – horkantott Wolfram. – Hova zárták be Yuurit?  
\- Ha jól sejtem, a rakodótérbe, erre – mutatott egy tőlük nem messze lévő ajtóra.   
\- Köszönjük – biccentett neki Conrad hálásan, aztán hagyták, hogy Mr Hyscliff folytassa az útját a kabinja felé.  
\- Josak, te menj Eminenciájával, és keressetek egy csónakot, amin elmenekülhetünk – adta ki a parancsot Conrad. – Anissina szerkezete teljesen lemerült. Wolfram és én a rakodótérbe megyünk.  
\- Rendben, Kapitány – bólintott Josak.  
\- Ne harcoljunk a kalózokkal, ha nem muszáj – javasolta Murata. – Inkább használjuk ki a figyelemelterelést, amit okoznak.  
  
Miután megállapodtak, a megbeszéltek szerint elindultak, hogy minél előbb kiszabadíthassák és megszöktethessék a királyukat. Conrad nem hagyta, hogy a felbőszült szőke előtte fusson, de kellő tempót diktált ahhoz, hogy a felállás ne torkolljon véres vitába.  
Ahogy lefelé rohantak a rakodótérbe vezető lépcsőn, szembejött velük két kalóz, akik egy piros masnis zsákot cipeltek. Wolfram azonnal kardot rántott, de Conrad figyelmeztetően oldalra nyújtotta a kezét, és némán méregette a kalózokat.  
\- Ha elengednek minket, mi sem fogunk kardot rántani – ajánlott alkut az érdes hangú férfi, farkasszemet nézve az idősebb démonnal, aki néhány másodperc után biccentett. Erre Lord von Bielefeld visszacsúsztatta kardját a tokjába, és kissé bizalmatlanul ugyan, de lassan elsétált a tolvajok mellett, csak hogy utána újfent sebesen szedje a lépcsőket.  
A kalózoknak se kellett kétszer mondani, immár ők is rohantak.  
\- Ezt jól csináltad, de ha meg mersz szólalni – közölte a fiatalabb kalóz Yuurival, aki semmit sem láthatott a történtekből -, akkor úgy éljek, leütlek.  
A válasz néma csend volt, és ez kielégítőnek bizonyult, mialatt a páros már a fedélzeten rohant végig.  
Eközben Conrad és Wolfram leért a rakodótérbe, ahol tüzetesen átnézték a rakományt, de az egyetlen hely, ahol egy foglyot tarthattak volna, az a nyitott ajtójú ketrec volt.  
\- Itt kellene lennie, de akkor hol van?! – dühöngött Wolfram, míg testvére átgondolta a helyzetet.  
\- A zsák! – kapott észbe Conrad, mire a szőke nemes szemei elkerekedtek. Több se kellett nekik, máris a lépcsőkön rohantak felfelé, hogy üldözőbe vegyék a kalózokat.  
  
Ekkor felcsendült egy kürtszó, és a két emberrabló még gyorsabb léptekkel szaladt a palló felé, amelyen keresztül könnyeden átjuthattak a saját hajójuk fedélzetére. Mikor odaértek, a zsákmánnyal megpakolt társaik már csak rájuk vártak. A zsákot cipelő, fiatalabb kalóz lépett először a pallóra, ám a hajójuk lassan elindult, így az idősebbik kénytelen volt ugrani. Épphogy csak sikerült a fedélzeten landolnia, bár szüksége volt arra, hogy az egyik társa megfogja a karját, és ezáltal segítsen neki visszanyerni az egyensúlyát.  
\- Eh, vihar lesz? – nézett fel az égre az érdes hangú kalóz. A sötét felhők között néha fel-feltűnt egy villám, de a hullámok haragos csapkodása is sokatmondó volt.  
A shimaroni hajó fedélzetén rohanó két mazoku kiáltása már csak távoli zajként jutott el a kalózok fülébe két mennydörgés között.  
\- Gyertek vissza, ti gyávák! Hamuvá égetem a ladikotokat! – ordította a szőke démon, és már épp felmászott volna a hajó korlátjára, mikor a bátyja lefogta. Túl messze járt a kalózhajó, és ilyen hullámok között előbb lelték volna a halálukat, minthogy akár búcsút inthettek volna a királyuknak.   
\- Wolf? – kapta fel a fejét Yuuri, de ha nem lett volna elég, hogy nem látott semmit, valaki még a fenekére is csapott. Az ütésre pedig, amely pont a shimaroni katona okozta kisebb sebet érte, akaratlanul is felszisszent.  
\- Mintha tudná használni a mágiáját emberi területen – nevetett fel az egyik kalóz, és sokan követték a példáját.  
\- Vigyázz, szöszi, az esőtől kiegyenesedik a hajad! – kiabálta vissza egy ismeretlen hang Wolframnak, aki paprika piros arccal szórta rájuk az összes létező átkot és szitkot, ami csak eszébe jutott.  
Yuuri titkon büszke volt a jegyesére, amiért megállta a helyét egy ilyen hihetetlenül értelmes szóváltásban, de jobban díjazta volna, ha végre kiszabadították volna.   
  
Eközben a shimaroni hajó fedélzetén Josak és Murata beérte a két testvért.  
\- Kapitány, mi történt?  
\- A kalózok elfogták Yuurit – csikorgatta a fogát Conrad, leginkább magára dühösen. Nem lett volna szabad a Nagy Bölcs tanácsára hallgatnia. Akkor és ott, a megérzését kellett volna követnie.  
\- Azok a hitvány tengeri szökevények! Engedj el, Weller, engedj el! – toporzékolt Wolfram, de Conrad nem engedelmeskedett neki. – Elfogták a jegyesemet, a királyodat, és te csak itt állsz?! Milyen katona vagy te, milyen férfi?!  
\- Lord von Bielefeld – szólította meg Murata -, pillanatnyilag semmit sem tehetünk Shibuyáért. Az pedig végképp nem segít, ha mindannyian a tengerbe fulladunk. El tudod képzelni, mit érezne Shibuya, amikor meghallaná a hírt?  
Az érvelés meghozta a hatását, mert a vörös köd kezdett oszlani a szőke nemes fejében, de a biztonság kedvéért, Conrad egyelőre nem engedte el.  
\- Derítsük ki, kik voltak pontosan az elkövetők, és gyűjtsünk információkat róluk – igyekezett higgadtan gondolkodni Lord Weller. – Mr Hyscliff talán segíthet majd nekünk.  
  
\- Akkor nem hagyjuk el a hajót – vonta le a következtetést Josak.  
\- Nos, ekkora kavarodás után, feltehetőleg senkit sem fog érdekelni a jelenlétünk – vont vállat Murata. – Reggel a kikötőbe érünk, addig pedig bőven lesz dolguk a károk felmérésével és összeírásával.  
\- Wolfram… - fordult ekkor az öccséhez Conrad, miközben lazított a fogásán. Ám ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy a szőke nemes lerázta magáról a karjait, és dühösen a hajó vége felé csörtetett. – Wolfram!  
\- Hagyj békén! – kiáltotta dühösen fivére, és arra se vette a fáradságot, hogy hátra forduljon.  
Mikor Lord Weller utána indult volna, Murata a karjára tette a kezét, hogy megállítsa.  
\- Talán bölcsebb lenne, ha hagynánk, hogy egy kicsit kieressze a gőzt.  
\- Egyetértek – helyeselt Josak. – Bocs, hogy ezt mondom, Kapitány, de egyikünk sem alkalmas a lenyugtatására.   
Conrad néhány másodperc erejéig farkasszemet nézett a kék szempárral, aztán egy sóhajjal lemondott arról, hogy kövesse Wolframot. Így aztán hárman indultak el, hogy megkeressék Beatrice hercegnő apját.  
\- Nem fogjátok elhinni, minek nevezték el a hajójukat a kalózok – vakarta a tarkóját Josak menet közben, s mikor a másik két személy kérdőn nézett rá, folytatta. – Rettegett Yuuri.  
Ennek hallatán Conrad és a Nagy Bölcs zavart pillantást váltott egymással. Nem akarták elnevetni magukat, tényleg nem.

*

\- Szép zsákmány – füttyentett elismerően a kalózkapitány, miközben körbejárta a fedélzetet, és szemügyre vette a kincseket. – Hát ez? – nézett érdeklődve a masnis zsákra.  
\- Meglepetés! – vigyorgott a fiatal kalóz teli szájjal.   
A kapitány erre kíváncsian kioldozta a piros sálat, aztán lehúzta a zsákot Yuuriról. A fekete hajú démon látványára a kalózok visszafojtották a lélegzetüket.   
\- Hadd mutassam be Mitsut – vigyorgott a fiatal kalóz, mire a kapitány felnevetett.   
\- Nagyszerű, Martrin. Vigyétek a dolgozómba – törölgette a könnyeit, még mindig valamiféle titkos viccen nevetve.  
Yuuri megszeppenten hagyta, hogy elvezessék a sok furcsa, fekete ruhát és rózsaszín kendőt viselő kalóz előtt. Kisvártatva pedig egy tipikus kapitányi kabinban, egy tekercsekkel teli íróasztallal szembeni széken találta magát. A két elrablója egészen addig a vállán tartotta a kezét, amíg fel nem tűnt a kapitány, aki egy havi korlátlan rumfogyasztással díjazta két szemfüles emberét.  
Martrin és Herbert ujjongva távozott a helyiségből, így Yuuri négyszemközt maradt a sötétszőke hajú, zömök testalkatú, dús szakállú férfival, aki talán a negyvenes éveiben járhatott.  
\- Nos, az én nevem Rupert – vigyorgott a férfi, miközben helyet foglalt az asztala mögötti széken. – És én vagyok ennek a csodálatos hajónak a kapitánya. Így hát az én tisztem üdvözölni önt a fedélzeten, Felség.  
\- T-tudta?! – lepődött meg Yuuri őszintén, és kissé talán meg is rettent.  
\- Természetesen – vigyorgott továbbra is. – Az egész kerek világon mindössze egyetlen személy létezik, aki dupla fekete lenne, egyetlen egy. A démonkirály, Őfelsége Yuuri.  
  
 _Meggondoltam magam, nem akarok híres lenni. Annyira nem éri meg_ \- horkantott gondolatban a fiú. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez most jót vagy rosszat jelentett számára.  
\- Az embereim viszont el fogják hinni, hogy volt olyan szerencsénk, hogy még egy ilyen ritka talizmánra bukkanjunk.  
\- Talizmán…? – kérdezte Yuuri bizonytalanul.  
\- Így van – bólintott Rupert. – Kész kis gyűjteményünk van a szerencsehozó, fekete talizmánokból.   
\- A világért sem szeretném összetörni a hitét, de ha ilyen szerencsés lennék, akkor most nem lennék itt, igaz?  
A kapitány csak sejtelmesen mosolygott, mintha ő ismert volna holmi nagy titkot, amit Yuuri nem.  
\- Akárhogy is, amíg a legénységem elhiszi, hogy szerencsét hoz a jelenléte, minden rendben lesz.   
\- De nem maradhatok itt! – fakadt ki a fiú.  
\- Nem is áll szándékomban fogolyként itt tartani egy királyt – dőlt hátra a székén Rupert nyugodtan. – El fogom engedni, de előbb szeretném, ha segítene nekünk. Megígérem, hogy utána hazavisszük majd.  
\- És miben tudnék én segíteni? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri. Rossz előérzete volt.  
\- Tudja, mi nem átlagos tengeri patkányok vagyunk. A többségünk nemesi családból származik.   
\- Akkor miért lettek kalózok?  
\- Mi így lázadunk – vont vállat a kapitány. – Ha a szárazföldön tettük volna ezt, esélyünk sem lett volna. Ám Kis-Shimaron hadiflottája gyenge, még a járőr hajókat is egyszerűen elkerüljük vagy legyőzzük  
\- De miért lázadnak? – pislogott Yuuri. Nem igazán értette a helyzetet. Talán Nagy-Shimaronból származtak a kalózok? Vagy valamelyik tartományból, ami Kis-Shimaron fennhatósága alatt állt? – Ez egy függetlenségi harc lenne?  
\- Nem egészen, Felség – nevetett fel Rupert. – Mi csak élhető körülményeket szeretnénk. Tudja, Kis-Shimaron szembe akar szállni Nagy-Shimaronnal, és ezért folyamatosan toboroznak. És ha ez nem lenne elég, annyi adót szednek be, hogy a szegényebbek közül akadt, aki tényleg éhen halt. Ó, de a nemeseken sem könyörültek meg, sokan elvesztették mindenüket. Szinte az egész ország mélyszegénységbe süllyedt. És mit tesz az uralkodó? Erőltet egy szükségtelen háborút, lógatja a lábát a márványpalotájában, és békésen hajtja álomra a fejét minden éjjel! De a sok talizmán meghozta nekünk a szerencsét, és hozzánk vezérelte a démonkirályt.  
\- Még mindig nem értem – vallotta be rekedt hangon Yuuri, jóllehet egészen mélyen tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Túlságosan is jól értette.  
\- Őfelsége Yuuri – állt fel az asztalától határozottan -, Kis-Shimaron lakosai nevében kérem, ölje meg Őfelsége Saralegit!  
  



	7. A vihar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A csillagos ég… Milyen szép is, amikor nem takarja el egy rakás felhő. Yuuri döntést hoz, a sors kegyesebb lesz Wolframhoz, és megkezdődik a kitartás háborúja.

  
\- _Yuuri, befejezted már a csillagok bámulását?_  
_\- Nem. Egyébként is, miért érdekel téged? Olvass csak tovább, de nem tudod, mit hagysz ki._  
 _\- Hm, hadd gondolkozzak… Fénylő pontokat, amik nem csinálnak semmit?_  
 _\- Ha-ha. Nem mondanád ezt, ha a Földön élnél. Itt sokkal fényesebben ragyognak, sokkal szebbek._  
 _\- Miért?_  
 _\- Talán azért, mert itt nincs annyi fény._  
 _\- Ennek semmi értelme._  
 _\- Dehogy nincs. Hé, Wolf, látod azt a csillagot ott?_  
 _\- Ühüm._  
 _\- Nem is figyelsz. Mindegy, az a kedvencem. Kassziopeia, ha jól emlékszem._  
 _\- Hogyne – horkantott a szőke. – Mitől lettél ilyen szentimentális?_  
 _\- Nem lettem!_  
 _\- De igen._  
 _\- De nem!_  
 _\- De igen!_  
 _\- De ne… Várj. Lehet, hogy a Kassziopeia egy csillagkép volt?_  
  
\- Conrart – szólította testvérét Wolfram. Hiszen hiába állt a férfi takarásban, ez nem jelentette azt, hogy a szőke nemes ne figyelt volna fel a jelenlétére.  
A keresztneve hallatára, a barna hajú démon meglepetten egyenesedett ki, de odasétált hozzá. Wolfram manapság csak akkor szólította őt így, amikor komoly bánata volt.  
\- Melyik a Kassziopeia?  
\- Hm… - gondolkodott el Lord Weller az eget kémlelve. – Látod ott azt a csillagot? Ha abból kiindulva húzol egy dupla vé alakot, akkor az az öt csillag alkotja majd.  
Lord von Bielefeld igyekezett összerakni a képet, és lassacskán úgy vélte, hogy megtalálta a csillagképet. Végül biccentett egyet, aztán tovább kémlelte a sötét égboltot.  
\- Ez Yuuri kedvence, ugye? – kérdezte Conrad mosolyogva egy kis idő elteltével, de nem kapott választ. – Bár szerintem azt hiszi, hogy egy csillag.  
\- Tipikus – horkantott Wolfram a korláton pihentetve az állát. Annyira felhúzta magát a mai nap történteken, hogy a tengeribetegség egyelőre elkerülte. – Még azt sem tudja megjegyezni, ami tetszik neki.  
\- Jobb lenne, ha bemennénk – javasolta Conrad. – A hajó arrafelé tart, ahol a sötét felhőktől már nem is látszik az ég. Hiába jutottunk ki nemrég a viharzónából, ezúttal nem fogjuk megúszni.  
\- Nem vagyok kíváncsi arra, hogyan udvarol Eminenciája mindenféle lánynak. Biztos, hogy ugyanonnan származik, ahonnan Yuuri?  
\- Egészen – kuncogott bátyja. – De tudod, meg fogjuk találni Yuurit, mint mindig – mosolygott a szőkére biztatóan.  
\- Hallottad, mit mondott Mr Hyscliff, milyen állapotban volt! – vetett rá egy szúrós pillantást Wolfram, mire Conrad mosolya lehervadt. Igen, hallotta; csak azt nem, amikor Wolfram belépett a helyiségbe, és csatlakozott a szövetségesük mondanivalójának meghallgatásához. – Mi van, ha…  
\- Átkozott démonok… - morgott egy idősödő, ittas állapotú férfi, miközben elhaladt mellettük, aztán nem messze tőlük, lustán a korlátnak dőlt.  
Beletelt néhány percbe, mire a testvérpár felismerte a problémás alakot, illetőleg a kék köves nyakláncot, melyet a férfi az ujjai között forgatott. Miután váltottak egymással egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, Conrad és Wolfram csendben, hátulról közelítette meg Louis Biront.

*

\- Ah, koromfekete az ég – sóhajtott Yuuri szomorkásan, miközben lezseren a korlátnak dőlt.  
\- De nem szép? – tűnt fel mögötte Martrin vigyorogva. – Olyan, mintha a semmiben lebegnénk.  
\- A semmiben? – pislogott Yuuri, bár sejtette, mire célzott a kalóz.  
\- Igen. Ahogy az éjszakai égboltot elrejtik a viharfelhők, és a teljes fény hiányában még a tengert sem látni… csak hallod a hullámok tajtékzását. Érzed, ahogy kedvük szerint lökdösik a hajót… És az egyetlen biztos ponttá a talpad alatti deszka válik. Minden más megszűnik körülötted, és az az érzésed támad, akárha lebegnél – ugrott fel a korlátra kitárt karokkal, egyúttal a szívbajt hozva Yuurira.  
\- Ez veszélyes! – tájékoztatta ijedten.  
\- Nem, ez az _élet_ \- mosolygott le rá a fiatal, majd egy ugrással újfent a fedélzeten termett. – Nos, Mitsu, nem próbálod ki?  
\- Öh… hát én… nem is tudom, inkább… - hebegett-habogott Yuuri. Ezzel viszont csak azt érte el, hogy a heves tiltakozása ellenére, a kalóz megragadta a derekánál fogva, és egészen addig emelte, míg a fiú talpa stabilan a korláton nem állt.  
  
_Ez több okból is helytelen_ \- sóhajtott Yuuri mentálisan. Martrin stabilan tartotta, ő pedig kinyújtotta oldalra a karjait az egyensúlyozás érdekében. - _Nem hiszem el, hogy egy béna Titanic jelenetet csinálok…_ \- kesergett, aztán rávette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét.  
És hirtelen megértette. Tényleg olyan volt, mintha a semmiben lebegett volna. Alig látott valamit, de néha fel-felsejlett a hullámok bársonyos fénye, és az egész látkép lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt.  
\- Hah, ilyet a Titanicban sem láttak! – jelentette ki végül győzedelmesen, mire a kalóz csak pislogott.  
\- Hol?  
\- Öh… az egy másik hajó – hagyta ennyiben a témát Yuuri, aztán Martrin segítségével visszamászott a fedélzetre. – Köszönöm, ez tényleg…  
\- Gyönyörű volt – biccentett egyet a másik mosolyogva, és hősünk vészharangja ekkor hatalmasat kondult.  
\- Azt hiszem, én bemegyek, mindjárt esni fog és dörögni, és fázom, szóval… - hadarta, miközben egyre jobban távolodott Martrintól. – De köszi…  
\- Martrin.  
\- Tudom – mosolygott Yuuri zavartan. – Öhm, Ryuu már vár, úgyhogy… jó éjt! - tette még hozzá gyorsan, aztán eltűnt a kabinok felé.  
\- Ki az a Ryuu? – pislogott értetlenül a hátrahagyott fiatal, miközben a tarkóját vakarta.  
  
_Nos, ha ki tudnám ejteni azt, hogy „Martrin”, akkor Conrartot sem Conradnak hívnám. Komolyan, ennél nyelvtörőbb neveket nem tudtak kitalálni?_  
  
Miközben Yuuri visszafelé haladt a szállására, dörgött egyet az ég, de ez sem zökkentette ki a gondolataiból. Hogy is felejthette volna el azt a pár órával ezelőtti beszélgetést? Azóta is forrt a vére… Bár tudta, hogy nem volt megfelelő a reakciója a kapitány kérdésére.  
Gyakorlatilag elküldte a halálba. Védelmére szóljon, a kapitány se reagált kedvesen...  
\- Azt beszélik, hogy Felséged szívesen segít! Hogy Caloria sora is jobbra fordult, hogy Fransia is megáll a saját lábán! Akkor nekünk miért nem segít? Mi nem érünk annyit?!  
\- Mert nem a segítségem kell, hanem az, hogy gyilkoljak! – forrongott Yuuri, és megfeledkezve bilincseiről, az asztalra csapott. Ám egy arcizma sem rezdült; annyira felhevítette már a puszta felvetés is, hogy az agya gőzmozdony módjára járt. – Ezt hogy képzelte?! Én a diplomáciai utat támogatom, a tárgyalásos, békés megoldásokat, nem az orgyilkosságot! Van fogalma róla, mibe keverné egyúttal a királyságomat?! Kis-Shimaron és valószínűleg Nagy-Shimaron is háborúba lépne velünk! Elveszítenénk a szövetségeseinket is!  
\- Kis-Shimaron Shin Makoku mellé állna! – háborgott Rupert kapitány.  
\- Ó, tényleg? És mi rá a garancia?! Egy kalóz szava? Sodorjam háborúba az egész nemzetemet, mert egy csapatnyi törvényen kívüli erre utasít? Nemesek vagy sem, erre nincs joguk megkérni!  
\- Én nem kérem, én utasítom Felségedet! – csapott az asztalra ezúttal a férfi.  
\- Hát én megtagadom! – kiabált Yuuri. – Sőt, ha tovább erőlteti a témát, elúszom Kis-Shimaronba, és összebarátkozom a királlyal! – Mikor Rupert felnevetett, a Maou összeszűkítette a szemét, és éjfekete tekintetével szinte felnyársalta a kalózt, akinek ezt látva, elment a hangja. – Jól figyeljen, mert csak egyszer mondom el. Én, Shibuya Yuuri _soha_ nem fogom megölni Őfelsége Saralegit! Hiszem, hogy mindenki képes megváltozni, de anélkül, hogy akár megpróbálnának tárgyalni vele, igazságtalan ilyen drasztikus döntést hozni. Senkinek sincs joga elvenni egy másik ember életét, hát még arra kényszeríteni valakit, hogy tegye meg helyette! Amikor király lettem, arra esküdtem fel, hogy békét hozok ebbe a világba, és nem halált – halkította le a hangját, aztán lehiggadva, nyugodtan kihúzta magát. – Ha továbbra is szándékában áll a „segítségemet” kérni, akkor akár most, helyben meg is ölhet. Nem tud meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről.  
  
\- Nos, mint említettem, ameddig nem segít nekünk – vigyorodott el a kapitány -, addig a mi társaságunkat fogja élvezni. A konyhaszolgálat jót fog tenni Felségednek – hajolt meg gúnyolódva.  
\- Azt hiszi, megijedek a zöldségpucolástól? – horkantott fel Yuuri. – Vagy ez valami pszichológiai csapás? Addig leszek oda bezárva, amíg rémálmaim nem lesznek a krumplikról?  
\- És az ön feladata lesz gondoskodni a talizmánjaink rendben tartásáról is – folytatta a sort Rupert szenvtelenül. – Kellemesen sok teendője lesz, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy az országa is meglesz ön nélkül.  
\- Biztos kezekben hagytam – jegyezte meg határozottan.  
_Feltéve, hogy Gwendalra nem jön rá a kötés. Amikor visszajutok, szabadságra fogom küldeni_ \- bólintott magának, amit a másik nem tudott mire vélni.  
\- És ha nem térnék vissza, az első királyunk majd kiválasztja az utódomat. Engem is ő választott, és már teljesítettem, amit akart. Nem vagyok pótolhatatlan, csak hogy tudja – közölte ártatlanul, bár a szíve igencsak hevesen vert. Hazardírozott, amiben nem volt gyakorlata, viszont kimondottan sok vesztenivalója volt… De akkor sem hagyhatta, hogy Shin Makokuval zsarolják meg, ez… annyira alattomos volt.  
Jó, persze, mit várt a kalózoktól, fair playt?  
\- Ahogy gondolja – vigyorgott Rupert. – De a maga érdekében, jobb, ha a társaim nem tudják, hogy egy királlyal van dolguk. Kicsit élesebbé válna… a nyelvük. Maradjon csak Mitsu a neved – váltott tegezésre. – És most, Mitsu, megmutatom, hol lesz a szállásod.  
  
Yuuri pillanatokon belül rájött, hogy a szállása hagyott némi kívánni valót maga után. Például egy ágyat.  
\- Ez… egy raktár? – hordozta körbe a tekintetét a helyiségen, ahol minden bútor és dísztárgy fekete volt. A gyertyatartó az asztalon, a pergamenlapok, a könyvek, a gerendákról lelógatott ékszerek, a függöny, a vázák… és az valóban egy óriási széntömb lett volna a sarokban? Egy kalitkában pedig egy hollót látott, míg egy másik ketrec nyitott ajtóval hevert a földön.  
\- Majd behozunk egy zacskó szalmát, amin aludhatsz. Csak vigyázz, hogy a lakótársad ne egye ki alólad – vigyorodott el a kapitány.  
\- Lakótársam? – pislogott.  
\- Ő – lökte meg hátulról a fiút, mire az a földre esett. Yuuri morogva emelte fel a fejét, csak hogy szembe találja magát egy rózsaszín orrocskával. Pislogott párat, míg az agya feldolgozta, hogy mivel is állt szemben.  
\- Váá! Egy nyúl! – hátrált el rémülten a koromfekete, hosszúfülű kis teremtéstől.  
\- Nyúl fóbiád van? – nézett a királyra Rupert, akár egy ütődöttre.  
\- Biztos benne, hogy a szénát eszi majd ki alólam, és nem engem? – kérdezte a fal mellől Yuuri. – Ez nem egy vérnyúl?  
\- A nyulak vegetáriánusok – közölte színtelen hangon a kapitány.  
A Maou először összeszűkített szemekkel nézett a kalózra, a hazugság jelei után kutatva, aztán a felé közeledő fekete pamacs felé fordította a tekintetét. A kérdése igenis logikus volt. A sárkányok barátságosak és védettek voltak, ráadásul macska hangot hallattak; a pandák homoki medve néven csapdákkal vadásztak az emberekre, a koalák óriási, vérengző ragadozók voltak, a cápák meg barátságos vegetáriánusok. És a repülő birkát még nem is említette… igazán nem hibáztathatták az elővigyázatosságért.  
  
Yuuri bizonytalanul nyújtotta előre a kezét, hogy megszaglászhassa őt a nyuszi. Mikor a kis lény megnyalogatta, de nem kezdte el felfalni, hajlandó volt hinni a kapitány szavainak. Óvatosan felemelte a nyulat, és annak fekete szemébe nézett.  
\- Ó, de édes vagy! – olvadozott végül a kisállattól, melyet magához is ölelt.  
\- De… de… - Rupert döbbenten figyelte a _démonkirály_ és a nyúl között zajló jelenetet.  
\- Hát nem te vagy a legaranyosabb nyuszi a világon? – emelte szemmagasságba a kis lényt Yuuri ismét, mire az megnyalta az orrát, és ezzel nevetésre késztette a fiút. – Hogy hívják?  
\- Ah… öhm… Khm – köszörülte meg a torkát a kalóz. – Nyúl.  
\- Ez nem név – biggyesztette le az ajkát Yuuri, majd figyelmét ismét a kis pamacsnak szentelte. – Te leszel… Ryuu!  
\- Ez… furcsa név – jegyezte meg Rupert elképedve. – Azt hittem, hogy… derogálni fog neked, ha egy nyúllal kell együtt laknod.  
\- Miért? Hiszen olyan aranyos – billentette félre a fejét értetlenül.  
\- Hát… öhm… - Igazság szerint, a kapitány tanácstalan volt. Nem számított rá, hogy a Maou elájul majd egy nyúltól, arra pedig végképp nem, hogy elnevezi és babusgatni kezdi. Komolyan, ha nem lett volna fekete a szőre, akkor a nyuszi neve „vacsora” lett volna. Az uralkodó kényelmére alapozott zsarolási taktikája hivatalosan is elbukott. Legalábbis részben, hiszen melyik király lett volna hajlandó a konyhán dolgozni? Így is van, még semmi sem volt veszve.  
\- Bár az a holló gyanúsan méregeti. Biztos, hogy jó ötlet itt tartani mindkettőt?  
\- Öh…  
\- Ruper’ kapitány? Minden rendben? – aggodalmaskodott Yuuri.  
\- Khm – köszörülte meg a torkát a sötétszőke hajú férfi, és intett egyet a fiatalnak. – A konyhában reggel fogsz kezdeni, addig ezt a helyiséget kell rendbe tenned.  
  
Yuuri mindössze ezt az utasítást kapta az első éjszakájára vonatkozóan, aztán a hajó egyetlen valamennyire képzett orvosa ellátta a sebeit. Nem sokkal később pedig a feltűnően erős Martrin közreműködésével, eltávolították a bilincseket.  
S noha megfenyegették őt, hogyha kardot merészel rántani ellenük, akkor megölik, Yuuri jól tudta, hogy csak azért hagyták meg neki Morgifot, mert kirázta őket tőle a hideg. És ha mégsem, akkor valami komoly baj volt a kalózokkal. Végtére is, Morgif arca ijesztő és ronda volt, ráadásul meglehetősen rossz modor társult hozzá. Kiváltképpen, ha nem Yuurival volt.  
Jóllehet egyértelműen szabadon járhatott-kelhetett a hajón, Yuuri tagadhatatlanul fogságban volt, amit csak súlyosbított, hogy továbbra sem tudta segítségül hívni az erejét. Lassan kezdett kételkedni benne, hogy valaha is képes lesz majd rá megint. Ám ezt a félelmét nem oszthatta meg az „orvossal”, mert a hír hamar a kapitány fülébe jutott volna, és akkor Rupert biztosan megszabadult volna tőle.

*

\- Ááá! – kiáltott fel Louis Biron, mikor Lord Weller lefogta. Több hang azonban nem hagyhatta el a torkát, mert Wolfram von Bielefeld befogta a száját a tenyerével.  
\- Nade Kapitány – csatlakozott a kis társasághoz Josak egy bujkáló mosollyal az arcán. – És velem még elhitetted, hogy megfontolt és nyugodt természetű vagy.  
\- Josak – forgatta a szemeit Conrad.  
\- Gurrier, csak állsz ott, vagy csinálsz is valamit?! – förmedt rá Wolfram, akit hidegen hagyott a két bajtárs szokásos játéka. Tőle akár meg is dönthették egymást; akkor legalább nem lassították volna le a nyomozását.  
\- És mégis mit csináljak? – vakarta a fejét ártatlanul, de mikor a szőke démon mellé lépett, és meglátta a kezében a kék medált, megértette, hogy mi váltotta ki a két testvérből ezt a reakciót. – Oh. Igazán nagy bajban van, drága barátom – kacsintott Bironra, miközben átvetette a vállán a karját. Furcsamód, ez nem nyugtatta meg az álnok üzletembert. – Esetleg megosztaná velünk, hogy ezt hol szerezte?  
\- Elveszem a kezem, de ha ordítani mer – szűkítette össze a szemeit Wolfram -, akkor a halakkal alszik. Megértette? – sziszegte, és cseppnyi sajnálatot sem érzett az ismerős alak iránt. Zöld tekintete ekkor bátyja arcára siklott, aki biccentett egyet, így a fiatalabb mazoku elvette a kezét.  
\- Nem én voltam. Felkerestek egy ajánlattal, csak elfogadtam, nem tudtam, hogy ez lesz – hadarta kétségbeesetten. – De nincs nálam, elvitték a katonák, esküszöm! – fogta könyörgőre.  
\- Nagyon jól tudta, hogy kicsoda – suttogta az ember fülébe Conrad síri hangon, alig leplezve, hogy nem szánt jó sorsot neki.  
\- Csak vicceltem, hisz értik, a kikötőből értesítettem volna magukat! – hebegett Biron enyhén remegve. – Innen nem küldhettem galambot, ellenőrzik a shimaroni katonák.  
\- És ha ilyen _jó szándék_ vezérelte – köpte Wolfram -, akkor ez miért volt magánál? – dugta a „kereskedő” orra alá a démonkövet.  
  
\- Bizonyára csak szerette volna megőrizni Őfelségének, nehogy a katonák elvegyék – ajánlotta Josak vigyorogva, de volt valami veszélyes a mosolyában.  
\- Könyörgöm, nem tettem semmit!  
\- Igazán? És hogyan szerezte Yuuri a kék-zöld foltokat? Elesett? – folytatta a vallatást Wolfram. Természetesen, Conrad és Josak gyorsabban lerendezte volna az alakot, de Wolframnak minden joga megvolt ahhoz, hogy a saját kezébe vegye az ügyet. Illetőleg, titkon talán abban is bíztak, hogy a szőke ettől majd kicsit jobban érzi magát, és nem harapja le a fejüket az út hátralévő részében. Biron jóléte kis ár volt a saját nyugalmukhoz képest.  
\- Rögtön azután, hogy behúzott saját magának – szította a tüzet a vörös.  
\- Az embereim… ők voltak… amikor nem voltam ott – magyarázkodott Biron, de Conrad nem volt elégedett a válasszal, és rázott egyet a férfin.  
\- Ki volt a megbízó, aki az ajánlattal jött? – komolyodott meg végül Josak is.  
\- Egy sötét hajú férfi, hosszú haja van, mindig hátrafogja – igyekezett összegyűjteni az emlékeket az illetőről. – Kis-Shimaronból jött. Ő rabolta el, én csak megvettem tőle!  
\- Megvette?! – förmedt rá Wolfram, egyúttal Biron nyakához is kapva. Josak még épp időben húzta el őt az áldozatától, aki ekkor levegőért kapkodva köhögött fel.  
\- Ki… kifizettem az elrablását – helyesbített, gondolván, hogy ez jobb módja lesz a magyarázatnak. Amikor Wolfram a térdével az alsóbb régiójába rúgott, rájött, hogy tévedett.  
  
\- Talán fussunk neki még egyszer – javasolta Lord Weller a fogvatartottnak, s hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait, erősebben szorított Biron karjára.  
\- Itattak vele egy… egy… housekis főzetet…  
\- MI?! – nyíltak tágra Wolfram szemei. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban; már a kardjáért nyúlt, mikor Josak lefogta a kezét.  
\- Hogy blokkolják az erejét, és aludjon, de viszonylag hamar felébredt! – bizonygatta. – Be sem állt a szája!  
\- Mivel csak féldémon, valószínűleg nem hatott rá olyan mértékben a szer – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrad, immár egyértelműen dühösen.  
\- Ez nem jó – sóhajtott fel Josak, majd gyakorlatilag arrébb rakta a mérgelődő Wolframot, hogy egyenesen a kereskedő szemébe nézhessen. – Mennyit kapott belőle?  
\- Egy kétszívű lovat is kiütött volna – fortyogott Biron, mert ez volt a legnagyobb hiba a tervében. Az, hogy Yuuri nem aludta végig az utat. Ha szerencséje lett volna, akkor a király csak azt követően tért volna magához, hogy ő már eladta valakinek.  
\- Belehalhat, ha megpróbálja használni az erejét – vonta le a következtetést Josak, de mielőtt a szőke reagálhatott volna, folytatta. – Tud valamit a kalózokról?  
\- N-nem! – rázta a fejét rémülten.

*

\- Morgif… Azt hiszem, kezdem megérteni Wolframot. Ezt nem fogom túlélni – nyöszörgött Yuuri, mialatt a gyomra újfent fordult egyet. A kegyetlen vihar elérte őket. Kíméletlenül fújt a szél, szakadt az eső, villámlott, dörgött, és a hullámok olyan könnyeden lökdösték a hajót jobbra… balra… megint jobbra… aztán balra, hogy Yuuri egy szemhunyásnyit sem tudott aludni. Már eleve hajnalodott, mikor ledőlhetett a zsákjára, de a pihenés mindinkább reménytelennek tűnt. – Ryuu… - pillantott le a fekete nyuszira, ami békésen rágcsálta a zsák egyik sarkát. – Te egy vérbeli tengeri patkány vagy.  
\- Hrrr… - zendült fel egy hörgés, ami sikeresen kizökkentette a királyt a nyomorából.  
\- Morgif? – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri, és az arca elé emelte a fegyvert, amely feltűnően sápadtnak tűnt. – Elfelejtettem, hogy ezt te sem bírod. Ne merészeld… – szólt figyelmeztetően az ajkait szorosan összepréselő arcra. A katasztrófa azonban nem váratott sokat magára. – HÉ, NE RÁM! – kiáltott fel, mialatt gyorsan eltartotta magától a kardot, amely így sugárban lehányta a nyuszit. A látvány és a szag megadta a kegyelemdöfést Yuurinak, aki felpattant, majd az ablakhoz rohant.  
Ezt a pillanatot választotta egy idegen, hogy belépjen a helyiségbe – avagy berúgja az ajtót.  
\- Hát itt meg mi történt? – tátotta el a száját, ahogy körbe nézett. A híres, fekete hajú fiatalnak mindössze a fenekét láthatta, egy hátborzongató kard megkönnyebbülten huhogott a földön, a hajó megszeppent nyulát pedig a felismerhetetlenségig eltorzította valami ismeretlen trutyi.  
Yuuri hófehér arccal fordult hátra, hogy szemügyre vegye az újonnan érkezett alakot. A magas, szemüveges férfi szkeptikusan mérte végig a királyt.  
\- Más se hiányzott, minthogy az új segítőm tengeribeteg legyen – túrt barna hajába frusztráltan. – Tudsz róla, hogy a konyhába vagy beosztva, ugye? Márpedig nálam nincs lazsálás! Ha el mered hányni magad a konyhám tíz méteres körzetében, én magam foglak kikötözni a hajóorra!  
\- É-én… - kezdte Yuuri mély hangon, ám végül inkább visszafordult az ablakhoz.  
\- A hering szerelmére – fogta a homlokát a szakács lemondóan.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu, a nyúl: Először valamilyen népszerű nyuszi nevet szerettem volna adni neki. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy Yuuri elnevezett egy sárkányt Pochinak. Szóval miért ne nevezne el egy nyulat sárkánynak?


	8. Az álmok szigete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navigátor, látod a tengert? Remek, most kapj elő egy térképet, és keresd meg rajta Kis-Shimaront. Megvan? Jó, akkor add ki az utasítást a balra fordulásra, és irány dél! Na, látod már Van da Via szigetét? Igen? Nagyszerű, akkor eltévedtél. Fordítsd meg a térképet, és haladj az ellenkező irányba…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szeretném megjegyezni, hogy én ugyan a „Van da Via” elnevezést használom, de ez ugyanazt a helyet takarja, mint Bandarbia/Vandarbia. Egy másik helyszín is feltűnik, a Szent Homok Birodalma, avagy Seisakoku/das Reich des Heiligen Sandes.

  
Némi takarítás és szenvedés után Yuuri a kalózhajó konyhájában találta magát.   
\- Tudod, csak azért engedlek be ide ilyen mosdatlan állapotban, ennyire büdös, szakadt és piszkos ruhában, mert egyikünk sem tudott megfürdeni már egy hete. Az utolsó ruhaszállítmány, amelyet lekapcsoltunk, kizárólag fekete alsónadrágot szállított. Szóval kifogytunk a ruhákból. Remélhetőleg, amint kikötünk, orvosolni tudjuk a problémát. Persze ez még hónapokba telhet.  
\- Hogyhogy? – pislogott Yuuri értetlenül. Kizárt dolog volt, hogy kibírja annyi ideig mosdatlanul. Bár azt nem bánta különösebben, hogy az alsónadrágjai sosem érkeztek meg. Így legalább leadhatott egy új rendelést, ami ezúttal nem Günter ízlésének kedvezett. És őszintén, a legkevésbé sem izgatta, hogy mi volt a divat a mazoku arisztokraták körében.   
\- Folyton eltévedünk – sötétedett el a kalóz tekintete. – Két hónapja próbálunk visszajutni a kalózok szigetére, de valahogy mindig máshol kötünk ki. Csapnivaló a legénységünk – horkantott, miközben a fiúhoz vágott egy méretes, bőrkötéses könyvet.  
\- Uff… csak óvatosan, ez nehéz – jegyezte meg a király.  
\- Ne viselkedj nyápicként – vetette hátra a válla fölött a szakács, aztán belépett a kamrába.  
\- Fufu…  
\- Komolyan, Morgif? – vetett egy lapos pillantást a démonkardra Yuuri. – Mintha nem te lennél a legnyápicabb kard a világon.  
\- Uuuh… - sértődött vérig Morgif, és tüntetőleg becsukta a száját. Yuuri nem próbálta meg kiengesztelni.  
\- Olvasd fel a hatvannyolcadik oldalon található receptet! – érkezett az utasítás a másik helyiségből.  
  
\- Shinou segíts… - sóhajtott Yuuri, de ennek megfelelően cselekedett. – Khm – köszörülte meg a torkát. – „Órás tintapatron”. Kell hozzá egy… mi? – pislogott párat értetlenül, miközben a szöveget szuggerálta a tekintetével, de az csak nem változott meg. - Egy ÓRÁS TINTAPATRON?! Az meg mi?! – fakadt ki.  
\- Azt én is szeretném tudni – tűnt fel mögötte a morcos felettese, és fejbe kólintotta a fiatalt egy kanállal.   
\- Aú!  
\- Az „óriás tintahal párolva”, te szerencsétlen! Ráadásul a nyolcvanhatodik oldalt nézed.  
\- Ó… - világosodott meg Yuuri.  
\- Tehát… Nem tudsz főzni, olvasni, bánni a karddal, ráadásul bénán takarítasz – foglalta össze a szakács a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal. – Értesz egyáltalán valamihez?  
\- Tudok baseballozni – nevetgélt Yuuri. – És az iskolában is jól teljesítek – védte a büszkeségét.  
\- Képzelem, milyen iskola lehet, ahol a korosztályod még olvasni sem tud.  
\- Hé! – háborodott fel a fekete hajú. – Sokat tepertem, hogy bejussak abba a gimibe, és igenis tudok olvasni! Csak nem ezt a nyelvet – fejezte be sután.  
\- Nos… végül is démon vagy – enyhült meg a szakács. – A ti írásotok valamennyire eltér az emberekétől.   
\- Tényleg? – sóhajtott fel rezignáltan. Ha meg kell tanulnia egy újabb nyelvet, önként a falba veri a fejét.  
\- Attól tartok, kénytelen leszek tanítani téged, ha hasznodat akarom venni.  
\- Tudok krumplit pucolni – ajánlotta Yuuri készségesen, de a másik vetett rá egy szkeptikus pillantást.  
\- Még ha igaz is, nincs krumplink. És fogalmam sincs róla, mi az.

*

\- Tudod, Kapitány – kezdte Josak a Louis Biron szobájába vezető ajtó melletti falnak dőlve -, valahol sajnálatos, hogy nem lehet gyerekük.  
\- Hm? – nézett fel rá Conrad, aki vele együtt állt őrt, amíg Wolfram és Murata a szobában pihentek. Pontosabban Wolfram szenvedett, ugyanis a vihar előhozta a tengeribetegségét.  
\- Lord Vakarcsnak és Őfelségének. Lecsaphatatlanok lennének, és ha nem döntenék romba az egész királyságot, akkor a kiszámíthatatlanságuk miatt az összes ellenségünk visszarettenne a támadástól – nevetett fel, és bajtársa követte a példáját.  
\- Kétlem, hogy a tíz nemes beleegyezne a házasságukba – váltott komolyabb hangnemre Conrad.  
\- Ha Shinou jóváhagyja, nem tehetnek semmit – vont vállat. – És mindketten tudjuk, hogy meg fogja engedni. Bár kíváncsi leszek a trónöröklésre ezek után.  
\- Pedig elég logikus – dugta ki a fejét Murata a kabinból. – Shibuyának szüksége lesz egy vér szerinti örökösre – mosolygott, aztán hátranézett, hogy meggyőződjön arról, Wolfram továbbra is kómás állapotban volt-e. Végül elégedetten kilépett a szobából, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
\- Eminenciád, ebben biztos? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrad. Ez mindenképpen összetöri majd Wolfram szívét.  
\- Attól tartok – bólintott Murata. – Shinou nem hajlandó új királyt választani. Ráadásul annyira megkedvelte Shibuyát, hogy ragaszkodik hozzá és a vérvonalához.  
\- Ha ez igaz, már az eljegyzést sem kellene engednie – jegyezte meg Lord Weller morcosan.  
\- Ez lenne Őfelsége Shinou újabb játéka? – vakarta a fejét Josak.  
  
\- Nem tudom – csóválta a fejét Murata. – Az ilyesmiről szeret mélyen hallgatni. Bár magam is úgy vélem, Shin Makoku érdekét szolgálná, ha elindulna egy uralkodói vérvonal. Shinou sem lesz itt mindig.  
\- Szóval Őfelségének háreme lesz? – vigyorodott el Josak, hogy kicsit oldja barátja borús hangulatát. – Igazán kíváncsi lennék, mit alkotna?  
\- Talán komoly meglepetésekkel szolgálna, akár egy Casanova – viccelt Murata.  
\- Kapitány? – sóhajtott a vörös, mivel Conrad rendületlenül savanyú képpel állt mellettük.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy Yuuri képes lenne rá. És Wolfram sem fogja tolerálni, hogy ne ő legyen az egyetlen.  
\- Igaz – biccentett a Nagy Bölcs. – Shin Makoku érdekére hivatkozva, el fogja hagyni Yuurit.  
\- Őfelsége nem hagyja majd – vetette ellen Josak.  
\- Ha mégis, Shibuya akkor is annyira összetörne, hogy senkiben sem bízna meg többé – folytatta a gondolatsort Murata.  
\- Nos, ezt elég tragikusan látjátok! – zendült fel az ajtó mögül egy dölyfös hang, és másodpercek töredéke alatt megpillanthatták a verejtékező, sápadt Wolframot, akinek a tekintete mégis szinte tüzelt. – Sosem fogom elhagyni Yuurit, és ha az a nyápic hűtlen lesz, akkor sült csirkét csinálok majd belőle. És nem érdekel, mit tervez Shinou. Egy szava sem lehet azok után, amit az ősömmel, Rufusszal tett!  
\- Lord von Bielefeld, elfelejted, hogy ő is az ősöd – jegyezte meg Murata bujkáló mosollyal.  
\- Így igaz, ráadásul… - kezdte volna jobb belátásra téríteni az öccsét Lord Weller, ám a szőkeség rá rivallt.  
\- Fogd be! Ha Shinou ennyire szeret játszani, veszek neki egy babaházat! Nektek pedig semmi közötök a kapcsolatunkhoz, TÉMA LEZÁRVA! – jelentette ki dühösen, majd becsapta a szoba ajtaját. A hátrahagyott három személy pedig döbbenten nézte az ajtót, amely mögött a szőke ciklon eltűnt.   
\- Azt hiszem, csatlakozom az őrséghez – vont vállat Murata ártatlanul mosolyogva, és a két férfi mélységesen meg tudta érteni. Öngyilkosság lett volna visszamenni a szobába.

*

Amíg arra várt, hogy a reggelinek szánt kása besűrűsödjön, a szakács a tányérokat törölgető fiút figyelte.   
\- A kapitány azt mondta, hogy a neved Mitsu.   
\- Hm? – emelte fel a fejét Yuuri értetlenül, aztán kapcsolt, és mosolyogva meghajolt kissé. – Sajnálom, hogy nem jutott eszembe bemutatkozni. Mitsu vagyok, és egy kereskedő családból származom.  
Noha elég furcsa volt így bemutatkoznia, nem volt más választása. És szinte hallotta Wolframot, ahogy a szokásához híven lebaltázza, amiért király létére egy közember előtt hajlongott.  
\- Engem Dane-nek hívnak, és én vagyok itt a kakukktojás. Fransiából jöttem.  
\- De miért hagytad el Fransiát? – kérdezte Yuuri meglepetten. – Olyan gyönyörű hely.  
\- Te vagy az első, aki ezt mondja – nevetett fel. – Az összes itteni barom lenézi Fransiát a királya és a mérete miatt.  
\- Ez igazán nem szép tőlük – húzta el a száját a fiú. – Szerintem Antoine igyekszik, és nagyon megnyugtató a légkör.  
\- Ó, szóval valóban voltál Fransiában – lepődött meg ezúttal Dane.  
\- Öhm… csak egyszer.  
\- Értem. Mi a helyzet a hányingereddel?   
\- Már elmúlt – csóválta a fejét Yuuri megkönnyebbülten, hiszen azóta furcsán jól érezte magát. Az émelygés, a görcsbe ránduló gyomor, az égetően száraz torok… mind a múlté volt. Sőt, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy amint evett volna valamit, az ereje fokozatosan vissza is tért volna.  
\- Remek – biccentett felettese.  
\- Szóval… - próbálta fenntartani a beszélgetést Yuuri, mivel nagy szüksége volt egy szövetségesre. – Téged is elraboltak, vagy te önként csatlakoztál?  
\- Az előbbi – sóhajtott Dane. – De számtalanszor lett volna lehetőségem meglépni… Néha komolyan nem tudom eldönteni, miért nem kapták még el őket a shimaroni járőrök.  
  
\- Akkor miért maradsz? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Talán azért, mert annyira szánalmasak, hogy éhen halnának egy tömött kamra mellett – ajánlotta, aztán visszatért a kása kevergetéséhez. – Meg aztán úgysem volt jobb dolgom – vont vállat, de Yuuri csak biccentett. – Te megszöknél, igaz?  
\- Ha megpróbálnám, habozás nélkül megölnének, ugye? – törölgette lassú tempóban az egyik serleget.  
\- Tehát… a nagy és félelmetes démonok bőszen várnak rád? Azt akarod mondani, hogy senki sem tartana kémnek, amiért fogságba kerültél, majd váratlanul hazatértél? – élcelődött Dane. Feltehetőleg ő ezért nem térhetett haza.  
\- Elég vicces lenne, ha kémnek tartanának engem – vigyorodott el Yuuri. – És ha valaki mégis ezt gondolná, akadna, aki megvédene.  
\- Mégis ki? – horkantott Dane. – A démonok zárkózottabbak annál, hogy egyszerűen visszafogadjanak valakit, aki huzamosabb ideig az ellenség körében élt.  
\- Nos, a keresztapám és a családja biztosan a pártomat fogná. A jegyesem pedig bárkit jobb belátásra térítene… - vonta össze a szemöldökét. Egy percig sem kételkedett Wolfram módszereiben.  
\- Tüzes pipi lehet.  
\- Fogalmad sincs róla, mennyire – sötétült el Yuuri tekintete.

*

Bumm!  
  
\- Anissina, nem mennél Günter után?! – kérdezte Gwendal frusztráltan, miközben lerázta magáról a felrobbant jelentések cafatjait.  
\- Azt akarod mondani, nem vagy elég férfi ahhoz, hogy kellő mennyiségű maryokuval lásd el a találmányomat?  
\- Nem. Azt akarom mondani, hogy egyáltalán nem akarom maryokuval ellátni a találmányodat! – jelentette ki határozottan, talán életében először. Annyiszor játszotta már a kísérleti nyúl szerepét, hogy most az egyszer igazán hálás lett volna, ha kimaradt volna a játékból. – Különben is, ha így folytatod, akkor se lesz hova hazatérnie a királyunknak, ha kiszabadul.  
\- Gwendal.   
\- Mi van?  
\- Nemet mondtál nekem – összegezte Anissina síri hangon.  
\- Így van – nézett farkasszemet a nővel határozottan.  
\- Eddig sosem mondtál nemet.  
\- És? – ráncolta a homlokát Gwendal.  
\- Én használni akarom a maryokudat.   
Gwendal összevonta a szemöldökét. Mit nem értett abból a boszorkány, hogy nem fog segíteni neki? Elég érthetően fogalmazott.   
\- Én pedig a jelentéseimet akarom, de már csak konfettinek jók.  
\- Ha ezeket használnád konfettinek, Őfelsége inkább haza se jönne – mosolyodott el a vörös.  
\- Gwendal – csendült fel ekkor a jól ismert gyermeki hang. – Nem segítesz Anissinának? Talán ezzel elérhetnénk, aztán hazahozhatnánk Yuurit – nézett fel a férfira nagy szemekkel.  
Lord von Voltaire lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy könnyebben utasíthassa el a kérést. Ám, mikor kinyitotta szemeit, és meglátta Greta sírásra görbülő száját, felsóhajtott. Ez nem a győzelme napja volt.

*

Wolfram számára lassan telt a nap. A kifakadásának köszönhetően már nem csak fizikailag érezte rosszul magát. Jól tudta, hogy a többiek nem tehettek a történtekről – legalábbis ezúttal nem, mert Yuuri első elrablásában igenis sárosak voltak. Günter ezerszer is megróhatta Wolframot, amiért a jegyese ágyában aludt, de ha azon az éjjelen is így lett volna, akkor most nem a vihar által felkavart tengeren tengődtek volna. Mégis hol voltak a többiek, amikor betörtek Yuuri szobájába?  
\- Wolfram – kopogott az ajtón Conrad, majd belépett a kabinba. – Mindjárt kikötünk. Azt kérték, hogy gyülekezzünk a fedélzeten.  
\- Megyek – nyögött fel kómásan, és hagyta, hogy a bátyja felsegítse az ágyáról.  
\- Figyelj, Wolfram – nézett a zöld szempárba olyan komolysággal, hogy ezúttal a szőke nem állította le. – Attól kezdve, hogy bejelentitek a bálon az eljegyzéseteket, hivatalossá válik majd. Sokan fogják megkérdőjelezni a döntést, és az érvek között szerepel majd az örökös hiánya is. Yuurinak igaza volt, amikor azt kérte, hogy gondold át. Tényleg csak akkor vágj bele, ha biztosan készen állsz erre.   
\- Hah! – fordította el a fejét Wolfram dacosan, akárha tényleg olyan magabiztos lett volna. – Ezt inkább mondd annak a nyápicnak. Shin Makoku történetében ő az első király, akit ennyiszer elraboltak. Ráadásul egymás után.   
\- Tulajdonképpen volt egy uralkodónk, aki annyira félt a felhőktől, hogy ki sem mert mozdulni a kastélyból – mesélte Conrad azzal a tipikus mosolyával az arcán, amely azt sugallta, minden a legnagyobb rendben volt. – Végül a tíz nemes összefogott, elrabolta, és addig tartották fogva, amíg Shinou vissza nem vonta a döntését, hogy ő legyen a király.  
\- Erről sosem hallottam – pislogott Wolfram, miközben Conradra támaszkodva, együtt elhagyták a kabint.  
\- Nos, nem ez a legfényesebb csillag a történelmünkben – mosolygott Lord Weller kedélyesen.   
\- Várj… - nyögött fel, mivel azt a kevés erejét, melyet a pihenés során szerzett, rohamosan kezdte elveszíteni. – Shinou nem szokta elnézni, ha ellenszegülnek az akaratának…  
\- Nos, részben egyetértett a nemesekkel.   
\- Részben? Akkor mi lett velük?  
\- Pár évig balszerencse sújtotta őket – vont vállat a férfi vidáman.  
  
Mire a két testvér csatlakozott a fedélzeten várakozó társaikhoz, az első osztály utasai már megkezdték a leszállást.   
\- Név? – nézett fel az egyik matróz Conradra, mikor ők készültek leszállni.  
\- Louis Biron – jelentette ki határozottan a barna hajú, míg a többiek próbáltak egyenes arccal állni. – A huszonhármas kabinból. Ők pedig az embereim.  
\- Megvan – húzta ki a listáról a matróz a kereskedő nevét. – Mehetnek.  
\- Köszönjük – mosolygott rá Conrad, aztán amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, mind a négyen leszálltak a hajóról.  
\- Furcsa – vakargatta a fejét egy másik matróz, aki ezúttal is a rakodással foglalatoskodott. – Esküdni mertem volna, hogy egy idősebb, kövér fickó volt.  
\- Hagyjad, hát kit érdekel? – vont vállat unottan az első matróz, és a következő utashoz fordult. – Név?  
Ezalatt a négy démon eltűnt a kikötői tömegben, csak hogy nem sokkal később, biztos távolból figyeljék a shimaroni hajót.  
\- Tehát Kis-Shimaronban vagyunk – szögezte le Josak. – A lehető legjobb helyen ahhoz, hogy információkat gyűjtsünk a kalózokról.  
\- Igaz – biccentett Conrad. – Josak, ezt a feladatot rád bízom. Mi addig bejelentkezünk abba a fogadóba – mutatott egy lepukkant gyárépülethez hasonlító építményre, amely a kikötő végében állt.  
\- Ú – nyögött fel Wolfram, bár erősen kérdéses volt, hogy az épület látványától vagy a tengeribetegségtől.   
\- Egy olyan helyen csak a matrózok szállnak meg, ott keltjük majd a legkisebb feltűnést – értett egyet Murata.  
\- Rendben, akkor ott találkozunk – biccentett Josak, aztán belevetette magát a tömegbe, és másodpercek töredéke alatt eltűnt a társai szeme elől.  
\- Menjünk – indítványozta Conrad, és lassan ők maguk is hátrahagyták a kikötőt.  
  
Az igazi Louis Biront és embereit többé senki sem látta. Akadt, aki szerint ezúttal rossz lóra fogadott. Mások viszont úgy vélték, beleőrült abba, hogy mindenét elvesztette. Ám, ha egy bizonyos király kérdezte volna leghűségesebb embereit az esetről, ők valószínűleg csak annyit feleltek volna, hogy amikor utoljára látták a gazembert, épp úszott egyet a tengerben.

*

Az elkövetkező napok egyhangúan teltek Yuuri számára. Felkelt, segédkezett a reggeli elkészítésénél és felszolgálásánál, majd mosogatott és takarított, csak hogy belefogjon Dane-nel az ebédfőzésbe. Ezt újabb felszolgálás és mosogatás követte, aztán egy rövid szünet. A napot a vacsora elkészítésével, mosogatással, a konyha és a kabinja takarításával, illetve az állatok ellátásával zárta.   
Kétségtelen, hogy a nap fénypontja az volt, mikor a szakács a pár órás szünetükben olvasni tanította. Ma sem alakult ez másképp… Yuuri a karjaiban tartotta a nyuszit, miközben a fedélzet árnyékosabb részén gyakorolták az olvasást.  
\- Hogy csinálja ezt? – sóhajtott fel a démonkirály, mikor észrevette, hogy a fiatal kalóz egy újabb súlyos zsákot kapott fel a vállára, akárha az egy tollpihe lett volna.  
\- Á, Martrin – nézett arra Dane is. – Annak a gyereknek van valami a vérével.  
\- Hogy érted? – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- Aj, nagy a világ – csettintett a nyelvével. – És még korántsem ismertük meg minden részét. Ki tudja, milyen lények élnek még az embereken és démonokon kívül? Ott van rögtön a kalózok szigete. Mindenki tisztában van a létezésével, talán még tudják is, hol van, de senki sem meri eltörölni a föld színéről. És miért?  
\- Mert nem találnak oda? – tippelt Yuuri.  
\- Ne a mi legénységünkből indulj ki – csóválta a fejét. – Azért, mert a Szent Homok Birodalma mellett található.   
\- Szent Homok… Birodalma?  
  
\- Sosem hallottál róla? Az egy hatalmas sziget, de a lakói olyan régen elzárkóztak, hogy szinte semmit sem tudunk róluk, vagy akár a táj domborzatáról. A kalózok szigete eltörpül mellette méretben, és alig egy tengeri mérföldre van tőle, keletre.  
\- De akkor látnotok kellett valamennyire, hogy milyen – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- Csak annyit láttunk, hogy a partja homokos, és egy kisebb erdő szegélyezi, de a mondák szerint az egész terület elsivatagosodott. A lakosság pedig a föld alatt él, akár a homoki medvék.  
\- Itt is zajlik a globális felmelegedés? – sóhajtott fel a fiú gondterhelten, és ezúttal a szakácson volt a sor, hogy pislogjon.  
\- Hogy érted?  
\- Tudod, hogy az ózonpajzs elvékonyodott, visszaverődnek a fénysugarak, elindul az üvegházhatás, megolvadnak a jégtáblák, elsivatagosodik minden, meg ilyesmi…  
\- Mégis mit tanítanak nektek, démonoknak? – hitetlenkedett Dane.  
\- Ah… - jött zavarba a fiú. – Szóval, akkor miért sivatagosodott el?  
\- Magukra haragították az istenüket, aki elátkozta az egész birodalmat.  
\- Öhm… És gondolod, hogy igaz?  
\- Azt se hittem volna, hogy van még egy dupla fekete személy a démonkirályon kívül, mégis itt állsz.   
\- És… - kezdte volna Yuuri, de a hirtelen felzendülő veszekedés zaja félbeszakította.  
  
\- De térképész vagy, te mihaszna! – kiabált a kapitány frusztráltan. – Hogy köthettünk ki itt? Ez Van da Via, nem a kalózok szigete!  
\- A viharban elvesztettem a tájékozódási képességemet – védekezett a navigátor.  
\- Nem veszítheted el azt, ami sosem volt – röhögött fel egy másik kalóz a háttérben. Immár mindenki a nap jelenetét figyelte.  
\- Egyébként is, mit számít ez? – kérdezte a navigátor zavartan. – Nem lehetünk olyan messze!   
\- Mit számít?! – hőbörgött Rupert. – Az ellenkező irányban vannak!  
\- Nálad még egy bekötött szemű goala is jobban tájékozódik – kiabálta be egy Yuuri számára ismeretlen kalóz.  
\- A mosogatófiú is előbb igazodna ki egy térképen, mint te! – nevetett egy harmadik.  
\- Ó, akkor miért nem próbáljuk ki, mit tud az új fiú! – zsörtölődött a navigátor, mire Yuuri elsápadt.  
\- Ah… haha… Kérem, ne keverjen bele – könyörgött Yuuri.  
\- Így van, a kölyök még olvasni sem tud – szólalt fel az érdekében a szakács, ami újabb nevetést váltott ki a legénységből.  
\- Én azért adnék neki egy esélyt – vigyorodott el a kapitány Yuuri kelletlenségét látva. – Végtére is, ezt a térképet démonok írták, és kizárt, hogy a mi kis talizmánunk ne tudná elolvasni.  
\- Na, gyerünk – vágta a térképet Yuurihoz a sértett önérzetű férfi.  
\- Hé – méltatlankodott a király, és egy elégedetlen pillantást vetett a navigátorra. Nem látta, hogy a nyuszit tartotta a kezében? Mégis hogyan kellett volna elkapnia?  
\- Tessék – emelte fel a padlóról a térképet Dane, aztán Yuuri elé tartotta.  
  
\- Hm – hajolt előrébb a fiú, hogy közelebbről vegye szemügyre a feliratokat. Eközben Ryuu kihasználta az alkalmat, és békésen rágcsálni kezdte a térkép alját. – Itt van Van da Via… Kis-Shimaron… és jóval délebbre a Szent Homok Birodalma. És attól keletre van a kalózok szigete… ez a kis folt, ugye? – nézett kérdőn a szakácsra, aki válaszul bólintott egyet. – Ha Hildyard és Shin Makoku között három napos az út, akkor lehetséges, hogy olyan kilenc napra vagyunk a szigettől? – nézett ezúttal a kapitányra, akinek lehervadt a mosolya. A legénység reakciója sem volt lelkesebb.  
\- Vagy másfél hétig kell utaznunk? – morgolódott az egyik kalóz.  
\- Már ha nem tévedünk el közben – folytatta a sort rezignáltan egy másik.  
\- Csendet! – parancsolt rájuk Rupert, aki jól láthatóan meghozta a döntését. – Ma kikötünk itt, de előbb mindenki öltözzön át. Egyszerű kereskedőknek kell tűnnünk. Holnap reggel pedig elindulunk a szigetünk felé. Biztos vagyok benne, hogyha Mitsu lesz a koordinátorunk, oda fogunk találni – vigyorgott Yuurira, akinek már rángatózott a szemöldöke.   
\- És a konyhaszolgálat? – kérdezett rá Dane.  
\- Felhagy vele, és egész nap figyelemmel követi, hogy jó irányba tartunk-e. És nem akarod tudni – hajolt közel a király arcához -, hogy mi lesz a büntetésed, ha nem ott kötünk ki.  
\- Öh… - kezdte Yuuri félénken.  
\- Igen? – érdeklődött Rupert szenvtelenül.   
\- Ryuu eszi a szakállát – mutatott rá a fiú, mire a kapitány lenézett a fekete nyuszira, aztán hátra hőkölt.  
\- Egyáltalán mit keres itt a fedélzeten?  
\- Magányos volt – vont vállat Yuuri kedélyesen.  
\- Te… - pirosodott ki Rupert arca a dühtől. Aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és megpróbált lenyugodni. Biztos volt benne, hogy valahogyan meg fogja törni a démonkirályt. Már csak a legmegfelelőbb módszert kellett megtalálnia rá. – Nos, mire vártok még, ti kutyák?! Átöltözni! Akin akár egy fekete foltot is meglátok, a delfinek között végzi!  
  
Yuuri a puszta gondolattól is megrázkódott, és habozva nézett végig magán. Ennél több feketét szándékosan se viselhetett volna… Azonban a kapitány utasításának megfelelően, Dane a segítségére volt. Miután a fiú visszavitte a nyuszit a helyére, a szakács abba a kabinba vezette őt, ahol az ellopott ruhákat tartották.  
\- Ez lesz a megfelelő darab, mivel csak ez van a méretedben – mutatott fel kisvártatva egy ruhadarabot a kosztümök színkavalkádjában.  
\- Eh? Ki-kizárt! – tiltakozott Yuuri vehemensen, de a másik tekintete nem sok jót ígért számára.  
Tíz perccel és egy rövid, kétségbeesett küzdelemmel később, a démonkirály savanyú képpel nézett tükörbe.  
\- Könyörgöm, valaki döfjön le – méregette földig érő, égszínkék ruháját.  
\- Ne nyavalyogj – intette le a szakács, aki Yuuri eredeti öltözékével matatott. – Lehet, hogy keresnek téged, így a legbiztonságosabb.  
\- Mintha egy történelmi drámából léptem volna ki – pufogott tovább a feketeség, aztán felvette a kék pásztorlány kalapot, amely elrejtette a haját.  
\- Majd kerüld az emberek tekintetét – nézett a fiúra Dane. – Nincs szemüvegünk vagy ilyesmi, amivel eltakarhatnánk a szemed színét. Tessék, ezt ne hagyd el – nyújtott át egy kis aranybrosst Yuurinak. – Gondolom, fontos lehet, ha az ingedre tűzve rejtetted el.  
\- A jegyesemtől kaptam – forgatta az ujjai között a szárnyakat ábrázoló ékszert.  
\- Fontos alkalomra? – érdeklődött csak úgy mellékesen.  
\- Eléggé – mosolyodott el Yuuri, majd a ruhája belső részére tűzte a brosst, hogy ne látszódjon. Talán tényleg Wolfnak volt igaza, és egy kicsit szentimentális lett. Már maga sem értette, hogy miután a szőke elutazott, miért tűzte fel a kis ékszert.  
  
 _Remek. Most már nem csak nyápic, de nyálas is lettem_ – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri lemondóan.  
\- Ne akarj megszökni, ha partra szálltunk – figyelmeztette Dane. – Itt hamar rájönnek majd, hogy démon vagy, és ki fognak végezni. Közeledik a fesztivál, és szerintem tudod, mivel zárul.  
\- Nem értem, hogy élvezhetik nézni, ahogy egymást ölik a rabok és a zsoldosok – jegyezte meg Yuuri mérgesen. A gladiátor játékok csak a filmekben tűntek izgalmasnak. A valóságban rémesek és embertelenek voltak.  
\- Azt mondják, izgalmas – sóhajtott Dane, akit a maga részéről nem különösebben zaklatott fel a dolog. Sok szörnyűségről hallott már, de úgysem tehetett ellenük semmit.   
\- Hát nem az! – csattant fel Yuuri, de a szakács megrökönyödött arcát látva, vett egy mély levegőt. Le kellett nyugodnia. – Barbárság, ha engem kérdezel – tette hozzá immár higgadtabban.  
\- Nem az emberi fejlődés és kifinomultság jele, az már egyszer biztos. Na, én kész vagyok, menjünk – tessékelte ki a női cipőben tipegő fiút a helyiségből.  
\- Aú… ez egy középkori kínzóeszköz – zsörtölődött Yuuri.   
\- A cipő nélkül nem lenne hiteles – intette le Dane, miközben elhaladtak a többi kalóz előtt. - Egy nő sem lépne ki az utcára férfi cipőben.  
\- Elvinnélek egy körre, kár, hogy deszka vagy! – szólt az egyik alak, de többen is Yuuri után fütyültek. A király valamiért nem érezte magát jobban tőle. Az egyetlen éltető gondolata a fürdés reményképe volt; és ha női ruhába kellett öltöznie hozzá, ám legyen.  
  
\- Mindjárt kikötünk! – zengett Rupert hangja a fedélzeten, s mikor a pillantása a konyhába beosztott párosra siklott, folytatta. – Mitsu, hozzám!  
\- Mi vagyok én, kutya? – morgolódott Yuuri, de azért odasétált a kapitányhoz.  
\- Nos, Felség? – incselkedett lehalkított hangon a kalóz, hogy kettejükön kívül más ne hallhassa. – Átgondolta az ajánlatomat a néhány napos konyhaszolgálat után?  
\- Még a Lionsnek is több esélye van a tabella élére jutni – szűkítette össze a szemeit Yuuri.  
\- Igazán? – vigyorodott el Rupert. – Akkor bizonyára örömmel fog aszalódni a napon, mialatt Bill társaságában navigálja a hajót – intette magához a nevezett személyt, aki meglepően gyorsan előttük is termett.  
\- Ahoj! – tisztelgett az ősz hajú és szakállú férfi, aki már legalább a hatvanadik életévét taposhatta.  
\- Bill, Mitsu lesz az új navigátor melletted.  
\- Micsoda cukorfalat! – füttyent Bill.  
\- F-fiú vagyok, fiú vagyok! – szögezte le a biztonság kedvéért Yuuri rémülten.  
\- Oda se neki – kacsintott rá az alak, aztán hátrahagyta mindkettőjüket.  
\- Ez már szexuális zaklatásnak számít, ugye? – érdeklődött a fiú kipirult arccal.  
\- Kétlem – vonta vállat Rupert. – Bill nem beszámítható.  
\- És ettől most meg kellene nyugodnom?! – háborodott fel Yuuri. – Így még rosszabb.  
\- Feladod? – vigyorgott le rá a kapitány, mire a fiú az ajkába harapott.  
\- Soha – préselte ki végül a fogai között. Belőle nem fognak aljas gyilkost faragni, bármi történjék is! Itt az elvekről volt szó.  
  
Nem telt sok időbe, és a kalózok kikötöttek. A legénység megrohamozta a város kisebb szállásait, ahol legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésükre, végre rendbe tudták tenni magukat. S mivel Yuurinak és a szakácsnak ezúttal nem kellett vacsorát főznie, nyugodt lélekkel sétáltak a göröngyös úton, amely a város melletti kisebb vásárhoz vezetett.  
Jóllehet a királyt nem nyűgözte le a vásár gondolata, nem maradhatott egyedül. Nem csak azért, mert a kalózok továbbra is tartottak egy lehetséges szökési kísérlettől, de a shimaroni törvények értelmében a nők nem utazhattak egyedül. Jelen pillanatban pedig, Yuuri nőnek számított.  
\- Talán neked van igazad – jegyezte meg Dane, mikor már a bódék előtt haladtak el.  
\- Miben? – pislogott Yuuri, miközben azért fohászkodott, hogy Morgif ne szólaljon meg, amíg ennyi ember között sétáltak. Egy szoknya alá rejtett huhogó kard nem jól vette volna ki magát.  
\- Hogy el kellene hagynom a kalózokat…  
\- Kishölgy! – szakította őket félbe ekkor egy idős nő, aki egy többszörösen foltozott, barna sátor előtt ült. – Gyere ide, és megmondom a jövődet! – intette magához Yuurit, aki nem mozdult.  
\- Á, köszönöm, de nem…   
\- Menj csak, mit árthat? – nyomott néhány tallért Yuuri tenyerébe Dane. – Én itt leszek a sátor előtt. És ki tudja, talán hallasz pár érdekességet a jövődről – vigyorgott, ami egyértelműen jelezte, hogy nem hitt a dologban.  
\- De… - vonakodott a fiú, csakhogy az idős nő megragadta a karját, és meglepően dinamikusan magával húzta a sátorba.  
  
A sátor belseje túlzsúfolt volt a ládáktól, de a terület középső részén mégis helyet kapott egy kisebb asztal, melyet két szék vett körbe.  
\- Ülj le – utasította a fiút, és ő maga is helyet foglalt. A jósnő hátrasimította hófehér haját, és aranyló barna szemeit egyenesen Yuurira szegezte, aki leült ugyan, de nyugtalanul fészkelődött a székén. – Szólíts Zeldának, és ne rémüldözz… Az isteni faj sosem szándékozott a démonok életére törni.  
\- Ha? – kapta fel a fejét Yuuri meglepetten. – Isteni faj?  
\- Hát nem hallottál még róla? – kacagott a jósnő. – Mit gondoltál, kik élnek a Szent Homok Birodalmában?  
\- Buckalakók? – ajánlotta.  
\- Micsodák? – nevetett hangosabban a nő, és kínjában már Yuuri is bekapcsolódott. – Ó, sokat kell még tanulnod, de tudd, hogy sokan közülünk látják a jövőt. Képesek befolyásolni az akaratodat, megfejteni a lelked legsötétebb titkát, amire te magad sem vagy képes.  
\- A legsötétebb titkát? – pislogott a király. Volt neki olyan?  
\- Á, én átlátok az álcádon… - ragadta meg a fiú kezét, majd felfelé fordította annak tenyerét. - És micsoda életvonalad van! Nagy dolgokra vagy hivatott… de a bizonytalanság beárnyékol.  
\- Bizonytalanság? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. Egy percig sem tagadta, hogy nem volt elég határozott, de annyi mindenben volt bizonytalan, hogy nem jött rá, mire célzott pontosan Zelda.  
\- A válasz a túlvilágról érkezik majd – hümmögött a nő, és lehunyta a szemeit.  
  
Hát ez elég bizarr volt, és Yuuri korántsem akart kapcsolatba kerülni a túlvilággal. Már Shinou is sok volt neki.  
\- Ó, ez sajnálatos – csóválta a fejét Zelda.  
\- Micsoda? – nyíltak tágra Yuuri szemei.  
\- A szívednek legkedvesebb személyt elveszíted… Tulajdonképpen már elveszítetted.  
\- MI?! – nézett rémülten a tenyerére, akárha láthatott volna benne valami jelet.   
\- De még nem végleges – nyitotta ki a szemét Zelda. – Találd meg az utadat, és visszakapod.  
\- Találjam meg az utamat? – ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- A víz útjai kifürkészhetetlenek… És látok egy áramlatot, ami visszafelé folyik… - húzta végig az ujját egy rövid vonalon, amely a sors vonalából ágazott el, majd ugyanabba torkollott.  
\- Nem értem – csóválta a fejét Yuuri.   
\- Tudod, még soha senki sem jutott előre, ha hagyta, hogy magával sodorja az ár. Nem támaszkodhatunk mindig másokra – tanácsolta Zelda, aztán elengedte a király kezét.  
A fekete szempár fürkészően nézett a jósnőre néhány pillanat erejéig, és szép lassan formálódni kezdett egy terv a lelki szemei előtt. Kockázatos volt ugyan, de nem lehetetlen.  
  
\- Meg tudna mondani még valamit? – pirult el hirtelen, mikor eszébe jutott egy kérdés, ami jó ideje foglalkoztatta már. – Lesznek majd gyerekeim? – motyogta zavarában.  
\- Ez csak rajtad áll – vigyorodott el a jósnő, amivel nem segített sokat. – Tessék, ez jól jöhet – húzott elő egy vékony bőrláncon lógó, csíkos, aranybarna követ.  
\- Mi ez?  
\- Tigrisszem medál – lógatta a király orra elé. – Megóv az ártásoktól, és erősíti a benned rejlő napot.  
\- Aha, köszönöm – fogadta el a követ Yuuri bizonytalanul. Arra számított, hogy az majd csodával határos módon felragyog a kezében, megérzi a kőből áramló energiát vagy ilyesmi, de semmi. Nem történt az égvilágon semmi. Végül azért felvette a nyakláncot, amely fájdalmasan emlékeztette Julia elvesztett medáljára. Nem bánta volna, ha Biront letartóztatták volna rablásért, és visszajuttatták volna hozzá a démonkövet. Erre azonban kevés esélyt látott, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy néz majd Conrad szemébe, mikor legközelebb találkoznak.  
Miután kifizette Zelda szolgálatait, Yuuri megköszönte a jóslást és a követ, aztán kilépett a sátorból. A nap már lemenőben volt, és a vásárhelyen összegyűltek szedelőzködni kezdtek. Az árusok búcsút intettek az utolsó vásárlóiknak, a turisták és helyiek alkotta tömeg pedig lassan visszasétált a városba. Ahogy Yuuri a nevetgélő családokat, párokat és barátokat figyelte, meghozta a döntését.  
A sátortól nem messze ácsorgó Dane felé intett, és Yuuri azzal a szilárd elhatározással tért vissza a szakács oldalára, hogy kerüljön bármibe, ő el fogja téríteni a kalózhajót.


	9. Te csaló!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri már rengeteg dolgot megtanult Shin Makokuba érkezése óta. Például, hogy miért nem éri meg pofozkodni, miért nem vesszük fel a földről a mások által levert evőeszközöket, miért nem esünk túl közel a sárkányokhoz, és miért nem tanácsos Günter véleményét kérdezni a ruhák terén. Csakhogy akad még olyan terület, ahol túl kevés a tapasztalata…

Wolfram a kabinja ágyán gubbasztott, és már nagyon elege volt mindenkiből. Nem azért jött hajóval a jegyese után, hogy pár nap múlva közöljék vele, semmi nyomuk sincs, és ő túl nagy feltűnést kelt Kis-Shimaronban ahhoz, hogy maradhasson. Legalább a bátyja és a Nagy Bölcs sem maradt, bár ez sovány vigasz volt. Jobban járt volna, ha ismét Giselával indult volna útnak.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Josak talál majd nyomot – jelentette ki Conrad, mivel nem bírta tovább a hosszú órák óta tartó csendet.  
\- Annyit már most is tudunk, hogy Kis-Shimaron hajóira csapnak le, és tulajdonképpen lázadók – biccentett Murata.  
\- Épp ezért kellett volna maradnunk, hogy segítsünk Yuurinak! – próbálkozott újra Wolfram. Még nem jártak messze a parttól, akár vissza is evezhettek volna egy mentőcsónakkal.  
\- Megértelek, von Bielefeld, de fel kell készülnünk a legrosszabb eshetőségre is – csóválta a fejét, s mikor meglátta a szőke démon elborzadt tekintetét, folytatta. – Nem csak arra, hogy esetleg nem látjuk többé Shibuyát, hanem arra is, hogyha ellenünk fordítják.   
\- Yuuri nem tenne ilyet! – tiltakozott Wolfram.  
\- Önszántából nem, de nem sok jót hallottam Kis-Shimaronról – sóhajtott Lord Weller. – Az a hír járja, hogy a királya csak pár évvel idősebb Yuurinál, de bárkit képes behódoltatni. A módszere kérdéses.  
\- Sőt, erőteljes fegyverkezésbe kezdtek – biccentett Murata.  
\- A kérdés csak az, hogy ki ellen? – nézett ki az ablakon Conrad gondterhelten.  
\- Nos, nem zárnám ki, hogy Nagy-Shimaront akarják megtámadni – igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata -, de az elsődleges tippem az, hogy Shin Makoku a cél.   
\- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét a két testvér egyszerre.  
  
\- De miért mi? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Wolfram.  
\- Egyszerű. Ez az a tipikus politikai fogás, mikor a belső problémákért egy külső „ellenséget” okolnak, és mi gyanúsan jó pozícióban vagyunk. Egyedül a mi gazdaságunk vészelte át nagyobb gond nélkül az eddigi háborús időszakot, majd Soushu pusztítását, és még helyre is hoztuk a károkat. Saralegi viszont túl sok hibás döntést hozott, és Josak információi szerint nem túl népszerű.   
\- Nyilván a dobozzal való kísérletének is híre ment – horkantott Wolfram. Egy kicsit sem tudta sajnálni Saralegit, és kifejezetten aggasztotta, hogy esetleg összefuthat Yuurival. Amilyen naiv és manipulálható volt a jegyese, belegondolni is rossz volt, mi lett volna annak az eredménye.  
\- Eminenciádnak igaza lehet – jegyezte meg Conrad elgondolkodva. – És tudjuk, hogy nem Biron rabolta el Őfelségét…   
\- De a hajón sehol sem találtuk meg azt az állítólagos alakot, akiről beszéltek – vetette közbe Wolfram.  
\- Igen, de tudjuk, hogy az elkövető Kis-Shimaronból jött – hívta fel a szőke démon figyelmét a tényre Murata.  
\- Ahogyan azt is, hogy Yuurit elfogták a katonák – nyíltak tágra Lord von Bielefeld szemei.  
\- Feltételezhetjük, hogy összedolgoztak az igazi elrablóval – sóhajtott fel Conrad.  
\- Akkor az igazi ellenségünk Kis-Shimaron! – pattant fel Wolfram energikusan. Legalábbis energikusabban annál, amit a tengeribetegsége megengedhetett volna neki.  
\- Lord von Bielefeld, kezdem azt hinni, hogy Shibuya utazásai egyre ellenállóbbá tesznek téged – vigyorodott el Murata. – És igen. Úgy sejtem, Svelera besározásával próbáltak minket félrevezetni.  
  
\- Vagy épp rávenni minket, hogy hadat üzenjünk Svelerának, amíg a királyunk távol volt – masszírozta a halántékát Conrad. Nem sok választotta el őket ettől.  
\- Így kellőképpen legyengültünk volna – hanyatlott vissza az ágyára a szőke. – Akárhogy is, meg kell mentenünk Yuurit.  
\- A helyzet az, hogy fogalmunk sincs róla, hol van Shibuya. Viszont Shin Makokuban nagy szükség lehet még ránk – vette le a szemüvegét Murata, hogy megtörölje. – Nincs mit tenni, vissza kell térnünk.   
\- A szövetségeseink is kutatnak Őfelsége után – jegyezte meg Conrad, mert ez is növelte az esélyüket arra, hogy a királyukra akadjanak.  
\- Lehet, hogy a helyzet aggasztó, Lord von Bielefeld, de kénytelenek leszünk megbízni bennük – biggyesztette vissza az orrára a szemüvegét. – És higgy nekem, Shibuya biztosan remekül van – mosolygott kedélyesen. S noha Conrad egy cseppet sem találta őszintének a mosolyt, Wolfram egy kicsit megnyugodni látszott.

*

\- Azt hiszem, szédülök – hanyatlott az asztalra Yuuri, és sokadszorra is csuklott egyet.  
\- Még sosem ittál? – nevetett az egyik kalóz, majd jókedvűen hátba legyintette a fiút, aki ettől csak még jobban az asztalra lapult.   
\- Ha… ah… egyszer beleestem egy hordó sörbe – összegezte a feketeség ködös tekintettel. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy már besötétedett, csak azt nem értette, hogy az olajlámpások fénye miért kezdett halványulni. Sem azt, hogy miért siklottak el színes foltok néha az orra előtt?   
\- Neked nincs több rum – vette el a kupát Yuuri elől Rupert nevetve. Tulajdonképpen most bármit megtehetett volna a híres démonkirállyal, aki annyira kiütötte magát, hogy mozdulni sem bírt.  
A kikötői kocsma zsúfolásig tele volt matrózokkal, utazókkal és a kalózhajó legénységével. Szólt a zene, röpködtek a kések a célba dobó sarokban, pörögtek a kártyalapok az ablak alatti asztalnál, néhányan ugrálva táncoltak egy talpalatnyi helyen, a többiek pedig nevettek vagy épp hevesen vitáztak. Így telt egy átlagos éjszaka a kikötőben.  
\- Legalább már értjük, miért nem akart inni – csapta le a söröskorsóját az asztalra Dane.  
\- Örülhet, hogy találtunk neki egy parókát és férfi ruhákat – intette le a kapitány a szakácsát, aki aggódó arckifejezéssel méregette a fiatalt. – Egy kis rum még nem ártott meg senkinek, ráadásul a hajón már úgyis kénytelen volt inni. Nem volt ivóvizünk.  
\- Hogyne – hagyta ennyiben Dane, akinek voltak rejtett tartalékai, és esze ágában sem volt hagyni, hogy a fiú fényes nappal rumot igyon. A többiek jelenlétében azonban már kénytelen volt.  
\- Ah… ti is látjátok a kagylókat a plafonon…? – döntötte hátra a fejét Yuuri kuncogva. – Mintha mélytengeri búvárok lennénk – dőlt hátra kábán, mire a kapitány és a szakács egyszerre lökték vissza az asztalra, hogy ne vágódjon el a székkel együtt.  
  
\- Az csak a rosszul eldolgozott vakolat – közölte Rupert szárazon. – Már látni se lát?  
\- Aaannyira mondjuk nem meglepő… Amikor először jöttem ide, azt hittem, ez Narnia. De hol van a beszélő oroszlán? Akarok egyet… egy fehéret. Olyan menő lenne. És egy gokartot. Gokartozhatnék a fehér oroszlánommal, aztán elmennénk szurkolni a Lionsnek. Ó, de Gwendal összevonná a szemöldökét… így – vágott felismerhetetlenül idióta képet, az ujjaival húzva közelebb egymáshoz a két szemöldökét. – „Helyetted dolgozok!” – gúnyolódott. – Ki kérte? Én voltam. Igazán rendes srác… hiányzik. Ő miért nem írhat alá helyettem? És Günter, és Conrad, és Greta, és lasagne… La-lasagna… Haha… La-la-la, vágjátok?  
\- Szerintem a kagylós kérdést józanul is feltette volna, de a többi része gyanús. Mi a frászról beszél? – kezdte meg az új sörét Dane, majd biccentett egyet a fiatal pincérlánynak, aki üres tálcával a kezében lépett Yuurihoz.  
\- De hol van Wolf? – töprengett tovább Yuuri hangosan, még ha nem is szándékosan tette. – Mostanra már utol szokott érni… bár én sem tudom, hol vagyok… talán sehol – ment át a filozófiai vonalra. – A semmi közepén. Semmi sincs veszve, amíg nincs semmi.  
\- Kérsz valamit? – mosolygott szélesen a fiúra a pincérlány, mire az felkönyökölve próbálta megtámasztani a fejét. Yuuri hunyorogva próbálta beazonosítani az illetőt, mígnem arra a zseniális következtetésre jutott, hogy gőze se volt róla, ki az.  
  
\- Nem – csóválta a fejét a feketeség, ami rossz ötletnek bizonyult. Annyira megszédült, hogy a bal kezével meg kellett támaszkodnia a mellette lévő széken.   
\- Hohó – húzta el a pártól a vonakodó szakácsot a kapitány.  
\- Ó – ült le a király mellé a lány, mikor a fiú elvette onnan a kezét. Ő ugyanis azt hitte, hogy ez egy invitálás volt.   
\- Mitsu vagyok – mosolygott a lányra naivan, jóllehet leginkább annak örült, hogy még emlékezett az álnevére. – És te…?  
\- Gerda vagyok – mutatkozott be a pincérlány, aztán gyorsan körbenézett, hogy hívták-e valamelyik asztalhoz. Mikor úgy látta, hogy akadt néhány perce, visszafordult Yuurihoz. – Mit csinálsz errefelé? Utazgatsz a barátaiddal?  
\- Hogyne – horkantott fel Yuuri, és elnevette magát. – Mert nincs jobb dolgom, mint utazgatni. Végül is, ha hazatérek, Gwendal úgyis az íróasztalomhoz fog láncolni – fejelte le az asztalt. – Günter meg pórázt fog rám rakni. Szerintem amúgy is azt hiszi, hogy a macskája vagyok. Ha hivatalos lesz, Gwendal majd hozzám vág egy gombolyagot, Wolfram meg megfürdet. Talán Conrad dobálgatná nekem a gombolyagot…  
\- Öhm… Minden rendben lesz – veregette meg a fiú vállát Gerda, ám alighogy hozzáért, fütyülést hallott valamerről. Ekkor Yuuri felemelte a fejét, és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett.  
\- Tetszel a kardomnak.   
\- Mi? – pirult el Gerda.  
  
\- Mármint… - matatott az oldalánál a fiú a legkevésbé sem zavartatva magát. - Neki… Melgib… Mirgi… Mo-mo… Morgif… Látod? – mutatta fel tokostul a kardot, amely lelkesen dobált puszikat Gerdának. – Huhog.  
\- Ez egy démonkard?! – tapasztotta a szájára a kezét a pincérlány, hogy ne keltsen nagy feltűnést, de az arca kétségtelenül rémült volt. Szerencsére a kocsma zajos volt, és senki sem figyelt fel a párosra.  
\- Ezt miből gondolod? – pislogott párat Yuuri. – Morgif, fejezd be – fordította maga felé a markolatot, de hőn szeretett kardja méltatlankodva nézett rá. – Bocs – nézett ismét Gerdára -, hihetetlenül ronda.  
\- Se-semmi baj…? – hebegte a lány, miközben próbálta felmérni, hogy Yuuri és a kardja jelentett-e bármi veszélyt. Immár szemernyi kételye sem volt afelől, hogy a fiú démon volt. Csakhogy nem tűnt ijesztőnek, sokkal inkább nevetségesnek. – Nos – jutott dűlőre -, talán a kardod ronda, de te helyes vagy – mosolygott édesen.  
\- Te vagy az első lány, aki ezt mondja – támasztotta meg a fejét a kezével ismét.   
\- Akkor a többi lány vak – hajolt közelebb Yuurihoz, akinek akkor se lett volna energiája elhúzódni, ha előre tudta volna, mi fog történni.  
\- Á, tényleg elég átlagos vagyok – felelt leverten, és ha nem félt volna tőle, hogy a mozdulattól leesett volna a székről, legyintett is volna egyet. – Mégis mit akarnának tőlem?  
\- Mondjuk ezt? – kérdezte Gerda csendesen, majd megszüntette a köztük uralkodó rövid távolságot, és megcsókolta Yuurit.   
  
Először csupán az ajkaik értek egymáshoz, aztán a lány résnyire nyitott a száját, és Yuuri ügyetlen kísérletbe kezdett a csók elmélyítéséhez. Ám, ahogy teltek a percek, kezdett belejönni, és hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy nem élvezte. A kellemes időtöltésnek az vetett véget, amikor valaki megragadta Yuuri grabancát, és hátra húzta.  
\- Már nem olyan fontos a jegyesed? – érdeklődött Dane cinikusan. – Nem ő az, aki nem kételkedne a hűségedben?  
\- Ha? – pislogott a fiú ködös tekintettel, és hagyta, hogy a férfi lehúzza a székéről, majd kirángassa a kocsmából. A megrökönyödött pincérlány pedig hoppon maradva nézett a két utazó után.  
Mire kiértek az épület elé, Yuuri már kezdett harciassá válni. Béketűrő természetét nagyjából az első pohár után elvesztette, így kicsit sem okozott neki gondot, hogy veszekedjen Dane-nel.   
\- Engedj el, hallod?! Ehhez semmi jogod, nem kell a segítséged…  
\- Tényleg? – eresztette el a fiú karját, mire az elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és elhasalt a mólón. – Hát nekem úgy tűnt, oxigénhiányban szenvedtél. Holnapra megbánod az egészet. Feltéve, hogy emlékezni fogsz rá.   
\- Mit tudsz te? – nézett fel a férfira villanó fekete tekintettel.  
\- Mondjuk, hogy pár órával ezelőtt még haza akartál térni a menyasszonyodhoz? – nézett lesajnálóan a földön heverő fiúra, aki felnevetett.  
  
\- Szeretném látni, amikor ezt a szemébe mondod. A „menyasszonyom” egy fiú, és szénné égetne ezért a megjegyzésért. Először téged, aztán engem, amiért nevettem – kacagott hangosabban. – Várj – emelte fel a mutatóujját, miközben Dane megrökönyödött arckifejezésén mulatott. – Van jobb is. Szükségem lesz egy örökösre! Ezt rakd össze – gördült a hátára, hogy a csillagos eget nézze.  
\- Hé! – kiáltott rájuk egy járőröző katona, majd megindult feléjük. – Minden rendben?  
\- Persze – felelt Dane gyorsan. – Csak egy kicsit felöntött a garatra.  
\- Csak két pohárral ittam – nézett az őt vizslató katonára vidáman Yuuri, és hogy nyomatékosítsa a szavait, az ujjaival is mutatta. A négyet.  
\- Születésnapja van – állt elő egy légből kapott ötlettel a szakács.  
\- Halkabban ünnepeljenek – hagyta ennyiben a katona, aztán magára hagyta a párost. Jobb dolga is volt annál, minthogy letartóztasson egy részeg fiatalt. Mialatt a katona eltávolodott tőlük, és hallótávolságon kívülre ért, Dane Yuuri szavain töprengett.  
\- Ez egy kísérlet volt? Még soha nem csókoltál meg lányt? – kérdezte a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal, mire a fiú mosolya lehervadt. Ez épp elég válasznak bizonyult. – Nem tudom, hogy nálatok, démonoknál hogy megy ez, de szerintem nem kéne összeházasodnod a jegyeseddel.   
A démonkirály összevonta a szemöldökét. Kissé ködösek voltak a gondolatai, de bárhonnan is nézte, nehezen talált logikát Dane kijelentésében.  
\- Miért?  
  
\- Mert egyértelműen élvezted a pincérnő társaságát.   
\- És? – pislogott Yuuri, mire a másik felmordult.  
\- Tök egyenes vagy! Ha nem szakítottam volna félbe az egészet, ki tudja, mit csinálnátok most.   
\- Mit? – nézett rá a fiú kérdőn, és Dane fontolóra vette, hogy felpofozza.  
\- Lehet valaki ennyire sügér? – forgatta a szemeit végül. – Mégis mit akarsz egy fiútól?  
\- Hm, nem érted – foglalta össze a király, mintha valaha is kifejtette volna a szakácsnak a kapcsolata történetét.  
\- Mit? – masszírozta a halántékát Dane frusztráltan. – Hogy egy idióta vagy? – guggolt le mellé.  
\- Nem – csóválta a fejét Yuuri, ami a fekvő pozíciója miatt elég furcsán vette ki magát. – Szeretem őt – nézett a másik szemébe őszintén, és hirtelen olyan egyszerű volt kimondani. – Az előbb… az előbb… jó volt. De… olyan… csak jó - kereste a szavakat, de félúton felhagyott vele.   
\- Tudod egyáltalán, hogy miről beszélsz? A sikeres kapcsolatok nem így működnek. Nem elég, ha csak szívvel szereted. Felfogtál ebből bármit is?  
\- Heh?  
\- Te soha többet nem kapsz alkoholt – fogta a homlokát. – Mi lenne, ha visszamennél még kísérletezni? Reggelre nyilvánvalóvá válna számodra is.  
\- Miért tenném? – billentette oldalra a fejét a homlokát ráncolva.  
\- Mert egy lányt kell találnod.  
  
\- Eh? – kezdett összezavarodni Yuuri. A csóknak hála még illuminált állapotban is biztosra vette, hogy neki csak Wolfram kellett. Nem tagadná le, hogy élvezte, de hiányérzete volt. Erre a csókra kizárólag a teste reagált. Az ösztönös mozdulatok, a pulzáló idegek, a felgyorsult szívverése… mind csupán ürességet hagytak maguk után. Erre nem vágyott. Csak arra a személyre, akinek a gondolatára is hevesebben kezdett verni a szíve, és az emlékeiben is élesen élt még a hangja. Akiért rettegett a jósnő szavai miatt. Valóban elveszítheti? Kizárt, nem hagyja majd. Ha csak egy haja szála is meggörbült Wolframnak, komolyan fejek fognak hullani. Feltéve, hogy nem az eleve göndör tincseiről volt szó…   
Yuuri résnyire szűkült szeme elsötétült. Oda sem figyelt arra, amit a másik magyarázott neki. Hidegen hagyta a győzködés, és olyan természetességgel kelt fel a mólóról, akárha színjózan lett volna.   
\- Mitsu! Mit gondolsz, mégis hova mész?  
\- Mi folyik itt? – tűnt fel Rupert kapitány a szakács mellett. Egy ideig az ablakból figyelte az eseményeket, aztán elég kockázatosnak ítélte a démonkirály elvesztését ahhoz, hogy utánuk menjen.   
A kérdés hallatára Yuuri a két férfi felé fordult. Látszólag mindössze a szeme változott meg, de ez egy cseppet sem tetszett a kalózoknak.  
\- Vitorlát bontunk – szólalt meg végül feltűnően mély hangon.  
\- Majd reggel – vonta össze a szemöldökét Rupert. Őt aztán ne utasítsa egy kölyök, aki ráadásul a foglya!  
\- Nem kérdés volt – jelentette ki a Maou nyugodtan, mialatt a vízből kiemelkedett mögötte egy óriási vízoszlop. A képződmény csakhamar alakot öltött, és Ruperték egy hatalmas nyúllal találták szembe magukat.  
\- A pokolba – kerekedtek el Dane szemei. – Az nem lehet…  
\- Pszt – intette le a kapitány. Jól tudta, mit akart mondani a másik, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a démonkirály nem volt teljesen magánál. Hallott már szóbeszédet arról, hogy váratlanul tűnik fel egy ártatlan fiú testében, de mindig nehéz volt eldönteni a dolog igazságtartalmát. Állítólag idősebbnek kellene lennie, hosszabb hajjal és kék aurával, de ő ebből mit sem látott. – Miért kellene elindulnunk? – igyekezett válaszokat kapni.  
\- Vesztegeted az időmet – felelt Yuuri.  
\- Tehát Felséged hajlandó segíteni nekünk? – kérdezte a kapitány reménykedve.  
  
\- A kérvényedet már többszörösen elutasítottam – jegyezte meg jegesen, mire Dane összerezzent, holott nem neki célozták. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki ez a jelenés. Nem volt ember, de nem is volt egyszerű démon. Ijesztő volt, és egy pillantással képes lett volna bárkit elhallgattatni. – Alattomos és ártó szándékodat nem támogathatom a jóhiszeműség jegyében. Királyodnál kérj audienciát, ne nálam.  
\- Én csak a fiúval beszéltem, Felségeddel nem… - kezdte volna újra Rupert behízelgő hangon, ám ekkor a víznyúl kiugrott a mólóra, és fölé tornyosult.  
\- Azt hiszem, a kettő egy és ugyanaz – suttogta a kapitánynak Dane.  
\- Nem mondod – horkantott a másik, hiszen ez egy elég egyértelmű válasz volt.  
\- Más megoldást kell találnod, Rupert kapitány.  
\- Miért? – kérte számon a nevezett személy morcosan, mire a Maou jelentőségteljesen nézett rá.  
\- _Devil May Cry_ – közölte Yuuri síri hangon, ám csak értetlen arckifejezéseket kapott válaszul, hát méltóztatott folytatni. – Harcok szításával nem teremthetsz békét – indult el a kalózhajó felé, és a víznyúl lelkesen követte.  
\- H-hova megy? – kérdezte a szakács döbbenten, minthogy az a víztömeg az egész hajót képes lett volna elsüllyeszteni, és akkor ő sem juthatott volna haza.  
\- Elfeledtem megetetni a nyulat – közölte a Maou, s mikor elérte a hajót, a víznyúl összeomlott, aztán visszafolyt a tengerbe, ahová tartozott.  
\- Éreztem, hogy valami nem stimmel vele, de hogy ennyire? – vakarta a tarkóját Dane, amint eltűnt a szemük elől a király.  
\- Ha a sejtésem igaz, nem fog emlékezni erre a jelenetre, de a biztonság kedvéért most azonnal kihajózunk. Szólj a többieknek, húsz percük van – rendelkezett Rupert gondterhelten. Nem tetszett neki, hogy a démonkirály ennyire arrogáns és elutasító volt. – Arról, amit az imént láttál, hallgass.

*

\- Mitsu, Mitsu! – szólongatta Dane a zsákján horpasztó fiút. A kapitány javaslatára igyekezett úgy viselkedni, ahogy az éjszakai incidens előtt. – Élsz még?  
\- Uh… - hörgött Yuuri. – Haldoklom…  
\- Csak másnapos vagy. Tessék, víz – nyomta a fiú kezébe a poharat, és segített neki felülni egy kicsit. – Keveset igyál belőle, lehet, hogy visszajön.  
\- Hogy kerültem ide? Elindultunk? Hány óra van? – vált egyre éberebbé Yuuri.  
\- Nem emlékszel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Dane, talán a kelleténél reménytelibb tekintettel. – Arra sem, amikor megcsókoltad a pincérlányt? Vagy a mólón történt… beszélgetésre?  
\- M-megcsókoltam valakit? – kerekedtek el a szemei. – És milyen volt? Francba, Wolf fáklyát csinál majd belőlem, és senki se fogja megállítani! – esett kétségbe. – Lehet, hogy Conrad is csak benzint nyomna a kezébe! De az itt nincs, huh… de akkor is…  
\- Igazából – szakította félbe a hihetetlenül értelmes gondolatmenetet -, azt mondtad, hogy nagyon jó volt. És inkább egy menyasszonyt keresel magadnak – tette hozzá lassan, szinte kipréselve magából. Nem arról volt szó, hogy rosszat akart volna Yuurinak, épp ellenkezőleg. A helyes irányba akarta terelni.  
\- Eh? – esett le Yuuri álla. – De nemrég jutottam arra, hogy… kedvelem. Meglehetősen – pirult el mélyen. – Mi ez a sületlenség? Nem fogom elhagyni a jegyesemet. Te ittál! – vádolta meg Dane-t. – Sosem mondanék ilyet. Arra sokkal nagyobb az esély, hogy ő hagy ott az oltárnál. Mármint komolyan, nézz rám, aztán rá… meg mennyi hódolója van… a fasorban se vagyok hozzá képest. Normál esetben annyi esélyem se lenne nála, mint egy hazafutást csinálni. Nem szeretek ütni. Ah, miről beszéltünk?  
  
\- Arról, hogy tegnap éjjel a kapitány úgy döntött, elindulunk. Szedd rendbe magad, és menj a fedélzetre. Várnak a navigációs teendőid, megyünk a kalózok szigetére – állt fel Yuuri mellől enyhe bűntudattal. Ő is meg akart lépni, hát az lett volna a leglogikusabb, ha segíti a démont, és nem tesz neki keresztbe.  
\- Öh… Dane – szólalt meg Yuuri félénken, amivel megtorpanásra késztette a férfit. – Emlékszel, amikor azt mondtad, hogy el fogod hagyni a kalózokat…?   
\- Igen?  
\- Mi lenne, ha az mondjuk… mostanában történne? – fordult lassan az ajtó felé.   
\- Nem lehet – préselte ki nagy nehezen, és nem mert a király szemébe nézni.  
\- Mi tart vissza? Van egy tervem, és…   
\- Nem érted, hogy nem lehet?! – csattant fel. – Nyílt vízen vagyunk, a tintahalak között végeznénk! Te is szót fogadhatnál. Ha legközelebb kikötünk valamelyik shimaroni fennhatóság alatt álló területen, majd megszökünk, és…  
\- Én nem várhatok addig – csóválta a fejét Yuuri.  
\- Nézz magadra! – tette csípőre a kezét. – Nem értesz semmihez, és egy emberrel szemben sem tudsz védekezni, mit kezdenél egy csapatnyival? Lehet, hogy bénák, de egy ilyen kis nyápic csak lapuljon, és várjon az esélyére!  
\- Tudod, mit?! – csattant fel Yuuri, akinek régen sértették már meg ennyire a büszkeségét. – Lehet, hogy én egy hűtlen nyápic vagyok, akit máglyán fognak elégetni, de akkor te meg egy nyúlbéla! Maradj itt, ha akarsz, de én nem fogok – fordult el a szakácstól dühösen.  
\- Ahogy akarod! – távozott Dane sértetten. Még hogy ő egy nyúlbéla lenne? És ezt pont az a kölyök mondja, aki még a legyet is kiterelte a hajó ablakán, hogy ne kelljen lecsapnia?! Felőle a fiú azt csinált innentől kezdve, amit akart.  
  
Miután a férfi távozott, Yuuri egy darabig még pufogott, aztán megpróbálta felidézni a tegnap történteket. A rumivás után, ami alól képtelen volt kibújni, kezdett ködössé válni az éjszaka. Be-bevillantak neki jelenetek arról, amikor az asztalnak lökték, vagy arról, hogy a legénység egyik tagja valamiért megmotozta… és igen, a csókról is. Ennyit a reményről, hogy meg se történt. Utána viszont… teljes képszakadás.  
\- Ah, Morgif… - dőlt ki, akár egy zsák. – Ezt nagyon elszúrtam… - kutatott kezével a hallgatag kard után. – Aú! – kapta el a kezét, amikor drága kardja megharapta. – Te kezdted az egész flörtölést! – ragadta meg ezúttal biztos kézzel dühösen, és maga felé fordította a Morgifot, aki méltatlankodó hangokat hallatott. – És… és… - nézett egyenesen a koponyaszerű arcra, miközben fokozatosan kieresztette a gőzt. Nem Morgif csalta meg Wolframot, igaz? Nem is az alteregója. Ő volt. Csak és kizárólag ő tehetett arról, ami tegnap éjjel történt, akármi is volt az. Feltehetőleg csak egy csók, különben Dane a többit is az orra alá dörgölte volna. Vajon volt rá bármilyen halovány esély, hogy Wolfram nem tudja majd meg? A szemébe tud majd nézni?  
Yuurinak vagy egy órájába került, mire eljutott odáig, hogy valamihez kezdjen magával. Szerencsére nem hányt, de ettől még gyenge volt a gyomra, a torka pedig száraz. Másra se vágyott, mint pihenésre, ám helyette a fedélzeten ácsoroghatott a tűző napon.   
\- Öh… - nézegette a térképet Yuuri. – Szerintem észak felé tartunk.  
\- Bill, béna vagy – közölte a férfival Rupert, miközben eltekerte a hajókormányt. Nem mintha kapitányként nem kellett volna észrevennie a dolgot.  
\- Miért nem tiszteli az időseket? – kérte számon Yuuri, de egy lapos pillantást kapott válaszul.  
\- Miért nem vagy már az árbocon?   
\- Mert… leszédülnék? – próbálkozott erőtlenül, de abban sem hitt, hogy egyáltalán felérne a kosárba.  
\- Hagyd a csöppséget! – veregette meg a fiú vállát Bill érthetetlenül vidáman, aztán a korát meghazudtolva, macska módra mászott fel az árbockosárhoz.  
\- Csöppséget? – döbbent le a király, és egészen elpirult.  
\- Neki még Martrin is az – intette le Rupert egy sóhajjal.   
\- É-értem…  
  
A nap hátralévő része szenvedéssel telt Yuuri számára, legfőképpen a tűző nap miatt, de megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el, hogy ezúttal nem a fekete szerelését viselte. A kalózok egy egyszerű fehér inget és bézs színű nadrágot csakliztak neki valahonnan, és velük ellentétben, Yuurinak semmi kedve sem volt visszaöltözni a fekete egyenruhájába. Kapott is érte néhány keresetlen megjegyzést, de az elrablása óta történtek fényében, teljességgel hidegen hagyta a dolog.  
Mivel a gyomra még elég gyenge volt, vacsora gyanánt ő csak egy szelet kenyérből csipegetett a fedélzeten. Rupert azonban az irodájában evett, ezért a király huzamosabb ideig magára maradt. Mikor jó ideje nem látott már senkit a fedélzeten, Yuuri letette a térképet, amit addig tanulmányozott, és előhúzott egy kis pénzérmét a zsebéből. Az érme koromfekete volt, és a reményei szerint vasból készült. Még egyszer körbenézett, hogy tiszta volt-e a terep, aztán a tájolóhoz lopakodott, és becsúsztatta alá az érmét.   
\- Ez az – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, amikor elmozdult a mágnestű. Most már csak úgy kellett igazítania, hogy a neki legmegfelelőbb irányba álljon. – Gyerünk…  
\- Az úgy nem fog menni – szólalt fel mögötte egy vidám hang, mire a fiú az ajkába harapott.  
\- B-bill? – fordult hátra nevetgélve. – A-azt hittem…  
\- Hogy eszem? – vigyorgott az idős férfi. – Felséged roppant óvatlan – sétált oda a fiú mellé.  
\- H-hogy ért… - kezdte volna, de Bill leintette.  
  
\- Ha létezne még egy személy, akinek fekete a szeme és a haja, nem lenne olyan különleges a démonkirály. Még egy ilyen vén bolond is egyszerűen megállapíthatja, ki vagy. A trükköd viszont csak éjszaka fog beválni.   
\- Hogy érted? – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- Nézd csak a térképet… - mutatott Van da Via szigetére, majd a jelenlegi pozíciójukra. – Ha csak ennyivel fordulunk el, akkor egyenesen Svelerába érkezünk.   
\- Ha ott átjutok a határon… - kezdte volna a fiú, de újfent leintették.  
\- Nem jutnál el a határig sem, és még mindig ott lenne Conanshia... Csak azután lépnéd át a Démonkirályság határát. Legalább százharmincöt fokos szögben kell elfordulnunk.  
\- De az túl sok – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri.  
\- Csak akkor, ha azt állítod, ennyivel tértünk el az útiránytól – vigyorgott Bill. – Ugyanakkor, ha az éjszaka leple alatt fordulunk el, amíg a kapitány alszik… akkor nem érzi meg az irányváltást.  
\- És még mindig állíthatjuk azt, hogy el kell fordulni negyvenöt fokkal, mert az éjszaka ennyivel tértünk le az útról – világosodott meg Yuuri.   
\- Tudsz te, ha akarsz – villantott egy foghíjas mosolyt a királyra, aki zavartan nevetgélt.  
  
\- Miért segítesz nekem?  
\- Azért, Felséged – hajolt közelebb a fiúhoz, amivel igencsak kínos helyzetbe hozta a másikat –, mert nem akarok újabb háborút. Nem rossz emberek ők – legyezgetett kezével, nyilvánvalóan a társaira célozva -, csak bolondok. Ha Saralegi háborút akar, az lesz. És csak akkor váltják le a királyt, ha katonai puccsra kerül sor. Minden más esélytelen, és a puccs esetén is háború lesz.  
\- Értem… - motyogta Yuuri bizonytalanul. – De… miért játszod a bolondot? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
\- Mert… - hajolt egészen közel a király füléhez. – A bolondokat csak egy másik bolond verheti át! – nevetett fel hangosan, mire Yuuri a fülét fogva gyorsan elhúzódott.  
\- Várjunk… miattad tévednek el folyton?! – esett le neki a tantusz, de Bill csak kacagott tovább.  
\- Mindketten éjfélig vagyunk beosztva, utána váltanak minket – hagyta ennyiben a témát.  
\- Akkor csak azt kell megvárnunk, hogy elaludjanak – vonta le a következtetést Yuuri, és egy bólintást kapott válaszul, mellyel meg is köttetett az alkujuk.

*

\- Rossz ómen! Rossz ómen! – rikoltották a nyugvóra térő madarak, amitől Gwendal von Voltaire homloka még ráncosabb lett.  
\- Nem – közölte határozottan.  
\- Ezúttal sikerült – jelentette ki Anissina magabiztosan.  
\- A másik háromra is ezt mondtad – rángatózott a férfi szemöldöke. Túl fáradt volt már a kísérletekhez, és még ma este végezni akart a munkájával.  
\- Ne kéresd magad! – húzta a férfi fejére a lila sapkát, amelyen egy unikornis szarv volt. Vagy legalábbis valami, ami gyanúsan arra hasonlított. – Szólj-hozzám-kun tökéletes!  
\- Sosem alszol? – sóhajtott fel Gwendal, miközben a sapkából kilógó, gumicsőre rögzített labdát méregette.  
\- Kezdd el nyomkodni a labdát – utasította Anissina, és Lord von Voltaire ennek megfelelően cselekedett. Nem igazán volt más választása. Kisvártatva ragyogni kezdett a sapkára rögzített szarv. – Most pedig gondolj Őfelségére!  
Gwendal frusztráltan az asztalra könyökölt, mialatt a szerkezetet pumpálta, és a másik „idegesítő, de időnként hasznos” személyre gondolt.  
  
 _Nem hiszem el, hogy épp most térítek el egy hajót. Mintha én lennék Terence Hill a „Kincs, ami nincs”-ből. Csak itt nincs papagáj… Hah, de nem bánnám, ha leadhatnék egy S. O. S. jelzést… Sehol senki… hoppá._  
  
Gwendal elejtette a tollát, és döbbent tekintettel nézett Anissinára.  
\- Feltételezem, hallod Őfelsége gondolatait? – húzódott győzedelmes mosolyra a nő szája.  
\- Anissina – rázta meg a fejét Gwendal, amint túltette magát a hallottakon. – Hogyan kommunikálhatok vele? – kérdezett rá gyorsan. – Hogyan szólhatok hozzá?  
\- Hm.  
\- Nem azt akarod mondani, hogy lehetetlen, ugye? – rángatózott Gwendal szeme alatt egy ideg. Olyan közel volt ahhoz, hogy végre kapcsolatot teremtsen a királlyal…  
\- Természetesen nem lehetetlen – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt Anissina. – Csakhogy ehhez Őfelségének is viselnie kellene egy példányt a találmányomból. Hm, Szólj-hozzám-kun kétirányú kommunikációja elbukott – jelentette ki kedélyesen, mire gyermekkori barátja a kezébe temette az arcát. – De a tartózkodási helyét lehet, hogy a gondolataiból is kiderítheted.  
Gwendal a halántékát masszírozta, de úgy döntött, először követi Anissina tanácsát, aztán küld egy értesítést Günternek.

*

Yuuri sikeresen nekiütközött Martrinnak, mikor visszafelé tartott a fedélzeti posztjára.   
\- Elhagytad az őrhelyedet – nézett rá kíváncsian a kalóz.  
\- Az úgy volt, hogy…  
  
 _Ellenőriztem, alszik-e már a kapitány, hogy aztán eltérítsem a hajótokat. Semmi gyanús, menj csak aludni. Hess._   
  
\- Nagyon ki kellett mennem – bökte ki, mivel jobb nem jutott az eszébe.  
\- Ennyi? – nevetett fel a fiatal, aztán a másik kezébe nyomott egy a padlón talált üres üveget. – Ez rá a megoldás.   
  
_Ó, fúj, ezt már használták?! Valaki biztosan elátkozott a vécékkel..._  
  
\- K-köszi a tanácsot. A-akkor én most vissza is megyek – nevetgélt zavartan, miközben fokozatosan próbált eloldalogni. Csakhogy Martrin karja, amely polipként tekeredett Yuuri vállára, visszatartotta.  
\- Ne rohanj annyira. Nem unalmas egyedül őrt állni? – mosolygott rá csábítóan, de Yuuri nem értékelte.  
\- Nem ez a lényege? Mármint, ha többen állnak őrt, csak eltereli a figyelmüket meg minden… - igyekezett kiszabadulni, de a másiknak tényleg lehetett valami a vérével, mert rendületlenül tartotta.  
\- Nem mintha nagy szükség lenne rá… - hajolt közelebb a király arcához Martrin.   
  
_Oké, elismerem. Van da Via az én hibám volt, de ez határozottan molesztálás._  
  
Egy tompa puffanás, és Martrin majdnem Yuurira zuhant. A fiú egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy a karjánál fogva elrántották a padlóra hulló kalóz útjából.  
\- Hah? – nézett fel megmentőjére meglepetten. – Bill! – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten. – Köszönöm!   
\- Nem lesz baja, csak alszik egy kicsit – húzta el a leütött Martrin közeléből Yuurit, majd a tengerbe dobta az üveget, amelyet használt. A démonkirály pedig hálásan hagyta, hogy visszavezesse őt a posztjára, ahol a tervük szerint már vagy tíz perce ott kellett volna lennie.  
Jóllehet a leütés drasztikus megoldás volt, Yuurinak valamiért mégsem támadt hatalmas bűntudata. Legbelül, egy egészen picit, igazságosnak érezte a büntetést. Ahogy csendes léptekkel haladtak a nyikorgó deszkákon, még vetett egy utolsó pillantást a kiterült fiatalra.  
  
 _Bocs, haver, de nem vagy az esetem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry (Démon is sírhat): Eredetileg ez egy játéksorozat volt (jéj, Dante!), ami kiegészült animével, mangával, regénnyel, reboottal és miegymással. Yuuri… fenyegetésnek szánta, de ördög, gonosz értelemben. Gyakorlatilag meg akarta fenyegetni Rupertet, hogy megríkatja. Ez nem igazán jött össze neki, és "kicsit" kiesett a szerepéből.


	10. Kard ki kard, Sara!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri szeretne hazajutni. Ám a számításait keresztülhúzza egy járőr hajó, amiről kiderül, hogy nem is az, de igazából mindegy is, mert nyílt tengeren vannak már, nem igaz? S hol vannak hűséges alattvalói, amikor meg kellene akadályozni, hogy Yuuri olyasmit tegyen, amit nem kéne? Á, úgyis megtenné. Rettegj, Saralegi!

  
Másnap reggel a démonkirály arra ért a fedélzet hátsó részére, hogy a kapitány unottan irányította a hajót. A maga részéről, Yuuri teljesen kifáradt. Az éjszakai akció sikeresnek bizonyult, és már majdnem teljesen jó irányba tartottak. A baj csak az volt, hogy haladéktalanul el kellett fordulniuk, nehogy idővel valaki kiszúrja valamerre a szárazföldet. Szerencsére a kapitány elhitte, amikor Yuuri előadta, hogy eltértek a menetiránytól. Sőt, Rupert biztosra vette, hogy mindez Martrin hibája volt, aki Billt és Yuurit váltotta, de közben elszundított.  
A Rettegett Yuuri egész álló nap vidáman szelte a habokat, még ha az időjárás kicsit hűvösebbnek is hatott a tegnapinál. A legénység jókedvű volt, hiszen bíztak benne, hogy hamarosan eltölthetnek egy kis időt lazítással a kalózok szigetén.   
\- Hajó a látóhatáron! – kiáltott Bill, aki az árbockosárból kémlelte a tengert. A figyelmeztetésre mindenki feszült figyelemmel reagált. – Shimaroni járőr!  
\- Rosseb – mérgelődött Rupert, ahogy rögzítette a kormánykereket. – Mindenki a fedélzetre! – kiáltotta el magát. – Felkészülni a harcra!  
Yuuri nyugtalanul szemlélte az új fejleményt. A legutolsó, amire vágyott, egy shimaroni fogda volt. És persze megint ott volt a kérdés, hogy _melyikről_ volt szó? Ezt szerették kihagyni.  
 _Lehet, hogy ők maguk se tudják, kik támadnak meg minket. Vagy egyre megy?_  
\- Te itt maradsz – parancsolt a kapitány Yuurira. – Semmi hasznodat nem vesszük.  
\- Aú – sóhajtott fel, aztán Morgifra nézett. – Már megint túl lelkesnek tűnsz.  
\- Hahuu…  
\- Nem tetszik a nézésed – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri, mialatt a démonkardot vizsgálta. Morgif annál is izgatottabb volt, mint amikor a kalózok megtámadták a shimaroni hajót. Vajon mit érezhetett meg ezúttal?  
  
\- Ágyúkat tölts! – zendült fel Rupert hangja a hajó másik végéből, amire már a démonkirály is felkapta a fejét.  
\- Kapitány, ők nem támadnak – szólt az egyik érdes hangú kalóz.  
\- Egyértelműen erre tartanak – közölte Bill, mikor lemászott az árbocról.  
\- Várjuk ki, mivel állnak elő – hozta meg a döntést a kapitány fogcsikorgatva.  
Nem telt sok időbe, és a shimaroni hajó nem messze tőlük, a kalózhajóval párhuzamosan megállt.  
\- Kalózok! Adjátok meg magatokat! – kiabált át nekik egy tiszt.  
\- Ez nem egy egyszerű járőr, itt magas rangú tisztek is vannak – súgta Rupertnek az egyik kalóz.  
\- És ha nem? – kiabált vissza a kapitány.  
\- Akkor elsüllyesztjük a szánalmas hajótokat! – felelt ugyanaz a személy. – És adjátok át a démonkirályt!  
\- Morgif! – rótta meg a kardot a rejtekében Yuuri, mivel az egyre zajosabbá és nyughatatlanabbá vált.  
A legénység döbbenten nézett össze, és Yuuri is ledermedt. Honnan tudták, hogy ott volt?  
\- Nincs is nálunk! – kiáltott fel az egyik kalóz.  
\- Bizonyítékunk van arra, hogy elrabolták egy Kis-Shimaronba tartó hajóról!  
\- Vagy épp megszöktettek – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuuri. Kicsit nehéz volt eldönteni.  
\- Utolsó figyelmeztetés – jelentette ki érzelemmentes hangon a szószóló.  
\- Tüzelésre felkészülni! – adta ki végül az utasítást Rupert, és másodpercek töredéke alatt ugyanezt az utasítást hallhatták a másik hajóról is.  
  
Yuuri szíve egyre hevesebben vert, és azon pörgött az agya, hogy mit tehetne. Szerette volna elkerülni a harcot, de nem akarta, hogy újra elfogják. Elege volt a bezártságból, a tehetetlenségből, az emberek ridegségéből.  
Ekkor fülsüketítő dörrenés zaja hallatszott, melyet egyre több követett. Az ágyúk egymás után sültek el mindkét fedélzeten, de találat egyelőre egyik felet sem érte. Harc közben a shimaroniak mindinkább megközelítették a kalózokat. Az egyik ágyúgolyó pár méterre Yuuritól csapódott be, ami hamar arra késztette a királyt, hogy vegye fontolóra a nyílt színre lépés lehetőségét.  
\- Újratölts! – ordította túl az ágyúkat a tiszt, mialatt a démonkirály elhagyta a hajó farát, és a fedélzet középső részén álló kapitány mellé szaladt.  
\- Nem megmondtam, hogy maradj ott?! – förmedt rá Rupert.  
\- Nem tök mindegy, hol lőnek le?! – kiabált Yuuri kétségbeesetten.  
\- Felőlem aztán – intette le a tinédzsert, aki nehézkesen próbálta kivenni az eseményeket.  
\- Morgif! – szólt rá a kardjára, miközben kihúzta a tokjából. – Miért viselkedsz ilyen elviselhetetlenül?!  
Ekkor találat érte a kalózhajó árbocát, ami látványosan kettétört. Mikor a rúd felső része a vízbe zuhant, kibillentette a hajót az egyensúlyából, és a dülöngélésnek köszönhetően, a legénység jó része – köztük Yuuri is – végigcsúszott a padlón, majd egyenesen a korlátnak csapódott.  
  
Mintha csak erre várt volna, Morgif homlokán megcsillant a kő, és ő kitátotta a száját. Yuuri már csak azt vette észre, amikor Morgif lenyelt egy fénylő kis valamit.   
\- Ebéd?! Ezért voltál ilyen izgatott? – borzadt el, amint felfogta a történteket, aztán eszébe jutott egy zavaró tényező. – Ah, te is tengeribeteg szoktál lenni! Köpöd ki, Morgif! Nem hallod?!  
Morgif a füle botját se mozdította. Végre feltöltődött energiával, és ereje teljében nézett szembe a démonkirállyal. Akárha azt sugallta volna, hogy Yuuri mekkorát tévedett. Aztán Morgif arca fokozatosan elzöldült, és majdhogynem a Maou arcába okádta a tüzet. Ám Yuuri ezúttal felkészült volt, és gyorsan eltartotta magától a víz felé.  
\- Ezért mondtam legutóbb is, hogy ne egyél meg mindenféle jöttment lelket! – korholta a makacs kardot az erőlködéstől csukott szemekkel. – Ha éhes vagy, itt az én erőm!  
\- Hajrá, Mitsu! – zengett a kalózok kórusa. Ezt hallva, Yuuri meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét, csak hogy rögtön el is tátsa a száját. Épp a shimaroni hajóra tüzelt Morgiffal.   
\- Morgif, fejezd be! – utasította kétségbeesetten. – Willem Dussollier Eli Do Morgif, ELÉG VOLT!  
S mintegy varázsütésre, a tűz elapadt, és Yuuri lihegve, sápadtan meredt előre. Mennyivel egyszerűbb volt bánni Morgif erejével, ha Shin Makokuban volt, és nem emberi területen… Most bánta igazán, hogy többször nem tudta kivenni a követ a kardból.  
Ahogy remegő térdekkel felállt, elborzadva nézte a több helyen is meggyulladt shimaroni hajót. A legénység ugyan próbálta eloltani, de halva született kísérlet volt a részükről, hiszen a tűz túl gyorsan terjedt.  
\- Hát… most már mindegy… - nyújtotta előre a kezét Yuuri a víz felé, és azért fohászkodott, hogy sikerrel járjon. Már nem érzett szúró fájdalmat az oldalában, ami mindenképp jó jel volt. – Gyerünk… - szuggerálta a tengert, és csakhamar ki is emelkedett belőle néhány vízsárkány, amelyek megindultak az égő bárka felé.   
  
A sárkányok gyorsan eloltották a tüzet, így adva esélyt a hadihajónak, hogy az ne szenvedjen annyira súlyos károkat, melyek elsüllyesztették volna. Yuuri megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, de korántsem tetszett neki, hogy a háta mögött a kalózok arról sutyorogtak, valóban ő volt-e a démonkirály, és vajon kinek az oldalán állt.  
\- Őfelsége Yuuri, a huszonhetedik démonkirály! – szólalt meg a korábban is tárgyaló tiszt egy kis idő elteltével. – Kis-Shimaron királya, Őfelsége Saralegi nevében felszólítom, hogy adja meg magát!  
 _Adja meg magát a fene, elég volt!_ \- dühöngött Yuuri, és még az arca is kipirosodott.  
\- Őfelsége Saraleginek üzenem, hogy már több tengeri mérfölddel ezelőtt elhagytuk a shimaroni vizeket! – jelentette ki határozottan, miközben a tokjába csúsztatta Morgifot, aztán elégedetten összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Ezen felül, Kis-Shimaron többszörösen is megszegte a szerződésünket, amikor a Shin Makokuban kikötő kereskedőhajóján shimaroni katonákat bújtatott el a hatóságok tudta nélkül.   
_Hah, Günter biztosan elsírná magát. Mégiscsak volt valami értelme a sok papírnak, amit Gwendal elolvastatott velem_ \- gondolta elégedetten, miközben mély hallgatás ereszkedett mindkét hajóra.  
\- Ez nem… - kezdte volna a tiszt bizonytalanul, de Yuuri felcsattant.  
  
\- Mi nem? Az én tanácsadóim szabták ki feltételnek, hogy ha démonok nem utazhatnak a hajókon, akkor shimaroni katonák sem. Az őrök szerepét maximum semleges állam katonái tölthették volna be.  
\- Az őrök Cavalcade-ből származtak – lépett előre egy hosszú, szőke hajú fiatal, aki lila lencséjű szemüveget viselt, és csak pár évvel lehetett idősebb Yuurinál. Az arca lányos volt, de a hangja az ellenkezőjéről árulkodott. Közvetlenül mellette állt egy magas, sötét ruhás férfi, akinek lófarokba kötött haja rendezetlenül állt. Mégis tiszteletet parancsolónak és veszélyesnek tűnt.  
\- Nyilván ezért voltak shimaroni egyenruhában, és ezért bujkáltak egy ládában – horkantott Yuuri, mire a kalózok felröhögtek mögötte.   
\- Őfelsége Yuuri, megkérdezhetem, hogy ezt mégis honnan veszi? – mosolygott Kis-Shimaron királya, csakhogy a démonkirály annyira feldúlt volt jelenleg, hogy esze ágában sem volt viszonozni a gesztust.  
\- Onnan, hogy ők fogtak el – szűkítette össze a szemét, de nem tette hozzá, hogy fenékbe is szúrták egy karddal. A seb felszínes volt és begyógyult, de akkor is.  
\- És szabadna tudnom, hogy miért utazott azon a hajón? – kérdezte édesen. – Ez is a szerződés megszegését jelenti.  
\- Őfelsége Saralegi – vett egy mély levegőt Yuuri, mert ordítozással nem oldhatta meg a problémát, és ezúttal csak magára számíthatott. – Hitelesebb lenne, ha nem az ön mellett álló személy jóvoltából kerültem volna fel arra a hajóra eleve.  
  
Saralegi mosolya lehervadt, és vetett egy éles pillantást a testőrére, aki bocsánatkérően lehajtotta a fejét.   
\- Őfelsége Yuuri, megbeszélhetnénk ezt kulturált keretek között, nem az egyes hajókon átkiáltva egymásnak? – öltött fel pókerarcot ismét. – Teszem azt, felengednének a hajójukra?  
\- Kizárt! – fortyant fel Rupert kapitány, de Yuuri bólintott.  
\- Legyen.  
\- Én vagyok ennek a hajónak a kapitánya! – zsörtölődött a férfi.  
\- Maga kérte a segítségemet, nem? – fordult felé a fiú, miközben a shimaroni hajó közelebb úszott a vízen, hogy a pallók segítségével majd át tudjon kelni a királyuk.  
Kisvártatva sor került az átszállásra, és a két király szemtől szemben állt egymással. Mindketten fiatalok voltak, de az eltérő személyiségük szinte kézzelfogható volt. Saralegi határozott és higgadt volt, míg Yuuri szíve hevesen vert, zakatoltak a gondolatai, és annyira rettegett attól, hogy a tanácsadói hiányában ballépést követ el, hogy izzadt a tenyere.  
\- Azért szálltam hajóra, mert hallottam a hírét, hogy a lázadók elfogták – jelentette ki Saralegi. – Segítő szándékkal jöttem. Elfogadhatatlan, hogy így bánjanak egy királlyal.  
\- És az hogyan elfogadható, ahogy a népével bánik?! – förmedt rá Rupert, de a társai visszafogták.  
  
\- Miért kellene meghallgatnom egy áruló szavait? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke uralkodó, majd ismét Yuurihoz fordult, aki semmit sem reagált a megjegyzésére, miszerint a megmentésére jött. – Tegeződhetnénk? – kérdezte, mire egy roppant bőbeszédű bólintást kapott válaszul. Akárha a démonkirály megmakacsolta volna magát, és esze ágában se lett volna megszólalni a tárgyalás hátralévő részében. – Tehát Yuuri, mit gondolsz?  
\- Hogy a segítő szándékod nem magyarázza meg az elrablásomat – szaladt ki Yuuri száján véletlenül. – És szerintem igenis tárgyalnod kellene velük. Megbeszélhetnétek a problémát. Nem kellene tovább harcolnotok, és ők sem támadnának meg több hajót. Nem ez lenne mindenki érdeke?  
\- Nemes létükre elárultak engem, hogy bízzak meg bennük?  
\- Ahogy te elvárod tőlem, hogy megbízzak benned, Saralegi – felelt higgadtan. – És nem csak nekik kell megdolgozniuk a bizalmadért, hanem neked is az övékért. Nem ez a király feladata? Hogy megvédje az alattvalóit?  
Saralegi egy ideig a démonkirályt méregette, aztán a tekintete a kalózokra siklott. Értette, hogy mire célzott a másik, épp csak képtelen volt bármi mást is érezni az árulók iránt, mint gyűlöletet. Tisztában volt vele, hogy meg akarták öletni, ahogyan azt is tudta, miért rabolták el a Maou-t. Kizárt dolog volt, hogy akár egy szavukat is elhiggye. Ám, mivel a feketeség komolyan elhitte a saját szavait, kénytelen volt ennek megfelelően játszani.  
\- Legyen – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára Saralegi. – Igazad van, tárgyalni fogok velük.  
  
\- Miért nem most? – billentette oldalra a fejét Yuuri. – Csak annyit kérnek, hogy ne indíts háborút, és csökkentsd az adókat – magyarázta mosolyogva, mintha semmiség lett volna az egész. A jelenlévők közül pedig mindenki kétkedve nézett rá. Nem lehetett ennyire naiv, ugye? – Öhm… - vakargatta a tarkóját zavarában. – Úgy értem, fölösleges hadat üzenni Nagy-Shimaronnak. Mindkét ország elég nagy, és csak az adók beszedése nem fogja helyrehozni a gazdaságot. Csak új kereskedelmi partnerekre van szükséged, nem? – hadarta el, ami kissé nehezen követhetővé tette. – Persze nem rám tartozik, szóval ne vedd úgy, mintha bele akarnék avatkozni vagy ilyesmi, de azt tanultam, hogy ilyen esetekben a háborúkezdeményezés csak figyelemelterelés, de ez hosszú távon nem lesz jó, nem? – Mire Yuuri befejezte az egy lélegzetvételes monológját, a kalózok tátott szájjal néztek rá, és neki is el kellett ismernie, hogy ledöbbent saját magán. Nem azon, hogy mit összehordott, hanem azon, hogy még értelmesnek is tűnt. Valahol. – Haha… ez jó hosszú volt, ugye? – próbálta oldani a légkört zavarában.  
 _Murata, a te terepeden hazardírozok…_ \- kínlódott Yuuri. - _És már fogalmam sincs róla, mit kellene még mondanom. Könyörgöm, valaki szólaljon már meg!_  
\- Részünkről elfogadható lenne, ha csökkenne az adó, és nem lépnénk háborúba – szólalt meg végül Bill, és egyenesen a királyra nézett. – Feltéve, hogy Felségedet nem más indokok vezérlik…  
\- Sajnálom, Yuuri – mosolyodott el Saralegi szánakozva. – Attól tartok, a békés megállapodás mégsem fog menni – intett egyet a kezével, mire a katonái is átjöttek a kalózhajóra. Ekkor már a kalózok is elővették a fegyvereiket. – De gondoskodom róla, hogy te sértetlenül hazajuss – nyújtotta ki a kezét a döbbent démonkirálynak.  
  
\- Miért? – hervadt le Yuuri mosolya, ahogy a felé nyújtott, ápolt kezet nézte. Ránézésre is meg tudta mondani, hogy a fiatal uralkodó nem sokszor forgatott kardot. Persze ő maga sem, de az ő tenyerét keményebbé tette a baseball ütő. – Miért van szükség a harcra?  
\- Nem értheted meg az álláspontomat, amíg nem ismersz minden részletet – csóválta a fejét, miközben levette lila szemüvegét, és aranyló tekintetével egyenesen a fekete szempárba nézett.   
\- A segítséged nélkül is hazajutok – lépett egyet hátra Yuuri, de a másik király továbbra is mélyen a szemébe nézett. Az aranyló szempár szinte hipnotizálta.  
\- Miért nem tartasz velem, Yuuri? – mosolygott rá Saralegi.  
Beletelt néhány percbe, mire a két uralkodó felhagyott a farkasszemnézéssel.  
\- Saralegi, a nem melyik részét nem értetted? – kérdezte Yuuri határozottan, ami kimondottan meglepte a szőkét. Még a mosolya is lehervadt, és a homlokát ráncolta.  
\- A te érdekedben teszem ezt, mert segíteni szeretnék. Úgy tűnik, nem látod át, milyen veszélyes társaságba keveredtél – vetett egy sajnálkozó mosolyt a másikra, aztán újfent intett egyet, és az emberei megindultak a kalózok felé. – Berias – szólította testőrét, aki biccentett egyet, majd kivont karddal Yuuri felé fordult.  
  
\- Kérem, ne ellenkezzen – próbálta meggyőzni Yuurit, mialatt lépésről lépésre megközelítette.  
A démonkirály a testőr szemébe nézett, és tisztán látta rajta, hogy nem akart neki ártani. Aztán vetetett egy pillantást a maroknyi kalózra, akik dacosan állták a katonák támadását, holott azok kétszer annyian voltak. Talán csak Dane tekintgetett körbe gyáván, de ő csak szakács volt, ráadásul nem is Kis-Shimaronból származott. Neki aztán végképp semmi köze nem volt az egészhez.  
A csata végkimenetele nyilvánvaló volt, de vajon igazságos is volt? Tény, hogy a kalózok sorozatos bűncselekményt követtek el, de Saralegi épp olyan vétkes volt. S még csak nem is kívánt megoldást találni a probléma orvoslására. Az egyszerűbb utat választotta. Yuuri egyik oldalhoz sem akart tartozni, de ha választania kellett…  
\- Nem tudom, milyen indokod lehet erre, Sara – nézett fel ártatlan szemekkel az említett személyre. – De ez semmiképpen sem megoldás.  
Noha a becézésen a szőke és a testőre is meglepődött, Yuuri mégis azt látta a következő pillanatban, hogy Berias rátámadt. Kicsin múlott, hogy időben maga elé tudta tartani a kardját, hogy védekezzen. Olybá tűnt, a testőr ereje és tehetsége vetekedett Conradéval, ami cseppet sem nyugtatta meg Yuurit. Örülhetett, ha védekezni tudott. Az egyik kardcsapás során Beriasnak sikerült átvágnia a király nyakában függő bőrláncot, így a tigrisszem medál a napfényben megcsillanva vett búcsút gazdájától, majd örökre a tengerbe veszett.  
  
A kő látványa kizökkentette Beriast, és Saralegi arcán is a meglepettség suhant át. Yuurinak mindössze ennyi figyelemelterelésre volt szüksége.  
\- Ezért nem hatott? – nézett vissza a démonkirályra Sara, csakhogy már nem azt a személyt látta, akire számított. A Maou magasabb lett, a haja hosszabbra nőtt, a szemei összeszűkültek, és az egész testét egy erőteljes kék aura vette körbe. Könnyeden ellökte magától Beriast, akivel egymásnak feszült a kardjuk, és a férfi hátra tántorodott. Ekkor Yuuri magabiztosan eltette a méltatlankodó Morgifot.  
\- Jól figyelj a szavaimra, Őfelsége Saralegi! Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy bíráskodjak feletted, de látnod kell, ami a szemed előtt hever. Tiszteld az alattvalóidat, és nyerd el hűségüket. Ez az első számú szabály, melyet be kell tartanod. Segítsd őket, és melletted állnak majd. Láss túl az alantas célokon, ne engedj az emberi hiúságnak – tárta szét a karjait, mire a hajó két oldalán hosszú, kígyófejű vízoszlopok emelkedtek ki a tengerből, akár egy-egy hidra. Az emberek tátott szájjal nézték a démoni mágiát, majd fejvesztve próbáltak elmenekülni. Ám a teremtmények mindnyájukat elkapták, és szorosan tartották. Berias a kardjával védte Saralegit, de kardforgató tehetsége ellenére, ő sem tarthatott ki sokáig. Csakhamar mindketten fogságba kerültek, s mikor a Maou-ra néztek, már nyomát sem látták az ártatlan fekete tekintetnek. – Őfelsége Saralegi, ezennel felszólítalak, hogy változtass a hozzáállásodon! – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően Yuuri, aztán a kalózok felé fordult. – Ti pedig hagyjatok fel az ártatlanok háborgatásával! Hibás választásaitok és szégyenletes tetteitek nem méltók a bocsánatomra – közölte velük ridegen, és ők összerezzentek sötét tekintete alatt. Aztán a Maou hirtelen Saralegire nézett. – Ezúttal megkegyelmezek oktalanságotokért, és nem veszem életeteket. Büntetésetek szolgáljon emlékeztetőül kiküszöbölendő hibáitokra. Legyen igazság!  
Talán még a távoli szigeten is látni vélhették annak a rémisztő árnyalaknak a képét, amely ekkor az égre vetült; ha nem is hallhatták a megannyi sikolyt, amely a feltűnését követte.

*

Az elkövetkező napok furcsa nyugalommal teltek Yuuri számára. Minden feladata alól felmentették, és azt csinált a hajón, amit csak akart. Feltéve, hogy a lehető legtávolabb maradt mindenkitől. Jó ideig csupán Bill és a kapitány állt vele szóba, holott Rupert nagy adag zuhanyt kapott a nyakába büntetésül.   
A Maou haragját jórészt Saralegi és csapata szenvedte el, míg a kalózok közül csak Rupert, Dane és Martrin. Feltehetőleg azzal a célzattal, hogy kissé megregulázza az elveiket. Miután átpakolták az eszméletlen shimaroniakat a hajójukra, a kalózhajó tovább haladt Shin Makoku felé. Ezúttal senki sem mert ellentmondani a démonkirálynak. Lassacskán azonban a legénység kezdett ismét megenyhülni Yuuri irányába. Kiváltképpen, mikor a király felajánlotta nekik, hogy maradjanak a királyságában, és teljes amnesztiát élvezhetnek. Az ugyanis egyértelmű volt, hogy a lázadásuknak semmi értelme nem volt.  
\- Most már értheted, miért kapta a hajónk a „Rettegett Yuuri” nevet – tekerte el a kormányt Rupert. Valahol egészen mélyen már megbékélt a gondolattal, hogy nem tér vissza többet Shimaronba.  
\- Ez a neve? – pislogott Yuuri, miközben az ölében fekvő nyuszit simogatta. – Azt hittem, Rettentő Csuri.  
\- Mit csináltál, amikor az ábécét tanították? – csapott a homlokára a kapitány, mialatt Bill visítva felröhögött.  
\- Hát… aludtam – pirult el Yuuri. – De addigra már két órája Güntert hallgattam! Nem is tudom, miről beszélt, talán a fákról? – mentegetőzött. – Nem, egészen biztos, hogy valami mormotáról…  
\- A heringettét, hát az mi? – nevetett fel Bill.  
  
Yuuri pislogott párat. Biztos rosszul hallotta, az nem lehet… de az idős férfi várakozóan nézett rá, ezért a fiú kipréselt magából egy kényszeredett nevetést.  
 _Épp, amikor kigyógyultam volna Conrad humorából_ \- sóhajtott fel rezignáltan.   
\- Kapitány, látszik a kikötő! – szólt le az árboc maradványáról Martrin. – És hajók tartanak felénk!  
Rupert rögzítette a kormányt, aztán elővette a távcsövét, és megpróbálta kideríteni, milyen jelzésű hajóval volt dolguk. Yuuri kíváncsian állt fel, és várta az információt. Az, hogy izgatott volt, nem volt kifejezés.  
\- A démonok hadihajója – engedte le a távcsövet.  
\- Megnézhetem? – kérlelte a fiú, mire Rupert átadta neki az eszközt. – Hm – nézegette egy ideig, aztán visszaadta a távcsövet, és a nyúllal a kezében lelkesen a hajóorrhoz szaladt. Ott feltámaszkodott a korlátra, és fél kézzel a kisállatot tartva, integetni kezdett a hajó felé.  
\- Hahó! Kapitány! Sizemore kapitány! – kiabált Shin Makoku leghíresebb flottaparancsnokának. – Kérem, ne támadjanak meg minket! Nem akarunk elsüllyedni!  
Mialatt a kalózok sírva röhögtek, a mazoku hajón nagy volt a zavarodás.  
\- Ki az az idióta? – kérdezte az első tiszt a homlokát ráncolva, míg a parancsnok a távcső beállításával bajlódott.  
\- Őfelsége Yuuri?! – kiáltott fel Sizemore leesett állal, mire a mellette álló tiszt ledermedt. Az imént idiótázta le a királyát. – Gyorsan, üzenjetek a kikötőbe, hogy Őfelsége visszatért! – adta ki az utasítást, és a fedélzeten mindenki felélénkült.  
  
Egy óra múlva mindkét hajó kikötött, s mialatt Yuuri a kalózok amnesztiájáról tárgyalt a hadiflotta parancsnokával, lódobogásra lettek figyelmesek. Egy szekér és néhány lovas érkezett, akik jó néhány méterre tőlük álltak meg. Mikor kinyílt a szekér ajtaja, Murata és Günter szállt ki belőle.  
\- Yuuri! – zengett a többszörös üdvözlés, mire a király mosolyogva fordult hátra. Addigra Conrad és Wolfram már felé futottak. Ezúttal Conrad egy kissé önzőnek bizonyult, és szándékosan lehagyta fiatalabbik fivérét, hogy átölelhesse Yuurit, aki nevetve hagyta.  
\- Csont és bőr vagy! – állapította meg Conrad, és egy kicsit hátrébb húzódott, hogy jobban végig tudja mérni keresztfiát, akinek a kék-zöld foltjai már csak halványan látszódtak.  
\- Azért annyira nem vészes – jött zavarba a király.  
\- Lord Weller, azonnal szedd le róla a kezed! – rendelkezett Wolfram frusztráltan, szinte gyerekesen toporzékolva a páros mellett. Az volt a baj, hogy Yuuri és Conrad úgy vonzották egymást, mint a mágnes két pólusa. És valahányszor az egyikük huzamosabb ideig távol volt, az üdvözlés nem maradhatott el. Amivel még nem is lett volna baj, ha rendszerint nem néztek volna egymás szemébe hosszasan. Ez egyeseket kifejezetten bosszantott.  
\- Nyugi, Wolf – fordította jegyese felé a tekintetét Yuuri, mire Conrad elengedte. – Már nem megyek sehova – mosolygott a szőkére, aki az ajkába harapott, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne gyűljenek könnyek a szemébe.  
  
Yuuri és Conrad várakozóan tekintett Wolframra, de ő olyan mereven állt, akár egy darab fa. Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy pontosan milyen érzelmekkel küzdhetett, de Yuuri tartott tőle, hogy hamarosan satuba fogja majd a fejét valamiért, hát inkább kezdeményezett. Átölelte jegyesét, aki erre csak még dermedtebbé vált. Eközben Conrad minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát a keze mögé.  
\- Ó, a szerelmes galambocskák… - duruzsolta a Nagy Bölcs vigyorogva, mikor Günterrel az oldalán a többiek mellé ért.  
\- Murata… - rángatózott Yuuri szemöldöke, de az arcszíne már mélyvörös árnyalatot öltött.   
\- Ó, Felség! – gyűltek könnyek Lord von Christ szemébe. – Hát nem öleli át alázatos szolgáját is? Lehetséges, hogy nem szereti…  
\- Persze, hogy nem! – vágott közbe Wolfram sértetten. – Yuuri csak a jegyesét öleli át.  
\- Wolf…  
\- Ah, de én lemaradtam arról, amikor Őfelsége megkérte a kezemet – sóhajtott Conrad ártatlan mosollyal, mire keresztfia szemei elkerekedtek.  
\- Weller! – förmedt a potenciális veszélyforrásra Wolfram.  
\- Conrad… - suttogott a barna hajú férfinak a tenyere mögött Yuuri. – Ne szítsd a tüzet.  
\- Miről sutyorogtok?! – vádolta meg őket a szőke, mire mindketten zavart nevetésbe kezdtek. Ez volt az a tűrő határ, amit rendszerint erőszakos cselekedet követett a fiatal nemes részéről. Jobb volt nem tovább feszegetni.  
\- Ah… tényleg – terelte a szót Yuuri legyezgetve. – Günter, Kis-Shimaron nem üzent nekünk hadat, ugye? – kérdezte félénken.  
\- Miért kérdez ilyet, Felség? – pislogott értetlenül. – Ha valakinek, hát nekünk kellene.  
\- Öhm, elképzelhető, hogy… Egy kicsit megvertem a királyukat és a testőrét… meg a többi shimaroni katonát…   
\- Elképzelhető…? – pislogott tovább Günter sápadtan.  
  
\- Hah, úgy kell nekik! – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt Wolfram elégedetten.  
\- Nem ez volt a legbravúrosabb politikai húzásod – vakarta a fejét Murata mosolyogva, mire Yuuri csak zavartan nevetgélt. Igen, ő is erre jutott.  
\- Nos, nekünk nincs mitől tartanunk – folytatta Wolfram. – Hátrakötött kézzel is legyőzzük őket, ha próbálkoznak.  
\- Wolf, nem a háború a cél – fogta a homlokát Yuuri.  
\- Ezért maradsz mindig is egy nyápic – fújt egyet.  
\- Hogyne – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri, miközben Lord von Bielefeld lassan a kalózhajó elé sétált.  
\- Nem vágsz vissza neki, hogy ne szólítson így? – érdeklődött Conrad suttogva.  
\- Ez a fordított pszichológia – felelt halkan a király. – Ha azt hiszi, nem érdekel, majd abbahagyja – fejtette ki csodálatos stratégiáját.  
\- Szóval, melyik mimóza rabolta el a jegyesemet? És ki szólt be a hajamra, hm? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel. Aztán vetett egy veszélyes mosolyt a kalózokra, akik mintha egy cseppet visszarettentek volna.  
\- Jegyesed? Akkor miért csókolózott egy lánnyal? – kérdezte az egyik kalóz szolidan, a démonkirályra irányítva a szőke mazoku haragját.  
 _Ajaj… ezt főbenjáró bűn volt elmondani_ \- kezdett verejtékezni Yuuri.  
  
\- Wolfram, most racionálisnak kell lenned – emelte fel két kezét, hogy lenyugtassa jegyesét, csakhogy az vészesen gyorsan tért vissza elé. – Nem történt semmi. Azaz, hogy igen, de rövid volt, gyors, alig emlékszem rá, és… és részeg voltam! – védekezett kétségbeesetten, de a szavai hallatán Günter elájult.  
\- Shibuya – füttyentett Murata. – Nagyot fordítottál a szerelmi lottón. Szerintem olyan opció nem is volt, hogy lánnyal jössz össze.  
\- Mi? – esett le Yuuri álla. – De miért? Nem vagyok meleg!  
\- Hagynom kellett volna, hogy lezuhanj a szakadékba! – mordult fel Wolfram, mire Conrad szemei tágra nyíltak. Egyik sokk után jött a másik, de mikor zuhant le Yuuri majdnem egy szakadékba? Erről Conrad lemaradt.  
\- De Wolf – fogta könyörgőre Yuuri. – Azt mondtad, ha lezuhannék, velem tartanál…  
\- Nyilvánvalóan kedves akartam lenni, de azt sem érdemled meg! – köpte a szőke.  
\- Kedves? A kedves emberek nem hadonásznak kardokkal a jegyesük orra előtt! – hőkölt hátra Yuuri, hogy véletlenül se találja el a penge. Mikor rántott kardot a szőke?  
\- Én nem vagyok EMBER! – kiabált jegyese dühösen. Ennél jobban szándékosan sem sérthette volna meg.  
\- Conrad, segíts! – nyüszített fel Yuuri, de tudta, hogy hiába kérte. Conrad egy igazi sportember volt, és sokat törődött Yuuri egészségével. Többet, mint a sajátjával, így nem volt bocsánatos bűn, hogy ilyen fiatalon ivott. Nem mintha önszántából tette volna, de tény, hogy senki sem fogott pisztolyt a fejéhez.  
\- Te CSALÓ! – ordította le jegyese haját, amiért az egyáltalán Wellerhez mert fordulni. – És én még aggódtam érted!  
  
\- Aggódtál? – horkantott Yuuri, aztán arra az egyetlen dologra vetemedett, ami kimenthette szorult helyzetéből. Menekülőre fogta. – Mégis mikor, két tűzgolyó között?!  
\- Gyere vissza, hallod?! – kiabált utána a szőke nemes, és már üldözőbe is vette. – Yuuri!  
\- Álmaidban, hercegem! – vágott vissza hihetetlenül leleményesen, miközben a móló vége felé rohant. – Majd visszajövök, amikor nem okádsz tüzet!  
\- Azt mondtad, nem mész sehova!  
\- Tévedtem!  
\- Ne merészeld! – hagyott fel a tüzeléssel Wolfram, és helyette nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt, hogy beérje Yuurit. A katonai gyakorlatoknak köszönhetően ez még azelőtt meg is történt, hogy a másik elugrott volna a mólóról. Yuuri lelassított, de a szőke már nem tudott, így egymásnak ütköztek, és együtt zuhantak a vízbe teljes erővel. Sőt, Wolframnak még volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy átkarolja jegyesét. Mégse hagyhatta elszökni.  
Egy hatalmas csobbanást követően a kikötőre csend telepedett, s csupán a hullámok morajlását lehetett hallani.  
\- Felség! – fogta a homlokát Günter, miközben felült. Körbenézett, mire Conrad, Murata és a letaglózott Sizemore kapitány a tengerre mutatott. – Pedig már itt volt! – fakadt ki.  
\- Azt hiszem, jobb, hogy nem akad szemtanújuk – ajánlotta egy mosollyal Conrad, de még ő maga sem hitt benne. Majd meghaltak a kíváncsiságtól, hogy hallják a folytatást. Ez akár az egész jegyességnek véget vethetett.  
\- Nos – igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata -, engem itt hagytak.  
\- Vissza fognak jönni – bizonygatta magának Conrad.

*

Yuuri és Wolfram a Shibuya család fürdőkádjában landolt. Kitekert mozdulataiknak hála Wolfram került felülre, és ideiglenesen a víz alatt tartotta Yuurit, még ha akaratlanul is.  
\- Hah! – tört a felszínre a király, aztán felköhögött némi vizet.   
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva. Nem sokra ment volna egy halott vőlegénnyel.  
\- Úgy… nézek ki? – támaszkodott meg a kád szélén Yuuri.  
\- Nem akartalak megfojtani! – védekezett a szőke.  
\- Én pedig soha nem akartalak megcsalni! – vágott vissza, majd a biztonság kedvéért gyorsan folytatta. – De tényleg volt egy csók.  
\- És ki volt az a céda? Gilbit?! – kérte számon.  
\- Nem, dehogy! – védte szerencsétlen Flynnt Yuuri. – Egy pincérlány Van da Via szigetén. Nem tudta, hogy van jegyesem, flörtölt velem, meg Morgif is vele, és azt hiszem, én is. Mármint nem Morgiffal, olyan ijesztő. Aztán megtörtént, és olyan ködös, de van, ami bevillan – hadarta. – De soha többé nem fordul majd elő! Esküszöm, hogy ő volt az egyetlen lány, akit valaha is…  
\- És akkor most legyek elnéző?! – mérgelődött Wolfram villanó tekintettel.  
\- Nem… - húzta el a száját bűntudatosan. – De Wolf, komolyan megbántam, és… nagyon sajnálom. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék még.  
  
\- Mondjuk azt, hogy felhagysz végre a flörtöléseiddel? – vetette oda mérgesen. – Hogy bízzak meg benned, ha az első adandó alkalommal megcsalsz, amikor nem vagyok ott? Szerinted mi lesz a tekintélyemmel, ha kiderül, hogy a jegyesem egy csapodár, hitszegő, csélcsap...   
\- Hogy mondhatod ezt? – bántódott meg Yuuri. Ez volt ez egyetlen alkalom, amikor tényleg tett bármit is. Mégis két éven át hallgatta a vádaskodást. – Soha életemben senki nem akart tőlem semmit! Még a hildyardi negyedben is csak Conrad kellett mindenkinek. Neked könnyű, úgy nézel ki, mint egy angyal, még a haldoklókat is feltámasztod a szempilla rebegtetéseddel. Engem jobb esetben nem löknek félre, hogy ne rontsam a látképet. Miért baj, ha egyetlen egyszer tetszettem valakinek?  
\- Az már nem is számít, hogy nekem kezdettől fogva tetszettél?!  
\- Ugye csak viccelsz? – nevetett fel Yuuri keserűen. – A megismerkedésünknél kerek perec kijelentetted, hogy egy taknyos kölyök vagyok, és sosem fogsz elfogadni Maou-nak. Annyira utáltál, hogy arra se hagytál időt, hogy kiboruljak a véletlen eljegyzés miatt. Muszáj volt lesújtanod egy párbajjal is! „Ha! Felvetted. Felvetted!” – gúnyolódott Wolfram akkori megjegyzésén, amely épp elég élesen élt még elméjében.  
\- Az csak anyám samponja miatt volt, felerősítette az érzelmeket! – védekezett a szőke elpirulva.  
\- Mármint az irántam érzett gyűlöletedet? – horkantott a király. – Ami véletlenül kitartott másnapig is, amikor sashimit akartál készíteni belőlem, majd élő fáklyát?!  
\- Te sem voltál a legbizalomgerjesztőbb! – vágott vissza Wolfram. – Képtelenségnek tartottam, hogy elmennél királynak. És mindenre azt mondtad, hogy „mi”!  
\- Most is ezt mondom!  
\- De már nem idegesít annyira!  
\- Nos, örülök, hogy kevésbé idegesítelek! – fújta fel magát Yuuri.  
  
\- Yuuri – vett egy mély levegőt Wolfram, miközben az orrnyergét masszírozta. – Sajnálom, hogy eleinte utáltalak. És hogy egy esélytelen párbajra hívtalak ki… ahol mindenáron meg akartalak ölni.   
\- Én is sajnálom, de… Günternek is hatalmas a rajongói tábora, lépni se tud tőlük. Az egyik alkalommal még közölték is velem, hogy Őfelsége se rossz, de Günter aztán „hú” – dohogott. – Persze örültem neki, hogy Günter elterelte a figyelmüket, de a francba is. Milyen király az, akire még a címe miatt sem másznak rá?!   
\- Yuuri, lebecsülöd magad – vizsgálgatta a fürdőszobai csempét Wolfram. – Fogalmad sincs róla, hányan hevernek a lábaid előtt. Te nem veszed észre őket.   
\- Sajnálom, tényleg – magyarázta a padlónak Yuuri bűntudatosan. – Ígérem, hogy rajtad kívül senki mást nem fogok megcsókolni. Soha többé – sandított a másikra, aki erre feljebb húzta az orrát. – Bármit megteszek, amit akarsz, hogy kiengeszteljelek.   
\- Ajánlom is.  
Pár percig még csendben ücsörögtek a hideg vízben, aztán Yuuri felállt, és lassan kiszállt a kádból. Kivett a szekrényből egy tiszta törölközőt, majd a szabadon maradt kezét mosolyogva a szőke felé nyújtotta. A másik tétovázva, de elfogadta, ahogyan a törölközőt is, mikor a talpa már stabilan a fürdőszoba padlóján állt.   
  
\- Wolf – nézett jegyesére, mikor végzett a törölköző dereka köré csavarásával. – Hiányoztál.  
\- Nyápic – forgatta a szemeit Lord von Bielefeld, de azért a szája sarka csak felkunkorodott.  
\- Azért furcsa, hogy még senki sem jött üdvözölni minket – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
Így hát, miután Yuuri szobájában felöltöztek, körbejárták az egész házat, és annak lakóit szólongatták. Egészen addig, míg meg nem találták az ebédlőasztalon hagyott üzenetet, amely szerint Shouma üzleti ügyben elutazott, a felesége vele tartott, Shouri pedig Bobot helyettesítette Svájcban.  
\- Utóirat. Yuu-chan, szégyelld magad, és beszélni akarok veled. Bátyus – olvasta fel Yuuri rángatózó szemöldökkel.  
\- Mi a baja? – tette csípőre a kezét Wolfram.  
\- Ki tudja? – dobta a levelet az asztalra a másik. – Biztos nem voltam itthon, hogy átvegyem az egyik perverz játékát, és most berágott.   
\- Furcsa a családod – ráncolta a homlokát a szőke.  
\- Ezt nem tőled akarom hallani – vetett rá egy lapos pillantást Yuuri, mire Wolfram halványan elpirult, aztán köhintett egyet.  
\- Akkor csak ketten vagyunk?  
\- Úgy tűnik – bólintott Yuuri. – A levél szerint még napokig nem jönnek haza, szóval… Menjünk vissza – sóhajtott, és a lelki szemei előtt látta az irodáját, ahol lépni se lehetett a papírmunkától.  
\- Vagy maradjunk itt – ajánlotta Wolfram vigyorogva.


	11. A zöld szemű szörny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri és Wolfram kettesben maradnak, eljött a romantika ideje! Igen, tényleg. Teljesen. Azért kisebb problémák lehet, hogy akadnak.

  
  
\- Maradjunk itt? – pislogott Yuuri. – Minek?  
\- Miért kell neked mindig mindent kibetűzni? – masszírozta a halántékát Wolfram. – Itt az esély, hogy méltóképpen megünnepeljük a születésnapunkat… kettesben – próbált finoman utalni a terveire, hátha mutat még fejlődési jegyeket a másik.  
\- Igazad van. Itt a Földön már az enyém is elmúlt – töprengett Yuuri. – Teljesen elfeledkeztem róla, hogy több hónapos eltérés van a két világ között. Ah… nem igaz – sóhajtott fel rezignáltan. – Mindjárt véget ér a nyár, és én egész addig iratokat fogok aláírni… Tudod, mit? Egy nap szabadság ránk fér – határozta el végül, és Wolfram esküdni mert volna, hogy jegyesének fogalma sem volt róla, ő mire célzott voltaképpen. – Töltsük itt a mai napot – indult el a konyhába Yuuri vidáman, aztán kinyitotta a hűtőt, hogy felmérje a készleteket.  
\- Öcsém, tök üres a hűtő.  
\- Yuuri! – pirított rá a szőke a nem túl nemes kifejezés hallatán, miközben a másik után ment. – Megint itt fogod tölteni az év nagy részét? – vonta össze a szemöldökét. Tavaly ugyanis pont egy nyár végével kapcsolatos kijelentés után tért vissza a Földre a király huzamosabb időre.  
\- Nos, ez az utolsó évem a gimiből – csukta be a hűtőszekrény ajtót. – Miért?   
Wolfram nem válaszolt, csak elkapta a tekintetét. Nem akart erről beszélni Yuurival… senki sem akart erről beszélni vele, még Conrad sem.   
  
\- Wolf? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Yuuri, és közelebb sétált hozzá. – Miért aggaszt ennyire? Hétvégenként úgyis átmegyek.  
Lord von Bielefeld felnézett a fekete szempárba, aztán vett egy mély lélegzetet. Valakinek már régen magára kellett volna vállalnia ezt a feladatot.  
\- Nem csak engem aggaszt. Mindenkit az udvarban, sőt, az egész királyságban.   
\- Miért? – pislogott. – Mármint… Tudom, hogy sokáig vagyok távol, amikor nincs szünet, de…  
\- Nem erről van szó – csóválta a fejét Wolfram, és magával húzta a királyt az előszobai tükör elé.   
\- Oké – mérte végig a saját alakját Yuuri. – Tényleg borzasztóan nézek ki… talán jobb is, hogy nincs itthon senki, de…  
\- Yuuri – szakította félbe. – Nézz végig magadon.  
A fekete hajú félrebillentette a fejét, és megpróbált rájönni, mit sugallt a szőke.  
\- Nem értem. Úgy nézek ki, mint bármelyik tizennyolc éves.  
\- Pontosan! Mint bármelyik tizennyolc éves _ember_ \- hangsúlyozta Wolfram, és Yuuri ezúttal megértette. Tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte saját tükörképét, ahogy kezdte felfogni a dolog jelentőségét. – Nem úgy öregszel, mint egy démon vagy féldémon. Minél több időt töltesz itt, annál jobban meglátszik majd rajtad. Anissina szerint ez is a maryoku áramlásával van összefüggésben, de szerintem a Nagy Bölcs és Shinou többet tudhat róla. Nem szóltunk neked, mert…  
  
\- Értem – kapta el a tekintetét Yuuri, egyúttal félbe is szakítva jegyese magyarázkodását, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Tudod, egyetemre amúgy se lett volna értelme jelentkeznem… Kinek van rá ideje az uralkodás mellett? – próbálta nevetéssel elhessegetni a gondolatokat. – Szóval nem kell aggódnotok. Ez lesz az utolsó év, amikor több időt töltök majd itt, rendben?  
Wolfram csak bólintott, nem igazán tudta, mit kellene mondania. Vagy azt, hogyan kellene megvigasztalnia Yuurit, mert azzal ő is tisztában volt, hogy ez mekkora áldozatot jelentett.  
\- Bár hétvégenként úgyis a papírmunkát fogom gyűrni… - estek be Yuuri vállai. – És Greta is magányos lenne a másik apukája nélkül, ugye? – mosolygott a szőkére őszintén. Kár volt bánkódnia egy olyan dolog miatt, ami ellen nem tehetett semmit. Azt pedig végképp nem akarta, hogy a többieknek bűntudatuk legyen miatta. És ki tudja? Talán a családja hajlandó lesz egy időre Shin Makokuba költözni. Az édesanyja biztosan szívesen utazna oda… egy látogatás erejéig mindenképpen. Persze, ez visszavonhatatlanul sötét családi titkok kiteregetését jelentené… Ezt azért még nem ártott alaposan átgondolni.  
\- Igaz. Gretának szüksége van rád – mosolyodott el Wolfram kedvesen, aztán megpróbált visszatérni szokásos stílusához. – Ideje volt, hogy felismerd. Miféle apa hanyagolja el a lányát? – fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait.  
\- Egy nyápic? – ajánlotta Yuuri nevetve, de Wolfram csak helytelenítően a fejét csóválta, és csípőre tette a kezét. Végül mégsem bírta megállni, hogy ne simítsa meg Yuuri orcáját. Az egyik karját a király dereka köré fonta, úgy húzva magához közelebb őt, míg a másikkal finoman megfogta az állát. – Ne, Wolf… - próbált elhúzódni Yuuri. – Fogat kellene mosnom. És nem ártana, ha alaposan megfürdenék.   
  
Tény, hogy a tengervíz nem javított sokat Yuuri tisztaságán, a kádvíz pedig nem vehette fel a harcot a piszok ellen, ha nem volt mellette hűséges társa, a szappan.  
\- Megmosom a hátad – ajánlotta egy ragadozó mosolyával a szőke, és csak azért is nyomott egy röpke csókot a másik ajkaira.   
\- Ah… öhm… - pirult el Yuuri. – I-igazán nem szükséges.  
\- Miért? – szűkítette össze a szemeit Wolfram. – Titkolsz valamit?  
\- N-nem, dehogy… csak… tu-tudod ez olyan… - kínlódott egyre vörösebb arccal. – A fürdőszoba kicsi. A kád is… majd Shin Makokuban, jó, Wolf?  
\- Ha azt hiszed – túrt két kezével a fekete hajfürtökbe -, hogy egy ilyen szánalmas kifogás elég, nagyot tévedsz, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi.  
A neve hallatán a király önkéntelenül is felmordult, de képtelen volt elszakítani tekintetét a zöld szempártól.  
\- Legyen – nyögte kiszáradt szájjal. – De ne használd még egyszer ezt a nevet.  
\- Hm – foglalta össze a véleményét Wolfram tömören, aztán megragadta jegyese kezét, és magával húzta őt a fürdőbe.  
  
Nem sokkal később Yuuri dermedten, rák vörösen és a csípőjén körbetekert törölközővel ült egy kisebb széken, mialatt Wolfram a hátát mosta. Úgy tűnt, a szőke megnyugodhatott, mikor semmilyen „szerelmi jegyet” sem talált a királyon. Ugyanakkor a felmordulásai meglehetősen jól mutatták véleményét a többi foltról.   
Yuuri viszont nem tudta mire vélni a morgásokat, és pillanatnyilag hihetetlenül hálás lett volna egy ablakért. Kezdte úgy érezni, akárha egy szaunában lett volna.  
  
 _Levegőt!_ \- fohászkodott magában hasztalanul, lehunyt szemekkel.  
  
\- Yuuri – szólalt meg egy idő után Wolfram furcsán nyugodt hangon.  
\- I-igen? – nyelt egyet a kérdezett, mire egy horkantást kapott válaszul, és valami érthetetlen motyogást.  
\- Mikor elutaztam, azt kérted, gondoljam végig az eljegyzésünket. – Yuuri szemhéja ekkor felpattant, és visszafojtott lélegzettel várta a folytatást. – De tudtad, hogy Shinou azt akarja, vér szerinti örökösöd legyen, ugye?  
\- Nem közölte nyíltan – sóhajtott fel Yuuri gondterhelten. Nem egy szál törölközőben akarta megbeszélni a kérdést, így sokkal sebezhetőbbnek érezte magát. – Bár volt egy ilyen érzésem.  
\- Én nem adhatok neked örököst – közölte a király hátával.  
\- Tudom, Wolf – mosolyodott el Yuuri keserűen, kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy a másik nem láthatta az arcát. – De az én kérdésem az volt, hogy így is benne vagy-e az egész eljegyzés és házasság dologban. Annak a biztos tudatában, hogy nem lehet gyerekünk.  
\- Yuuri…  
\- Wolfram – szakította félbe, majd erőt vett magán, és a törölközőjét fogva felállt, hogy leguggolhasson a másikkal szemben. – Azt kértem, döntsd el, hogy így is össze akarsz-e egyszer házasodni velem. Nem azt, hogy eleget tudunk-e tenni Shinou akaratának. Úgy játszott velünk, mintha a kastély csak egy babaház lett volna. Nem érdekel se Shinou, se a hagyományok, amiket úgysem ismerek. Szóval, mi a válaszod?  
\- Persze, hogy hozzád megyek – mosolyodott el Wolfram, és pislogott néhányat, nehogy kicsorduljon pár könnycsepp a szeméből. Mégiscsak katona volt, ráadásul egy nemes. Jóllehet nagy kő esett le a szívéről, hogy nem a többieknek volt igaza. – Ez nem kérdés… de mihez kezdünk az utódlási problémával?  
  
\- Öhm… Szerezzünk egy szellemcsapdát, és tartsuk bezárva Shinou-t addig, amíg bele nem egyezik, hogy ismét ő válassza ki a trónörököst? – javasolta Yuuri.  
\- Miért vannak mindig ilyen lehetetlen ötleteid? – csóválta a fejét Wolfram, mire a másik kacagott egy kicsit.  
\- Jól van – szedte össze magát Yuuri. – Amint visszamentünk, beszélek vele.  
\- Gondolod, hogy hallgatni fog rád?  
\- Nem, de őt ismerve, biztosan akad valamilyen terve – vont vállat. Ennél többet nem remélhetett jelenleg.  
\- Rendben – bólintott a szőke, aztán elvigyorodott, és a vállainál fogva a padlóra nyomta jegyesét.  
\- W-wolf! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten az áldozat. – Mit csinálsz?!  
\- Visszaveszem azt, ami jog szerint az enyém – hallgattatta el egy csókkal a tiltakozót.  
\- Mi? – pihegett Yuuri, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott.  
\- Azt hitted, annyiban hagyom, hogy félrekacsintgatsz?! – mordult fel Wolfram fenyegetően. – Mivel nyilvánvalóan nem tudsz uralkodni magadon, nem hagytál más választást – hajolt Yuuri nyakához, hogy újfent elhelyezze rajta a pecsétjét. És bármennyire is akaródzott a másiknak, hogy leállítsa, nem sikerült. Igaz, jól tudta, mi lesz az eredménye Wolfram ügyködésének, de már az sem érdekelte, ha az egész világ látja is majd azt a foltot.  
  
Azonban, mikor a szőke nemes szája lassacskán lejjebb kalandozott, immár Yuuri mellkasánál járva, a király arca vérvörös színt öltött. Hirtelen megértette, miért akart itt maradni a másik. Miért volt jó, hogy az egész házban csak maguk voltak. Egyedül… kettesben. Nem volt menekvés. Nem volt Conrad, aki kimentse, vagy akár Günter, aki kioktassa. Se Shouri, aki… nos, mindenkinek jobb volt ez így. Annak tényleg nem lett volna szép vége.  
  
 _Meg tudom csinálni, minden ember képes rá. Nekem is menni fog…_  
  
Yuuri lehunyta a szemeit, de összerezzent és libabőrös lett, amikor Wolfram már a hasánál járt.  
  
 _Nem tudom megcsinálni! És én még azt hittem, készen állok?!_  
  
Yuuri vett egy mély levegőt, és azzal a szilárd elhatározással, hogy leállítja Wolframot, elszántan kijelentette:  
\- Hatatat… tata…  
A furcsa makogás hallatán Wolfram abbahagyta, amit csinált, és összevont szemöldökkel nézett jegyesére.  
\- Yuuri, minden rendben?  
 _Semmi sincs rendben!_ \- ordította egy kis hang Yuuri fejében, de a király megköszörülte a torkát, és tett egy újabb kísérletet a koherens beszédre.  
\- Gah…  
\- Beütötted a fejed? – pislogott Wolfram.   
\- _Nem megy!_ – bökte ki végre nagy nehezen.   
\- Yuuri! – rótta meg Wolfram. – Ne beszélj nekem japánul, egy szót sem értek!  
\- Nem megy! – használta ezúttal a démonok nyelvét. – L-lehet, hogy kéne gyertya, meg… meg zene… meg… bor… vagy ilyesmi…  
\- Hogyne, mert a tapasztalat is azt mutatja, hogy jó ötlet lerészegíteni téged – horkantott Wolfram.  
\- Neked nincs olyan érzésed, hogy elsietjük? – bukott ki Yuuriból a kérdés.  
\- Veled nehéz lenne bármit is elsietni – húzta el a száját szkeptikusan a szőke.  
\- Nem értek egyet Günterrel, de… - takarta el a szemeit az egyik karjával.  
\- De mi? – fújta fel magát Wolfram. Nem tetszett neki, ahová ez a mondat tartott.  
\- Tudom, hogy két éve vársz erre, de azt hiszem, én még nem állok rá készen – magyarázta Yuuri csendesen. – Mármint, még csak nemrég jutottam dűlőre az egésszel, és…  
\- Vannak egyáltalán hormonjaid?! – förmedt rá jegyese. Yuuri pedig annyira ledöbbent a kérdésen, hogy elvette karját a szeme elől, és tátott szájjal, pislogva nézett szembe a dühös zöld szempárral.  
  
\- P-persze, hogy vannak! Mi-mindenkinek van, hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet?! – akadt ki végül.  
\- Elméletileg – vonta fel az egyik szőke szemöldökét cinikusan.  
\- Gyakorlatilag is! – vágott vissza azonnal.  
\- Akkor mi lenne, ha tesztelnénk? – javasolta egy mosollyal Wolfram, és már épp közelebb hajolt volna Yuurihoz, mikor az a vállainál fogva eltolta magától.  
\- Mi a frász van veled? Most mondtam, hogy…  
\- Tudnom kell, hogy vonzódsz-e egyáltalán hozzám! – csattant fel Lord von Bielefeld, aki megunta a huzavonát. – Amióta visszajöttél csak ellöksz magadtól!  
\- Persze, hogy… Csak piszkos voltam, és… Miért kérdezel ilyet…? - pislogott Yuuri, azonban lassacskán rájött a válaszra, és a tekintete szomorúvá vált. – Te nem bízol bennem.  
\- Képzeld, nem adtál rá okot! – folytatta háborgó beszédét a szőke. – Te vagy az utolsó, akitől vártam volna, hogy megcsal. Nem gondolod, hogy érdekes, hogy egy vadidegennek azonnal beadtad a derekadat? És milyen érdekes, pont egy lány volt!  
\- Az egy csók volt, semmi más! – védekezett Yuuri, noha érezte, hogy ez sovány vigaszt jelenthetett.  
\- És mi van, ha később más is lesz?! – faggatta tovább a másik.  
\- Én nem… - hebegett a király.  
\- Mi van, ha egy nap odamegy hozzád egy csinos lány, és el akar csábítani? Nem erre vágytál mindig? – Yuuri válaszul csak tátogni tudott, mert fogalma sem volt róla. Tényleg, mit tenne akkor? – Mi van, ha tudod, hogy nincs rá szemtanú, ha úgysem derülne ki? Vagy, ha ráeszmélsz, hogy egy nő adhatna neked gyereket! – nézett egyenesen a kétségbeesett fekete szempárba. – Mi lenne, ha mondjuk… meztelenül ott teremne a fürdődben vagy az ágyadban? Ha tudod, hogy messze járok, és…  
  
Ez így ment tovább még egy jó darabig. Wolfram lehetetlenül sok helyzetet felsorolt, olyanokat is, melyek Yuuri legmerészebb álmaiban sem szerepeltek soha. A király pedig egyre jobban vörösödő arccal hallgatta a szőkét, aki annyira belelendült a dolog ecsetelgetésébe, hogy az arca egészen kipirult, és az öklei megállás nélkül Yuuri mellkasának ütődtek. Wolfram olyan szinten belelovalta magát a felsorolásba, hogy mindez fel se tűnt neki.  
\- Mi lenne, ha az anyám megint bepróbálkozna a fürdődben?!  
\- Akkor elszublimálok! – vágta rá a fekete hajú rémülten. Nem bírta tovább hallgatni. Minden egyes szó, ami elhagyta Wolfram száját, késszúrásként érte.  
\- Mi? – döbbent le a szőke, mire Yuuri már csak magában szitkozódott.  
\- Nem tudom, megijedtem – vallotta be. – Hirtelen csak ez jutott eszembe. Figyelj… nem tudom, mi lesz a jövőben – sóhajtott fel nehézkesen. – Azt megígérhetem, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy egyik eset se következzen be. De nem tudom, mi lesz a jövőnk. Mert… mi van, ha például engem pár hét múlva megölnek?  
\- Yuuri – sápadt el Wolfram, és ismét találkozott az ökle a király vállával. – Ne mondj ilyet!  
\- De lehetséges! – vágott vissza Yuuri gondterhelten. Nem mintha erre vágyott volna, de a történtek fényében nem zárhatták ki. – Te is tudod. Lehet, hogy nem lesz olyan sem, hogy egy év múlva, mert… akár egy autó is elüthet, bármi megtörténhet.  
\- Fejezd már be! Nem azért vagyunk melletted, hogy hagyjuk, hogy bajod essen – csikorgatta a fogát Wolfram.  
  
\- Az sem kizárt, hogy nem tudjuk elkerülni a háborút Kis-Shimaronnal. Tudod, hogy nem maradhatok a kastélyban. Nem, ha egyszer tudom, hogy mások az életüket kockáztatják azért, mert én hibáztam. Ha azt az országot védik, amit én is szeretnék.  
\- Egyikünk sem hagyná, hogy a frontra menj! Mit kezdene ott egy nyápic, aki még a saját kardját sem bírja el? – fújta fel magát Wolfram, de könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Az igazság az volt, hogy jól tudta, egy háború esetén a Maou nem maradhatna otthon. Azok után nem, ami Lady Celi uralkodása alatt történt. Amennyiben a nép ugyanazt látná megismétlődni, ezúttal a Maou ellen fordulnának, és az az egész királyság végét jelentené. Mégis… mit tehetne Yuuri egy csatamezőn, mikor a tükörképét se tudná legyőzni egy párbajban?  
\- Wolf – támaszkodott a könyökére Yuuri, és minden bátorságát össze kellett szednie a következő szavakhoz. – Tudom, hogy eljátszottam a bizalmadat, de valahogy vissza fogom szerezni, mert… Mert szeretlek – mondta ki csendesen a bűvös szót. – És meg foglak védeni, ha kell, magamtól és a Maou-tól is.  
\- Te vagy Maou! – csattant fel Wolfram, és egy átkozott könnycsepp csak kigördült a szeméből, de gyorsan letörölte.  
\- Persze-persze – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri. Akkor is volt egy alteregója, ha senki sem hitt neki.  
\- Tudod – fordította oldalra a fejét Wolfram -, nem játszottad el a bizalmamat. Mindig is tudtam, hogy egy csaló vagy.  
\- Wolf… - biggyesztette le az ajkát Yuuri gyerekesen, de jegyese nem mutatta a megenyhülés jeleit. Sőt, tüntetőleg felállt.  
\- És tájékoztatásul közlöm veled, hogy ha még egyszer megcsalsz valakivel, nem csak a szégyentől fogsz égni – közölte kihívóan a feketeséggel, majd elhagyta a fürdőszobát.

*

Pár órányi szöszmötölés után – minthogy Wolfram is úgy döntött, inkább kimossa hajából a tengervizet – a jegyespár útra kelt, hogy megebédeljen. Az úti cél egy kisebb étterem volt, de az útjuk korántsem volt olyan gondtalan, mint amilyenre Yuuri számított. Rémlett ugyan neki, hogy legutóbb is mindenki az alternatív világból érkezett démonokat nézte, de akkor valamiért nem zavarta ennyire. Persze, akkor Gwendal elrettentő alakjának köszönhetően senki sem merte megszólítani őket. Így hát ez egyike volt azon pillanatoknak, amikor Yuuri őszintén hiányolta Gwendalt.  
\- Yuuri, nem értem. Miért kattogtatják a furcsa távirányítóikat az emberek? – vonta össze szőke szemöldökeit értetlenül, mikor kiszabadultak egy kisebb tömegből.  
\- Már mondtam, azok mobilok, és fényképeket készítettek – sóhajtott fel Yuuri. – Azok olyanok, mint a festmények.   
\- Nézzük meg a képeket – húzta magával a feketeséget Wolfram az egyik szuvenír bolthoz.  
\- Ezek csak képeslapok… Nem akarod végignézni őket, ugye? – kérdezte gyanakodva.  
\- Értékelhetnéd, hogy kíváncsi vagyok a kultúrád művészetére – jegyezte meg Wolfram dacosan.  
  
\- Wolfram, azok távol állnak a művészettől, hidd el.  
\- Te akkor sem ismernéd fel a művészetet, ha a képedbe öntene egy vödörnyi festéket – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
\- Ez… lehet, hogy igaz – vont vállat Yuuri, mert önkritikája azért neki is volt. – Mehetünk? Elég éhes vagyok.  
\- Menjünk – forgatta szemeit Wolfram a legkevésbé sem boldogan. Szerette volna megnézni az összes képeslapot, de helyette hátrahagyták a szuvenír boltot.  
\- Megérkeztünk – sóhajtott fel Yuuri megkönnyebbülten az étterem bejárata előtt.  
\- Ebben a helyben nincs semmi romantikus – vonta össze szőke szemöldökét rosszallóan.  
\- Tényleg? – pislogott a király. Tény, hogy a hely leginkább egy hétköznapi büfére hasonlított, de Yuuri történetesen jól tudta, hogy az étel mindig friss és finom volt. – Várj… miért lenne? – nézett gyanútlanul a szőkére.  
\- Az első randevúnkon egy útszéli kocsmában akarsz ebédelni? – kérdezte Wolfram felettébb tapintatosan.  
\- Ez nem egy kocsma! – csattant fel, majd döbbenten tátogott párat, míg ki nem sikerült préselnie magából a folytatást. – R-randi?!  
  
\- Komolyan, Yuuri – csóválta a fejét Wolfram. – Mégis mit gondoltál? Kettesben elmegyünk sétálni, nézelődni, enni… tökéletes alkalom egy randevúra, ha már lassan akarsz haladni a sze…  
\- Ki ne mondd! – tapasztotta kezeit a másik szájára kétségbeesetten, halvány pírral az arcán. Még szerencse, hogy rajtuk kívül senki sem beszélte a mazoku nyelvet. Persze a látvány így is magáért beszélt, de az emberek többsége próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a párost. – E-ez nem randi… - vette el a kezét a meglepett szőke démon szájáról. – De ha az is, akkor se mehetünk v-valami romantikus étterembe. Egyrészt, annyi pénzt nem hagytak otthon, hogy ki tudjak fizetni belőle két teljes menüt egy drága helyen. Másrészt… már mondtam, Wolfram. A Földön nem számít annyira elfogadottnak… a kapcsolatunk, mint Shin Makokuban.  
\- Nos, szemernyi kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy tökéletesen értesz egy „baráti találka” elrontásához – húzta fel az orrát Wolfram, aztán belépett az étterembe, jegyese pedig csüggedten követte.  
  
Evés közben Yuuri teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem ő volt a felelős azért, amiért ennyi előítélet volt az emberekben. Párja azonban szemmel láthatóan nem osztotta a véleményét, és szótlanul ebédelt. Avagy kínlódott a pálcikákkal, de a világért sem vallotta volna be. Nem mintha szükséges lett volna külön mondania, de Yuurinak esze ágában sem volt harmadszorra is felajánlani, hogy ő majd kér kést és villát a szőkének. Ki volt ő, hogy megakadályozza Wolframot a mazochizmusában?  
Nem messze tőlük egy fiatal pár ült, akik már a desszertjüket fogyasztották, mikor a férfi felpattant a székéről, és fél térdre ereszkedett kedvese előtt. Aztán előhúzott egy bársonydobozt, amit a nő könnyek között nyitott ki.  
\- Mi történt? – figyelte a jelenetet Wolfram értetlenül.  
\- Tudod, itt ez a normális módja annak, hogy megkérjék valakinek a kezét. Jegygyűrűvel, illetve… Nos, ezt kissé talán túljátszották, de… - csóválta a fejét Yuuri, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Ah, nem is értem, Shin Makokuban miért pofozkodnak. Ez valami őskori tradíció? Gyere hozzám, vagy… haha, nem úgy gondoltam. Ne nézz így rám – húzódott arrébb a székén enyhe halálfélelemmel a szikrázó zöld tekintet láttán.  
  
\- Miért nem veszünk jegygyűrűket?  
\- Mert nincs rá pénzem? – ajánlotta Yuuri. – És nem is lesz, mert Shin Makokuban dolgozom, és itt nem tudok munkát vállalni.   
\- Yuuri – tette le a pálcikákat, miközben lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Hm?  
\- Tudod, hogy te vagy a király, ugye? – kérdezte Wolfram csendesen.  
\- És? – pislogott a kérdezett.  
\- Nincs szükséged fizetésre, mert minden beszedett adóval te rendelkezel. Abból szoktuk fedezni a ruháidat, az ételt, a tisztálkodási szereket, mindent… Két gyűrű miatt még nem omlana össze a gazdaság – szegezte vibrálóan zöld tekintetét jegyesére.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ilyesmire kellene költenem az adófizetők pénzét – billentette oldalra a fejét Yuuri. – Gondolj csak bele, két gyűrű árából akár hangszereket is lehetne venni pár iskolába. Vagy könyveket, vagy biztosíthatnánk ebédet a gyerekeknek, akkor jobban is tudnának tanulni.  
\- Reménytelen eset vagy – sóhajtott Wolfram lemondóan mosolyogva. 

*

Mielőtt elhagyták volna az éttermet, Yuuri még elment a mosdóba. Ám, mire visszatért, már két lány illegette magát Wolfram előtt, aki egy szót sem érthetett a fecsegésükből. A király tekintete egy pillanatra elsötétült, aztán lemondóan sóhajtott egyet. Tulajdonképpen számított arra, hogy ez fog történni, hiszen a szőke, modellnek tűnő mazoku itt látványosság számba ment. Így hát Yuuri nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és visszasétált az asztalukhoz, ahol japánul magyarázott valamit a lányoknak. Valamit, amit a szőkeség nem érthetett. Csupán a bánatos sóhaj és a búcsút intés volt számára nyilvánvaló.  
\- Hová mentek? – kérdezte jegyesét, aki már azon volt, hogy visszaüljön helyére, de egy pillanatra ledermedt.  
\- Miért? Hiányoznak? – huppant le végül zavartan nevetve.  
\- Érdekes volt hallgatni, ahogy beszéltek.  
\- Képzeld, nekem is a japán az anyanyelvem – horkantott Yuuri akaratlanul. – És eddig egy cseppet sem érdekelt téged.  
\- Nem ez az anyanyelved – forgatta szemeit a szőke.  
\- Te már csak tudod.  
\- Yuuri, mazoku vagy – próbált értelmet verni párjába. – Egyébként is, Anissina találmányának köszönhetően nincs szükség nyelvtanulásra.  
\- Igaz, és most is nagyon hasznos – tárta szét a karját szkeptikusan. – Ez kétségtelen.  
\- Yuuri, mi a baj? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Wolfram. – Furcsán viselkedsz.  
\- Hogy mi a baj? – csattant fel, hogy beolvasson a másiknak, amiért az mindenkivel flörtölt, amióta elhagyták a házat, de feladta. Wolfram megszokta, hogy csodálják, ez csak számára volt újdonság. – Semmi. Minden rendben van.  
\- És mit mondtál nekik?  
  
 _Hogy annyira meleg vagy, hogy olyat még mangában sem láttak_ \- vágta rá a választ magában, de persze képtelen lett volna ilyesmit mondani. Jóllehet szerény véleménye szerint, Wolfram igencsak megérdemelte volna.  
\- Hogy van barátnőd – szűrte a fogai között kelletlenül az igazságot.  
\- Szóval a barátnőm lettél? – vigyorodott el Wolfram.  
\- Mehetünk? – állt fel a székéről Yuuri sértődötten, amivel újfent sikerült meglepnie a másikat, aki továbbra is értetlenül követte.  
\- Yuuri, várj már!  
Ám a sors tréfát űzött az ifjú királlyal, és a hazafelé vezető útjukon is számtalan tinédzser állította meg őket, hogy lefotózhassák Wolframot. A szőke démon már korántsem tűnt kelletlennek, szívesen pózolt, mivel tisztában volt lehengerlő külsejével. Sőt, még közös képekre is hajlandó volt, bár nem értette, mi haszna származott belőle a fiataloknak.  
Eközben Yuuri legszívesebben mindenkit elsöpört volna egy árral az utcáról. Az a kanális ideális megoldásnak is tűnt hozzá… A fiú a járda széle felé sandított, csak hogy hirtelen ledermedjen, és tágra nyílt szemekkel nézze az utca másik oldalát, ahol egy anya épp egy babakocsit tolt.  
  
 _Mi van velem?_ \- döbbent le a saját gondolatain. Hiszen mi lett volna, ha az alternatív világban lettek volna, és valóban bekövetkezett volna az egész? Annyi embert bajba sodort volna…  
Ahogy a szívverése egyre hevesebb ütemre váltott, ismét a Wolframot körülrajongó kis tömegre siklott a tekintete. Üvölteni tudott volna, de ez nem ő volt, ő sosem tett volna ilyet.   
Miért nem mentek ki a sötét gondolatok a fejéből? Miért érezte úgy, akárha tőrt forgattak volna a szívében minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Wolfram elmosolyodott egy fotóhoz?  
Lehetséges, hogy… féltékeny volt?  
  
 _Wolf, egy valódi démon vagy. Tudtad?_  
  
Yuuri frusztráltan a hajába túrt, és háttal a csoportnak leült a járdaszegélyre. Régebben talán nem vetemedett volna erre, de az utóbbi időben ült már cifrább helyen is. Beesett vállakkal sóhajtott egyet, és kényszerítette magát arra, hogy ne nézzen hátra. Attól csak rosszabb lett volna.   
Nem akart így érezni. El akarta hessegetni a vágyat, hogy felképelje a srácot, aki az előbb egyértelműen betört Wolfram privát szférájába. Ám legfőképpen meg akarta cibálni a szőke tincseket, amiért egyáltalán hagyta.  
  
 _Na, most ki a naiv? Nem leszek féltékeny, nem leszek féltékeny…_ \- mondogatta magában a mantrát, hátha beválik. - _Tudod, Wolf… ezért minden szembejövő alakkal szóba elegyedek majd Shin Makokuban. Nem leszek féltékeny, nem lesz… Viszed onnan a… Nem árasztom el az utcát… nem árasztom el az utcát… Be kéne iratkoznom egy meditációs tréningre._  
  
Ekkor az egyik lány olyan közel hajolt Wolframhoz, hogy szinte egymáshoz simult az orcájuk. Aztán az egyik kanálisból váratlanul a magasba lövellt a víz, mintha csak egy szökőkút lett volna.  
  
 _Remek. Már biztos, hogy elmegyek egyre_ \- pattant fel Yuuri keserűen. - _Különben én leszek a fiú, aki csatornavízzel terrorizálta Saitamát._  
  
\- Sajnálom, de mennünk kell – szabadkozott az idegen fiataloknak mosolyogva, miközben megragadta Wolfram csuklóját. Tekintve, hogy az új látványossággá a kanális vált, könnyebb dolga volt, mint amire eredetileg számított.  
\- Itt meg mi történt? – nézett hátra a válla fölött a szőke döbbenten.  
\- Csőtörés – vágta rá Yuuri. – Időnként… megesik. Remélhetőleg hamar kijavítják.  
\- Tudod, még a Földön is van annyi erőd, hogy egy ilyet elállíts. Vissza kellene men…  
\- Nem! – vágott közbe a fiú. – M-mármint… - nevetgélt zavartan. – Nem lehet. Mit gondolnának? Vannak rá szakemberek, nem foszthatom meg őket a munkájuktól, nem igaz?  
Mialatt a Shibuya rezidencia felé szaladtak, Lord von Bielefeld igyekezett megfejteni a rejtélyt, hogy egyáltalán miért szaladtak. Mire a ház bejárata elé értek, meg is találta rá a választ, de megvárta, hogy belépjenek az épületbe, csak utána tette szóvá.  
\- Yuuri… Azt mondtad, ez a kattintgatás normális dolog – kezdte finoman, mert nem volt benne biztos, mire számíthat.  
\- Persze, hogy az! Úgy nézel ki, mint egy szexi külföldi! – fakadt ki Yuuri, és már azt sem tudta, hogy voltaképpen dühösnek kellett volna lennie jegyesére vagy sem. Egyfelől másra sem vágyott jobban, minthogy leordítsa a fejét a naivitásáért, másfelől viszont… Wolfram számára szinte minden ismeretlen volt ebben a világban, és elhitte, bármit is mondott Yuuri. – Természetes, hogy le akartak fotózni… - vetette hátát az ajtónak csüggedten.  
\- Szólnod kellett volna, hogy zavar, ahogy én is szoktam – tette csípőre a kezét Wolfram a fejét csóválva.  
\- De téged minden zavar! Nem akarok úgy viselkedni, ahogy te. Mégis mit szólnál, ha minden egyes alkalommal kiakadnék, csak mert valaki hozzád szólt? – takarta el szemeit a kezével.  
  
\- Azt hinném – emelte el Yuuri tenyerét az arcától, hogy a fekete szempár egyenesen rá nézzen -, hogy fontos vagyok neked – mosolyodott el, mire a király duzzogva elpirult.  
\- Persze, hogy az vagy, de ettől még nem akartam elárasztani az utcát – biggyesztette le az ajkát Yuuri. – Egy idióta vagyok – vizsgálgatta a padlót, és a szőke volt olyan rendes, hogy ne helyeseljen.   
\- Nem illik hozzád a féltékenykedés – közölte vele Wolfram könyörtelenül, de a mosolyát nem bírta elrejteni. Végtére is örült neki, hogy jegyese ennyitől is féltékeny lett. Más kérdés, hogy Yuuri személyiségéhez kifejezetten nem passzolt ez a fajta viselkedés.   
\- Az senkihez sem illik – kuporodott le az ajtóhoz. Lord von Bielefeld pedig töprengve figyelte a tizennyolc éves királyt, akit annyira zavart, hogy képtelen volt uralkodni magán, hogy egyre levertebbnek tűnt.  
\- Gyerünk – sóhajtott fel végül a szőke.  
\- Hm? – nézett rá kérdőn a másik.  
\- Játsszuk azt a dobálgatós micsodát – ajánlotta áldozatkészen, mire a fekete szemek tágra nyíltak.  
\- Tényleg? – derült fel Yuuri arca. – Azt hittem, utálod.  
\- Le kell mozogni az ebédünket, ha már úgysem tudunk máshogy edzeni – fordította el az arcát felsőbbségesen, amin a király nem tudott nem mosolyogni.  
\- Nos… ha ennyire szeretnéd – vigyorodott el Yuuri, mire egy éles pillantást kapott válaszul. Kisvártatva mégis kimentek a kertbe gyakorolni a baseballt, és észre sem vették, hogy elszaladt az idő.


	12. A Maou gyűrűje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mire jutnak hőseink, ha ezúttal Wolfram igyekszik átvenni az irányítást a romantika terén? És mi bizonyul Yuuri eddigi életében a legnagyobb sokknak?

  
\- Soha többet nem játszom ilyet, hallod? Soha! – hangsúlyozta Wolfram, miután az asztalra hajította Yuuri kesztyűjét.   
\- De Wolf, már olyan jól ment! – győzködte a fekete hajú. – Az utolsó hármat már elkaptad. Még Conradnak se ment ilyen jól eleinte – legyezgette Wolfram hiúságát, hátha azzal célt ér. Ő ugyanis élvezte a játékot, és szívesen folytatta volna még sötétedésig.  
\- Még szép – bólintott Wolfram, jelezve, hogy ez nyilvánvaló volt. – Mindazonáltal, ennek a játéknak továbbra sincs semmi értelme.  
\- Jól van – adta fel Yuuri kissé lelombozódva -, akkor mi lenne, ha tévéznénk? Kezet mosok, pattogtatok némi kukoricát, üdítőnk van… Aztán este visszamehetünk Shin Makokuba – indult el a fürdő felé. Esze ágában sem volt a Földön maradni Wolframmal, mikor egy boltig se jutottak volna el anélkül, hogy a lányok a szőkeség után ájuljanak.  
\- Hogyne, majd meglátjuk – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt. Kizárt dolog volt, hogy hajlandó lenne ilyen hamar visszamenni a kastélyba, amikor végre kettesben lehetett Yuurival. Különben is, nem ez volt a baj korábban? Hogy inkább olvasott, minthogy a jegyesét próbálja meghódítani? Nos, ezúttal nem fog hibázni. Addig fogja ostromolni a feketeséget, míg az saját maga nem fog könyörögni a figyelméért.  
Mikor Yuuri végzett a fürdőben és a konyhában, elégedetten huppant le a kanapéra. Nem kellett sokáig szörfölnie a csatornák között, hogy megtalálja azt, amelyiket rendszerint nézni szokta.  
  
\- Yuuri! – rótta meg Wolfram, aki csak ekkor tért vissza a fürdőszobából. – Úgy ülsz azon a bútoron, mint a kocsislegény a kocsmában.  
\- Mi van veled és a kocsmákkal? Régi sérelem? – pislogott Yuuri, de a villanó tekintet láttán inkább folytatta. – Miért baj az, ha hátradőltem? Ráadásul csak üdítőt iszom. Az emberek általában így nézik a sportot, lazán. Kivéve, amikor kiejtik a kedvenc csapatuk ütőjét... vagy az ellenfél hazafutást csinál. Vagy a játékvezető rossz döntést hoz, holott a játékos egyértelműen elérte a bázist.  
\- Komolyan csapatot kellene váltanod – helyezkedett el a kanapé másik végén Wolfram. – A Nagy Bölcs mesélt róla.  
\- Nem fogok! Mindig nekik szurkoltam, és… Murata egyébként sem ért hozzá, ő foci mániás. Mert egy labdát rugdosni egész meccs alatt annyira izgalmas – forgatta szemeit, de Wolfram oda sem figyelt, csak elhúzott szájjal figyelte a képernyőt.  
\- Azt akarod, hogy nézzünk baseballt? És mégis milyen módon lenne ez romantikus? – kérte számon.  
\- H-hát… - hebegett Yuuri bizonytalanul. – Együtt nézzük.  
\- Yuuri – hunyta le a szemét nyugalmat erőltetve magára. – Egy labda dobálgatásán kívül már csak az lehet unalmasabb, ha azt kell néznem, ahogy mások dobálgatják!  
Meg kell hagyni, az érvelése hibátlan volt. S mivel Yuuri nem tudott hirtelen mit mondani, beállt a néma csend. Wolfram várakozás teljesen nézett jegyesére, aki zavartan próbált összekaparni valami megdönthetetlen érvet, miért is volt romantikus a baseball.  
\- Van, hogy elütik.  
  
Fél óra múlva a jegyespár már a _Szeress, ha mersz_ című filmet nézte angolul. Tulajdonképpen Wolfram számára mindegy volt, milyen nyelven nézték, mert egyik földi nyelvet sem beszélte Anissina találmánya nélkül. Yuuri unottan fordított neki, amennyire csak tudott, de a legkevésbé sem volt elájulva a szőkeség filmválasztásától. Ehhez a zseniális alkotáshoz képest még a futball nézése is halálos izgalommal töltötte volna el.  
Kis idő elteltével a király arra lett figyelmes, hogy a kanapé másik végében ülő Wolfram nyíltan őt bámulta, még véletlenül sem a képernyőt.  
\- Wolf, ennyi erővel akár baseballt is nézhetnénk. Én nézem a tévét, te pedig engem. Mindenki nyer, na? – próbálkozott rendületlenül, mert tudta, hogy a játék még javában tartott. A szőke nemes nem érthetett egyet vele, hiszen egy árva szót sem szólt a javaslatra, csupán tovább méregette Yuurit. Ám, mikor jegyese méltatlankodva felszólalhatott volna a piaci bánásmód ellen, Wolfram megragadta Yuuri pólóját, és magához húzta őt.  
\- Váá! – fejezte ki mély egyetértését a feketeség. – Mit csinálsz?! – háborgott, mikor a másik úgy karolta át és húzta magához őt, hogy az arca a szőkeség mellkasához préselődött.  
\- Hogy lenne romantikus, ha olyan messze ülsz tőlem?  
\- Ha ez a romantika, kezdem megérteni, miért csak egy dolog jár az emberek fejében. Levegőt! – tolta el magát kissé a másiktól Yuuri, de nem sikerült kiszabadulnia.  
\- Ne ficánkolj – elégedetlenkedett Wolfram.  
\- Te könnyen beszélsz – mocorgott tovább. – Nem a te fél tüdőd préselődik össze. És elmondanád, hogyan kellene féloldalasan ülnöm? Nem vagyok lány, vannak extráim.   
  
\- Yuuri! Ne mondd, hogy még ülni se tudsz! – mérgelődött Wolfram.  
\- Ó, akarsz pozíciót cserélni? – szűkítette össze fekete szemeit kihívóan, és valamilyen okból kifolyólag, a másik ezúttal meghátrált.  
\- Jó, akkor helyezkedj el valahogy – engedte el jegyesét, aki addig-addig kereste a legkényelmesebb pózt, mígnem sikerült a tévével szemben ülnie, egészen szorosan Wolfram mellett, és a fejét jegyese vállára hajtotta. Jóllehet egy percig sem kételkedett abban, hogy később fájni fog a nyaka. Mégis… ez romantikus volt, nem? Kár, hogy meg kellett szenvedni érte. – Ideje volt – karolta át Wolfram egy drámai sóhaj keretében. – Addig húztad az időt, hogy lemaradtunk a filmmel, pedig kezdett érdekessé válni.  
\- Ugye viccelsz? – fakadt ki Yuuri. – Húsz perce megy, és már most nem tudom, miről szól! Te mégis hogyan érted?  
\- Onnan, hogy én fel is fogom a szavakat, amiket fordítottál – forgatta szemeit. – Nem csak eleresztem a fülem mellett.  
\- Jó, visszatekerem – jelentette ki savanyú arccal, bár őszintén nem tudta, mit szívhatott a forgatókönyv írója. Ráadásul idegesítették a főszereplők, de Wolframot tényleg érdekelte, és nem akarta elrontani a szórakozását.  
Ahogy haladt előre a film, a fordításból lassan motyogás lett, a kilencvenharmadik perc végére pedig mély szuszogás. Legalábbis Yuuri részéről, akinek időközben valahogy sikerült elfeküdnie a kanapén. Lord von Bielefeld pedig finoman, szeretetteljesen játszott a fekete hajfürtökkel, mivel jegyese az ő ölét használta párna gyanánt.  
  
Azt mondják, az veszít, aki először lesz szerelmes. Wolfram attól a perctől kezdve utálta Yuurit, amint meglátta őt, és ez az érzés csak fokozódott, mikor rájött, hogy a király csapdájába esett. A feketeségnek nem volt elég, hogy hivatalosan a jegyesévé tette őt, még a szívére is igényt tartott. És Wolfram veszített a gyermeki, mégis lehengerlő mosollyal szemben, melyet Yuuri az egész világgal megosztott.   
Mégsem bánta meg… Furcsán édes volt ez a vereség. S talán idővel, mikor Yuuri érettebbé válik majd, kiegyezhetnek egy döntetlenben.  
\- Hm… - ébredezett lassan a fiú, akinek túl magas volt a film. – Vége?  
\- Mint láthatod – húzódott gunyoros mosolyra Wolfram szája.  
\- Hála a jó égnek… - sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten. – Várj, téged érdekelt… elaludtam fordítás közben – ásított egyet.  
\- Nem számít – simított végig a fekete hajkoronán ismét. – Anélkül is értettem, mi miért történt.  
  
\- Hihetetlen vagy – nevetett fel Yuuri. – Hogy lehetséges, hogy szavak nélkül is megérted ezt a kacifántos történetet – nézett a zöld szempárba csillogó szemekkel -, de azt nem, mikor azt mondom, csak megköszöntem Doriának a reggelit?  
\- Nos, szerintem nyilvánvaló. A filmnél nem szükséges hátsószándékot feltételeznem – vetett egy fenyegető pillantást jegyesére, de annak jókedve töretlen maradt.  
\- És ha agymosáshoz készítették? – vetette fel Yuuri vigyorogva. – Hogy manipuláljanak vele?  
\- Miket beszélsz? – forgatta szemeit a reménytelen eseten. – Az egyetlen, akit manipulálhatna, te lennél, de te elaludtál rajta. Illetve bizonyítást nyert, hogy egy cseppnyi romantika sem szorult beléd.  
\- Ezt a másfél órás borzalom nélkül is tudtam, és már Murata is megmondta – nevetett fel Yuuri, és csak akkor hagyta abba a nevetést, amikor rájött, kit használt párnának. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogyan. Olyan gyorsan ült fel, akárha egy fakírágyon feküdt volna. – Kikapcsolom a stáblistát – magyarázkodott elpirulva.  
  
\- Engem nem zavart – jegyezte meg Wolfram édesen, mire Yuuri tágra nyílt szemekkel, döbbenten fordult hátra.  
\- Ó, n-nézd… a L-lions játszik a Hawks ellen – legyezgetett a távirányítóval a király, igyekezve elterelni a témát. A szőkének azonban nem tetszett, hogy Yuuri félénkebb lett, mint valaha.  
\- Yuuri… - szólította meg a fiút, aki épp leült mellé, és nem mert ránézni. – Csináltak veled valamit?  
\- Hogy érted? – nézett a másikra értetlenül, és ezúttal Wolframon volt a sor, hogy zavarba jöjjön.  
\- Úgy értem… valami illetlent – találta meg a megfelelő szót, és árgus szemekkel várta a reakciót. Kisvártatva a fekete szempár elkerekedni látszott a felismeréstől.  
\- Nem, dehogy! – rázta a fejét hevesen.  
\- Akkor miért tartasz távolságot? – kérte számon ezúttal határozottabban.  
\- A-azt hiszem, csak sok minden történt – kapta el a tekintetét Yuuri, de jegyese továbbra is fürkésző tekintettel nézett rá. – Nincs kedved nézni a játékot? – kérdezte zavartan, de csak egy bólintást kapott válaszul. – Öhm… Wolf, nem kényelmetlen órákig így ülni? – vizsgálgatta a távirányítót, mert hihetetlenül érdekes volt. – Mármint… ketten is elférünk.  
\- Persze – biccentett Wolfram továbbra is gyanakodva, és addig nem is tűnt nyugodtabbnak, amíg szorosan egymás mellett nem feküdtek, és magához nem húzhatta Yuurit.  
  
Telt-múlt az idő, és a fekete hajú fiatal csak akkortájt szólalt meg legközelebb, mikor a Hawks kiejtette a Lions egyik ütőjét.  
\- Wolfram.  
\- Hm?  
\- Hol jár a kezed? – vörösödött el mélyen a király.  
\- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte a szőke ártatlanul.  
\- Wol… - kezdte volna Yuuri, de elszorult a torka, és bal kezével reflexből a kanapéba markolt.  
\- Mi a baj, Yuu-chan? – suttogott a fülébe. – Lemaradsz a meccsről, ha becsukod a szemed – incselkedett vigyorogva.  
\- Rémes vagy… soha nem adod fel? – fojtott vissza egy zavarba ejtő hangot.  
\- Feladhatnám, de ki tudja, mennyit kellene várnom? – érdeklődött Wolfram.  
\- Tényleg akarod, igaz? – sandított a szőkére bizonytalanul.  
\- Nyolcvannégy vagyok – forgatta szemeit. – Persze, hogy akarom, de…  
\- Legyen – nyögte ki Yuuri a másik felé fordulva, háttal a tévének.  
  
\- Mi? – pislogott meglepetten.  
\- Hát… nem hiszem, hogy később kevésbé félnék… - nevetgélt zavartan. – Szóval, akár… öhm… tudod…  
\- És a meccs? – vonta fel egyik szőke szemöldökét.  
\- A nyolcadik játékrésznél járnak, és a Lionsnek egy árva pontja sincs – közölte a tényeket savanyúan. – Akár el is hajíthatják az ütőjüket.  
\- Komolyan meg akarod próbálni? – szűkítette résnyire zöld szemeit.  
\- Nem hiszel nekem? – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri.   
\- Néhány órával ezelőtt abszolút elutasítottad, rémlik?  
\- Jó, de meggondoltam magam. Öhm… de ne számíts sokra, nincs nagy gyakorlatom. V-várj! Nem úgy nincs, az nem számít, ha egyedül voltam, nem? Magammal csak nem csalhatlak meg. Szóval nem csináltam semmit. Bár, ha azt számoljuk, akkor már megtettem. De egy egészséges tinédzser vagyok, ez normális!  
  
Wolfram csak pislogott, és igyekezett bármi értelmeset leszűrni abból, amit jegyese elhadart neki. Nem mintha maga a hadarás eleve jó jel lett volna.  
\- Miért nem mondasz semmit? Á, mindegy. És ha azt mondanám, hogy „állj”, amikor végképp berezelek?  
\- Yuuri. Reszketsz, mint a virág, mielőtt leszakítják – közölte tárgyilagosan.  
\- Mégis miféle hasonlat ez?! – akadt ki a király.  
\- Anyámé. Egyébként, az ajánlatod igazán kecsegtető, de megállapodtunk abban, hogy lassan haladunk.   
\- Akkor miért csinálod ezt?  
\- Mert nem akarom, hogy folyton meghátrálj – nyomta Yuurit a vállánál fogva a kanapéra, hogy a hátán feküdjön, ő pedig fölé mászhasson. – Ezért… lépésről lépésre foglak elcsábítani – vigyorgott a bizonytalan feketeségre, majd birtokba vette annak ajkait. Némi késedelemmel ugyan, de Yuuri bátorsága is megjött, és nem csak visszacsókolt, de karjait is a szőke démon köré fonta. Ilyet már csináltak, és az ismerős terep meghozta Wolfram számára a sikert. S mikor már kezdtek belelendülni, a szőke megszakította a csókot, és elégedett mosollyal konstatálta jegyese ködös tekintetét. – Mellesleg, még jó pár dolgot kipróbálhatunk, mielőtt eljutnánk arra a szintre – mosolygott csábítóan. Yuurinak pedig nem volt több kérdése, inkább átengedte az irányítást a tapasztaltabb szőkének.

*

_Félelem és rettegés lengte körbe a tájat. Yuuri hallotta maga körül a fémes csattanást, melyet a kardok egymásnak feszülő pengéi keltettek, de nem figyelhetett rá. Elszántan igyekezett eloltani a csatatér szélén álló falu házait. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki használhatta a mágiáját, és egy mágikusan gyújtott tüzet nem lehetett mással megfékezni. A település lakosai a házaikban rekedtek, és a mazoku orvosi csapat feszülten várt a kapu előtt, hogy mikor alábbhagynak a lángok, a sérültek ellátására siethessenek.  
Yuuri fáradt volt. Normál esetben valaki már felszólította volna, hogy hagyjon fel ezzel, mert emberi területen ennyi maryokut felhasználni végzetes lehet. Ám mostanra kiismerte a saját korlátait, és jól tudta, még messze volt attól a ponttól. Egy pillanatra körbenézett, hogy meggyőződjön arról, minden ismerőse jól volt, aztán visszafordította tekintetét a falu felé. Az utolsó lángok is kialudtak, s Gisela vezetésével az orvosi csapat előre tört.  
Yuuri megkönnyebbült sóhajjal eresztette le karjait, csak hogy a következő pillanatban ledermedjen. A lélegzete is elállt, miközben a hátulról belé fúródott pengét nézte. Hallani vélte a távolból Conrad ordítását, aztán minden elsötétült…_  
  
Yuuri néma kiáltással riadt fel. Szerette volna, ha álomország jó sokáig elterelte volna még a figyelmét a tegnap estéről és a saját érzéseiről. Épp csak álomország úgy döntött, rúg belé még egyet, és ezúttal kizárólag a rémálom részlegre volt hajlandó beereszteni őt. Legalábbis ő nem sorolt volna a kellemes kategóriába efféle eseményeket. Ráadásul ez egy visszatérő rémálom volt, a hajóút során jó néhányszor találkozott vele. Csak úgy, mint azzal az álommal, amelyben egy Seraphina nevű kislánnyal játszott, aki kimondottan Lady Celire hasonlított, de fekete haja és szeme volt. Bármilyen édes volt is a kicsi, Yuuri nem szerette volna viszontlátni. Ezek az álmok még mazoku mércével sem voltak normálisak – bár ezt kockázatos volt kijelenteni.   
Attól nem tartott, hogy valóra is válna az egész, és abban is teljesen biztos volt, hogy valamelyik álma során – vagy inkább után – kirúgta Wolframot az ágyából. Ez pedig megmagyarázta, hogy a szőke démon miért nem feküdt mellette. Yuuri óvatosan az ágy széléhez araszolt, és lenézett a földre.  
  
Wolfram kétségtelenül ott hevert. Kiterülve és az igazak álmát aludva. Yuuri hálát adott a forró nyári éjszakának, és őszintén reménykedett benne, hogy jegyese nem fázott meg. Ahogy a gondtalan, mosolygó arcot nézte, ő maga is kissé megnyugodott. Aztán, ahogy lejjebb siklott a tekintete, elpirulva lemondott a takaróról a másik javára, és ráterítette. Némán figyelte tovább az ágybitorló szőkét, akin jelenleg cseppet sem látszott, hogy rémes alvási szokásai lennének. Nyugodtan és mozdulatlanul aludt. Már-már annyira aranyos arccal, hogy Yuuri képtelen volt elkapni róla a tekintetét. Végül gondolt egyet, felült, majd felkelt az ágyból. Aztán kisebb nehézségek árán felküzdötte a másikat az ágyra, annak fal felőli oldalára, hogy ne essen le még egyszer. Aztán magára is áthúzta a takarót, és a szőkéhez bújt. A ma este történtek fényében igazán nem volt miért szégyenlősnek lennie, de az áruló teste tett róla, hogy elpiruljon. Viszont, ha már úgyis rémálmai voltak, akkor legalább annak a karjaiban legyenek, aki mellett biztonságban érezte magát.  
  
De egy éjszaka alatt háromszor is ugyanarról álmodni?! Nem lehetett véletlen, és Yuuri egészen biztos volt benne, hogy meg fogja ölni Shinou-t. És ha ehhez előbb fel kellett támasztania, ám legyen, elintézi valahogy. Ha pedig már úgyis rajta lesz az ügyön és sikerrel jár, akkor eljátssza majd még néhányszor. Csak a biztonság kedvéért. Még nem tudta, pontosan miről is tehetett a volt Maou, de valamit elhallgatott.  
\- Yuuri… - ölelte magához szorosabban a feketeséget Wolfram, igencsak álomittas hangon. – Jég hideg vagy – mormogott, de megjegyzése egyértelművé tette a másik számára, hogy nem csak álmában beszélt.  
\- Egy kicsit fáztam – temette arcát Wolfram nyakába, hogy az ablakon beszűrődő halvány fényben ne kelljen szembenéznie vele.  
\- A nyár közepén?  
\- Lenyúltad a takarót – füllentett Yuuri.   
\- Akkor kénytelen leszek vállalni a felelősséget a tettemért, és felmelegíteni téged – hangzott az elmés felelet, és Yuuri szinte maga előtt látta, hogy Wolfram mosolygott. És csakugyan, miközben a szőke démon a hátára döntve leterítette, szélesen mosolygott. Persze nem sokáig, mert a következő pillanatban már jegyese alsó ajkát gyötörte, aki erre önkéntelenül is egy kisebb nyögést hallatott.   
  
A kanapés akció emlékei különös hatást gyakoroltak Yuuri ereire, kiváltképpen a jelenlegi történések fényében. Az érzékei vad táncba kezdtek, és ő ezúttal egy cseppet sem bánta.  
Nyikorgás.  
Ennyit hallott a védtelen páros, de Wolfram katonaként szerzett ösztöneinek ennyi is elég volt ahhoz, hogy félbehagyja a műveletet.   
\- Valaki van odalent? – kapta fel a fejét immár Yuuri is, mikor valamiféle koppanást hallottak.  
\- Derítsük ki – kelt fel Wolfram, a lehető leggyorsabban kapva magára nadrágját. Yuuri hasonlóképpen cselekedett, majd a szekrényében kezdett matatni.  
\- Hol van a kardom? – nézett körbe Wolfram.  
\- Morgiffal a földszinten – állt fel Yuuri egy ütővel a kezében, de nemet intett a fejével, mikor Lord von Bielefeld a „fegyverért” nyúlt volna. – Az ütővel én vagyok jobb – jelentette ki határozottan, aztán csendesen kilopózott a szobából. Wolfram frusztráltan osont utána, szorosan Yuuri mögött haladva, hogy legalább a hátát védje.  
  
A földszinten sötétség uralkodott, miközben Yuuri és Wolfram puha léptekkel óvakodott le a lépcsőkről. Az elszánt fekete tekintet résnyire szűkülve kereste a zaj forrását, mígnem újabb motoszkálásra lettek figyelmesek a konyha felől.   
Lélegzetvisszafojtva haladtak előre, majd a helyiséghez érve Wolfram gyorsan felkapcsolta a villanyt, amíg Yuuri harcra készen hátra lendítette az ütőjét. Csak hogy a következő pillanatban elejtse, s az hangos csattanással érkezzen a padlóra.  
\- Shouri?!  
\- Yuuri – fordult a páros felé a hűtőtől a szólított. Úgy tűnt, bevásárolhatott valamikor, mert egy üres szatyrot helyezett a konyhapultra.  
\- És Wolfram – nevetgélt Yuuri, mikor meglátta, hogy bátyja összeszűkített szemekkel figyelte a szőkét, aki viszont látványosan kihúzta magát. Annak ellenére, hogy mindössze egy nadrág volt rajta. Akárcsak Yuurin, aki felvette az ütőjét a padlóról.  
\- Yuuri, megvert valaki? – lépett közelebb testvéréhez aggódva a szemüveges férfi. Erre a kérdezett meglepetten a nyakához kapta a kezét, és újfent elejtette az ütőjét, ami újabb csattanással ért földet.  
\- Ah! Öh…   
  
\- Nem – jelentette ki Wolfram határozottan, mire Shouri halványan elpirult. Vagy csak a fény játéka volt, Yuuri nehezen tudta megállapítani, mivel a padló egyre érdekesebbnek tűnt számára.   
\- Azt hittem, még nem jössz haza pár napig – magyarázkodott a legfiatalabb, miközben ismét magához vette hányatott sorsú „fegyverét”. Shouri eközben felhagyott azzal, hogy farkasszemet nézzen Wolframmal, akit egyébként sem hatott meg a dolog, csak még dacosabb lett tőle. Végül az öccse méregetésébe kezdett, egészen addig, míg el nem pirult, és nem köhintett egyet jelentőségteljesen.  
\- Yuuri – sziszegett Wolfram kipirult orcákkal, mikor rájött a probléma forrására. A Maou azonban csak értetlenül pislogott, és kérdőn nézett rá. Aztán Shourira… majd saját magát vette szemügyre, csak hogy egy meglepett kiáltással harmadszorra is eldobja az ütőjét. Kezei pedig menten déli tájéka védelmére siettek. Érezte, hogy az arca lángba borult, és legszívesebben Wolfram mögé bújt volna, de volt egy olyan – nem teljesen alaptalan – érzése, hogy ő sem állt jobban nála. Vagy épp ellenkezőleg, bár itt ez vajmi keveset javított volna a helyzeten.  
  
\- M-mi… felöltözünk! – kiáltotta Yuuri mélységes zavarában, majd megragadta a szőke nemes kezét, és felrohant vele az emeletre. Shourinak pedig esze ágában sem volt követni őket. Bármit is tettek az ügy érdekében, nem akart tudni róla; inkább egy újsággal és gyorséttermi kávéjával a kezében letelepedett a kanapéra a nappaliban.  
Kis idő elteltével azonban a jegyespárnak sikerült rendbe szednie magát, és visszatértek a nappaliba. Yuuri még mindig zavarban volt, de próbált úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna. A próbálkozása egészen addig tartott, amíg rá nem eszmélt, hogy Shouri a _kanapén_ ült.  
Ettől kezdve sápadtan gyötrődött azon, hogy figyelmeztesse-e a bátyját, jobb lenne, ha többé egyikük sem ülne le arra a bútorra, mert Wolframmal hatalmas merényletet követtek el ellene. Másrészről viszont, ezt sohasem mosta volna le magáról. Élete végéig hallgathatná, hogy mennyire illetlen dolgot tett… Annyira illetlent, hogy egy belső hang azt súgta neki, ne is beszéljen róla, vigye a titkot a sírba.   
Vagy csak szimplán gyáva volt, ki tudja. Mindenesetre a kanapé mélyen hallgatott – jóllehet Yuuri már az ellenkezőjén sem lepődött volna meg -, a tetthelyszínen pedig nem maradtak árulkodó nyomok, hát a király is a méltóságteljes csend mellett tette le a voksát. Amit nem tudtak, az nem fájt. Már csak Wolframot kellett valahogy meggyőznie arról, hogy ne nézzen vöröslő arccal Shouri felé.  
  
\- Beszélnünk kell – nézett fivérére Shouri, mire az elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. Lord von Bielefeld viszont értetlenül pislogott párat, mivel egy szót sem értett a japán mondatból. Esküdni mert volna, hogy a királynak nem tűnt fel a nyelvbeli váltás, de egy szemernyi kételye sem volt afelől, hogy a bátyja szándékosan csinálta.   
\- Miről?  
\- A hóbortodról – sóhajtott Shouri fáradtan. Nem így akarta megbeszélni a dolgot Yuurival, de az egyértelmű volt, hogy a szüleik nem fognak közbeavatkozni, a látottak alapján pedig nem halogathatta tovább a kérdést. – Tudom, hogy még kísérletezgetsz, de miért nem szerzel magadnak egy barátnőt? Még van egy fél éved a gimnáziumból.  
\- És te? Tudod, hogy van jegyesem – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri, aki nem értette, mire ment ki a játék.  
\- De eddig nem érdekelt – érvelt Shouri higgadtan.   
\- Baj, ha most már igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét öccse. - Shouri?  
\- Figyelj rám, Yuu-chan – állt fel a szemüveges férfi, óvatosan közelítve meg Yuurit, hogy lehetőség szerint ne törjön elő testvére jól ismert temperamentuma. – Még tinédzser vagy, és a listád…  
  
\- Lista? – pislogott Yuuri. Soha nem írt listákat, mindig is időpocsékolásnak tartotta őket. Na jó, egyet írt, de az… - Várj… Azt hittem, kidobtam, de…  
\- A fiókodban volt – vallotta be.   
\- Te átkutattad a fiókomat? – döbbent le Yuuri, s hangja vádlón csendült fel. – Hogy tehetted?!  
\- Nem erre számítottam, de…   
\- Ehhez nem volt jogod! – közölte vele sértetten.  
\- Figyelj, Yuu-chan – próbálkozott Shouri kitartóan, mert féltette az öccsét. Nem elég, hogy Yuuri még éretlen volt a párkapcsolatokhoz, az ideje jó részét egy másik világban töltötte, így meg sem tudta védeni. – A listád szerint egyáltalán nem illetek össze!  
\- Shouri, az csak egy lista – csapott a homlokára Yuuri, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy nyugalmat erőltessen magára. – Nincs semmi jelentősége… Még a rózsaszín hálóinget is beleírtam szempontnak, és hogy az kizáró ok. Milyen triviális szempontok voltak már? – nevetett fel.  
\- Yuuri, nem jöhetsz össze vele – fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait Shouri.   
  
Eközben Wolfram azon ügyködött a háttérben, hogy összeszedje az egyenruháját és a két kardot. A kérdés csak az volt, hogyan fogja meg Morgifot anélkül, hogy az megrázná?  
\- Én értem, hogy aggódsz – próbálkozott tovább Yuuri nyugodt hangnemben. – De én boldog vagyok vele. Még akkor is, amikor meg akar fojtani vagy tűzgolyókkal üldöz.   
\- Yuu-chan, ő egy fiú! – Yuuri erre ledermedve pislogott néhányat. Jól hallotta? Shouri várakozás teljesen nézett rá, a hirtelen beállt csend nem sok jót jósolt.   
Aztán elszabadult a pokol.  
Wolfram értetlenül figyelte a párbeszédet, ami egy váratlan szünet után hatalmas ordítozásba csapott át. Yuuri elveszítette az önkontrollját, és magából kikelve kiabált a bátyjával. Akármit is felelt Shouri, csak olaj volt a tűzre. Volt egy olyan pillanat, amikor a szőke komolyan felkészült rá, hogy lefogja majd a jegyesét, aki gyanúsan közel állt ahhoz, hogy a testvérének ugorjon. Ám Yuuri végül csak a fejét csóválta, megragadta Wolfram kezét és Morgifot, aztán velük együtt rohant fel az emeleti fürdőbe. Shouri követte őket, de lassúnak bizonyult, és lemaradt a Shin Makokuba induló járatról. 

*

A Shibuya család kádja volt a világ legbüszkébb kádja. Nem elég, hogy állandó jelleggel feltöltötték vízzel, de még különleges feladat is jutott számára… egyfajta csillagkapuvá vált! És az utasai is csillagokat láttak, mire átértek Shinou templomának szökőkútjába. Miután fellélegeztek és megrázták a fejüket, elvakította őket a verőfényes napsütés.   
\- Shinou elcsúsztatta az idősíkot, itt napok teltek el – zendült fel Murata Ken hangja, mire Yuuri önkéntelenül is fellélegzett. Akkor minden rendben volt. Wolfram, aki kissé még mindig össze volt zavarodva a Földön történtek miatt, érdeklődve nézett körbe. Conrad, Günter, a Nagy Bölcs és néhány őr is jelen volt a fogadásuknál.  
\- Felsé… Yuuri, minden rendben? – kérdezte Conrad finoman, miközben óvatosan felsegítette a fiút az ülő pozíciójából.  
\- Öhm… gondolom – pislogott értetlenül. – Bár hegyekben állhat a munka, ugye?  
\- Shibuya, hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött Murata a szemüvege igazgatása közepette.  
\- Jól, azt hiszem – motyogott Yuuri, s közben Wolfram is kiszállt a szökőkútból. – Miért néz rám úgy mindenki, mintha a halálomon lennék?  
  
\- Nos, tudtuk, hogy egyedül maradtatok a házban, úgyhogy… - vont vállat Murata szemtelenül mosolyogva.  
\- Mi? N-nem, Shouri hazajött – vágott közbe Yuuri, mire a jelenlévők megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak.  
\- Attól tartottunk, hogy villámesküvőt kell tartanunk Őfelsége becsületének védelmére… - magyarázta Günter.  
\- Mi…? – pislogott Yuuri ismét. Mi volt ma? A rejtélyek napja?  
\- Lord von Christ attól félt, hogy egy trónörökössel gazdagabban tértek vissza – fordította le Murata segítőkészen, de ebbe már Wolfram is belepirult.  
\- Oh, már értem – bólintott Yuuri, aztán leesett neki a tantusz, és elvörösödött. – Hogy?! V-várjunk egy percet, Günter, ez nem is lehetséges!  
\- Őfelsége ereje nem ismer határokat, éppen ezért…  
\- M-murata, mondj már valamit! – fordult legjobb barátjához kétségbeesetten.  
\- Egy esküvő nem ártana? – ajánlotta széttárt karokkal.  
\- De nem ezt! – fakadt ki Yuuri.  
  
\- Éppen ezért… - folytatta Günter töretlen lelkesedéssel. – Ettől a naptól kezdve, Wolfram von Bielefeld, a saját hálószobádban fogsz aludni!  
\- Tessék?! – kérdezte Wolfram felháborodva. – Te nem parancsolsz nekem!  
\- Várj… - zökkent ki zavarba ejtő gondolataiból Yuuri. – Van saját hálószobája?  
\- Mit gondoltál, hol aludt előtted? – csóválta a fejét Murata mosolyogva, és Conrad arcán is hasonló mosoly ült.  
\- Ó – bólintott a király. – Igaz. Hercegként mégsem lehetett hajléktalan.  
\- Yuuri, miről beszélsz?! – csattant fel Wolfram csípőre tett kézzel. – Mondd meg Günternek, hogy egy idióta!  
\- Wolfram, így nem beszélhetsz – figyelmeztette Conrad, mire a szőke orcáján enyhe pír jelent meg, de nem kért volna bocsánatot.  
\- De Wolf, Günter csak jót akar… - szólt Yuuri békítőleg.  
\- Mégis kinek? És te ezt hagyod?!  
\- Hát…  
  
 _Visszakapnám az ágyamat! De Wolf pirítóst csinálna belőlem. Viszont visszakapnám az ágyamat… Ah, de most már mindegy._  
  
\- Különben is, egyértelműen bebizonyítottátok, hogy nem bízhatom rátok Yuurit. Ráadásul egy csaló és mindenkivel flörtöl.  
\- Mikor flörtöltem? – hagyta figyelmen kívül a csaló részt a Maou, mert ezt már nem tudta megcáfolni.  
\- Mindig! – hangzott a zseniális válasz.  
\- Ez nem igaz! És nem én flörtöltem minden eladóval és középiskolás lánnyal! – háborodott fel Yuuri, amit Wolfram csak egy szkeptikus horkantással kívánt lerendezni. A király viszont nem találta kielégítőnek a megoldást, hát faképnél hagyta jegyesét és az üdvözlésére összegyűlteket. – Beszélni fogok Shinou-val. Egyedül – vette át a száraz ruhákat az egyik templomi őrtől egy hálás biccentés keretében, aztán távozott.  
Nincs ijesztőbb, mint amikor egy temperamentumos személy egy vita közepén higgadtan távozik. Murata, Günter, Conrad, de még az őrök is kérdőn néztek Wolframra.  
\- Nem csináltam semmit! – védekezett a szőke.   
\- Nem tudom, Lord von Bielefeld – csóválta a fejét Murata ártatlanul. – Ha ezúttal Shibuya mondta ezt…  
\- Yuuri nem miattam volt ideges – jelentette ki Wolfram komoran. – Nem tudom, pontosan miről vitázhattak, de nagyon összeveszett Shourival. Ezért jöttünk vissza ilyen hirtelen az éjszaka közepén – magyarázta a jelenlévőknek, akik közül csak Conrad és Murata elkomorodott arckifejezése árulkodott arról, hogy volt egy nagyon jó sejtésük a vita tárgyáról.  
\- Utána megyek – jelentette ki Murata ellentmondást nem tűrően, aztán távozott.  
\- Eminenciád? – nézett utána Günter kérdőn, de egyikük sem mozdult, hogy kövessék. A Nagy Bölcs intése egyértelmű jelzés volt arra, hogy nekik itt kellett maradniuk.

*

\- Hogy érted, hogy nem csináltál semmit? – kérdezte Yuuri döbbenten. – Nekem sosem voltak efféle álmaim!  
\- Pontosan így – felelt Shinou nyugodtan, miközben az egyik rejtett folyosó végén állva társalgott a Maou-val. – A kislányról szóló álmod lehet az elméd vagy a szíved játéka is. A csatáról pedig…   
\- Milyen csatáról? – tűnt fel Murata Yuuri mögött. Nem volt nehéz megtalálnia a két keresett személyt, mivel jól ismerte Shinou kedvenc rejtekhelyeit.  
\- Csak egy visszatérő álom, Murata – fordult barátja felé a király.  
\- Ahol Yuurit leszúrták – tette hozzá Shinou, mert ez egy olyan részlet volt, amelyet nem hallgathattak el drága Bölcse elől.  
\- Shimaron elleni ütközet volt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Murata meglepetten. Ilyesmire még ő sem számított.  
\- Nem – csóválta a fejét Yuuri. – Nem volt ismerős az egyenruhájuk. Mármint… sosem tudom megkülönböztetni a két shimaroni egyenruhát, de… ez egyikre sem hasonlított.  
\- Értem – töprengett el Murata, de baljós gondolatai megosztása helyett, inkább igyekezett megnyugtatni Yuurit. – Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnunk kellene miatta. Az álmok értelmezése különösen nehéz – mosolygott barátjára. – Jelenthet veszélyt, de egyszerűen csak egy nagy változást is.  
  
\- Meg is haltál az álomban, vagy csak megsebeztek? – Shinou nem osztotta Murata nézeteit.  
\- Mindig felébredek, mielőtt kiderülne – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri.  
\- Akkor egyszerű a válasz – kívánta lezárni a kérdést Murata, és amíg Yuuri töprengett, ő figyelmeztetően nézett Shinou-ra. – Még nem dőlt el, hogy mi lesz a csata kimenetele. A legjobb, amit tehetünk, ha elkerüljük a harcot. Gondolom, nem állt szándékodban háborút indítani? – érdeklődött vigyorogva, mire már Yuuri is felnevetett.  
\- Nem terveztem.  
\- De van még valami, ami bánt, igaz? – érdeklődött Shinou, más vizekre terelve a beszélgetést. A kérdés hallatán a Maou először pislogott párat, majd halványan elpirult, és zavarában a tarkóját dörzsölgette.  
\- Mi lesz a trónutódlással? – nyögte ki végül, egyenesen az első király szemébe nézve.  
\- Fogadhattok béranyát – javasolta Murata a legkézenfekvőbb megoldást.  
\- Hogy tehetnék ilyet Wolframmal? – csóválta a fejét Yuuri. – Hogy várhatnám el, hogy nevelje a gyerekemet? És mit mondanának róla mások? Így is kegyetlen pletykákat szoktam hallani a bálokon – rázta a fejét.   
\- Akkor is ez a legegyszerűbb megoldás – vont vállat a Nagy Bölcs. – Persze, Lord von Bielefeldnek nem lehetne vér szerinti örököse, mert azt felségárulásnak tekintenék.  
\- De így még csak nem is igazságos! – fakadt ki Yuuri. – Nálam megengedett, nála pedig nem?!  
  
\- Van egy másik megoldás… - ejtette el Shinou, nem törődve Murata figyelmeztető pillantásával. Yuuri viszont reményteli tekintettel nézett rá, hát folytatta. – A Maou gyűrűje, amit ugyanúgy csak a király képes használni, ahogy Morgifot.  
\- Ami nem teljesen igaz – vetette közbe Murata. – Bár nem gondoltam volna, hogy szándékodban áll megosztani Shibuyával a történetet.  
\- Milyen történetet? – kérdezte Yuuri kíváncsian.  
\- Rufus von Bielefeldét – magyarázta Murata.  
\- Ő Wolfram őse, ugye? – vonta le a hatalmas következtetést Yuuri, és egy biccentést kapott válaszul.  
\- Nos, Rufus is részt vett a Soushu elleni csatában, és ő volt…  
\- A szeretőm – szúrta közbe Shinou egyenesen arccal.  
\- EH?!  
\- Igen – igazított meg a szemüvegét Murata. – Ez utódlási problémákhoz vezetett. Különösen, amikor rájöttünk, milyen következménye lett a győzelemnek…  
\- De hálaajándék gyanánt kaptam egy gyűrűt a Szent Homok Birodalmából – pörgette fel a történetet Shinou.  
  
\- Ők nem zárkóztak el? – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- Csak az utóbbi évezredekben, akkor még nem – felelt Murata. – Mindenesetre, ez a bizonyos gyűrű képes a viselőjének biztosítani, hogy bármilyen alakot felöltsön, amit a szíve kíván.  
\- Szóval… ez valami varázsgyűrű? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Yuuri. – Ami bármivé átváltoztat? Lehetnék akár… sas is? Vagy sárkány? Vagy oroszlán?  
Murata sóhajtva bólintott. Hőn szeretett barátja valahogy sosem a lényeget szűrte le először.   
\- Bár akkoriban ez fel sem merült bennünk, úgy gondolom, nagy megterhelést jelenthet a szervezet számára – folytatta a Nagy Bölcs. – Mintha… farkasemberré kellene átalakulnia a viselőjének – kereste a legmegfelelőbb hasonlatot. – Nem egy egyszerű varázslatról van szó. Feltehetőleg a szervezet minden egyes sejtje lecserélődik ahhoz, hogy másik alakot öltsön az adott személy. Gyakorlatilag nem csak alakot vált, hanem egy másik lénnyé válik, és ez hatalmas sokként éri a testet. Persze, mivel évezredekkel ezelőtt történt, nincs rá bizonyítékom, hogy valóban ilyen hatása van-e.  
\- Viszont a siker garantált – bólintott Shinou.  
\- Oké… - felelt Yuuri bizonytalanul. – Szóval, volt ez a gyűrű…  
\- Amit végül Rufus vett fel – folytatta a történetet Murata.  
\- Viszont az én maryokum táplálta a gyűrűt, hogy működjön – biccentett Shinou.  
\- Igen, nos, ez nem volt jó ötlet – vakarta a fejét Murata.  
  
\- Miért? – kérdezte Yuuri óvatosan.  
\- Mert csak a gyűrű viselője tudhatja, mennyi maryokura van szükség a működtetéséhez – masszírozta a halántékát barátja, aki alig akarta elhinni, hogy komolyan erre készültek. – Ha valaki kívülről táplálja, könnyen túltöltődhet. És akkor a viselője örökre abban az alakban ragadhat… mint Rufus.  
\- Milyen alakban…? – kérdezte ezúttal félve, de nem akarta tudni. Az ösztöne és egy ismerős belső hang is azt súgta neki, nem akarja tudni.  
\- Egy nőében – adta meg a választ Shinou.  
\- Eh?  
\- Rufus örökre nő maradt – mosolygott Murata zavartan. – És elég dühös. Persze egy ehhez hasonló hiba elkerülhető, csak… Shibuya? Elsápadtál.  
\- Sz-szóval… a javaslatotok az, hogy… D-de! De nincs valami egyszerűbb megoldás? Tudom is én, tündérkeresztanya, bűvös káposztamező vagy… toleráns gólya?! Azt hiszem, kezdem elveszíteni a realitás érzékemet. És még a szoba is forog…  
\- Yuuri!  
\- Shibuya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oké, szóval… Valójában nem ez Shinou és Rufus története, úgyhogy aggodalomra semmi ok, nem szúrtam le előre annak, aki még nem ismeri. ;)  
> Ami a gyűrűt illeti, azt hiszem, ezzel a megoldással még nem találkoztam. Bár számtalan KKM történeten átrágtam magam, javítsatok ki, ha tévednék, és mégis van ilyen. :)


	13. Képtelen döntések I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin Makoku és a tradíciói. Épp mikor Yuuri már azt hinné, hogy kezdi megszokni őket, rá kell ébrednie, hogy egy frászt. Mert amire nincs hagyomány, arra visszamenőlegesen teremtenek egyet. Vagy csak előhúzzák a kalapból, mintha mindig is létezett volna, s mi sem lenne természetesebb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elnézést kérek, amiért ennyit kellett várni a fejezetre. Kicsit elszámoltam magam a karácsonyi történettel, utána pedig tanulnom kellett. Mindenesetre sikeresen búcsút vettem az egyetemtől, és végre elhozhattam nektek a félbevágott, frissen tálalt utolsó fejezetet. Kellemes olvasást! :)

  
\- Shibuya?  
\- Csak lőjetek le, az gyorsabb lesz a tűznél – mormogta a király, akinek enyhe fejfájása volt. – Mi történt?  
\- Elájultál a folyosó közepén – közölte Shinou tárgyilagosan.   
\- Ulrike biztosított nekünk egy szobát, még mindig a templomban vagyunk – magyarázta tovább Murata, aki kissé aggódott barátjáért, jóllehet úgy sejtette, csak a stressz lehetett az oka a történteknek.  
\- Király – fogta a homlokát Yuuri, miközben lassan ülő pozícióba küzdötte magát. – Szóval… Most, hogy megvolt a tréfa, mi az igazi javaslat?  
\- Shibuya – próbálkozott Murata finoman -, ez volt a javaslat. A gyűrű nem egy tréfa volt, bár tény, hogy évezredekkel ezelőtt eltűnt. Feltehetőleg visszavitték a Szent Homok Birodalmába, de nincs semmi baj.  
\- Nincs semmi baj? – horkantott Yuuri. – Igazán? Azt mondjátok nekem, hogy húzzak fel az ujjamra egy elveszett gyűrűt, változzak nővé és… - sápadt el látványosan. – Még ha logikusnak is tűnik… Ó, egek, már én se vagyok normális.   
  
\- Nézd a jó oldalát – vont vállat Murata mosolyogva, mivel a kialakulóban lévő kiborulás ellenére nem hangzott el az a bizonyos végső szó. – Lehet, hogy pár évig nőként kell élned, de az csak pár hónapnak tűnik egy mazoku életében.  
\- Ó, te megtennéd? – érdeklődött Yuuri.  
\- Öhm…  
\- Esetleg te? – fordult Shinou felé cinikusan. – Simán felhúznátok egy gyűrűt, ami lehet, hogy örökre megváltoztatja az életeteket? Tudjátok, mi a véleményem? Hogy pánik rohamom van. Vagy idegösszeomlásom. Vagy a kettő egyszerre, az lehetséges?! Nekem befellegzett. Mondjátok meg a családomnak, hogy sajnálom!   
\- Shibuya, csak a sokk hatása alatt állsz! – ült le az ágy szélére Murata, és a vállainál fogva kezdte rázni a királyt, hogy kizökkentse kétségbeeséséből. Hála Lord von Bielefeld edzésének, Yuuri pozitívan reagált a módszerre.  
\- Kösz, Muraken – fogta a fejét Yuuri. – Már boldogan lesz szívrohamom.  
\- Nem kell azonnal döntened – közölte vele Shinou segítőkészen -, de a házasságodból vagy azon kívülről, egy trónörököst várok. Ez egy igazságos ajánlat, Yuuri – tette hozzá türelmesen, de nem kapott semmilyen érdemi reakciót. Így Shinou inkább távozott, hogy megnézze, mi volt az a nagy felfordulás az udvaron.  
\- De nem muszáj bevállalnod – fogta barátja pártját Murata, aki nem szerette volna, ha ezúttal Yuuri lett volna a kísérleti nyúl. Különben sem kellett mindenben egyetértenie Shinou-val.  
  
\- Nem tehetem meg Wolframmal – csóválta a fejét csüggedten.  
\- Ha képes lett volna tartani magát az eredeti tervéhez, akkor ezt is büszkén megtenné.  
\- Tudom, hogy megtenné! – csattant fel Yuuri morcosan. – De annyit dolgozott azért, hogy elismerjék az érdemeiért, hogy… És tudva, hogy örökre nő maradhat… Tönkretenném a karrierjét.  
\- Akkor hát, mi a döntésed? – érdeklődött pár percnyi csend után a Nagy Bölcs.  
\- Hogy mégiscsak kéne az a szellemcsapda – jegyezte meg Yuuri sötéten, mire barátja pislogott párat, aztán nevetni kezdett.  
\- Tudod, Shibuya… Ha össze is házasodnátok akár két hónap múlva, még akkor is lenne tíz önfeledt évetek, mielőtt bárki is örököst várna tőletek. Még a nemesek is tudják, hogy túl fiatal vagy hozzá – magyarázta Murata, miután sikerült abbahagynia a nevetést. Persze, a szellemcsapda nem feltétlenül volt rossz ötlet… – Bár Lord von Bielefeld már belépett abba a korba, amikor nem meglepő a gyermekvállalás.  
\- Gondolod, hogy Wolframot nem zavarná?  
\- Ha terhes lennél? – érdeklődött ártatlanul, mire egy gyilkos pillantást kapott válaszul. – Vagy arra céloztál, hogy ha nő lennél? Hm, mintha azt mesélted volna, hogy Lord von Bielefeld kijelentette Lady Celinek, hogy nem az a célja, hogy férfit fogjon magának.  
\- Igaz – bólintott Yuuri. – Elég nagy arculcsapásként érte az eljegyzésünk.  
\- Shibuya – sóhajtott Murata fáradtan, de a király csak zavartan nevetgélt. Conrad értékelte volna. – Tényleg pihenésre lesz szükséged.  
\- Előbb nézzük meg, nincs-e valami baj, amiért Shinou ilyen gyorsan távozott – kelt fel óvatosan az ágyról, és a másik segített neki, hogy megtalálja az egyensúlyát állás közben.  
  
A két fiú lassan haladt vissza az udvar felé, ahol Günter a szökőkút előtt vitatkozott Wolframmal, miközben Conrad az egyik oszlopnak dőlve, mosolyogva figyelte őket.  
\- Yuuri – mosolygott keresztfiára, mikor odaértek mellé.  
\- Történt valami?  
\- Ez a viselkedés tűrhetetlen! – siránkozott Günter szinte gyerekesen.  
\- Van bármi bizonyítékod rá, hogy törvénybe ütköző lenne? – tette csípőre a kezét Wolfram, és egy cseppnyit sem vett vissza szokásos modorából.  
\- Mi lenne törvénytelen? – pislogott Yuuri értetlenül. – Mi a kérdés?  
\- Hogy Felséged hálhat-e bárkivel az esküvő előtt.  
\- Ulrike! – fordult a Maou meglepetten a papnő felé, aztán halványan elpirult. – Miért mindig én vagyok a téma?  
\- Mert veled mindig történik valami – vigyorgott Murata. – És Lord von Christ odáig van érted.  
\- És a nem létező zsenialitásomért – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri, mialatt a veszekedőket nézte.  
\- Ha nem tudnám, mennyire féltékeny típus a jegyesed, a helyedben aggódni kezdenék.  
\- Miért?  
\- Ó, Felség – kuncogott Ulrike.  
\- Úgy festenek, mint egy veszekedő házaspár – suttogta a király fülébe Conrad.  
\- Mi? De Wolfram az én jegyesem! – buggyant ki Yuuriból a felháborodás, mire a körülötte állók nevetni kezdtek, ő pedig zavartan vakargatta a tarkóját. Ez a nap egyre szebb lesz.

*

A templomtól kölcsönvett szekér lassan haladt a kastély felé vezető úton, ezért Yuuri minden tőle telhetőt megtett azért, hogy megnyugtassa a miatta aggodalmaskodókat. Ezt folytathatta a kastélyban is, ahol az irodájában kénytelen volt megosztani az utazása részleteit. Persze igyekezett hanyagolni bizonyos tényezőket.  
A vallatást követően pedig végre meglátogathatta Gretát, akinél ott volt a kalózok fekete nyula is. Valójában a kisállat a Maou-nak szánt ajándék volt, de valakinek gondoznia kellett Yuuri távollétében.  
\- Ryuu? – pislogott Greta. – Én Tappancsnak neveztem el. Ugye megtarthatom?  
\- Persze – vakarta a tarkóját Yuuri nevetgélve.  
\- Ez egy remek név a nyúlnak – biztosította Wolfram mosolyogva a lányát. – Nem úgy, mint a Ryuu.  
\- Mi a baj vele? – lepődött meg a feketeség.  
\- A legnagyobb az, hogy magadtól nem jössz rá – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram. – Greta szerencsés, hogy neki már volt neve, mikor találkozott veled.  
\- Mire célzol? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Yuuri.  
\- Arra, hogy képtelen vagy bárminek is hozzá illő nevet adni – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt a szőke.  
\- De nekem a Ryuu is tetszik – csitította a jegyespárt Greta kuncogva. – Csak nem illik hozzá.  
\- Hallottad, a lányunk is egyetért velem – fonta össze mellkasa előtt a karjait Wolfram, mire Yuuri összeszűkített szemekkel meredt rá.  
\- Felség! – karolt ekkor Yuuriba Günter. – Jöjjön velem, mindent elmondok, ami az eltűnése óta történt – kezdte ismét az irodája felé vonszolni a királyt, aki hiába kapálózott segélykérően Conrad és Wolfram felé. Senki sem szánta meg, csak édesen mosolyogtak rá. – A sötétség leple szállt alá hőn szeretett királyságunkra, midőn Felségedet ily galád módon magával ragadta az ellen…  
\- Eh? Ez valami vers?  
  
Egy órával később Yuuri üveges tekintettel meredt előre, egyenesen az irodája bejáratára.  
\- Günter, összefoglalnád Őfelségének röviden, hogy mi történt? – ráncolta a homlokát Gwendal, aki kezdett fejfájást kapni a lírai leírásoktól. Ráadásul a király arckifejezése sem tűnt túl ígéretesnek.  
\- Hogy kérheted, hogy rövid legyek? Még azt hinné, hogy hű alattvalója nem szenvedett kínzó hiányától… Ó, Felség!  
\- Ah… - Yuuri gondolatai már messze jártak. Tulajdonképpen nem volt sok választása, ha együtt akart lenni Wolframmal. Pláne, ha anélkül szeretett volna gyermeket egy napon, hogy valamilyen formában megcsalja a szőkét.   
\- Akkor majd én – jutott dűlőre Lord von Voltaire. – Megtartottuk a három fogoly tárgyalását. Életfogytiglani börtönbüntetést kaptak, és széleskörű egészségügyi támogatást. Az egyikük idegösszeroppanást kapott – olvasta fel a jegyzetét, amelyet minden fontosabb esemény után kibővített.  
\- Ah… - Talán nem lenne olyan borzalmas… Végtére is, mennyi időre kellene más testben élnie? Két év?  
\- Megkezdtük az előkészületeket az eljegyzési bálra, ami két hét múlva esedékes.  
\- Ah… - Ám mi lesz akkor, ha nem tud majd visszaváltozni?  
  
\- Az udvari szabók holnap mutatják be az új anyagokat, amelyekből kiválaszthatja az estélyre megfelelő öltözékét! – áradozott Lord von Christ csillogó szemekkel.  
\- Ah… - Mondjuk Rufus is kibírta valahogy.  
\- Günter! Ez nem lényeges. Az viszont igen, hogy Kis-Shimaron királya tárgyalni óhajt Őfelségével.  
\- Ah… - Lehet, hogy bele kellene egyeznie.  
\- Yuuri! – csattant fel Wolfram. – Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy hal, fejezd be! Ez teljesen méltatlan egy királyhoz. Még egy „ah”, és én esküszöm, hogy…  
\- Öh… - pislogott párat a Maou meglepetten, mikor jegyese hirtelen az asztalára csapott.  
\- Günter a ruhád kiválasztásáról beszélt, legalább ennek szentelj némi figyelmet! – korholta jegyesét, aztán ismét kihúzta magát, és összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
\- Gondolom, fekete lesz. Nem? Az iskolai egyenruhám miért nem jó?  
\- Őfelségének vannak fontosabb teendői a ruhája kiválasztásánál – masszírozta a halántékát Gwendal, mire Wolfram elpirult. Kicsit talán elsiklott a lényeg fölött. - Kis-Shimaron tárgyalni akar – hozta újfent a király tudomására.  
\- MI?!

*

Szóval a megoldás egy olyan gyűrű, ami még csak meg sem volt.   
\- Buli Shin Makokuban uralkodni. – Az ifjú Maou sóhajtott egyet, aztán felvette a pizsamáját. Legalább Shimaron esetében jutottak annyira, hogy nem fognak elhamarkodottan lépni. Végtére is ők voltak a sértett fél. Saralegi és csapata „könnyen megúszta” ahhoz képest, hogy elraboltak egy uralkodót.  
  
 _Ami fontosabb, ez hogy jutott vissza?!_  
  
A démonkirály összeszűkített szemekkel nézett az ágyra, és ezt a fürdőből visszatérő jegyese sem hagyta szó nélkül.  
\- Yuuri, mit nézel? – kérdezte Wolfram, miközben a fejére tekert egy törölközőt, akár egy turbánt.  
\- A csillagokat – forgatta a szemeit a király. – Szerinted?  
\- Ó, az új hálóingem – vette magához a tárgyat közömbös arccal.  
\- Új? – lepődött meg a feketeség.  
\- Igen. A régi már elhasználódott, ezért csináltattam magamnak egy másikat – mérte végig a hálóruhát egy elégedett mosollyal. – Végre elkészült!   
\- Biztos, hogy ez egy másik? – kérdezte Yuuri gyanakodva. Ezen a ponton már bármit lehetségesnek tartott. – Szerintem ugyanolyan.  
  
\- Nem is vártam tőled mást. – A király erre figyelmesebben kezdte méregetni a hálóinget. Rózsaszín volt és fodros. Mi változott? – Nincsenek rajta masnik, és más anyagból készült.  
\- Ó. Szóval ez nem fog átlátszani? – világosodott meg Yuuri.  
\- Te tudtad?! – pirult el Wolfram halványan.  
\- Nem lehetett nem észrevenni – vont vállat mit sem sejtően.  
\- És nem szóltál volna?! – szorította ökölbe a kezeit a szőke.  
\- Oh – nyíltak tágra Yuuri szemei a felismeréstől. – Ah… haha… Azt hittem, tudtad.  
\- Nem szégyelled magad?!   
\- Ugyan, Wolf – igyekezett csitítani a kedélyeket, és pár lépéssel közelebb merészkedett a másikhoz.  
\- Mit gondolsz, mégis miért terjedtek el rólunk a pletykák? – dühöngött Lord von Bielefeld paprikapiros arccal.  
\- Milyen pletykák? – pislogott párat a király.  
\- Egy reménytelen idióta vagy – hagyta ennyiben a kérdést frusztráltan, aztán az ágyhoz sétált, hogy a fürdőköpenye helyett felvegye az új hálóingét.   
  
Eközben Yuuri a szokásához híven kiment az erkélyre. A nap már lemenőben volt, de narancsos fénye még bevilágította a fél udvart. Minden nyugodt volt, békés. Már-már normális, ha hősünk eltekintett attól, mennyire látványos volt a megerősített őrség jelenléte. Az ablaka alatt, a szökőkútnál, az ösvénynél, az oszlopcsarnoknál… Persze Conrad figyelmeztette rá, de meglepő módon, kivételesen nem is zavarta. Inkább megnyugtatónak találta, ahogy azt is, hogy nem volt egyedül a szobában.  
\- A saját hálómban, ez nevetséges – dörmögte magának a korlátra támaszkodva.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Wolfram immár nyugodt hangon, miközben a király mellé sétált az erkélyen. Jegyese félig felé fordult, és egy lemondó mosollyal vette tudomásul, hogy bármit is tesz, a rózsaszín hálóing örökre kísérteni fogja. Ám ezúttal legalább nem látszott át.  
\- Wolf, van valami, ami órák óta foglalkoztat. És arra jutottam, hogy inkább megkérdezlek róla.  
\- Igen? – vonta fel az egyik szőke szemöldökét, mivel szokatlanul komolynak találta Yuurit.  
\- Mióta göndör a hajad?   
Wolfram hitetlenkedve csóválta meg a fejét.  
\- Te és a döbbenetes kérdéseid… Nem tudod?  
  
\- Hát… - vakargatta a tarkóját zavartan. – Igazából akkor tűnt fel, amikor az egyik kalóz beszólt neked, hogy az esőtől kiegyenesedik a hajad.  
\- Rémlik, hogy hoztál nekem sampont a Földről?   
\- Igen. Ó – biccentett egyet, ahogy ráébredt a válaszra. – Akkor miért nem használsz másikat?  
\- Te… - mordult fel a szőke nemes, de úgy döntött, nem éri meg, és mindössze halkan morgolódva folytatta. – Lehetetlen nyápic.  
\- Van még valami – fordította figyelmét a kezeire. – Beszéltem Shinou-val az örökös dologról.  
\- Mit mondott? – kapta fel a fejét Wolfram. – Várj, előbb menjünk be – nézett körbe gyanakodva, s miután a király biztonságban belépett a helyiségbe, még egyszer figyelmesen felmérte a terepet. Aztán ő maga is besétált a hálószobába, és kulcsra zárta az erkélyajtót.  
Yuuri az ágyon ülve figyelte a jelenetet, de megvárta, hogy jegyese csatlakozzon hozzá, és csak ezt követően folytatta.  
\- Van egy gyűrű, amivel… lehetne gyerekünk.   
\- Hogyan? – lepődött meg Wolfram. – Még sosem hallottam ilyesmiről.  
\- Elvileg ez is egyike a Maou ereklyéinek. A történet elég hosszú, és előbb meg is kellene találni, de a lényeg, hogy Shinou beleegyezett a házasságba. Feltéve, hogy lesz utódunk.  
\- Nem értem, mire képes ez a gyűrű? – ráncolta a homlokát Lord von Bielefeld.  
\- Lehetővé teszi, hogy a viselője bármilyen alakot magára öltsön – babrált a kezével Yuuri. – Nem úgy, mint valami bűvésztrükk, hanem tényleg… azzá válik, amit kíván.  
\- Úgy érted… - A zöld szemek tágra nyíltak a felismeréstől, noha a Maou képtelen volt rendesen elmagyarázni. – De ez… nagyszerű!  
  
\- Hogy mi? – nézett a másikra döbbenten. – Te nagyszerűnek nevezed azt, hogy nővé kell változnunk ahhoz, hogy…  
\- Gondolj csak bele! Nincs szükségünk semmilyen harmadik személyre, aki kihordja a gyereket, nem szükséges örökbe fogadnunk sem. Mindez annyit tesz, hogy sehol sem tudnak belekötni a házasságunkba! – lelkesült fel Wolfram, aminek láttán Yuuri szíve hevesebben kezdett verni. – Biztos voltam benne, hogy Stuffel nem hagyja majd annyiban, és talál rá módot, hogy megfúrja a kapcsolatunkat, de így semmilyen érv sincs a kezében. Egyik nemesében sem, ráadásul Shinou is mellettünk áll.  
\- Úgy érted, lett volna olyan, aki szét akart volna szakítani minket? – nézett értetlen fekete szemekkel jegyesére. – Akkor miért nem tették meg eddig?  
Wolfram vetett egy lapos pillantást kedvesére, amiért az ennyire naiv volt, és válasz helyett inkább nyomott egy csókot az ajkaira.  
\- Felejtsd el.   
\- Hé, jogom van tudni! – méltatlankodott Yuuri. – Legalább te ne kezelj gyerekként.  
\- Én biztosan nem foglak – vigyorodott el Wolfram, mire a démonkirály akaratlanul is elpirult. Annyira szerette volna _nem_ érteni ezt a célzást. – És úgy tűnik, végre kezdesz felnőni. Nyápic.  
\- Wolfram! – tolta el magától a másikat, akinek valahogy sikerült kínosan közel kerülnie hozzá. – A lényeg a gyűrűről, hogy…  
\- Yuuri – sóhajtott Wolfram lehunyt szemekkel. – Nem kell emiatt aggódnod, vállalom.  
  
\- De nem engedem! – jelentette ki a király határozottan.  
\- Miket beszélsz? – vonta össze szőke szemöldökét.  
\- Ha te vállalnád be, valószínűleg nem tudnál később visszaváltozni. Az én esetemben ez nem igaz. Legalábbis Murata szerint, mert én vagyok a Maou meg minden, szóval nem lehetsz te – hadarta el, mire a másik csak furcsa tekintettel nézett rá.  
\- Yuuri, nem sodorhatlak veszélybe – próbált érvelni. – Ha végül úgy alakul, hogy nem lehetek megint önmagam, akkor el fogom fogadni.  
\- Nem egyezem bele – fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait tüntetőleg. Ő már megtalálta a tökéletes megoldást, és fel nem foghatta, Wolfram miért nem volt hajlandó egyetérteni vele.  
\- Nem kell a beleegyezésed, mert senki sem fogja engedni, hogy te csináld – jelentette ki Wolfram magabiztosan. – Ha összeházasodunk, maximum hercegi címet kaphatok. Nálunk nem létezik olyan, hogy a király felesége automatikusan királynő lesz. Senki sem lehet egy szinten a Maou-val, de még csak megközelítőleg hasonlón sem. És katonaként továbbra is az lesz a legfontosabb feladatom, hogy védjem az életedet. Te nem vagy pótolható.   
\- Ne gyere nekem ezzel a lányregényes középkori maszlaggal! – fortyant fel a Maou, aki nem akart olyan életet élni, mint a főszereplők a történelmi drámákban.  
\- Yuuri. Én csak azt teszem, ami a kötelességem!  
\- De én nem várom el, hogy ezt tedd! Nem akarom, hogy bárki is kockáztassa az életét miattam. Hányszor kell még elismételnem? És ez nem olyan nagy ügy, csak…  
\- A szülés veszélyes is lehet! – szakította félbe, amivel mindössze azt érte el, hogy a király elsápadt. – Persze ma már nem annyira, de érted? Nem csak rólam van szó, mi lenne Shin Makokuval nélküled?  
  
\- Wolfram, mindig mellettem álltál, most miért nem tudsz támogatni? – nézett egyenesen a zöld szempárba. Értette, miről beszélt a másik, de az volt az igazság, hogy a jövő kiszámíthatatlan volt. Ő pedig utálta, ha a széltől is óvni próbálták.   
\- Nem érthetek egyet azzal, ha szándékosan veszélybe sodrod magad.  
\- Á, ez a klisék estéje?! – mordult fel Yuuri frusztráltan.  
\- Azt is mondhatnám, hogy idióta és önző vagy – fújt egyet Wolfram, de csak egy szúrós pillantást kapott válaszul.   
Csendben ültek egymás mellett az ágyon, mialatt az egyetlen zajforrásként az ajtót védő katonák őrségváltása szolgált.  
\- Mindketten idióták vagyunk – sóhajtott Yuuri megadóan. – Még bőven van időnk eldönteni, hogy ki vállalja, Murata szerint akár tíz év is. Szóval nem az a lényeg, hogy a jelenlegi dilemmánk megoldódott?  
\- Hajlandó vagyok egyelőre ennyiben hagyni a kérdést – biccentett végül Wolfram, amivel kiérdemelte, hogy Yuuri puhán hozzányomja ajkait az övéhez. A díja inkább volt félénk, mint egy szenvedélyes jutalomcsók, de legalább már ösztönös volt. Hát próbaképpen magához ölelte jegyesét, aki a legnagyobb örömére cseppet sem bizonyult feszültnek, és nem dermedt le.  
  
\- Tudod, ha hirtelen te lennél a gyengébb kettőnk közül – vigyorodott el Yuuri, miután megtámasztotta állát a szőke nemes vállán -, attól én még ugyanolyan nyápic lennék. Mégis hogyan kellene megvédenem téged?  
Wolfram pislogott párat a felvetésen, aztán nevetni kezdett.  
\- Attól még, hogy a nememet elveszíteném, a képességeimet nem.  
\- Szóval tényleg legyőzne egy lány – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri.  
\- Nálad még Gisela is erősebb – vigyorgott a szőke.  
\- Hé!  
\- És félelmetesebb.  
\- Ezt nem vitatom – borzongott meg Yuuri. Szörnyű löttyöket kellett meginnia vacsora előtt, hogy segítsenek helyreállítani az egészségét. S amikor a harmadikat már nem vette be a gyomra, elég volt egyetlen pillantás Giselától, hogy jobb belátásra térjen.


	14. Képtelen döntések II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin Makoku és a tradíciói. Épp mikor Yuuri már azt hinné, hogy kezdi megszokni őket, rá kell ébrednie, hogy egy frászt. Mert amire nincs hagyomány, arra visszamenőlegesen teremtenek egyet. Vagy csak előhúzzák a kalapból, mintha mindig is létezett volna, s mi sem lenne természetesebb.

Pár órával később Yuuri a baldachin körvonalait próbálta kivenni a sötétben. Oldalra sem kellett néznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, Wolfram már az igazak álmát aludta. Persze lefekvés előtt a szőkeség mindent ellenőrzött, még az ágy alját és a szekrényeket is, hát nem hibáztatta érte. Ő maga mégsem volt képes nyugovóra térni.  
Akárhányszor suhogást hallott, felkapta a fejét, csak hogy ráébredjen, a szél volt az. Olykor-olykor léptek zajára lett figyelmes, ám mindig megnyugodva konstatálta a fojtott beszélgetések alapján, hogy csak Wolfram emberei voltak. Tizenegy után Conrad utolsó embere is végzett, azóta mindenki Wolfram egységéhez tartozott.  
Yuuri egy ideje már azon töprengett, mi volt olyan furcsa a sűrű őrségváltásban, de végre rájött. Rendszertelen volt. Nem az idő rohant úgy, hogy észre sem vette, hanem egyesek valóban alig tíz percet töltöttek az ajtója előtt.  
Talán tévedett, és Conradék valóban kissé eltúlozták az új védelmi rendszert.  
S most, hogy ezt megfejtette, ismét meredhetett a sötétbe. Nem látott semmit, de nem is akart, mert bármi is jutna át az őrségen, azzal nem akart volna szemtől szemben állni. Úgy vélte, könnyebben elaludhatott volna, ha az éjszaka valóban csendes lett volna. Ám valamiféle neszezés mindig akadt.  
  
Papírlapok súrlódása…  
  
Fojtott suttogás…  
  
Tücskök ciripelése…  
  
Egy vijjogás a távolból…  
  
A szél, amint papírlapokat röptet…  
  
Miért röpködtek kint papírok?  
  
Yuuri az ajkába harapott, aztán óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, és az egyik ablakhoz osont. Nem volt nála Morgif, de az utolsó dolog, amire jelenleg szüksége lett volna, az a kard gyanús nyögése. Résnyire húzta a függönyt, és kilesett az udvarra.  
  
Levelek.  
  
Nem papírokat röptetett a szél, hanem a tavaly őszről hátramaradt, száraz leveleket. Valaki igazán összegereblyézhette volna őket.  
Miután sikerült lenyugtatnia heves szívverését, be kellett látnia, képtelen volt aludni. Minden zaj hátterében egy lopakodó rablót sejtett, és minden árnyékban egy nindzsát. Kisvártatva arra jutott, hogy inkább felöltözik az egyenruhájába, és hasznossá teszi magát. Nem minden nap adódik olyan alkalom, hogy egyedül nézhet szembe legnagyobb félelmével. Némi sötétség okozta bénázás után vetett még egy pillantást Wolframra, feltehetőleg, aztán csendesen elhagyta a hálót.  
\- Felség! – vágták magukat haptákba a katonák.  
\- Pszt! – csitította őket a Maou, aztán megadta a jelet a pihenésre. – Átmegyek az irodámba.  
Ezt hallva, a két őr tanácstalanul nézett egymásra.  
\- Önnel tartunk! – jelentették ki sietve a parancsnak megfelelően, de Yuuri a fejét csóválta. Mivel Wolfram még aludt, legalább egy őrnek kellett állnia az ajtónál; így ő a másikkal az oldalán sétált át az irodájába. Sejtette, hogy Gwendal már nem lesz bent, de a katona lámpásának segítségével hamar meggyújtották az iroda olajlámpásait és gyertyáit is. Aztán az őr távozott, hogy kintről vigyázzon királyára, míg az félelemmel telve méregette az asztalát. A papírmunka… hegyekben állt.  
  
 _Ezekhez képest a Fudzsi egy domb._  
  
Egy utolsó sóhaj, mígnem Yuuri helyet foglalt kényelmetlen székében, és a kezébe vette a pennát. Gisela cenzúralistája hevert a halom tetején, amit gondolkodás nélkül jóvá is hagyott, ám mikor Anissina könyvének engedélyezésére került volna a sor, nyugodt lelkiismerettel utasította el. Még csak az hiányzott volna, hogy mindenki egy olyan tragikus hősnek lássa őt, aki elvesztette a családját, aztán maga is eltűnt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy miközben a jegyzeteket nézegette, valóban elrabolták. Nem, az a könyv sosem láthatott napvilágot. Akkor sem, ha ő alapvetően a sajtószabadság híve volt.  
Sóhajtva vette kézbe a következő jóváhagyásra váró iratot, ami… bonyolultnak tűnt. Teletűzdelték cikornyás szavakkal, és az egyetlen, amiben biztos volt, hogy Wolfram aláírása volt az alján. Nos, volt rá egy éjszakája, hogy megfejtse az egyoldalas kérvényt.

*

Gwendal határozott léptekkel szelte át a kongó folyosókat. Helyenként vetett egy-egy ellenőrző pillantást az őrökre, akik mellett elhaladt, de egyértelmű volt, hogy a szolgák már nyugovóra tértek. Ő maga is így cselekedett volna, ha nem felejtette volna az asztalán Anissina találmányát. Más sem hiányzott, minthogy Günter vagy bárki más, akinek bejárása volt az irodába, megtalálja.  
Arra viszont a legkevésbé sem számított, hogy a Bielefeld egység egyik tagja áll majd az ajtónál.  
\- Wolfram bent van? – kérdezett rá bárminemű csevegés nélkül.  
\- Nem, excellenciás uram. Őfelsége az.  
Lord von Voltaire nem tűnt meglepettnek, és egy kisebb fejcsóválás kíséretében kopogott párat az ajtón, majd belépett a helyiségbe.  
\- Gwendal – nézett fel Yuuri egy több oldalas dokumentum lapozgatásából. – Miért engedélyezzük, hogy a Rochefort birtokon a csontik fejével golfozzanak? Olyan kegyetlennek hangzik.  
A kérdezett démon becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és felkészült egy újabb éjszakázásra. Nem engedhette, hogy a Maou egyedül dolgozzon, egyszerűen nem tűnt helyesnek. Persze a plusz védelem sem ártott, minthogy egyetlen katona édeskevés volt a király teljes biztonságának garantálásához.  
\- A csontváztörzs tagjai úgy fejezik ki bizalmukat a démonok iránt, hogy az évente megrendezett termékenységi fesztiválon megengedik, hogy az ő koponyájukat használják a célba dobáshoz – magyarázta, miközben leült az asztalához. – A kérvény tulajdonképpen csak formalitás, mert a szóbeli megállapodást már megkötötte a csontváztörzs és Lady von Rochefort.  
\- Értem – pislogott párat Yuuri, de aláírta. Rajta ne múljon, ha ez valóban mindenki számára megfelelt. – És miről szólt Wolfram kérvénye?  
\- Egy új istállóról, mert véleménye szerint, a jelenlegi életveszélyes a lovainkra nézve – magyarázta Gwendal, mialatt közelebb húzott magához egy gyertyát. Úgy tűnt, az uralkodó minden létező fényforrást meggyújtott a helyiségben.  
  
\- Tényleg elég rozogának hat – tűnődött el Yuuri, aztán megkönnyebbülten aláírta az ívet. Titokban attól félt, hogy Wolfram esetleg az eljegyzést akarta felbontani valamilyen érthetetlen okból kifolyólag. Legalábbis Yuuri számára érthetetlen okból. – De Gwendal – nyüstölte tovább a fáradt férfit -, mi az a fura valami?  
Lord von Voltaire megsemmisülten nézett az előtte heverő masinára.  
\- Anissina új találmánya – masszírozta a halántékát, mert jól tudta, erről nem hallgathatott. – Úgy vélem, hasznos lehetne katonai célokra. Képessé teszi a használóját arra, hogy… hallja annak a személynek a gondolatait, akire erősen koncentrál. Természetesen szigorúan titkosan kell kezelni a szerkezet létezését.  
\- Az a sisak gondolatolvasásra való?! – tátotta el a száját a király roppant méltóságteljesen. – És működik?  
\- Igen – köhintett egyet Gwendal.  
\- Hű, Anissina tényleg egy zseni – hitetlenkedett tovább Yuuri, majd figyelmét újfent a papírok felé fordította, jóllehet erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy kipróbálja a szerkentyűt. Olvashatott volna mások gondolatában! De miféle király tenne ilyet? Ráadásul nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg hallani akarta volna. Bár…  
Az idősebb mazoku eltette az egyik fiókjába a találmányt, aztán egy visszafojtott sóhajjal a fiúra nézett, aki kitartóan meredt az egyik dokumentumra. Amennyiben egészen őszinte akart lenni, Gwendal számított rá, hogy Yuuri nem tud majd a szobájában maradni. Tulajdonképpen az lett volna a furcsa, ha az egész incidens nem lett volna rá hatással.  
\- Felség – köszörülte meg a torkát, hogy erőt gyűjtsön egy lehetséges rémes párbeszédre.  
\- Hm? – nézett felé Yuuri összevont szemöldökkel. Fel nem foghatta, miért nem lehetett érthetően megfogalmazni egy kérvényt. Az a farmer komolyan egy darab deszkát kért a kerítéséhez?  
  
\- A hajón töltött idő alatt… nem tettek önnel semmit, ugye? – figyelte kutató tekintettel a fiatalt, aki csak értetlenül pislogott rá. – Úgy értem, például az a személy, akiről azt gondolta, „nem az esete”? – Utálta, hogy meg kellett kérdeznie, de még jobban utálta volna, ha minderről be kellett volna számolnia Wolframnak és Conradnak. Shinou tudja, melyikük reagált volna rosszabbul.  
A démonkirály tátogását egy hal is megirigyelte volna.   
\- Az az izé… és Gwendal… - pirult el megszeppenve, ahogy leesett neki, milyen slamasztikába került „gondolatolvasó-kun” miatt. Mégis mennyit hallhatott Gwendal a gondolataiból? Mi van, ha arról is pontosan tudott, mi járhatott Yuuri fejében, mikor megcsókolta azt a lányt? Hiszen még ő maga sem emlékezett rá! Ez nem volt igazságos. Gondolatolvasó gépezeteknek létezniük sem kellett volna… csak Anissina találhatott ki efféle ördögi kütyüt. - Nem? – ajánlotta végül.  
A válasz hallatán a férfi megrökönyödve nézett rá. Hogy lehetett bizonytalan abban is, hogy molesztálták-e?  
A két sötét hajú személy kínos csöndben, zavartan nézett egymásra. A szívük mélyén egyikük sem akart ilyesmiről beszélni, de ha nem zárták le most az ügyet, akkor később másokat is óhatatlanul be kellett volna vonniuk.   
\- Tehát nem tettek semmit az akarata ellenére? – tudakolta Lord von Voltaire kelletlenül, mire a másik csak a fejét csóválta, hang sehogy sem jött ki a torkán. – És tekintve, hogy Felséged világában, környezetében ez nem jellemző – vett egy mély levegőt -, kellene beszélnünk arról, hogyan működik azonos neműek között a…  
\- Nem! Egek, dehogy! Nem, mármint, nem! – hadarta Yuuri egyre vörösebb arccal. Az utolsó dolog, amire szüksége lett volna, hogy pont Gwendallal beszélgessen erről a témáról.  
S noha az idősebb démon nem esküdött volna meg rá, hogy bölcs döntést hozott azzal, hogy nem tartott felvilágosító órát a királynak, hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült. Innentől kezdve minden magyarázás Conradra hárult.

*

Azt mondani, hogy Wolfram nem volt boldog, amikor egyedül ébredt, nem volt kifejezés. Tombolt, és számtalan büntetést ígért embereinek, amiért azok nem keltették fel abban a pillanatban, amikor az éjszaka közepén a király elcsatangolt. A dühét csupán idősebbik bátyja volt képes elcsitítani, mikor a Maou irodája előtt megállította, és fojtott hangon közölte vele, időt kell hagynia jegyesének, hogy az túltegye magát a történteken. Pufogva, füstölögve, de a szőke nemes megpróbált eleget tenni a parancsnak.   
S ahogy közeledett az eljegyzési bál, Yuuri idegei is mindinkább lenyugodni látszottak. Az esemény reggelén már kipihenten ébredt a hálószobájában, és boldogan ment futni keresztapjával. Egészen addig, míg egy félreeső ösvénynél észre nem vett egy túlontúl ismerős alakot.  
A rendezetlen lófarokba fogott hajú férfi várakozóan tekintett a megtorpant uralkodóra és testőrére. Lord Weller nem várt utasításra, azonnal királya elé állt, és kivonta a kardját.  
\- Várj, Conrad! – tette kezét a férfi kardot tartó karjára. – Miért jött ide? – kérdezte Beriast gyorsan.  
\- Felség – hajtott fejet Berias az idegen uralkodónak, egyúttal megadva a minimális tiszteletet. – Nem harcolni jöttem, üzenetet hoztam.  
\- Milyen üzenet lehet az, melyet személyesen szükséges átadni? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrad, és egy percre sem vette le szemét a lehetséges támadóról.  
\- Nem kaptunk választ az előzőre – indokolta meg Berias higgadtan. – Őfelsége Saralegi szeretne tárgyalni a Maou-val.   
  
\- A körülményeket figyelembe véve érthető, ha Őfelsége megfontolja a találkozón való részvételét – közölte végül, de a kardját továbbra sem engedte lejjebb, minthogy Yuuri nem utasította arra, hogy tegye le. Csupán azt kérte, hogy ne támadjon.  
\- Őfelsége Saralegi mély sajnálatát szeretné kifejezni, amiért…  
\- Nem – jelentette ki Yuuri határozottan, amivel mindkét férfit sikerült meglepnie. Beriast azért, mert ő bízott a Maou jóindulatában, Conradot pedig azért, mert Gwendal és Yuuri még mindig nem jutottak dűlőre, miként is kellene reagálniuk. – Nem fogok találkozni Őfelségével. Elismerem, hogy nem kellett volna megtámadnom sem őt, sem a csapatait, de önvédelemből cselekedtem. Ő viszont egy cseppnyi megbánást sem mutatott.  
\- Yuuri… - nézett a fiúra Conrad aggódva.  
\- Ezért nem fogok találkozni vele – jelentette ki határozottan.  
\- Őfelsége megbánta, amit tett, és szeretne jó kapcsolatot kiépíteni Shin Makokuval – felelt Berias türelmesen. Az igazság az volt, hogy Saralegi a fővárostól nem messze, egy kisebb falu fogadójában várta a visszatérését, abban a reményben, hogy részt vehet majd az eljegyzési partin.  
\- Nem bánta meg – csóválta a fejét Yuuri. Jól emlékezett arra a tekintetre, mikor szabadjára engedte az erejét, és lecsapott vele a shimaroni királyra. A félelem csak egy pillanatra suhant át az arcán, aztán a szemei a morbid csodálattól kezdtek csillogni. Ezt nem lehetett félreértelmezni. – De nem akarom Kis-Shimaront büntetni azzal, hogy felbontjuk a kereskedelmi szerződésünket. – Ezt sokszor átbeszélték Gwendallal, ideje volt nyíltan közölni is. – Hajlandó vagyok tartani magam az egyezséghez, de addig nem fogunk újabb tárgyalást folytatni, amíg Őfelsége Saralegi jó gyakorlat útján nem bizonyítja, hogy a szándékai tiszták. – Ez Murata ötlete volt, leginkább azért, hogy Yuurinak semmi szín alatt ne kelljen elhagynia a királyságot. Azzal érvelt, hogy ha követeket küldenének, Saralegi addig csavarhatná a feltételeket, míg el nem érné, hogy személyesen kelljen tárgyalnia a Maou-val.  
  
\- Hogy érti, Felséged? – ráncolta a homlokát Berias.  
\- Shin Makoku nem szövetkezik olyan állammal, amelyik hatalomra tör, és nem törődik a saját népe jólétével – magyarázta meg Yuuri Günter szavaival. – De a jövőre nézve fenntartjuk a tárgyalások lehetőségét.  
Nehéz csend telepedett a kis társaságra. Conrad leginkább meglepett volt, Berias azt se tudta, hirtelen mit tehetne, hogy jobb belátásra térítse az uralkodót, Yuuri pedig… Nos, ő minden tőle telhetőt megtett azért, hogy ne mutassa ki, mennyire ideges volt. A szíve a torkában dobogott, és öntudatlanul is ökölbe szorított kezei izzadtak.  
\- Értem – közölte végül a shimaroni szárazon. – Ez lenne Felséged végső válasza?  
\- Igen – biccentett Yuuri.   
\- Köszönöm a türelmét – biccentett Berias, aztán kissé fejet hajtott. – A mielőbbi viszontlátásra! – búcsúzott el, majd olyan hamar tűnt el az ösvényen, ahogy megjelent.  
\- Yuuri – eresztette le a kardját Conrad, és keresztfia felé fordult. – Minden rendben?  
\- Igen – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára a kérdezett. – Csak azt hiszem, Muratáéknak igazuk volt. Nem siethetjük el az egyezkedést Kis-Shimaronnal. És Gwendalnak is igaza van abban, hogy mi lesz, ha Nagy-Shimaron ezt támadásként értékeli? Nem akarom, hogy ezért hadat üzenjenek.  
\- Értem – tette el fegyverét a férfi.  
\- Conrad – tanulmányozta a földet lelkesen.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Szerinted… megváltoztam? – nézett fel kíváncsian a barna szempárba. Lord Weller halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- Mind változunk, Yuuri.

*

Fekete és rózsaszín szalagok tömkelege kötötte össze a csillárokat, s a fekete terítők és székhuzatok sötét hangulatát meg-megtörték a piros virágokból és termésekből összeállított asztaldíszek. Yuuri hosszú perceken keresztül próbált rájönni, mi szükség volt egyáltalán a szalagokra, de tekintve, hogy szemmel láthatóan csak őt zavarták, inkább nem tette szóvá.   
A bál olyan kellemes és szemet kápráztatóan gyönyörű volt, hogy a vendégek nem győztek áradozni róla a Maou-nak. Aki értékelte volna, ha a további dicséreteket Günternek címezték volna, mivel ő szervezte az egészet, ráadásul Yuuri már a harmadik vendég után kifogyott a válaszokból. A hümmögés pedig nem bizonyult kielégítő reakciónak egy királytól. Legalábbis Wolfram szerint, de az sem javított sokat a helyzeten, amikor Yuuri hozzátette a „köszönömöt”. Így hát a fiatal uralkodó roppant nehéz szívvel tűnt el a szőke nemes oldaláról – a továbbiakban teljes mértékben ráhagyva a megtisztelő feladatot -, hogy a büféasztal mellett, Conrad és egy piros bársonyfüggöny mögé rejtőzzön.   
\- Conrad, már négy órája tart az ünneplés… - sóhajtott a fiú rezignáltan. – Greta már rég alszik.  
\- Fáradt vagy? – mosolygott rá érdeklődve.  
\- Inkább unatkozom – ismerte el, majd ismét kortyolt egyet a gyümölcslevéből. – Már minden vendéggel beszéltem legalább háromszor, túléltem a táncokat, bejelentettük az eljegyzést… Mi jöhet még?  
\- Günter nem mondta, hogy a jelesebb események miatt tartott bálok általában reggelig tartanak?  
\- Komolyan?! – borzadt el Yuuri. – Az eddigiek mindig hamarabb véget értek… Nem egészséges egész éjjel fent lenni. Vagy ennyit inni – vonta össze a szemöldökét. – Mr Pöffeszkedő egyértelműen a tudtomra adta, hogy a három lánya közül bármelyiket feleségül vehetem! Ki csinál ilyet egy eljegyzési partin?  
  
\- Ki is Mr Pöffeszkedő? – kuncogott a tenyerébe Conrad.  
\- Akit Wolfram majdnem párbajra hívott – temette arcát a kezébe.  
\- Nos, ha azonnal elutasítottad volna az ajánlatot, nem tette volna – vigyorodott el a férfi.  
\- Ugye viccelsz? – horkantott Yuuri. – Arra se hagyott időt, hogy kinyissam a számat!  
\- Felség! Felség! – sietett feléjük Günter. – Mit csinál a függöny mögött?  
\- Ah… haha… - bújt elő rejtekhelyéről. – Csak ellenőriztem, hogy nem balesetveszélyes-e.  
\- Felség – csóválta a fejét helytelenítően Lord von Christ. – Nem tűnhet el így a vendégei szeme elől – rótta meg diákját, lévén, hogy még mindig ő felelt a Maou oktatásáért, amibe az etikett is beletartozott.  
\- Tudom – sóhajtott Yuuri csüggedten, de mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Mindjárt visszatérek közéjük, rendben? De Günter, mi lenne, ha kihirdetnénk az esküvő időpontját?  
\- Felség, ebben teljesen biztos? – rökönyödött meg a szürke hajú démon.  
\- Igen. – Esze ágában sem volt még egy ilyen bált tartani a közeljövőben.  
\- Ha így megőrizhetjük Felséged becsületét, én, Günter szívesen közhírré teszem – jelentette be drámaian, de elszántan, majd eltűnt a tömegben.   
Yuurinak rossz előérzete támadt; kiváltképpen azért, mert a pontos dátumot még meg sem beszélték. Wolframmal sem.  
\- Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom, ugye? – nézett Conradra kérdőn, aki csak somolyogva a fejét csóválta. – Szóval, mit mondtam?  
\- Shin Makokuban a királyi esküvő bejelentése automatikusan egy évet jelent – közölte a zord igazságot, melynek hallatán a Maou elsápadt.  
\- Még visszaszívhatom?  
  
\- Nem – mutatott a parkett közepén figyelmet kérő Günterre.   
\- Hát ezt megszívtam – összegezte Yuuri gyászosan, aztán megitta gyümölcsleve maradékát, és a büféasztalra helyezte a poharát.   
\- Tisztelt vendégeink! – szólította meg az elcsendesedett nemeseket Lord von Christ. – Nagy örömömre szolgál bejelenteni, hogy Shin Makoku huszonhetedik démonkirálya, Őfelsége Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi és jegyese, Wolfram von Bielefeld tisztelettel meghívja önöket a jövő májusban esedékes esküvőjükre, hogy tanúi legyenek a nemes frigynek, amely…  
Yuuri itt kapcsolt ki, és kissé félve méregette az összeszűkített szemű szőkét, aki határozott léptekkel tartott feléjük. Tulajdonképpen meg tudta érteni Wolframot. Nem lehetett egyszerű Güntertől megtudni, hogy jövő ilyenkor házas lesz.  
\- Szeretnéd megosztani velem, miért én tudtam meg utoljára, hogy kitűztük a dátumot? – fonta össze a karjait mellkasa előtt Wolfram.  
\- Nem igazán – bukott ki Yuuriból, de nevetgélve folytatta. – Csak félreértés volt, és…  
\- Szóval a véletlen eljegyzés után félreértésből házasodunk össze? – szűkültek résnyire a zöld szemek, melyek láttán Yuuri és Conrad ledermedt. Beköszöntött a vihar előtti csend.  
\- N-nem! Csak a dátum volt félreértés! – mentegetőzött Yuuri feltartott kezekkel, őszintén sajnálva, hogy nem volt nála egy fehér zászló. – D-de… öhm… most haragszol?  
\- Vonuljunk félre – ragadta meg a király csuklóját, és kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy Günter még mindig nem zárta le azt a végtelen mondatot, magával húzta őt az erkélyre. Ekkor Conrad mosolyogva lépett az erkélyajtó elé, arccal a vendégek felé fordulva.  
  
\- Akkor nem vagy mérges? – találgatott Yuuri összezavarodva, és hagyta, hogy Wolfram a balkon egy árnyasabb részére húzza, ahol nem láthatták őket a vendégek.  
\- Nem vártam mást egy nyápictól – forgatta szemeit mosolyogva, hiszen eddig is tudta, hogy a jegyese reménytelen eset volt. Ráadásul fölösleges lett volna hőzöngenie egy olyan dolog miatt, ami a kezére játszott. Minél hamarabb házasodtak össze, annál kisebb volt az esélye annak, hogy elveszítheti Yuurit.  
\- Ne hívj így! – mordult fel a feketeség elégedetlenül, aztán elmosolyodott, és összefűzte ujjaikat. – Tudod… talán nem is olyan nagy baj, hogy ennyire előrehoztuk.  
\- Mondod most – vigyorodott el Wolfram -, de én már magam előtt látom, hogy áprilisban pánikbetegként rohangálsz majd fel-alá, Conradnak könyörögve, hogy szöktessen meg…  
\- Ó, te se leszel jobb állapotban! – nevetett Yuuri, és igazán hitt benne, hogy nem ő lesz egyedül rémült. Wolfram sem volt olyan magabiztos, mint amilyennek próbálta mutatni magát. – Tudod, szerintem minden rendben lesz – mosolyodott el, és adott egy puszit jegyese arcára.  
  
\- Akárhányszor ezt mondod, bajba keveredünk, mint a maciméhek esetében. „Majd én kiűzöm a szörnyeket abból a szárnyból!” – gúnyolódott vigyorogva.  
\- Nem is így beszélek! – méltatlankodott a démonkirály. – Különben is te mondtad az őröknek, hogy ne szóljanak Conradnak.  
\- Mert ahhoz is nyápic vagy, hogy a saját katonáidnak parancsolj – mordult fel Wolfram. – Puccs esetén még segédkeznél is benne!  
\- Mi? – pislogott néhányat. – Mégis ki akarna király lenni ennyi papírmunkával?  
\- Csak azért, mert te nem tudsz olvasni, nem jelenti azt, hogy más se.  
\- Wolf… olyan gonosz vagy.  
\- És tessék, lebiggyeszted a szádat, de már látom az arcodon, hogy még csak meg se sértődtél – csóválta fejét lemondóan a szőke.  
\- Ah… haha… - vakarta a tarkóját Yuuri. – Nos, tulajdonképpen igazad volt, és… - kezdte volna a magyarázkodást, ám ekkor egy csók elnémította. És ő egy cseppet sem bánta, inkább magához ölelte ostromlóját. Kisvártatva azonban Lord von Bielefeld elhúzódott tőle, és Yuuri kelletlenül engedte el. Tudta, mi következik most, és nem akart visszamenni az unalom házába.   
  
\- Menjünk vissza – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést a szőke, mire párja frusztráltan felnyögött. Egyesek még gyerekesnek is nevezték volna. – Egyébként, én nyolcvannégy évesen még fiatalnak számítok a házassághoz – jelentette ki durcásan, mert a házasság óhatatlanul hatással lesz majd a karrierjére, és ő még nem érte el a maga elé kitűzött célokat, melyeket saját erejéből akart megvalósítani.  
Eközben Lady Celi reakciója alapján Conrad arra következtetett, hogy ideje volt megfordulni, és kinyitni az erkélyajtót a jegyespár számára.  
\- Hetvenet nyugodtan letagadhatsz – javasolta Yuuri, miközben belépett a bálterembe.  
\- Mit mondtál?! – fortyant fel Wolfram, és a nevető Maou-t csak az mentette meg, hogy Lady Celi ekkor legkisebb fia nyakába vetette magát.  
\- Ó, Wolfie! Gratulálok, tudtam, hogy sikerül bekötnöd Őfelsége fejét!  
\- Anyám! – méltatlankodott Wolfram, de nem tudott menekülni a fojtogató ölelésből.  
\- Shibuya! – veregette meg barátja vállát a Nagy Bölcs, aki a másik kezében egy boros poharat tartott. – Igazán szólhattál volna – vigyorgott mindentudóan, és Yuuri nem mert rákérdezni, milyen pletyka kezdhetett terjedni az elmúlt néhány percben, míg ők távol voltak.   
  
Günter hegyi beszéde ekkor véget ért – Gwendal leállította -, és a jelenlévők mindegyike felemelt pohárral kívánt sok szerencsét az ifjú párnak. Hogy az eljövendő közös életükhöz, avagy ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán eljussanak az esküvőig, az már magánügy volt. Yuuri és Wolfram mindenesetre biccentettek, a bál hátralévő részében pedig fogadták a gratulációkat, és tovább csevegtek a vendégekkel, akik reggelig sem tudtak betelni a Maou-val.   
\- Most még jobban sajnálom a cirkuszi állatokat – sóhajtott egyet Yuuri a székébe rogyva, mialatt Wolfram a kávéját fogyasztotta.  
\- Nos, egész jól megálltad a helyed – dicsérte meg jegyesét, akinek már ahhoz sem maradt ereje, hogy kinyissa a szemét.   
\- Az utolsó vendég is nyugovóra tért – jelentette Conrad keresztfiának, aki lassan kezdett szétfolyni a székén.  
\- Remek – ásított Yuuri.   
\- Hamarosan meg kell kezdenünk a tárgyalásokat Waltranával – jegyezte meg Gwendal, aki fiatalabbik fivéréhez hasonlóan a kávéját kortyolgatta.  
\- Ó, az nem fog sokáig tartani – foglalt helyet az asztalnál Lady Celi is. – Elégedettnek tűnt, mikor az esküvő időpontja is elhangzott.  
\- Még sok a tennivalónk – bólintott Lord von Christ, aki egyetértett Gwendallal abban, hogy mihamarabb hozzá kellett fogni az előkészületekhez.  
\- Mindent rád bízok, Günter – motyogta a Maou alig hallhatóan. – Nekem még el kell intéznem valamit.  
\- Ugyan milyen halaszthatatlan dolgod lehet, Shibuya? – érdeklődött Murata, noha volt egy sejtése, mi lehetett az.  
\- Meg kell találnom egy gyűrűt a sivatagban – ásított még egy utolsót Yuuri, aztán engedve a kísértésnek, egyszerűen elaludt.  
  
  
  
  
 ****

**Vége**

****  
  
  
Nos, ez a rész is véget ért. Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :) Megígértem, hogy lesz folytatása, ami „Míg a gyűrű el nem választ” néven fut majd.  
Egy ideje egyébként töprengtem rajta, hogy mi lehetne az összefoglaló cím az eddigi részekhez. Arra jutottam, hogy „A titkok hálója” lesz. (Triviális okokból, de tényleg. Piros pont annak, aki megfejti, miért. :D) Tulajdonképpen jobb is, hogy több részből áll a fic, így van menekülő útvonal… Mármint, gondolhatjátok akár azt is, hogy a folytatásban Yuuriék csak elmennek halászni. (Ilyen címmel…) Aztán fognak egy arany csikóhalat, ami szolidaritásból teljesíti a kívánságukat, gyűrű se kell. Vagy azt, hogy Yuuri fogja a gyerekkori homokozó lapátját és vödrét, és felássa az egész sivatagot. Látjátok? Túl evidens, ezért van szükség a menekülő útvonalra.   
Mindenesetre, ha valaki úgy döntene, hogy nem szeretné tovább olvasni a történetet, annak köszönöm, hogy eddig figyelemmel kísérte hőseink útját! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, ez a rész is véget ért. Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :) Megígértem, hogy lesz folytatása, ami „Míg a gyűrű el nem választ” néven fut majd.  
> Egy ideje egyébként töprengtem rajta, hogy mi lehetne az összefoglaló cím az eddigi részekhez. Arra jutottam, hogy „A titkok hálója” lesz. (Triviális okokból, de tényleg. Piros pont annak, aki megfejti, miért. :D) Tulajdonképpen jobb is, hogy több részből áll a fic, így van menekülő útvonal… Mármint, gondolhatjátok akár azt is, hogy a folytatásban Yuuriék csak elmennek halászni. (Ilyen címmel…) Aztán fognak egy arany csikóhalat, ami szolidaritásból teljesíti a kívánságukat, gyűrű se kell. Vagy azt, hogy Yuuri fogja a gyerekkori homokozó lapátját és vödrét, és felássa az egész sivatagot. Látjátok? Túl evidens, ezért van szükség a menekülő útvonalra.  
> Mindenesetre, ha valaki úgy döntene, hogy nem szeretné tovább olvasni a történetet, annak köszönöm, hogy eddig figyelemmel kísérte hőseink útját! ;)


End file.
